


Więź

by obsesja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Full Shift Werewolves, Graphic Description, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsesja/pseuds/obsesja
Summary: Potworne bestie z lasu sieją postrach w Beacon Hills, zabijając bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny. Grupa przeszkolonych łowców ochrania spanikowane miasteczko, zdecydowana pozbyć się bestii raz na zawsze.Co jednak, jeśli nie jest to takie proste? Co, jeśli sytuacja jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana?Gdy Stiles przypadkiem odkrywa, co tak naprawdę żyje w lesie, ani myśli wycofać się, dopóki zagadka tajemniczego mordercy nie zostanie rozwiązana, a oskarżona o zabijanie wataha uniewinniona. To, że członkiem watahy jest zabójczo przystojny Derek Hale, jest tylko dodatkowym bonusem.





	1. Bestia

\- Agh, cholera! – zaklął pod nosem.  
W radio leciała cicho muzyka, przerywana co jakiś czas zabawnym komentarzem spikera. Stiles mimo to bez problemu słyszał wyjący w oddali alarm.  
Zawahał się. Alarm oznaczał niebezpieczeństwo. Dla zwykłego obywatela był sygnałem, że należy natychmiast udać się do domu, zabarykadować w środku i poczekać, aż niebezpieczeństwo minie i alarm ucichnie. Zignorowanie go mogło zakończyć się śmiercią poprzedzoną agonią i wyrywaniem kończyn jedna po drugiej. Normalnie Stiles nie miał problemów z przestrzeganiem zasad, nie po ostatnich atakach, ale cholera, miał przygotować obiadokolację, a potem spotkać ze Scottem i Allison. Poza tym, był już prawie pod sklepem, więc równie dobrze mógł zrobić zakupy i dopiero potem udać się do domu. W końcu jaka była szansa, że bestia, która zabija, pójdzie do marketu na zakupy?  
Właśnie.  
Zaparkował przed sklepem i wysiadł niespiesznie z samochodu. Parking był prawie pusty. Zaparkowane na nim samochody zapewne należały do pracowników marketu.  
Tak jak podejrzewał, prawie nikogo nie było w środku. Albo ludzie uciekli w popłochu, gdy usłyszeli alarm, albo zwyczajnie trafił na moment, kiedy był mały ruch. Obsługa tłoczyła się w pobliżu wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, gotowa do ucieczki w każdej chwili. Stiles miał nadzieję, że nie utknie w sklepie do czasu, aż alarm zostanie wyłączony.  
Wziął koszyk i zabrał się za gromadzenie rzeczy, które potrzebował do przygotowania posiłku dla siebie i taty.  
Wpadł na młodą dziewczynę, ubraną w zdecydowanie za dużą męską bluzę. Miała zarzucony na głowę kaptur i wyraźnie próbowała wtopić się w tłum, którego nigdzie nie było. Wyglądała na złodziejkę, więc Stiles pospiesznie odsunął się od niej. Nie chciał mieć przez nią kłopotów.  
Zatrzymał się w dziale ze słodyczami i podrapał po karku, próbując wybrać jakieś ciastka. On i Scott nigdy nie mogli dogadać się w tym temacie. Scott uwielbiał pierniki i był w stanie je jeść na okrętkę. Stiles nie znosił pierników, ale ostatnim razem postawił na swoim i wybrał swoje ulubione ciastka z kawałkami czekolady i rodzynkami. Teraz była kolej Scotta na wybieranie. Decyzji ani trochę nie ułatwiał dziwny chłopak, który stał zaraz obok i ani drgnął, gapiąc się na regał uginający się pod ciężarem czekolad.  
Stiles westchnął i pokręcił głową. Ten koleś też wyglądał podejrzanie – miał na głowie czapkę z daszkiem i zarzucony na nią kaptur, a na plecach spory plecak. Jego spodnie były znoszone, pochlapane błotem z tyłu nogawek i podarte na kolanach i udach. Buty też nie wyglądały na najnowsze, ale cóż, buty Stilesa wyglądały pewnie tylko odrobinę lepiej – dopiero ostatnio ojciec zdołał spłacić ich dom, więc nie miał jeszcze okazji zarobić pieniędzy, które starczyłyby na jakieś porządne obuwie. Stiles nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ten chłopak to kolejny złodziej i jest wspólnikiem tamtej dziewczyny. Odkąd jego ojciec zaczął pracować w policji, Stiles wszędzie widział spisek i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
Dziwak w końcu wybrał tabliczkę czekolady Lindt i wsadził ją do koszyka. Stiles znalazł paczkę czekoladowych ciastek za pół ceny, więc zadowolony wrzucił je do koszyka razem z piernikami dla Scotta.  
W ciszy panującej w markecie strzał z pistoletu zabrzmiał jak wystrzał z armaty. Stiles odruchowo padł na ziemię, próbując zlokalizować niebezpieczeństwo. Po sklepie rozniósł się echem cichy skowyt, a potem zapadła cisza. Jacyś ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć „mam ją”.  
Dziwny chłopak spojrzał na Stilesa szeroko rozwartymi oczami, przywierając plecami do regału. Miał ciemnozielone oczy, ze złoto-brązowymi plamkami.  
Przystojniak, pomyślał Stiles, wstając ostrożnie i przyglądając się mocno zarysowanej szczęce, kilkodniowemu zarostowi i ogólnie bardzo urodziwej twarzy. Długie rzędy, głęboko osadzone oczy, szerokie, ale ładnie skrojone brwi, prosty nos, wąskie usta… Zdecydowanie najbardziej urodziwa twarz, jaką Stiles w życiu widział. Nie żeby to miało znaczenie w sytuacji, w której się znalazł.  
Nagle w oddali rozbrzmiał głośny ryk i warczenie, a potem kolejne strzały i krzyki. Czy to możliwe, że zwierzę, które ostatnio zabijało, weszło do sklepu? Nie miało to wielkiego sensu, ale cóż, ostatnio wiele rzeczy nie miało sensu.  
Stiles chciał wyjrzeć i zorientować się w sytuacji, ale całe zdarzenie było tak zaskakujące, że chwilowo go sparaliżowało. Stojący niedaleko chłopak nie miał takiego problemu. Gdy otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, zdjął plecak i zaczął przerzucać do niego swoje zakupy, wolne miejsce zapełniając rzeczami z półki.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – spytał cicho Stiles, kompletnie zaskoczony. Serio? Dzikie – i pewnie wściekłe – zwierzę grasowało po sklepie, a ten dziwak kradł słodycze?  
Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających z innego miejsca w sklepie, walka trwała w najlepsze. Stiles uniósł się lekko, chcąc podejść bliżej i zobaczyć całe zdarzenie, kiedy coś świsnęło mu koło ucha i trafiło nieznajomego. Chłopak zawarczał, wpadając na regał i przytrzymując się go, żeby nie upaść.  
W jego boku znajdowała się strzała.  
\- Co do…?  
Chłopak spojrzał przez ramię. Stiles ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że jego oczy zrobiły się na chwilę dziwnie niebieskie. Bez ceregieli wyrwał strzałę ze swojego boku, zostawiając na jasnej podłodze plamy krwi. Gdzieś rozległ się głośny skowyt bólu, a potem odgłos tłuczonej szyby… Nim Stiles się obejrzał, nieznajomy chłopak już biegł przez alejkę z imponującą szybkością. Wpadł z impetem w boczną szybę, roztrzaskując ją na kawałki i zniknął w ciemności nocy.  
Sklep musiał być obstawiony, bo ktoś zaczął strzelać też na zewnątrz. Stiles miał nadzieję, że nikt nie postrzeli tego szalonego złodzieja, biorąc go za bestię. Był też ciekawy, czy łowcy wreszcie złapali to, na co polowali. Jeśli głośne przekleństwa i podniesiony głosy były jakąkolwiek wskazówką co do wyniku starcia, bestia zdołała uciec.  
Znowu.  
\- W porządku?  
Stiles obejrzał się i zdał sobie sprawę, że tuż przy wejściu do alejki stoi jasnowłosy mężczyzna z kuszą w ręce. Nie trudno było przeoczyć też kaburę na nodze, w której znajdował się pistolet; do pasa miał przytwierdzony wojskowy nóż.  
\- Pan Argent. Dobry wieczór.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, Stiles?  
Chłopak podrapał się po głowie, czując się niezręcznie pod bacznym wzrokiem mężczyzny.  
Chris Argent był ojcem Allison, dziewczyny Scotta, z kolei Scott był najlepszym przyjacielem Stilesa. Rodzina Allison miała doświadczenie w polowaniach. To oni patrolowali granice lasu, gdzie ukrywała się bestia (lub bestie, nikt tak właściwie nie wiedział, ile ich jest). To oni wpadli na pomysł z założeniem alarmu – umieścili na drzewach czujniki reagujące na podwyższoną temperaturę ciała, więc gdy tylko bestia opuszczała las, wiedziało o tym całe miasteczko. Dzięki temu ludzie mieli czas, żeby się ukryć, a ilość ofiar znacznie zmalała. Mimo sprzętu i doświadczenia w polowaniu, łowcy jak do tej pory nie mieli szczęścia. Jakimś cudem potwór zawsze się wymykał i powracał raz za razem, siejąc postrach wśród mieszkańców spokojnego jak do tej pory miasteczka.  
\- Zakupy.  
\- Niebezpiecznie jest kręcić się po ulicach po zmroku – skomentował mężczyzna z wyraźną dezaprobatą. – Masz szczęście, że nic ci się nie stało.  
Stiles pokiwał głową.  
\- Co to było? – spytał.  
Mężczyzna puścił jego pytanie mimo uszu.  
\- Powinieneś wracać do domu. Twój ojciec nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby się o tym dowidział.  
Zabrzmiało jak groźba, że mu powie. Nastolatek pokręcił głową, pożegnał się z ojcem swojej koleżanki i poszedł do kasy z zakupami. Po sklepie kręciła się spora grupa uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi. Wszyscy pracowali nad sprawą ataków z ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. Sporo produktów leżało na podłodze, gdzieniegdzie poplamionej krwią.  
Stiles zapłacił za zakupy i wyszedł ze sklepu.  
Cała ta sytuacja była podejrzana. Łowcy już ponad pół roku próbowali zabić bestię, ale ta ciągle się wymykała. Po miasteczku krążyły już najróżniejsze plotki. Ludzie przestawali wierzyć, że to zwierzę, przypisując te zbrodnie nadprzyrodzonym istoJohn. W końcu skoro istniały wampiry, to dlaczego nie miały istnieć inne potwory? Coś zagnieździło się w okolicy i wyraźnie nie chciało opuścić tych stron, nie ważne jak bardzo łowcy próbowali się tego czegoś pozbyć.  
Czasami Stiles miał wrażenie, że łowcy wiedzą o tej „bestii” więcej niż byli skłonni przyznać, ale trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Gadanie o tym nie miałoby żadnego sensu, przyciągnęłoby tylko niepotrzebną uwagę, a tego nie chciał za żadne skarby świata.  
No i to, że strzelali z cholernej kuszy do tego dziwnego gościa kradnącego czekolady, nie było ani trochę podejrzane. Nic a nic.  
Początkowo chciał pozostawić ojca w błogiej nieświadomości odnośnie zdarzenia ze sklepu, ale łowcy ściśle współpracowali z policją, więc pewnie dowiedziałby się tak czy siak. Stiles wolał sam mu powiedzieć niż potem dostać pogadankę albo szlaban za zatajenie czegoś takiego. Wiedział, że jego tata traktował te wszystkie ataki bardzo poważnie.  
\- No więc, tato – zaczął nonszalancko.  
\- Stiles – powiedział jego ojciec ostrzegawczo. Zapewne już wiedział, co się święci.  
\- Jeszcze nawet nic ci nie powiedziałem, nie musisz robić takiej miny.  
\- Nie zapominaj, że znam cię od zawsze. Co zmalowałeś?  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Nic. Byłem w sklepie na zakupach, zawył alarm, nagle ktoś zaczął strzelać, okazało się, że to pan Argent, nic mi nie jest, koniec historii. – Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko do taty, mając nadzieję, że odpuści.  
Nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie odpuści, nie zaszkodziło spróbować, prawda?  
Ojciec spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Stiles. Byłeś w sklepie jak zawył alarm czy pojawiłeś się w nim dopiero po tym, jak zaczął wyć?  
\- Em, no… Teoretycznie pojawiłem się już po… - Po minie ojca widział, że jest w tarapatach. – Byłem przed sklepem, kiedy zaczął wyć! – zawołał obronnie.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie są przelewki! Biedna pani Clarkson została dosłownie rozerwana na strzępy! Nie chcę, żeby było choć najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że to może spotkać ciebie.  
Stiles pokiwał gorliwie głową. Ani trochę nie uśmiechało mu się bycie rozrywanym na strzępy i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się tego uniknąć.  
Ojciec mierzył go wzrokiem przez cały posiłek, ale nie próbował już wrócić do tematu. Obaj wiedzieli, że jeśli Stiles będzie chciał wyjść z domu podczas alarmu to nic go nie zatrzyma.  
Po obiedzie Stiles pozmywał i pojechał do Scotta. Jego tata nie był z tego do końca zadowolony. Zawsze po atakach bestii nalegał, żeby Stiles został mimo wszystko w domu, nawet jeśli koniec alarmu oznaczał, że bestia wróciła z powrotem do lasu.  
Scott i Allison omal się nie posikali z wrażenia, kiedy Stiles opowiedział im o tym, co zaszło w sklepie. Początkowo Stiles próbował wyciągnąć jakieś informacje o bestii od Allison. Pochodziła z rodziny łowców, więc powinna sporo wiedzieć o nich i bestii, która terroryzowała ich miasteczko. Okazało się jednak, że rodzina Allison dobrze pilnowała, żeby z niczym się przy niej nie wygadać. Mama często zabierała ją na zakupy, kiedy jej ojciec organizował spotkania i omawiał ważne kwestie ze swoimi ludźmi. Kolejna podejrzana rzecz, jeśli Stiles miał być szczery, ale cóż…  
\- Coś twoja rodzina nie ma szczęścia, Allison – wyszczerzył się, szturchając ją lekko. – Tyle miesięcy polowań i nic.  
Scott wywrócił oczami, a Allison wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Coś ostatnio złapali – przyznała niechętnie.  
\- Serio? – spytał Scott. – Czemu wcześniej nic o tym nie słyszałem?  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak cię ten temat interesuje.  
Allison nie lubiła mówić o tym, czym zajmowała się jej rodzina, więc Scott starał się nie poruszać z nią tematu polowań. Tak się jednak składało, że nie zawsze dało się to zrobić.  
\- No? Co złapali? – dopytał Stiles.  
\- Nie jestem pewna. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Udało mi się tylko raz usłyszeć, że to zabili i nie próbują wejść do lasu i wytropić reszty, bo bestie są zbyt silne i nie daliby im rady.  
\- Jest ich więcej?  
\- Na to wychodzi. Powiedziałabym nawet, że znacznie więcej, skoro boją się wejść z całym swoim arsenałem do lasu.  
\- Podejrzane – skwitował Scott.  
Allison znowu tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Kiedy dokładnie zabili jedną? – spytał Scott, marszcząc brwi. – I czemu nikt o tym nie wie? Wiesz, wszyscy chcą wiedzieć, jak to coś w ogóle wygląda i co to jest.  
\- Nie gadam o tym z rodzicami – ucięła. Westchnęła ciężko. – Też jestem ciekawa o co ten cały szum, serio. Wiecie, jakie to irytujące, że wszyscy milkną, kiedy tylko pojawiam się w pobliżu? Czuję się jak trędowata. Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że moja rodzina bardzo dobrze wie, co ukrywa się w tych lasach, ale po prostu nie chce tego przyznać.  
\- Cóż, jeśli to prawda, to dobrze udaje im się strzec tego sekretu – dodał Stiles, bawiąc się sznurkiem od swojej bluzy.  
Zaraz po tym, jak ataki się zaczęły, ich miasteczko stało się sławne. Praktycznie w całym stanie mówiono o tajemniczej „postaci, która poluje na ludzi i zostawia ich szczątki w kawałkach”. Gdy tylko ekipa telewizyjna pojawiła się w mieście i zaczęła węszyć w lesie, bestia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nikt nic nie widział ani nie słyszał. Nawet rodzina, która od lat mieszkała w tym lesie twierdziła, że nic nie widziała i że czuje się tam zupełnie bezpiecznie. Szybko stwierdzono, że te całe „ataki” to po prostu zagrywka, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę. Gdy po jakimś czasie bestia uderzyła po raz kolejny, nikt się już tym nie zainteresował. Rodzina Allison wzięła na siebie ciężar ochrony ludzi. Udało im się zagnać bestie do lasu i założyć czujniki, dzięki którym ludzie mieli większe szanse na przeżycie, kiedy bestie atakowały miasto. Od tamtej pory nikt nie widział ani jednego członka rodziny, która została po drugiej stronie. Stiles nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co te bestie z nimi zrobiły.  
Wiedział o całej tej sprawie całkiem sporo nie tylko dlatego, że był wścibskim smarkaczem i nie mógł się oprzeć szukaniu poszlak, kiedy w ich nudnym jak flaki z olejem miasteczku wreszcie zaczęło coś się dziać. Zdobycie dodatkowych elementów układanki było o wiele prostsze dzięki jego ojcu, który pracował nad tą całą sprawą w policji. Nie raz i nie dwa jego ojciec przychodził do domu sfrustrowany, nie potrafią rozwikłać zagadki, jaką były bestie. Jego ojciec nie był głupi – jeśli jakaś sprawa mu śmierdziała, to coś było na rzeczy. I skoro twierdził, że to nie były ataki zwierząt, mógł mieć rację. Najłatwiej byłoby iść do lasu i się przekonać, jaka jest prawda, ale Stiles nie był aż taki głupi, żeby to zrobić. Aż tak mu się nie nudziło.  
Mimo posiadania wielu elementów układanki, nijak nie był w stanie tego połączyć w całość. Coś go ciągnęło do tej całej sprawy. Nie dziwił się, że jego ojciec jest nią tak sfrustrowany.  
\- Na pewno mieli powody, żeby nie mówić nikomu, czym są te bestie – powiedział Scott pocieszająco. Allison była wyraźnie przygaszona przez ich rozmową.  
\- Właśnie – poparł Stiles tylko dla świętego spokoju, bo ani trochę w to nie wierzył. – Może prawda jest bardziej przerażająca niż ludzie myślą i nie chcą siać paniki. Jestem pewny, ż wszystko wkrótce się wyjaśni.  
Allison uśmiechnęła się blado. Scott wcale nie tak subtelnie zmienił temat, pytając o film, który Allison chciałaby obejrzeć, bo była to jej kolej wybierania. Nie wracali więcej do tematu polowań, ale Stiles i tak nie mógł się skupić na filmie, cały czas się zastanawiając, co takiego żyło w lesie, że było w stanie sterroryzować całe miasteczko.

Kilka kolejnych tygodni minęło bez większych ekscesów. Alarm zawył jeszcze dwa razy, ale znowu nikogo nie udało się złapać. Nawał pracy w szkole zmusił Stilesa do porzucenia gdybania o bestii w pobliskich lasach i skupieniu się na nauce. Popołudniami spotykał się ze Scottem i grali na Playstation, udało im się wślizgnąć na imprezę tych bardziej odlotowych dzieciaków z ich szkoły, kilka razy musiał zostać w kozie za pyskowanie do nauczycieli, dalej grzał ławkę w drużynie lacrosse… Nic nowego.  
Gdy w piątek pani Madson wreszcie wypuściła go z kozy, na dworze było już ciemno. Był okropnie zły, że musiał spędzić ostatnie trzy godziny w piątkowe popołudnie w bibliotece, sortując książki, ale cóż, mógł się tylko cieszyć, że nie dostał sprzątania szatni sportowej tak jak dwie inne osoby. Tego smrodu by nie przeżył.  
W drodze do domu postanowił jeszcze zajechać do sklepu z komputerami po ładowarkę do laptopa, bo jego w jakiś magiczny sposób została uszkodzona. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem mógł przetrzeć gumę do gołego kabla (i nawet trochę dalej), ale hej, to w końcu był on. U niego wszystko było możliwe. W każdym razie, ładowarka działała, ale jeśli coś by się stało i jego laptop by się spalił, na nowy musiałby czekać pewnie do śmierci, więc wolał kupić nową ładowarkę – nawet jeśli wydanie tej kasy sprawiało mu fizyczny ból – i być spokojnym o laptopa.  
W sklepie komputerowym nikogo nie było. Nawet sprzedawca się gdzieś zawieruszył, więc Stiles wzruszył ramionami i wszedł między półki, szukając odpowiedniego kabla. Trochę się znał na komputerach i nie było to specjalnie trudne.  
Gdy znalazł odpowiednią ładowarkę, wziął ją ze sobą do kasy. Sprzedawca dalej się nie pojawił.  
\- Halo? – zawołał Stiles. – Jest tu ktoś?  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ale na zapleczu paliło się światło, więc trochę zirytowany postawą sprzedawcy postanowił tam zajrzeć.  
Coś poruszyło się gwałtownie przy drugich drzwiach i nagle Stiles stanął twarzą w twarz z facetem w kominiarce na głowie i pistoletem w ręce.  
\- O, kur…  
Zanim skończył, usłyszał dwa strzały i poczuł nagły ból w boku i ramieniu. Obejrzał się ze zdumieniem i zdał sobie sprawę, że z zaplecza wyszła druga osoba w kominiarce.  
Stiles upadł, dysząc ciężko. Miał nadzieję, że szok nie przerodzi się w atak paniki, bo dwie rany postrzałowe i atak paniki mogły tworzyć zabójczą kombinację i to dosłownie.  
Drżał, leżąc na podłodze i zastanawiając się, ile minie czasu, zanim się wykrwawi. A może go zastrzelą? Może…  
Jego myśli przerwał podniesiony głos mężczyzny.  
\- Oszalałeś?! Czemu do niego strzeliłeś?!  
\- Sorry, spanikowałem – odezwał się drugi. Jego głos był spokojny, zupełnie jakby cała sytuacja nie zrobiła na nim wielkiego wrażenia.  
\- Spanikowałeś?! – niemal krzyknął ten pierwszy. – Przyszliśmy tutaj po sprzęt, a nie zabić jakiegoś dzieciaka. Co my teraz z nim niby zrobimy?!  
\- Skąd mam, kurwa, wiedzieć?! Mówiłem ci, spanikowałem! – podniósł głos.  
\- Ja pierdolę. Co teraz? Co teraz?!  
\- Uspokój się, zaraz cos wymyślę.  
Stiles zamknął oczy. Dzięki adrenalinie jeszcze nie czuł bólu, ale podejrzewał, że nie potrwa to długo.  
\- Szkoda, że ty nie byłeś taki spokojny, kiedy zobaczyłeś tu dzieciaka! Posadzą nas na wieki, jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie!  
\- Więc musimy zadbać, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, prawda? Jezu, stary, nie panikuj! Powiedziałem, że coś, kurwa, wymyślę! Daj mi pomyśleć, co?!  
Nie brzmiało to dobrze. Stiles sięgnął ręką do kieszeni, chcąc zadzwonić na policję, ale ręka drżała mu tak mocno, że jeden z napastników od razu to zauważył i przydepnął mu nadgarstek żołnierskim butem, blokując mu jakikolwiek ruch.  
\- Kitty zajęła się kamerami, prawda? Nikt nie będzie wiedział, co tutaj zaszło. Sprzedawca nie widział naszych twarzy, mamy kominiarki. Dzieciaka też nie widział, bo ciągle jest nieprzytomny. Musimy się tylko pozbyć dzieciaka i po kłopocie.  
\- Jak niby zamierzasz to zrobić, Einsteinie? – spytał wyraźnie podenerwowany ten pierwszy. – Jak znajdą ciało to po nas! Wiesz, że to zawsze wypływa! Mój brat nie skończył w pierdlu przez przypadek! Nie zamierzam pójść w jego ślady, ty głupi…  
\- Zamknij się! Zamknij się! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – Zapadła cisza. – Dziękuję – dodał zupełnie spokojnie. – Jedyne co musimy zrobić, to pozbyć się ciała. Wyrzucimy go w lesie.  
Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy. W lesie? Nie. Nie, nie! Nie mogli go tam wyrzucić!  
\- W lesie? – spytał ten zdenerwowany głupio.  
\- Tak, kretynie, w lesie! Z lasu nikt nie wraca, tam mieszka ta bestia, która zabija! Zawieziemy go do lasu i wyrzucimy, a bestia zajmie się nim za nas. Pewnie przyjechał tu samochodem, więc zaparkujemy go przed lasem. Wszyscy pomyślą, że dzieciak był na tyle głupi, żeby tam wejść. Ciało zniknie i po kłopocie.  
\- Okej. Zróbmy to – zgodził się po chwili panikarz.  
Stiles sapnął, kiedy jeden z napastników podniósł go z podłogi, zarzucił sobie na ramię i wyniósł ze sklepu. Ten drugi zabrał się w tym czasie za ścieranie jego krwi.  
Sklep był na uboczu, a poza tym było ciemno, więc Stiles wątpił, żeby ktoś zauważył, co się dzieje i zadzwonił na policję.  
W terenowym samochodzie siedziała ciemnowłosa kobieta.  
\- Co ty robisz? – spytała. – Kto to jest?  
\- Matt go przypadkiem postrzelił. Wyrzucimy go do lasu, żeby pozbyć się śladów.  
\- Nic nie potraficie zrobić dobrze, co, półgłówki? - spytała, ale nie zareagowała w żaden sposób na insynuację, że zamierzają zostawić w lesie człowieka na pewną śmierć. – Dobrze chociaż, że mamy to, po co przyjechaliśmy.  
Ból nasilał się i nasilał z każdą chwilą, w pewnym momencie do tego stopnia, że Stiles stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, jeden z mężczyzn wywlekał go z samochodu. Ten drugi przyjechał jego samochodem i zaparkował go obok. Kobieta wzięła od niego klucze i wsadziła mu je do kieszeni spodni.  
\- Kto go tam zaniesie? – spytał jeden lekko przestraszony. – Nie chcę, żeby bestia mnie zjadła. Matt? Ty go postrzeliłeś, ty go tam zanieś.  
\- Spierdalaj, nie ma mowy, nie wejdę tam! Ja wymyśliłem, co z nim zrobić. Ty idź!  
\- Ale z was cipy – stwierdziła „Kitty”. Złapała Stilesa za bluzę i dosłownie zaciągnęła do lasu. Miała sporo siły jak na kobietę. Nie zawahała się ani trochę przy przekraczaniu granicy. Właściwie to zaciągnęła go do skarpy, która znajdowała się jakieś dwieście metrów od ściany lasu i zrzuciła go w dół. Nawet gdyby bestia jakimś cudem nie zauważyła, że Stiles pojawił się w lesie, wdrapanie się z powrotem z takimi obrażeniami nie wchodziło w grę.  
\- Słodkich snów, skarbie.  
Stiles otworzył oczy, patrząc na koronę drzew i pojedyncze gwiazdy rozproszone na niebie. To było w pewien sposób ironiczne, że mimo bestii żyjącej tuż pod jego nosem, to właśnie ludzie przyczynią się do jego śmierci. Stiles poważnie wątpił, żeby coś zostało dla bestii, kiedy ta już go dopadnie. Podejrzewał, że do tego czasu straci przytomność i to będzie na tyle.  
Wiedział, że Argentowie patrolują las dzień i noc. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i próbował ich zawołać, ale jego głos był zbyt słaby. Podejrzewał, że jeśli by go usłyszeli, weszliby do lasu, żeby mu pomóc. Jeśli ktoś miał jaja, żeby spacerować po tych lasach w takich okolicznościach, to byli to Argentowie.  
Gdy plan A zawiódł, Stiles wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i chciał zadzwonić po pomoc, ale nie miał zasięgu. Został więc tylko plan C - zebrał resztkę energii, jaka mu jeszcze została i postanowił chociaż spróbować wdrapać się na tę skarpę. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby spróbować. No, może przeszywający na wskroś ból, ale jeśli miał szansę ujść z życiem, był w stanie to znieść.  
Tak jak podejrzewał na początku, wdrapanie się do góry byłoby cholernie trudne, nawet gdyby był zupełnie zdrowy i w pełni sił. Zrobienie tego z kulą w boku i ramieniu – bez szans. Sturlał się na dół i omal nie zemdlał od razu, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszła kolejna fala bólu.  
Głupia ładowarka do laptopa. Pojechał do sklepu po głupią ładowarkę do laptopa. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, żeby go zabić.  
Coś zaszeleściło na górze skarpy, więc Stiles uniósł wzrok z nadzieją, że ktoś z rodziny Allison go usłyszał i przyszedł na pomoc.  
Jedyne, co zobaczył w ciemności, to para jarzących się żółtych oczu.  
Potem stracił przytomność.


	2. Las

\- O nie, nie, nie, nawet mi się nie waż teraz umierać!  
Ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Stiles tylko się skrzywił. Ból promieniujący z jego pleców był sto razy gorszy, ale i tak uderzenie trochę go oprzytomniło.  
Ktoś go niósł. Przez las.  
\- Stiles! Jeśli umrzesz mi na rękach to przysięgam, że znajdę sposób, żeby cię wskrzesić i zabiję cię własnoręcznie!  
Głos był znajomy, ale Stiles nie był w stanie stwierdzić, do kogo należał. Wiedział tylko, że to kobieta. Musiała mieć sporo siły, bo nawet się nie zasapała, niosąc go.  
Może do tych bestii, żeby mogły go zjeść? Chociaż nie… One nie jadły ludzi. Chyba. Ciała były rozerwane, a nie zjedzone, ale cóż, wielu z trupów pewnie i tak nie odnaleziono.  
\- Jeszcze tylko chwila. Laura! Mamy problem!  
Kolejne minuty były chyba najdziwniejszymi w jego życiu. Nagle znalazł się w jakimś domu, otoczony przez sporą grupę ludzi. Mówili coś podniesionymi głosami, ale jego mózg był tak zamroczony, że nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa.  
Ktoś odwrócił go na brzuch i rozdarł mu ubranie. Wlano mu do ust coś, co miało metaliczny smak. Cokolwiek to było, pomogło mu zostać przytomnym prze kolejnych kilka minut.  
\- Erica, wracaj na patrol! Derek, Peter, trzymajcie go. Cora, woda i ręczniki.  
\- Co się… - wymamrotał cicho, próbując się rozejrzeć i zrozumieć, gdzie jest i co się stało. Niestety było zbyt ciemno, w pomieszczeniu paliło się tylko kilka świec. Stiles miał wrażenie, że oczy ludzi w pomieszczeniu błyszczały w ciemności na żółto, niebiesko i czerwono, ale to nie było możliwe.  
\- No, mały, teraz zaboli. Derek, liczę na ciebie.  
Ktoś zaskomlał tuż obok jego głowy.  
\- Wiem, wiem.  
Stiles wrzasnął, kiedy w jedną z ran coś mu włożono. Po chwili ból zelżał i był nawet całkiem znośny, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ktoś dalej grzebał mu w ranie.  
Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim narzędzie zostało usunięte z cichym pomrukiem zadowolenia.  
\- Druga przeszła na wylot – odezwał się jakiś mężczyzna.  
\- To dobrze.  
\- Nie mogłabyś go po prostu ugryźć? Nie musielibyśmy marnować naszych i tak już szczupłych zapasów.  
Coś zawarczało groźnie niedaleko ucha Stilesa. Chłopak zamknął oczy modląc się, żeby to coś go nie zjadło po tym, jak ci ludzie najwyraźniej zdecydowali się mu pomóc.  
\- Oczywiście, Derek, jakżebym mógł zapomnieć – rzucił ten sam mężczyzna sarkastycznie.  
Stiles odetchnął cicho, korzystając z faktu, że prawie nie czuł bólu. Nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe – no chyba że umierał, to była w sumie jedyna opcja – ale zamierzał korzystać na całego.  
Nie miał pojęcia, na ile odpłynął, ile jeszcze czasu słyszał podniesione głosy i skomlenie. Gdy się obudził, leżał na skraju lasu, niedaleko swojego samochodu. Pochylało się nad nim dwóch mężczyzn.  
\- Hej, mały, co jest? – spytał jeden, klepiąc go lekko po twarzy.  
Stiles skulił się z bólu.  
\- Ma ubrania przesiąknięte krwią. Zabierzmy go do szpitala, tylko najpierw… - Facet podniósł ostrożnie koszulkę Stilesa i aż sapnął. – O mój Boże, to rana postrzałowa.  
\- Dwie – wychrypiał nastolatek, zamykając oczy. Może jeśli będzie miał szczęście, to ci tutaj nie wrzucą go z powrotem do lasu.  
\- Dzwonię po karetkę – powiedział jeden i wstał. Odszedł kawałek, mówiąc szybko do telefonu.  
\- Co ci się stało, mały? – spytał ten drugi, który przy nim kucał.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć.  
\- Nie wiesz? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
\- Niestety – skłamał. Ten, kto go zaatakował, mógł po niego wrócić. Jeśli rozniesie się plotka, że nie wie, co się stało, może pomyślą, że faktycznie nie pamięta albo chociaż jest zbyt przerażony, żeby gadać. Istniało więc duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zostawią go w spokoju. – Hej, co… co robisz? – spytał zdezorientowany, kiedy facet zaczął go macać i podciągać mu jego ubrania, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. – Hej. Ej, przest…. Co ty rob…? – Facet przejechał rękami po jego tyłku, udach i łydkach.  
\- Cii, chcę tylko zobaczyć, czy masz jakieś inne obrażenia.  
\- Mogłeś zapytać, a nie mnie macać! – warknął Stiles.   
Ty pedofilu, dodał w myślach.  
Karetka przyjechała po kilkunastu minutach i zabrano go do szpitala. Zanim drzwi karetki się za nim zamknęły, usłyszał wyjącego w oddali wilka. Łowcy spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.  
Stiles w mgnieniu oka został naszprycowany środkami przeciwbólowymi, a jego rany opatrzono. Tracił i odzyskiwał świadomość i kompletnie nic nie rozumiał z tego całego lekarskiego bełkotu, więc postanowił zostawić to ojcu i poczekać, aż ten mu przetłumaczy. Gdy lekarz wreszcie wyszedł i zostawił go z tatą – przerażonym całym zajściem i wściekłym, że do niego doszło – Stiles spytał.  
\- Umieram?  
\- Nie, ale kiedy stąd wyjdziesz postaram się, żebyś chciał.  
Stiles sapnął.  
\- Tato!  
\- Co, tato? No co? Mija kilka godzin i pojawiasz się w szpitalu z dwoma ranami postrzałowymi. Co ci się, u diabła, stało?  
\- Ugh, nie jestem pewien.   
\- Stiles! – warknął jego ojciec ostrzegawczo.  
\- Naprawdę. To wszystko… nic z tego nie wydaje się realne.  
\- Pozwól, że ja to ocenię.  
\- Uhm, poszedłem do sklepu po kabel do laptopa. Zastałem tam włamywaczy, jednemu z nich puściły nerwy i mnie postrzelił w dwóch miejscach. Uznali, że wyrzucą mnie do lasu i zwalą całą winę na bestię, gdy ta już rozszarpie mnie na kawałki.  
\- Byłeś w lesie?! – niemal krzyknął jego ojciec.  
\- Nie wiem, tato. To wszystko wydawało się takie nierzeczywiste.  
Żółte ślepia patrzące na niego w ciemności.  
Dziwna kobieta, grożąca mu śmiercią.  
Jeszcze więcej błyszczących oczu. Podniesione głosy, ból.  
Skomlenie.  
Warkot.  
Wycie wilka?  
Czy to wszystko rzeczywiście się wydarzyło, czy może była to tylko jego wyobraźnia napędzana bólem?  
\- Co było potem? – spytał jego ojciec.  
\- Potem… potem jest ta nierealna część, kiedy ktoś mi pomaga i zostawia na skraju, żeby łowcy mnie znaleźli.  
\- Oni cię tylko znaleźli? Nic więcej?  
\- Mhmm…  
\- Nie zmieniali ci ciuchów? Nie próbowali opatrzyć twoich ran?  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Chciało mu się spać, ale najpierw musiał to wszystko wyjaśnić.  
\- Nie.  
\- Wygląda więc na to, że ta nierealna część historii jest bardziej realna niż myślisz, Stiles.  
\- Czemu?  
Jego ojciec spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.  
\- Kula z twojego boku została usunięta przed przyjazdem do szpitala. Poza tym bluza, którą miałeś na sobie, gdy cię znaleźli, na pewno nie jest twoja ani Scotta. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem. Więc? Co się stało w tej nierealnej części?  
Nastolatek tylko pokiwał głową i zamknął oczy. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec zobaczy jak bardzo jest zmęczony i przestanie mu zadawać pytania chociaż przez chwilę. Najpierw sam musiał sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie, żeby to zrozumieć.  
Jego tata usiadł przy nim i zacisnął palce na jego lewej ręce.  
\- Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało – powiedział cicho.  
Stiles chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co, więc milczał. Po jakimś czasie zasnął.  
Obudził się następnego dnia rano. Lekarz go zbadał, a potem Stiles miał całe godziny na przemyślenia. Zmniejszyli mu dawkę środków przeciwbólowych, więc nie był zamroczony i mógł na spokojnie zastanowić się nad wydarzeniami poprzedniego dnia.  
Jakaś część niego była przekonana, że to wszystko nie mogło się stać. Las był okupowany przez bestie, wejście do niego groziło śmiercią. Tak przynajmniej wszyscy myśleli. Skąd więc wzięli się tam inni ludzie? Dziwni i przerażający, ale jednak ludzie.   
A może to nie był las? Tylko co to wtedy mogło być? W pobliżu nie było żadnych domów, nic, a on przecież został zabrany do jakiegoś. Nie był też na tyle zamroczony, żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, gdzie ci włamywacze go zawieźli. Zresztą, dali mu jasno do zrozumienia, co zamierzają z nim zrobić.   
Stiles kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiał. Skąd w lesie wzięli się ludzie? Czemu żyli, skoro wszyscy inni zostali zabici przez bestie? Chyba że żadnej bestii nie było… Tylko znowu… Jeśli tak, to skąd łowcy? Skąd pokaleczone i rozerwane ciała? Nic nie trzymało się kupy.  
\- Znam tę minę.  
Nastolatek obejrzał się i zobaczył w wejściu swojego ojca.  
\- Nad czym tak intensywnie myślisz? – spytał.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Próbuję tylko przypomnieć sobie dokładnie, co się wczoraj stało, to wszystko.  
\- Czujesz się lepiej? Lekarz powiedział, że miałeś wiele szczęścia i żadna z kul niczego ci nie uszkodziła. W niedzielę popołudniu możesz wrócić do domu pod warunkiem, że będziesz na siebie uważał.  
\- W sensie jutro? Tak szybko? – zdumiał się.  
Mężczyzna skinął.  
\- Też nie wiem, o co chodzi i od kiedy wypisują po ranie postrzałowej po dwóch dniach, ale… wszyscy są pewni, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Znał swojego ojca i wiedział, że czegoś nie chciał mu powiedzieć. Postanowił jednak na razie to zostawić i skupić na zajściu w lesie.  
\- Ekstra! Może mam jakieś supermoce? – rzucił z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Jego ojciec wywrócił oczami.  
\- Chcesz poznać moje supermoce w dopasowaniu szlabanu tak, żeby najbardziej ci dopiekł? - Stiles wydął usta, patrząc na niego z niewinną miną. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, ta mina przestała na mnie działać, jak miałeś cztery lata. – Spojrzał na zegarek. – Muszę już iść. Wpadłem tylko zobaczyć, jak się czujesz. Przyjdę do ciebie po pracy, okej?  
\- Jasne, tato. Uważaj na siebie.  
\- I kto to mówi. Scott cię później odwiedzi. I ktoś z biura szeryfa, żeby z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Okej.  
\- To do później.  
\- Pa!  
Scott uścisnął go tak mocno, że Stiles omal nie posikał się z bólu w ramieniu. Oczywiście przeprosił i uścisnął go jeszcze raz, tym razem lżej i „uważając”, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Skończyło się na tym, że uraził jego bok.  
Stiles chciał mu powiedzieć o całym zajściu, ale nie zrobił tego. Kochał Scotta jak brata, ale marny był z niego kłamca. Poza tym, odkąd zszedł się z Allison, mówił jej dosłownie o wszystkim. Normalnie było to dla Stilesa tylko irytujące. W tym wypadku nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Allison pochodziła z rodziny łowców i nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek z tego, co się stało, trafiło do niej, na pewno nie przed tym, jak sam się dowie, o co chodzi. Oczywiście, gdyby się mocno uparł, Scott pewnie zataiłby to wszystko przed swoją dziewczyną, ale Stiles nie chciał, żeby Scott dla niego kłamał i to w dodatku Allison.  
Nie zająknął się ani słowem o tych dziwnych ludziach z lasu, którzy prawdopodobnie uratowali mu życie. Powiedział tylko, że ktoś go wrzucił do lasu i łowcy znaleźli go na skraju. Scott nie wiedział nic o tym, że to nie lekarz w szpitalu wyciągnął mu kulę z boku i lepiej, żeby tak zostało.  
Z zastępcą szeryfa było o wiele gorzej. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, jaki kit mu wcisnąć, żeby brzmiało to wiarygodnie, więc zdecydował się na wersję z tym, że nie pamięta. Nigdy wcześniej nikt go nie postrzelił, więc utrzymywał, że adrenalina i szok załatwiły sprawę. To wszystko działo się tak szybko, a potem… potem stracił przytomność i obudził się, kiedy dwóch łowców się nad nim pochylało. Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się z nim od momentu, kiedy tak babeczka zostawiła go w lesie do momentu pojawienia się łowców. Stiles podejrzewał, że w normalnych okolicznościach by mu nie uwierzył, ale znał jego ojca i wiedział, jak ten podchodzi do kłamania. Pewnie nie spodziewał się, że Stiles mógłby tak po prostu skłamać. Nastolatek wiedział, że jego ojciec będzie wściekły, w końcu Stiles już mu zasugerował inną wersję wydarzeń, ale trudno.  
Na początku chciał w ogóle skłamać też co do tego, jak go postrzelono. Ten, kto to zrobił, mógł chcieć dokończyć robotę. Zdecydował jednak, że nie ma sensu tego robić. Za mało wiedział o tych ludziach, żeby móc im jakoś zaszkodzić, więc równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć policji, co na ich temat wiedział. Szanse, że ich złapią, były praktycznie zerowe. Jeśli byli mądrzy, będą się trzymać od niego z daleka.  
Do wieczora Stiles omal nie rozniósł swojego pokoju w szpitalu. Nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu, a już zwłaszcza bez czegoś, co mogło go zając. Nie miał nawet swojego telefonu i nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało. Mógł mu wypaść gdzieś w lesie lub po prostu zostać w sklepie. W tamtym momencie telefon był ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej mógłby myśleć. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie wypuszczono go ze szpitala w niedzielę popołudniu, tylko sporo przed południem. Wszyscy mieli już serdecznie dość jego narzekania i prób zatrzymania go w łóżku. Jego wyniki były dobre, więc lekarz pozwolił mu wrócić wcześniej do domu.  
\- To są rzeczy, które znaleźli w twoich kieszeniach, kiedy tutaj przyjechałeś – powiedziała jedna z pielęgniarek, podając mu małe pudełeczko. Stiles otworzył je i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył tam swój telefon.  
\- Nie mogliście mi tego oddać wcześniej? – spytał. – Wszyscy spędzilibyśmy wczorajsze popołudnie w radośniejszych nastrojach.  
Pielęgniarka spojrzała tylko na niego spod byka.  
W pudełku była jeszcze tylko guma do żucia i pendrive. Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Ten pendrive nie należał do niego.  
\- Ee, to na pewno było w mojej kieszeni? – podniósł mały przedmiot.  
Pielęgniarka uniosła brwi.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Tak na milion procent?  
\- Tak. Sama opróżniałam twoje kieszenie. Coś nie tak?  
\- Ee, nie, nie, tylko byłem przekonany, że go zgubiłem. Co z kluczami do auta?  
\- Scott odstawił twój samochód pod nasz dom – powiedział jego tata i uśmiechnął się lekko do pielęgniarki. – Dzięki, Sarah.  
\- Do usług, John – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. Pewnie gdyby nie Stiles, totalnie poleciałaby na jego ojca. – Pilnuj młodego.  
\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia.  
\- Cześć.  
Gdy tylko wyszli ze szpitala, Stiles rzucił ojcu krzywe spojrzenie.  
\- Żadnych pielęgniarek, tato. Obiecaj.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
Stiles tylko wywrócił oczami.  
W drodze do domu zamówili sobie pizzę z dostawą. Zanim Stiles zdążył się zakręcić w domu, już ją dostarczono.  
Zjedli razem w kuchni. John często spoglądał na swojego syna, jakby chciał się upewnić, że na pewno tam jest i nic mu się nie stało.  
\- Więc… Felix powiedział mi, że za wiele nie pamiętasz z feralnego dnia.  
Stiles przełknął kawałek pizzy i wziął sporego łyka coli przez słomkę.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Stiles.  
\- No co? Chcesz, żeby mieli mnie za wariata? Naprawdę nie jestem pewien, co się stało.  
\- Ale coś jednak pamiętasz.   
\- Za mało, żeby być wiarygodnym. Tato, jesteś policjantem, dobrze wiesz, jak by się to skończyło. – Nastolatek wgryzł się w pizzę z przyjemnością. – Poza tym – dodał z pełnymi ustami – co za różnica? Ktokolwiek mnie poskładał do kupy, widocznie chciał pozostać anonimowy. Gdyby było inaczej, nie zostawiłby mnie gdzieś, gdzie mogli mnie znaleźć łowcy.  
\- To wszystko jest podejrzane, Stiles i nie podoba mi się, że najwyraźniej jesteś w samym oku cyklonu.  
\- W oku cyklonu jest najspokojniej – odparł. – Nic mi nie będzie, po prostu miałem pecha. Zdarza się.  
John westchnął, ale nie drążył tematu. Wiedział, że Stiles potrafił być uparty. Naciskanie go sprawiłoby tylko, że jeszcze bardziej pilnowałby, żeby niczego nie palnąć. Lepiej było dać mu spokój, dopóki był względnie bezpieczny.  
Po obiedzie Stiles poszedł do swojego pokoju najspokojniej jak mógł – był zaskakująco mobilny po dwóch ranach postrzałowych i nawet go zbytnio nie bolały plecy – i zamknął się w nim na klucz. Włączył laptopa i pospiesznie podłączył do niego pendrive, zanim padnie mu bateria.  
Znalazł tylko dwa foldery, z czego jeden był pusty, a w drugim znajdowały się zdjęcia lasu i jakiś filmik. Stiles kliknął w filmik.  
Jakość pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, ale była wystarczająco dobra, aby zobaczyć nagranie. Jakiś starszy mężczyzna, który wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, stał uśmiechnięty, mierząc z broni do nastolatki przykutej łańcuchami do ściany. Po jej policzkach ciekły łzy, ale oczy ciskały błyskawice. Stiles nawet miał wrażenie, że jej oczy są żółtawe, ale jakość filmiku nie pozwoliła mu zbytnio się przyjrzeć. Słychać było ciche warczenie, jakby dzikiego zwierzęcia, ale ciężko było stwierdzić tak na sto procent. Ktokolwiek to kręcił, miał fatalny sprzęt.  
\- Nie płacz, skarbie, twoja rodzina niedługo do ciebie dołączy – powiedział starszy mężczyzna i strzelił dziewczynce w głowę. Stiles podskoczył, kiedy nastolatka znieruchomiała, przytrzymywana w pozycji pionowej tylko przez łańcuchy. Po jej czole pociekła wąska strużka krwi. Dziewczynka była martwa. Filmik skończył się dwie sekundy po tym, jak mężczyzna zacmokał z zadowoleniem, chowając broń do kabury.  
Jakim cudem pendrive z TYM znalazł się w jego kieszeni?!  
Siedział jeszcze kilka minut, patrząc w ekran szeroko rozwartymi oczami i nie wierząc w to, co zobaczył. Puścił filmik jeszcze raz, próbując dostrzec coś, co pomoże mu umieścić to zdarzenie w jakimś konkretnym miejscu i czasie, ale nic nie zauważył. Był zbyt poruszony, żeby skupić się na szczegółach.  
Pokręcił głową. Jeśli do tej pory sytuacja wydawała mu się dziwna, to po obejrzeniu filmiku była popierdolona.  
Wstał i podszedł do przezroczystej tablicy do pisania. Zmazał równania, które na niej były. Tablica była idealna, kiedy pomagał Scottowi z matmą lub chemią albo do zadań z fizyki, więc Stiles często jej używał. Została mu jeszcze z czasów, kiedy ćwiczył na niej z mamą pisownię. Usiedzenie przy książkach nie było możliwe, więc rodzice kupili mu tablicę, która służyła nie tylko do nauki, ale też zabaw. Spędzał przy niej całe cholerne popołudnia, grając na niej z mamą w różne gry. Do czasu, aż umarła, oczywiście.  
Wziął do ręki pisak i zastanowił się chwilę. Ojciec zawsze mu powtarzał, że zbiegi okoliczności to anomalia, która prawie nie występuje w świecie. Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny.  
„NAPAD NA SKLEP” był pierwszą rzeczą, którą umieścił na tablicy. Nie pytał jeszcze ojca o szczegóły, ale podejrzewał, że jest to ważny element układanki. Zwłaszcza że to prawdopodobnie podczas tego napadu włożono mu pendrive’a do kieszeni. Dopisał „PENDRIVE” jako osobną kategorię podejrzewając, że to jakaś grubsza sprawa. „LUDZIE W LESIE” było jedną z rzeczy, które najbardziej go intrygowały. Zaraz obok dopisał jeszcze „PRZYSPIESZONE GOJENIE”, bo rany postrzałowe gojące się w dwa dni nie zdarzały się na porządku dziennym. Skoro nic nie działo się bez przyczyny i nie istniały zbiegi okoliczności, to na liście brakowało jeszcze „ŁOWCY”. Facet, który go zmacał, mógł być po prostu pedofilem, jasne, ale istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że jego zachowanie miało inne przyczyny. Stiles nie chciał niczego pominąć.   
Po drugiej strony tablicy napisał „ATAKI ZWIERZĄT”, „BESTIE” i po raz kolejny „ŁOWCY”, tym razem jako całą grupę. Wiedzieli więcej niż twierdzili, że wiedzą. Stiles też chciał się dowiedzieć.  
Odsunął się od tablicy i spojrzał na wszystko z oddali. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło, szczególnie w lesie. Po chwili zastanowienia dopisał „Kitty”, „?” i „Matt” pod napadem na sklep. Znak zapytania oznaczał drugiego mężczyznę, którego imienia nie znał. Zrobił strzałkę i dopisał, że jego brat siedział za morderstwo. To mogła być ważna informacja. O Kitty i Matcie nic nie wiedział, więc zostawił ich na razie w spokoju. Miał nadzieję, że coś na nich znajdzie. Nie chciał, żeby ludziom, którzy prawie go zabili, uszło to na sucho. Przy łowcach, którzy go znaleźli, wpisał macanie i dał wykrzyknik. Niech go cholera, jeśli to nie było podejrzane. Do „przyspieszonego gojenia” dopisał „bluza”, „wyjęta kula” „metaliczny napój”, „tylko 2 dni w szpitalu”. Miał przebłyski odnośnie tego, co stało się z kulą. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co stało się z jego bluzą i do kogo należała ta, w której go znaleziono. Nie wiedział też, co podano mu do picia i dlaczego oraz co sprawiło, że jego rany tak szybko się zagoiły. Może ten napój?  
„Pendrive” zostawił tylko ze znakiem zapytania, bo nie chciał, żeby ktoś przez przypadek się o nim dowiedział. Informacje na jego temat miał w głowie. Zanotował sobie też w myślach, żeby przekopiować filmik jeszcze na jakiś inny dysk i schować go gdzieś, gdzie w razie „W” jego ojciec go znajdzie.  
Przy „ludziach w lesie” wpisał wszystko, co tak właściwie dotyczyło samego lasu, czyli „jarzące się oczy”, „wycie wilka”, „kobieta ze skarpy”, „reszta ludzi”. Postawił przy ostatnim znak zapytania, bo kto to, do cholery, mógł być? Ktokolwiek wszedł do lasu, już z niego nie wracał. No, poza nim, ale to był raczej przypadek.  
Stiles przypomniał sobie o rodzinie, która mieszkała kiedyś w tych lasach. Do tej pory wszyscy myśleli, że bestia zamordowała wszystkich jej członków, ale może wcale tak się nie stało? Może oni ciągle tam żyli?  
Nie, niemożliwe… Łowcy w życiu by im na to nie pozwolili. W lesie było niebezpiecznie. Jedna wizyta w mieście, choćby po głupie zakupy, i już by ich nie puszczono z powrotem. To musiał być ktoś inny. Ktoś inny żył w lesie i bestia/e z jakiegoś powodu ich nie ruszała/y. Z jakiegoś powodu inni byli rozszarpywali na strzępy lub po prostu znikali, a oni nie.  
Aż go skręcało z ciekawości. Pech chciał, że nie było najmniejszej szansy na dowiedzenie się prawdy bez ponownego wejścia do lasu. Łowcy z pewnością nic mu nie powiedzą. Nie był taki głupi, żeby w ogóle pytać. Ci, co mieszkali w lesie, pewnie nie pojawiali się w mieście. Do tej pory już ktoś na pewno by o tym usłyszał.  
Westchnął ciężko, odkładając pisak. Wyglądało na to, że musi wypytać ojca o dokumenty dotyczące napadu na sklep.  
A potem…  
… potem czekała go wycieczka do lasu.


	3. Wilkołaki

\- Chcesz iść do lasu?! Straciłeś rozum?!  
Okej, dobra, może jednak powiedzenie Scottowi nie było znowu takim dobrym pomysłem.  
\- Krzyknij głośniej, Scott, jestem pewny, że jeszcze druga połowa szkoły cię nie usłyszała. – Stiles wywrócił oczami z irytacją.  
Scott rozejrzał się pospiesznie na boki, ale tak naprawdę nikt nie zwracał na nich zbytnio uwagi. Na korytarzu panował taki szum, że musiałby krzyknąć o wiele głośniej, żeby ktoś obejrzał się na dwóch frajerów.  
\- Chcesz iść do lasu? – spytał chłopak o wiele ciszej, ale równie emocjonalnie. – Nikt stamtąd nie wraca!  
\- To nie do końca prawda. – Wzruszył ramionami, idąc przed siebie.   
Scott przyspieszył i go dogonił.  
\- Stiles! To bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo zły pomysł! Za pierwszym razem miałeś po prostu szczęście i byłeś blisko wyjścia z lasu.  
\- Egh. – Stiles zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. – Powiedziałem ci to tylko dlatego, że ktoś powinien wiedzieć, co się ze mną stało, gdyby moje przypuszczenia okazały się błędne i jednak nie wrócę. – Szczerze w to wątpił. Miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że nic mu w lesie nie grozi. Nie wiedział, skąd to przeczucie, ale było wystarczająco silne, żeby skłonić go do zaryzykowania.  
Scott był przerażony i wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak.  
\- Stiles… Wiesz, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Ludzie giną w tym lesie!  
\- Jestem tego świadomy.  
To nie było kłamstwo. Problem polegał na tym, że jego „śledztwo” umarło, zanim w ogóle się zaczęło. Raport z napadu na sklep był głównie wypełniony informacjami od Stilesa. Sprzedawca nie widział twarzy napastników, pozbawili go przytomności kilka sekund po wejściu do sklepu. Jedyne, co Stiles zdołał dopisać na swojej tablicy to rzeczy, które skradziono. Było to kilka laptopów, tabletów i pieniądze z kasy. Stiles ani trochę nie kupował tego całego napadu. Trzeba być idiotą, żeby napadać na sklep komputerowy z naładowaną bronią i kraść kilka komputerów. Istniała szansa, że to byli idioci, ale Stiles w to wątpił. Oni chcieli czegoś innego – może mieli jakieś porachunki ze sprzedawcą, a może miało to coś wspólnego z pendrievem, który wsadzono mu do kieszeni przed wyrzuceniem go do lasu. Jeśli chciał rozwikłać zagadkę, wejście do lasu było jedyną opcją. Inwestygacja łowców nie wchodziła w grę, a wszystkie pozostałe tropy prowadziły do lasu. To była jedyna droga działania.  
\- Słuchaj. – Stiles spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. – Uwierz mi na słowo, że nic mi się nie stanie. Jeśli chcesz to możesz jechać ze mną. Odwrócisz uwagę łowców, kiedy będę przekraczał granicę. Wezmę ze sobą telefon i będę ci dawał znać, co i jak. Gdybyś stracił ze mną kontakt, będziesz mógł od razu powiedzieć łowcom, oni mnie stamtąd wyciągną. Co ty na to?  
Scott ciągle nie był przekonany.  
\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda?  
\- Nie ma szans.  
Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Dobra, ale totalnie mi się to nie podoba.  
\- Będzie dobrze, stary. I na litość boską, ani się waż powiedzieć o tym Allison.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Kiedy chcesz to zrobić?  
\- Dam ci znać, jak wszystko przygotuję. Pewnie jakoś w sobotę albo niedzielę.  
Był piątek rano, dopiero zaczynali zajęcia. Zaraz po ich zakończeniu zamierzał zabrać Scotta ze sobą w okolice lasu i przeprowadzić swój plan. Specjalnie powiedział Scottowi o tym tak późno, żeby zmniejszyć prawdopodobieństwo, że Allison dowie się o tej wyprawie. I nawet jeśli się dowie, to będzie myślała, że idą w weekend, więc nie powiadomi od razu o tym ojca. W ten sposób nikt nie będzie się go tam spodziewał już w ten piątek i Stiles będzie miał czystą drogę do lasu.  
\- Okej – mruknął Scott.  
Dzień dłużył się Stilesowi niemiłosiernie. Planował pójście do lasu od zeszłej niedzieli, kiedy wypuszczono go ze szpitala. Rany po kulach były już praktycznie zupełnie zagojone, nawet nie musiał ich zaklejać plastrem. Miejsce było zasinione i zrobiły mu się strupy, ale to tyle w temacie.  
Usiedzenie spokojnie w ławce było prawdziwą torturą, ale w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek zwiastujący koniec ostatniej lekcji. Stiles poczuł się jak nowonarodzony po opuszczeniu budynku szkoły. Scott pożegnał się buziakiem z Allison, wspominając coś o tym, że spotkają się wieczorem, po czym wsiadł do samochodu Stilesa.  
\- Wreszcie piątek – odetchnął z zadowoleniem, zapinając pas.  
\- Mhm – skomentował Stiles, odpalając samochód i wyjeżdżając z parkingu.  
Minęło jakieś dziesięć minut, zanim Scott się zorientował, że nie jadą w kierunku jego domu.  
\- Stiles. Dlaczego nie jedziemy do mnie?  
\- Bo jedziemy do lasu.  
Scott spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Teraz?! Mówiłeś, że chcesz to zrobić w weekend!  
\- I dać ci czas na powiedzenie o tym Allison, żeby powiedziała o tym swojemu ojcu? Nie ma mowy.  
Scott spojrzał na niego z urazą.  
\- Potrafię dochować tajemnicy.  
\- Wiem, że potrafisz. Obawiam się jednak, że w tym konkretnym przypadku niekoniecznie chcesz.  
Scott sarknął tylko cicho, nic więcej już na ten temat nie mówiąc. Dobrze wiedział, że nic nie zmieni decyzji Stilesa. Nie było sensu strzępić sobie języka.  
Zajechali w okolice lasu niecałe dziesięć minut później. Stiles zaparkował na tyle daleko, żeby łowcy nie mogli nic zauważyć. Patrolowanie lasu musiało być dla nich sporym bólem w dupie, bo upilnowanie tak rozległego terenu wymagało ludzi i środków, których oni nie mieli. Trzeba było im jednak przyznać, że próbowali i stale ktoś tam był.  
\- Dobra. Idę. Będę ci wysyłał jednego esemesa co pół godziny.  
\- Wiesz, ile razy można zginąć w pół godziny? Jesteś pewien, że nie przemawia przez ciebie szok pourazowy po tym, co stało się w zeszły weekend?  
\- Idę. Jeden esemes co pół godziny. Jeśli wyślę ci wiadomość o treści gumowe żelki to oznacza, że znalazłem co chciałem i jestem bezpieczny, okej?  
Scott pokiwał głową, ani trochę nie kryjąc swojego niezadowolenia.  
\- To szaleństwo – wymamrotał. – Nasi rodzice uziemią nas do trzydziestki, jak się o tym dowiedzą.  
\- Więc lepiej się postaraj, żeby się nie dowiedzieli. – Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko. Widząc kwaśną minę przyjaciela, westchnął ciężko. – Scott, serio, wiem co robię. Zaufaj mi, okej? Nic mi się nie stanie.  
\- Bądź ostrożny.  
\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia później.  
Scott skinął głową, wyraźnie przestraszony. W sumie nic dziwnego. Jeśli Stiles faktycznie nie wróci, Scott będzie czuł się winny.  
Wejście do lasu było dziecinnie proste. Łowcy byli na tyle daleko, że nawet gdyby chcieli go złapać, za nic by im się to nie udało. Na szczęście nawet go nie zauważyli.  
Serce mimowolnie zaczęło mu walić w piersi. Im dalej brnął, tym mocniej biło. Dopiero po jakichś dwóch minutach, kiedy nic na niego nie wyskoczyło zza drzewa, powoli się uspokoił.  
Już dawno stracił z oczu wejście do lasu, otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez drzewa. Miał całkiem dobrą orientację w terenie, więc powinien iść w kierunku domu Hale’ów, tak jak sobie zaplanował. Jeśli jacyś ludzie żyli w tych lasach, najprawdopodobniej mieszkali właśnie w tamtym domu. Przed tym, gdy te wszystkie ataki się zaczęły, w lesie nie było żadnego innego domu. Stiles wątpił, żeby jakiś powstał już po atakach. Ludzie byli przerażeni, gdy jedna osoba za drugą była znajdowana martwa, najpierw w lasach i mieście, a potem, po interwencji łowców, tylko w pobliżu lasów.  
Do domu Hale’ów był dobry dojazd samochodem, ale Stiles nie chciał rzucać się w oczy.  
Kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten dom znajdował się tak daleko w lesie. Pieszo była to prawie godzina drogi. Rozumiał, że ktoś mógł szukać spokoju i ciszy, ale to była lekka przesada.  
Zgodnie z obietnicą wysłał Scottowi esemesa, nie chcąc żeby przyjaciel zawiadomił łowców bez potrzeby. Ledwo schował telefon do kieszeni, kiedy gdzieś obok pękła gałązka. Stiles obejrzał się i ze zdumieniem zobaczył pumę skradającą się w jego kierunku.  
\- O żesz w mord…!  
Nawet się nie zastanawiał, po prostu zaczął biec. Jego pierwszym odruchem było wskoczenie na drzewo, ale puma potrafiła dobrze skakać. I wspinać się. Pewnie weszłaby na drzewo dwa razy szybciej niż on.  
Daleko nie odbiegł, kiedy ciężkie cielsko zwaliło mu się na plecy, powalając go na ziemię. Trochę liści i ziemi dostało mu się do ust, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejął. Zakrył pospiesznie głowę rękami, żeby puma nie mogła mu rozerwać gardła.  
A potem potężny ryk rozproszył dotychczasową ciszę w lesie.  
I nie podchodził od pumy.  
Zanim nastolatek zorientował się w sytuacji, pumy już na nim nie było. Uniósł się i zobaczył wielkiego, czarnego wilka zawzięcie atakującego kocisko, które chciało go zjeść.  
Puma szybko wycofała się z walki, uciekając z podkulonym ogonem. Nastolatek miał nadzieję, że wilk za nią pobiegnie, ale przeliczył się. Zwierzę obserwowało przez chwilę, jak puma znika między drzewami, po czym odwróciło się w jego stronę.  
Stiles wstał ostrożnie. Wilki nie potrafiły wchodzić na drzewa, więc w ostateczności mógł się na jakieś wdrapać i…  
Wilk zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Stiles nie śmiał nawet drgnąć. Zwierzę było ogromne, sięgało mu spokojnie do pasa i było po prostu piękne. Czarna, długa sierść od czubka nosa aż po końcówkę ogona, z kilkoma drobnymi białymi plamkami w okolicach oczu. Białe zdrowe zęby, masywne łapy, puszysty ogon… Stiles nie znał się na wilkach, ale potrafił dostrzec piękno zwierzęcia… nawet jeśli za chwilę miało go zjeść.  
Czarny wilk przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok, po czym ruszył w jego stronę. Stiles mimowolnie się cofnął.  
Wilk zamarł, widząc jego przerażenie i położył uszy po sobie. Stiles wyprostował się i zmarszczył brwi. Okej, dobra, to było dziwne.  
Zwierzę znowu ostrożnie spróbowało podejść. Stiles znowu chciał się cofnąć, ale powstrzymał się przed tym ruchem. Wilk wyraźnie nie chciał go spłoszyć.  
Im bliżej wilk podchodził, tym szybciej nastolatkowi biło serce w piersi.  
W końcu wilk znalazł się tuż przy nim. Zbliżył pysk do jego brzucha i powąchał go ostrożnie. Potem złapał go delikatnie za rękaw bluzy i pociągnął.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Wilk odszedł od niego kawałek i obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, co robi Stiles.  
\- Chcesz, żebym za tobą poszedł? – spytał głupio. W końcu zwierzę nie mogło mu odpowiedzieć.  
Stworzenie skinęło.  
\- What the fu-uck? – mruknął cicho Stiles, będąc pewnym, że ma omamy. To niemożliwe, żeby ten wilk skinął, prawda? Musiałby rozumieć ludzką mowę i sposób gestykulacji u ludzi, a to nie było możliwe. – O-okej.  
Wilk mruknął zadowolony, idąc wolno przed siebie. Stiles mimowolnie podążył za nim, obserwując go. Zauważył, że na lewej łapie zwierzęcia, dokładnie na stawie skokowym, znajduje się biała łata. Musiało być przez to dość charakterystyczne w swoim stadzie.  
Prowadziło go z gracją pomiędzy drzewami, nie oglądając się ani razu, czy Stiles za nim idzie. Po pewnym czasie las zaczął się przerzedzać, a w oddali ukazał się sporej wielkości dom. Wilk wbiegł po schodkach i położył się na drewnianym patio, kładąc pysk na łapach.  
Stiles stanął przy schodkach prowadzących do domu i zmarszczył brwi. Zanim zdążył zdecydować, co teraz, drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich młoda, czarnowłosa kobieta.  
\- Wróciłeś – powiedziała spokojnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
A więc miał rację. Naprawdę tu był.  
\- Chcę porozmawiać.  
Skinęła głową. Przeniosła wzrok na wilka i westchnęła.  
\- Serio, Derek?  
\- Przyprowadził mnie tu – powiedział Stiles. – I uratował przed pumą. Nie wiedziałem, że wilki są takie bystre.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.  
\- Widać wielu rzeczy o nich nie wiesz. Chodź. – Wskazała dom i sama weszła do środka.  
Stiles wszedł za nią bez cienia wahania. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wysłał Scottowi esemesa o treści „gumowe żelki”. Nie zdążył włożyć telefonu do kieszeni, kiedy ten rozdzwonił się na dobre.  
Nastolatek westchnął i odebrał.  
\- Tak, Scott?  
\- Naprawdę wszystko w porządku? – spytał jego przyjaciel wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
\- Tak. Możesz przestać się martwić. Napiszę ci, jak już będę wracał, okej? Weź auto i jedź coś zjeść, może mnie trochę nie być.  
\- Wolę poczekać.  
Stiles pokręcił głową. Kobieta zaprowadziła go do kuchni i wskazała mu miejsce przy stole.  
\- Jak chcesz. Muszę kończyć, widzimy się za kilka godzin.  
\- Okej. Uważaj na siebie.  
Stiles rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni.  
Kuchnia wydawała się znajoma. To w niej opatrzono jego rany. Ciężko było zapomnieć stół, na którym omal nie wyzionęło się ducha.  
Cały dom wyglądał bardzo ponuro i smutno.  
\- Usiądź – kobieta wskazała mu jedno z krzeseł. – Do picia mogę zaoferować ci tylko wodę.  
\- Uhm, jasne, dzięki. – Stiles usiadł przy stole. – Jestem Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że się nie przedstawiłem.  
\- Laura Hale.  
Hale?  
\- Okej, lista moich pytań rośnie z każdą chwilą.  
\- Domyślam się. – Laura podała mu szklankę wody i usiadła naprzeciwko niego. – Jak twoje rany?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dobrze. Po dwóch dniach wyszedłem ze szpitala, nikt nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – Zapadła chwila ciszy. Stiles w końcu nie wytrzymał. – O co tu, do cholery, chodzi? Całe miasto umiera ze strachu przed bestią, która rozrywa ludzi na kawałki, a wy sobie tutaj żyjecie jak gdyby nigdy nic? Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiem.  
Laura patrzyła na niego przed dłuższą chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Potem nagle jej oczy zaświeciły się na krwistoczerwono. Stiles omal nie spadł z krzesła, wydając z siebie dość zawstydzający dźwięk.  
Oczy Laury w następnej sekundzie wróciły do swojego ciepłego, brązowego koloru.  
\- Okej, teraz mam dwa razy więcej pytań! – wystrzelił zdenerwowany. Serce waliło mu mocno w piersi. Ktoś z wadą serca już zszedłby na zawał po tym wszystkim, co się stało. – Co to…? Jak to…? Czym ty jesteś?  
\- Nie ma żadnej bestii, Stiles – powiedziała Laura. – Nigdy nie było. Jesteśmy tylko my.  
\- My znaczy kto?   
\- Wilkołaki.  
O. Mój. Boże. Robiło się coraz lepiej.  
\- Okeeeej – przeciągnął. – O co więc chodzi z tą całą bestią? Rozszarpanymi ciałami? Łowcami?  
Laura uśmiechnęła się gorzko.  
\- Łowcy istnieją tak długo, jak istnieją wilkołaki. Polują na nas. Argentowie są jedną ze starych rodzin, równie prestiżową w środowisku łowców jak my wśród innych wilkołaków.  
\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Skoro wiedzą, że nie ma bestii, czemu utrzymują, że jest? Mogliby się po prostu zająć szukaniem tego, kto zabił tych wszystkich ludzi.  
\- Argentowie są przekonani, że to my zabiliśmy tych ludzi. To nas uważają za bestie. Za coś, co ma zbyt wielką moc, żeby można było to kontrolować. Ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za te „ataki zwierząt”, zrobił im przysługę i dał wymówkę, żeby nas zaatakować. Łowcy uznali to za dowód, że jesteśmy niebezpieczni i pora zrobić z nami porządek. Nie spoczną, dopóki wszystkich nas nie wymordują.  
\- Czekaj, bo nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Jesteście rodziną wilkołaków. Argentowie to łowcy, którzy wiedzą o was od lat. Do tej pory zostawiali was w spokoju, bo nie krzywdziliście ludzi, ale kiedy ktoś zaczął mordować przypadkowe osoby i ataki wyglądały na ataki zwierząt, od razu uznali, że to wasza sprawka. I teraz chcą was wszystkich zabić.  
\- Dokładnie. Moja mama i jednocześnie była alfa naszej watahy próbowała wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie, ale skończyło się rzeźnią. Wymordowali połowę naszego stada, zanim udało nam się zbić w kupkę w tym domu. Uwięzili nas w tym lesie i to bez większych problemów, bo wiedzą, że temperatura naszego ciała jest o wiele wyższa niż zwykłych ludzi. Kiedy głód zmusza nas do opuszczenia lasu, polują na nas jak na zwierzynę. – Laura pokręciła głową z kwaśną miną. – Cora, moja młodsza siostra, omal ostatnio nie zginęła.  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę, myśląc zawzięcie. Istnienie wilkołaków wydawało się trochę surrealne, nawet jeśli jeden siedział przed nim. Część rzeczy nagle się wyjaśniło, niektóre tylko bardziej się skomplikowały.  
\- Więc jedyne, co musimy zrobić, to znaleźć osobę odpowiedzialną za te ataki – powiedział w końcu. – Jeśli uda nam się znaleźć sprawcę, nie będą mogli was obwiniać za coś, czego nie zrobiliście.  
\- Skąd takie silne przekonanie, że to nie my? – spytał męski głos od drzwi kuchni.  
Stiles obejrzał się i zobaczył przystojnego mężczyznę, trzymającego na rękach małą, śpiącą dziewczynkę. Wzrok mężczyzny był ostry i zimny niczym lód. Nawet dziecko w jego ramionach nie zacierało nieprzyjemnego wrażenia.  
\- Wujku Peter…  
Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Po pierwsze, nie macie motywu. Wiem, że mieszkacie tu od lat i nigdy nie było z wami problemów. Po drugie, pomogliście mi, kiedy ta wariatka zostawiła mnie w lesie na pewną śmierć. To dla mnie wystarczający dowód.  
\- Doprawdy? I chcesz pomóc, tak? A niby co takiego możesz zrobić? Myślisz, że dasz sobie radę ze sprawą, nad którą pracujemy od miesięcy? Jesteś tylko głupim dzieciakiem.  
Głos mężczyzny był cichy i spokojny. Wiedział, że nie musi podnosić głosu, żeby przedstawić swoją opinię. Z pewnością był szanowaną osobą.  
\- Może, ale mój tata jest gliniarzem i wierzy, że te ataki to jakaś bzdura. Poza tym, nie zaszkodzi spróbować.  
\- Chcesz pomóc? Lepiej...  
\- Tatusiu… - przerwała mu cichutko dziewczynka. – Jestem głodna.  
Peter od razu przeniósł wzrok na dziecko, poprawiając je sobie w ramionach.  
\- Wiem, skarbie – odparł cicho, uspokajająco gładząc jej plecki. Podszedł do Laury i podał jej małą.  
\- Zajmij się nią.  
\- Peter, nie możesz…  
\- Nie martw się, nie wyjdę z lasu – odparł sucho. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, już w progu zdejmując koszulkę. Z okna kuchni Stiles zobaczył, jak Peter wychodzi zupełnie nagi z domu. Schylił się, a po kilku sekundach na jego miejscu stał już czarny wilk.  
\- O. Mój. Boże.  
Wilk rozejrzał się i po chwili zniknął między drzewami.  
Stiles spojrzał na Laurę szeroko rozwartymi oczami.  
\- On zmienił się w wilka! – powiedział jej, zupełnie jakby nie widziała. – Czy on właśnie zmienił się w wilka?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- To jedna z naszych umiejętności.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- O, matko, to takie zajebiste! Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem, idąc tutaj, ale na pewno nie tego! On serio zamienił się wilka! – Chwila, chwila. – O, cholera. – Laura uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. – Kto mnie tutaj przyprowadził? – spytał spanikowany. Był pewny, że to tylko wilk, może udomowiony i wyszkolony, ale to pewnie też…  
\- Mój brat, Derek.  
\- Serio? – Pokręcił głową. – To strasznie… strasznie zwariowane. Jak wrócę do domu to pewnie uwierzę, że tylko mi się to przyśniło. – Czekał, aż Laura mu powie, że nie może opuścić tego domu, bo zna ich sekret czy coś w tym stylu, ale ona nie zareagowała w żaden sposób na ten komentarz. Stiles wziął to za deklarację, że może stąd faktycznie wyjść kiedy chce. – Ilu was tutaj w ogóle jest?  
\- W chwili obecnej? Jedenaścioro. Przez ostatnie pół roku zabili już dwadzieścia osób z naszego stada.   
Stiles czuł, że ma ciarki. Dwadzieścia osób? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.  
\- Gdzie są wszyscy?  
\- Polują albo patrolują.  
\- Co stało się z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy tutaj przyszli? Są uważani za zaginionych.  
Laura westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Cała ósemka zdecydowała się zostać. Chcieli stać się częścią stada. Większość z nich podzieliła los naszego pierwotnego stada. W chwili obecnej z nich wszystkich żyje tylko trójka. Erica, Boyd i Isaac.  
\- Możesz zamienić innych w wilkołaki?  
\- Jestem alfą. Mogę powiększać stado wedle własnego uznania.  
Zapadła cisza.  
\- O co chodziło małej? Brakuje wam jedzenia? – spytał po chwili.  
Kobieta skinęła głową, gładząc małą po plecach.  
\- Nie łatwo jest wykarmić jedenaście osób, mając do dyspozycji tylko sam las. Próbujemy przeżyć tylko na tym, ale to prawie niewykonalne.  
\- Więc… gdy w mieście wyje alarm, to nie dlatego, że ktoś wychodzi, żeby zapolować na ludzi… To wy idziecie do miasta po jakieś zapasy. Cholera. Jakim cudem ktoś dał radę wykręcić kota ogonem do tego stopnia? Ale czekaj, był dość długi czas, że alarm się nie włączał. Jakim cudem…?  
\- Mieliśmy w mieście osobę, która przynosiła nam zapasy.  
\- Ale?  
\- Złapali ją i zabili.  
Stiles mimowolnie przełknął. Logicznym wydawało mu się, że skoro wilkołaki nie mogą wyjść z lasu po zapasy, to on może im je przynieść. Łowcy polowali na bestie, nie na ludzi. Widać jednak nie mógł liczyć na to, że skoro jest człowiekiem, to pozwolą mu pomagać wilkołakom.  
Laura chyba zauważyła jego wahanie, bo powiedziała uspokajająco.  
\- Niczego od ciebie nie oczekujemy, Stiles. Nie jesteś nam nic winny. Jeśli chcesz nam pomóc, to wszyscy będziemy bardzo wdzięczni, ale nie wezmę na siebie odpowiedzialności za twoją śmierć. Nie będę w stanie cię bronić poza granicami lasu. Jeśli chcesz się w to wmieszać to tylko na własną odpowiedzialność.  
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem.  
\- Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. – Laura spojrzała za okno. – Robi się ciemno. Powinieneś już iść. – Stiles skinął. – Derek cię odprowadzi.  
\- Okej. Czy on nie mógłby zrobić tego w swojej ludzkiej skórze? – spytał, wychodząc z domu. Wilk ciągle leżał na patio, tym razem zwinięty w kulkę. Gdy ich zobaczył, wstał i przeciągnął się.  
Laura zaśmiała się.  
\- Jego o to spytaj.  
Stiles westchnął. Pass. Jeśli koleś wolał siedzieć w wilczej skórze to była to jego sprawa.  
\- Hej, kolego. Jestem Stiles. Dzięki za uratowanie mnie przed pumą. Ej, Laura, tak mi przyszło na myśl… Kto mnie przyniósł tutaj za pierwszym razem?  
\- Erica.  
\- Erica jaka?  
\- Erica Reyes.  
\- Ha! Wiedziałem, że skądś znam ten głos!  
\- Jesteście w podobnym wieku, prawda?  
\- Mhm – odparł. – Chodziliśmy razem do klasy przez kilka lat. Była przerażająca od samego początku. W sumie… mogłem się domyślić – pokręcił głową. – Do zobaczenia.  
\- Trzymaj się.  
Derek zbiegł po schodkach i poczekał, aż Stiles zrobi to samo. Las był już ciemny, ale nastolatek nie bał się ani trochę. Obecność wilka była uspokajająca. Czuł się przy nim nadzwyczajnie bezpiecznie.  
Miał mętlik w głowie. To, czego się dowiedział, wyjaśniało naprawdę wiele, ale komplikowało całą sytuację jeszcze bardziej. Łowcy nie polowali na bestię, oni prowadzili wojnę z wilkołakami. Nic dziwnego, że te całe ataki zwierząt się nie powtórzyły, kiedy przyjechała telewizja. Sprawcą był człowiek. Wystarczyło przestać zabijać, kiedy dziennikarze kręcili się po lesie i zacząć znowu, gdy odjechali.  
Stiles nie mógł tego tak zostawić. To, co robili łowcy, wydawało mu się niesprawiedliwie i niemoralne. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że te wilkołaki były niewinne. Hale’owie mieszkali w okolicy od lat. Byli rodziną szanowanych prawników. Dlaczego mieliby nagle zacząć zabijać ludzi? I kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby pozwolić, aby wyglądało to na atak zwierzęcia? Istniała zawsze szansa, że komuś zwyczajnie odbiło i wyszło jak wyszło, ale było to mało prawdopodobne. Zginęło za dużo osób, żeby można było to uznać za przypadkowe. Stilesowi nie chciało się wierzyć, że alfa stada pozwoliłby zabijać ludzi i nie wkroczyłby, żeby tego kogoś powstrzymać.  
Gdy zbliżyli się do wyjścia z lasu, Derek zatrzymał się. Stiles spojrzał na niego.  
\- Dalej nie możesz iść, prawda?  
Wilk skinął.   
\- Okej, rozumiem. Dzięki za odprowadzenie mnie. Nie chciałbym wyjść na mięczaka, ale kręcenie się samemu po lesie pełnym pum nie jest moim szczytem marzeń.  
Wilk przekrzywił głowę, otwierając pysk. Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że Derek właśnie się uśmiechał.  
Wilkołak podszedł do niego i otarł się o jego nogi.  
\- Co ty robisz? – zdumiał się Stiles. Derek otarł się o przód jego nóg, potem o tył. Złapał go zębami za dół bluzy i pociągnął w dół. Zaskoczony nastolatek stracił równowagę i upadł na tyłek. – Ej!  
Derek otarł się o jego plecy kilka razy, obwąchał go i zamachał ogonem, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.  
\- Okeeej – skomentował Stiles, kompletnie zaskoczony. Wiedział, że jak tylko wróci do domu, przetrzepie wszystkie źródła w poszukiwaniu jak największej ilości informacji o wilkach i ich zwyczajach.  
I wilkołakach.  
Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał wilka po głowie. Jego sierść była gęsta, bardzo miękka i przyjemna w dotyku. Było to trochę dziwne, zwłaszcza że pod postacią wilka krył się inny człowiek. Głaskanie go mogło być nie na miejscu, ale Derek chyba nie miał nic przeciwko, bo mu na to pozwolił.  
\- Dzięki za wszystko – powiedział Stiles. – Do zobaczenia.  
Nigdzie nie było widać łowców, więc nastolatek powoli wyszedł z lasu i rozejrzał się. Derek wyprowadził go prawie w tym samym miejscu, w którym wszedł do lasu, więc dojście do samochodu nie zajęło mu długo.  
Scott parzył na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami, kiedy otworzył drzwi i wdrapał się na miejsce kierowcy.  
\- Siemka! – rzucił Stiles do przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Żyjesz – odpowiedział płasko Scott.   
\- Mówiłem przecież, że nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Ty serio tutaj jesteś.  
Stiles zaśmiał się.  
\- O ja pierdolę! – Scott złapał się za głowę. – Wyszedłeś z lasu bez najmniejszego zadrapania. Jakim cudem wyszedłeś stamtąd żywy? Przecież… Nie rozumiem.  
Stiles pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wiem, Scott – skłamał. – Ostatnim razem nic mnie nie zaatakowało. Miałem po prostu przeczucie, że jestem tam bezpieczny.  
\- Ale… jak? Wszyscy wiedzą, że nikt nigdy nie wraca z lasu!  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, odpalając samochód.  
\- Może ci ludzie po prostu nie chcą wrócić, wiesz? Może po prostu przeszli przez ten las do innego miasta i tam zostali? Nie wiem. Byłbym jednak wdzięczny, gdybyś zachował to dla siebie. Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś usłyszał, że nic mi się nie stało i przeze mnie zginął, dobra?  
\- Myślisz, że bestia mogłaby zaatakować kogoś innego? – spytał Scott zaskoczony.  
Stiles nienawidził okłamywać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale nie chciał go w to wszystko mieszać. Nie, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Dopóki mógł, zamierzał radzić sobie sam.  
Innej możliwości nie widział.  
\- Nie wiem, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne, nie uważasz?  
Scott skinął głową. Wiedział, że Stiles ma rację.


	4. Lista zakupów

Stiles stanął przed swoją przezroczystą tablicą, trzymając w ręce mazak. Dalej nie miał nic w sprawie napadu, więc zostawił to w spokoju, tak samo jak pendrive. Chwilę zastanawiał się nad łowcą, który go zmacał. Ten facet wcale nie był zboczeńcem. Szukał na jego ciele śladów ugryzienia. Laura mogła zmieniać ludzi w wilkołaki. Gdyby znaleźli na jego ciele ślady zębów, skończyłby jako kolejny zaginiony (czytaj: martwy).  
Zmazał kategorię „LUDZIE W LESIE” i wpisał na to miejsce „WILKOŁAKI”. Dopisał pod spodem liczbę 11 oznaczającą ocalałych i pod spodem podał imiona, które obecnie znał. Laura Hale (alfa), Erica Reyes, Isaac, Boyd, Peter Hale, Derek Hale…  
Derek Hale. Skądś go znał, tylko sk…?  
Otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, nagle doznając olśnienia. Derek Hale był tym samym chłopakiem, którego kiedyś aresztowano przez Stilesa i Scotta. Derek pogonił ich ze starych magazynów, kiedy bawili się tam w chowanego i skończyło się na tym, że Scott wpadł w dziurę i nie mógł wyjść. Dopiero Derek go stamtąd wyciągnął. Tak ich nastraszył, że wracali do domu w podskokach. W odwecie naskarżyli, że widzieli go sprzeczającego się z młodą kobietą, którą niedługo później znaleziono martwą. Derek spędził w areszcie całą noc, zanim potwierdzono, że był w tym czasie w innym miejscu. Stiles dostał miesięczny szlaban na komputer.  
Dawno już nie było mu tak wstyd.  
\- Cholera! Ten koleś uratował mnie przed pumą! – mruknął do siebie załamany. Mimowolnie zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
Może brunet już o tym zapomniał? W końcu od tego zdarzenia minęło z dobrych pięć lat.  
No, super, piękny początek znajomości. Nie, żeby to było coś nowego. Nie było. Pokręcił głową i wrócił do notatek na tablicy.  
Nie wiedział, jak miała na imię córeczka Petera, więc nie umieścił jej na liście. Potem wpisał liczbę 20 oznaczającą zabitych. Wilkołaki czy nie, zabójstwo nie powinno ujść łowcom na sucho. Jeśli udałoby się ich połączyć z tymi morderstwami i nagłośnić całą sprawę, może zostawiliby Hale’ów w spokoju.  
Zmazał „PRZYSPIESZONE GOJENIE”. Cokolwiek mu zrobili, nie było ważne dla sprawy i tylko niepotrzebnie zajmowało miejsce. Zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby spytać o to Laurę następnym razem.  
Kategoria „BESTIE” była równie surrealne co wilkołaki jeszcze dzień temu. Zostawił to jednak dla osoby, która pozabijała tych wszystkich ludzi.  
Długo siedział i patrzył na swoje dzieło, szukając możliwych powiązań. Kto biegał po lesie i zabijał ludzi tuż pod nosem wilkołaków? To było takie niedorzeczne. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, nie miał żadnych podejrzanych, więc w końcu dał sobie spokój. Usiadł przy biurku i zaczął robić listę rzeczy, którą musiał kupić. Nie miał dużo pieniędzy, ale powinno wystarczyć na jedne porządne zakupy. Może Hale’owie mają jakieś pieniądze, za które mógłby robić dla nich zakupy? Będzie musiał spytać.  
Zastanowił się chwilę. Mieszkając w lesie prawdopodobnie nie mieli bieżącej wody, gazu ani prądu, musiał więc wybrać rzeczy, które można przygotować bez tego. To znacznie utrudniało pole działania. Wpisał na listę owoce i warzywa, bo to można było zawsze zjeść. Dopisał chleb i tyle rzeczy do chleba, o których tylko mógł pomyśleć i które nie powinny się zepsuć przez kilka dni. O ile coś uchowa się dłużej niż dzień. Dla córeczki Petera dopisał kilka łakoci. Nie wiedział, czy Peter pozwala jej jeść słodycze, ale kilka lizaków i czekolada nikomu nie zrobią krzywdy. Dopisał sucharki, które można było spokojnie przechować w szafkach, konserwy i inne rzeczy w puszkach. Z braku laku cokolwiek było dobre. Dopisał też ziemniaki, które można było upiec w ognisku, różne przyprawy i zapałki, żeby mieli czym rozpalić ognisko. Zdecydował, że jak będzie w sklepie to może przyjdzie mu do głowy coś jeszcze.  
Zadowolony z listy, położył się spać.  
Następnego dnia jego tata szedł na popołudnie, więc dopiero po jego wyjściu do pracy Stiles wziął sporą torbę sportową, klucze, portfel i telefon i pojechał do sklepu. W międzyczasie zamówił jeszcze pięć dużych pizz. Miał nadzieję, że wilkołaki lubią pizzę tak samo jak ludzie.  
Zakupy zajęły mu niemal godzinę i uszczupliły jego oszczędności prawie do zera, ale wiedział, że to jest tego warte. Zapakował wszystko i pojechał pod las.  
Łowcy kręcili się w pobliżu, więc odczekał prawie pół godziny, zanim oddalili się wystarczająco. Zarzucił sobie torbę na plecy, wziął pizzę w ręce i wszedł do lasu. Miał nadzieję, ze tym razem uniknie spotkania z pumą. Droga była długa, ale pudełka powinny trzymać ciepło. Jeśli się nie przewróci to wilkołaki może nawet zjedzą pizzę ciepłą.  
Tym razem żaden z wilków się nie pojawił. Dopiero gdy był już przed domem, między drzewami pojawił się młody, jasnowłosy chłopak, patrzący na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego niż Stiles.  
Stiles zatrzymał się.  
\- Hej. Jest Laura? Byłem tu ostatnio. Stiles?  
Coś w oczach chłopaka błysnęło i skinął głową.  
\- Liam – odparł lakonicznie. - Chodź.  
Oni wszyscy są tacy małomówni czy co, zastanawiał się Stiles, wchodząc za Liamem do domu.  
Tym razem kuchnia była pełna. Wszyscy ucichli w chwili, kiedy przekroczył próg domu. W kącie kuchni za barierkami siedziała trójka dzieci, dwaj identycznie wyglądający chłopcy i córka Petera.  
Spojrzał na ludzi zgromadzonych przy stole. Laurę już znał. Trojkę nastolatków, mniej więcej w jego wieku, kojarzył ze szkoły. Erica, Isaac i… nie pamiętał imienia trzeciego. Była jeszcze ciemnowłosa dziewczyna też zapewne w ich wieku. Był oczywiście Peter i ciemnowłosy chłopak, kilka lat starszy od Stilesa.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się temu ostatniemu. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś go widział. Ale gdzie? Gdzie mógł…  
Nagle dotarło do niego, że to był ten sam chłopak, który uciekł ze sklepu z plecakiem pełnym rzeczy, za które nie zapłacił. Chris Argent postrzelił go z kuszy.  
\- Czy to pizza? – spytała Erica, przerywając ciszę i zaglądając z nadzieją na pudełka, które Stiles trzymał w rękach.  
Stiles spojrzał na nie i zamrugał.  
\- Eee… tak. Tak. Mam nadzieję, że lubicie pizzę?  
\- Żartujesz?!  
Erica była przy nim w sekundę, wyrywając mu pudelka z ręki i stawiając je na stole. Stiles podrapał się po głowie, nie wiedząc co zrobić z rękami, kiedy tak nagle nic w nich nie miał. Praktycznie wszyscy rzucili się na pudełka pełne pizzy. Peter bez ceregieli zabrał jedno całe i zaniósł je dzieciom.  
Stiles czuł się niezręcznie. Wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na jedzące wilkołaki.  
\- Mniam, nigdy nawet nie lubiłam cebuli w pizzy, ale teraz mi mega smakuje – stwierdziła ciemnowłosa nastolatka.  
\- Żartujesz?! – spytał Isaac z pełnymi ustami. – Jem pizzę najeżoną papryką. Nienawidzę papryki!  
Minęło kilka minut, zanim po pizzy pozostało tylko wspomnienie, a Stiles poczuł się swobodniej. Jego wzrok mimowolnie wędrował w stronę ciemnowłosego chłopaka ze sklepu. Czy to właśnie był Derek? Ten sam, który wyciągnął Scotta z dziury, kiedy byli dziećmi i który uratował go przed pumą zaledwie dzień wcześniej? Ciekawe, czy jeszcze pamiętał, przez kogo spędził noc na komisariacie.  
\- Stary, to było dobre – mruknął Liam, siadając na meblach za Laurą i opierając stopy na jej krześle.  
\- Usiądź, Stiles. – Laura wskazała mu miejsce, które wcześniej zajmowała Erica. Stiles zdjął torbę i odstawił ją na podłogę, a potem wślizgnął się na wolne krzesło. – Przepraszam za brak manier, ale byliśmy naprawdę głodni. – Spojrzała tęsknie na puste pudełka. - Podejrzewam, że wszystkich nie znasz. Ericę kojarzysz, to jest Boyd – wskazała czarnoskórego chłopaka, który trzymał Ericę na kolanach – Isaac – chłopak z jasnymi kręconymi włosami uśmiechnął się lekko do niego – Cora, moja młodsza siostra i Derek, mój młodszy brat. – Zielone oczy chłopaka przewiercały go na wylot. – Ten, z którym przyszedłeś, to Liam. Petera miałeś okazję poznać. Tam w kącie bawią się jego dzieci, bliźniaki Aiden i Ethan i najmłodszy członek naszej watahy , Natalia.  
\- Cześć wszystkim – rzucił Stiles, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Aww, jesteś równie słodki, co w szkole – stwierdziła Erica z szerokim uśmiech. Stiles mimowolnie się zaczerwienił.  
\- Rozumiem, że zdecydowałeś się nam pomóc – stwierdziła Laura.  
\- Na tyle, na ile jestem w stanie – powiedział. Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy wszyscy się tak na niego gapili. – Mogę wam przynosić jedzenie i inne zapasy.   
\- Całe szczęście – mruknął Liam. – Wyprawy do miasta to samobójstwo. Jesteśmy bezbronni na otwartym terenie.  
\- Może ty – rzuciła Cora, splatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Przepraszam, księżniczko, ale to ty ostatnio nie byłaś w stanie wrócić do lasu o własnych siłach – rzuciła Erica, oglądając swoje paznokcie. – Gdyby Derek cię nie przyniósł na grzbiecie, już by cię tutaj nie było.  
Cora zawarczała ze złością. Erica odwarknęła jej niemal od razu. Jej oczy zajarzyły się na żółto, a kły wydłużyły, gotowe do akcji. Stiles przełknął, przytłoczony trochę ich niecodziennym zachowaniem i zaryzykował spojrzenie na Dereka. Chłopak – czy też mężczyzna, biorąc pod uwagę jego imponujące mięśnie – siedział spokojnie, obserwując wszystko uważnie. Nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się wtrącić do rozmowy.  
\- Przynajmniej nie stchórzyłam tak jak ty i poszłam! – odszczeknęła się Cora.  
\- Wbrew rozkazom alfy! Brawo.  
\- Spokój! – odezwał się Peter, patrząc na obie dziewczyny z irytacją. Jego oczy zaświeciły się na niebiesko. Było to wyraźnie ostrzeżenie. Laura westchnęła ciężko, a Peter wbił wzrok w Stilesa. – Gdzie jest haczyk?  
\- Macie jakieś oszczędności, za które mogę kupić to, czego potrzebujecie? Wykarmienie jedenastu osób z kieszonkowego od taty jest fizycznie niemożliwe.  
\- Mamy pieniądze na koncie w banku – powiedziała Laura.  
\- Deaton z nich korzystał i skończył ze strzałą w brzuchu – zauważył Liam.  
\- No, super. To po nas – rzucił Boyd zza Erici.  
Stiles podrapał się po głowie i rzucił sarkastycznie.  
\- Co, nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby ukryć gdzieś gotówkę, w razie gdyby uwięziono was w lesie i nie mielibyście co jeść?  
Zapadła cisza, a po chwili wszyscy spojrzeli na Petera. Ten uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W tym geście było coś drapieżnego.  
\- Serio? – zdumiał się Stiles.  
Peter wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Lubię być przygotowany. Pieniądze nie będą problemem.  
\- Super. To potrzebuję tylko listę zakupów i problem z głowy.  
\- Nie lekceważ łowców, Stiles – rzuciła Erica. – Oni nie są głupi i nie zawahają się zrobić ci krzywdy.  
\- Dam sobie radę – odparł Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. Derek zacisnął zęby, zupełnie jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zrobił tego. Nastolatek uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował tego. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i sięgnął po torbę. – Tu mam jeszcze trochę jedzenia dla was na najbliższy dzień, dwa. Potem przyniosę wam więcej.  
\- Wujku Peter, przygotujesz listę dla Stilesa? – spytała Laura.  
Peter pomachał tylko ręką.  
\- Nie zapomnij o tamponach! – rzuciła do niego Erica. – I szamponie do włosów. I mydle. I…  
\- Może sama przygotujesz tą listę, hm? – spytał Peter spokojnie. – Zdajesz się wiedzieć najlepiej, czego potrzebujemy.  
\- Tylko mówię – rzuciła Erica obronnie. Złapała Boyda za rękę i po chwili już ich nie było.  
\- Cora, pomóż im patrolować – rzuciła Laura. Cora skinęła i po chwili już jej nie było. Isaac bez słowa wyszedł i zniknął w lesie, a Derek zabrał dzieci na górę. Liam też gdzieś zniknął.  
\- Nie byłoby lepiej, jak bym po prostu przyprowadził tutaj mojego tatę? – spytał Stiles, patrząc jak Laura wyciąga wszystko z torby. – Jest policjantem. Gdyby się okazało, że mieszkają tutaj ludzie, łowcy nie mieliby nic do gadania.  
Peter parsknął. Stiles spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Z czym ten koleś miał taki problem, co?  
\- Nie jesteśmy ludźmi, Stiles – odparła Laura. – Policja i prawo nie uratują nas przed łowcami. Sprawa ucichnie na chwilę, a potem zaczną nas mordować jednego po drugim. Musimy znaleźć inny sposób.  
Na przykład znaleźć osobę, która naprawdę stała za tymi atakami, pomyślał.  
\- Dobra, rozumiem – odparł niezadowolony. – Opowiedzcie mi coś o sobie. Jest sporo podań o wilkołakach, ale ciężko stwierdzić, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie. Macie wyostrzone zmysły? O co chodzi z pełnią księżyca? Czemu…? – Laura zaśmiała się. – Co?  
\- Myślałam, że będziesz się nas bał.  
\- Bał? Żartujesz? To jest super! Chcę wiedzieć wszystko.  
\- Tak myślę. Derek.  
Stiles rozejrzał się.  
\- Nie ma go tu.  
Peter znowu się zaśmiał. Stiles miał ochotę go trzepnąć.  
\- Właśnie, że tak – powiedziała Laura, ale nie do zdezorientowanego nastolatka. - Dzieci już śpią. Chodź tutaj… Natychmiast.  
Po chwili Peter parsknął. Laura spojrzała na niego z irytacją. Stiles nie za bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje, ale wyglądało to, jakby Laura gadała z Derekiem. Którego nie było w kuchni. Cóż.  
Po chwili wspomniany chłopak pojawił się w drzwiach z niezadowoloną miną. Stiles poczuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo pod jego bacznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Stiles ma kilka pytań. – Kilka. Dobre sobie. – Mógłbyś się zająć naszym gościem i na nie odpowiedzieć.  
\- Ty nie możesz? – spytał Derek, zerkając na szatyna. Jego mina nie mogła być bardziej zniechęcająca nawet gdyby bardzo się postarał.  
Jeśli Stiles miał wątpliwości czy Derek pamiętał, kto go zapuszkował, to po tej wymianie spojrzeń nie miał już żadnych.  
\- Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz. Cool. Spoko. Po prostu sobie pójdę.  
Laura uniosła jedną brew, patrząc na swojego młodszego brata.  
\- Derek cię odprowadzi, żeby nic ci się nie stało.  
Derek zawarczał, patrząc na Laurę.  
\- Nie chcesz tego robić, braciszku, wierz mi.  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim Derek odwrócił się w drzwiach i spojrzał na Stilesa przez ramię.  
\- Chodźmy – burknął.  
Nastolatek poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i potykając się o własne nogi, skierował do wyjścia. Peter wyciągnął do niego rękę z kartką. Stiles zgarnął ją, pożegnał się pospiesznie i wybiegł z domu za starszym chłopakiem.  
\- Zaczekaj! – zawołał za nim.  
Dogonił go i westchnął, równając z nim krok. Szli przez chwilę w ciszy. Stiles czekał z nadzieją, że Derek się odezwie, ale szybko stało się jasne, że brunet nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru nic mówić. Zrobiło się niezręcznie.  
\- No, więc… Opowiesz mi trochę o wilkołakach? – spytał w końcu Stiles. Czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, tak się nie odzywając.  
\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał Derek krótko.   
\- Wszystko.  
Brunet uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego. Stiles mimowolnie się zarumienił pod tym bacznym spojrzeniem i poczuł się jak idiota. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła samym wzrokiem sprawić, że czuł się jak ostatni kretyn i był to jego nauczyciel od chemii.  
Jak dobrze wiedzieć, że takich ludzi jest więcej, pomyślał sarkastycznie.  
\- Okej… To może… Wszyscy mogą się zmieniać w wilki?  
\- Tak – odparł lakonicznie Derek, zgrabnie przeskakując przez wąski strumyczek. Stiles zrobił to tak niezdarnie, jak tylko można było, ale na szczęście udało mu się utrzymać równowagę.  
\- Ugh… Okej… Jesteście silniejsze czy coś?  
\- Silniejsze, szybsze, zwinniejsze, odporne na choroby – wymienił spokojnie.  
Stiles miał ochotę strzelić sobie w stopę. Całe szczęście, że nie miał przy sobie broni, bo zrobiłby to bez wahania. Nie miał pojęcia, o co powinien pytać Dereka, więc zwyczajnie zamilkł. O wiele przyjemniejsze było podróżowanie z Derekiem, jak ten był wilkiem. Wtedy przynajmniej wiedział, że Derek nie mówi, bo nie może, a nie dlatego, że nie chce.  
\- Dalej jesteś zły za tą noc na komisariacie? – wypalił Stiles.  
\- Co? – brunet spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną gadać to nie musisz, okej, nie ma problemu. Jeśli dalej jesteś za tamto zły, to przepraszam. Wiem, że trochę późno i powinniśmy przeprosić od razu, ale no… Jakoś tak wyszło. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, miałem miesięczny szlaban na komputer – nawijał Stiles nerwowo.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Derek, marszcząc brwi.  
\- No, wiesz… Morderstwo. Noc na komisariacie, zanim potwierdzono twoje alibi? Dwóch gnojków, którzy na ciebie naskarżyli? Ja i Scott?  
\- Nigdy nie spędziłem nocy na komisariacie. – Derek spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – Policja wypuściła mnie wtedy po dwóch godzinach.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami.  
\- CO?! Tata tak mi nawciskał, że przez nas niewinna osoba musiała spędzić noc w ciemnej, przerażającej celi! Płakałem mamie Scotta w spódnicę przez bite dwie godziny.  
Derek tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
Stiles pokręcił głową. Dostał od kłamcy szlaban za kłamanie i doniesienie na niewinną osobę! Najchętniej by trochę się z ojcem o to podrażnił, ale dopóki Derek był uwięziony w lesie, nie wchodziło to w grę. Skąd niby mógł wiedzieć, jeśli uprzednio by nie przyznał, że rozmawiał o tym z Derekiem?  
Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Stiles próbował rozgryźć, dlaczego Derek nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Może wolał milczeć? Oby, bo jedyną inną opcją było to, że Derek za nim nie przepadał, a to nie podobało się Stilesowi ani trochę. Wolał myśleć, że Derek Hale jest małomówny i już.  
Gdy byli blisko, chłopak – mężczyzna? – zatrzymał się.  
\- Dalej musisz iść sam – powiedział.  
Nastolatek podrapał się po karku.  
\- Okej, jasne. Dzięki. Za odprowadzenie. Znowu. I za uratowanie przed pumą. Wiesz, ostatnio. I w ogóle… eee… no. Tak. To cześć.   
Zawstydzony do granic możliwości, odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z lasu, uprzednio rozglądając się za łowcami. Nie obejrzał się ani razu, żeby sprawdzić, czy Derek ciągle tam jest. Nie musiał.  
Jeszcze przez długie minuty czuł na sobie jego przeszywający wzrok.  
Dopiero w domu uświadomił sobie, że z tego wszystkiego Peter mu nie powiedział, gdzie trzyma pieniądze.


	5. Alarm

Erica zawarczała, uważnie śledząc ruchy Dereka. Isaac nie zamierzał się czaić, natarł na starszego chłopaka bez zastanowienia, wydając z siebie głośny ryk. Derek też ryknął na niego i powalił go na ziemię jednym szybkim uderzeniem w kark.  
Cora wykorzystała chwilową nieuwagę brata i wskoczyła mu na plecy, łapiąc go mocno za szyję i dusząc. Erica ryknęła i przyłączyła się do walki, ostrymi pazurami rozrywając Derekowi skórę od prawego sutka aż po pępek. Derek ryknął i zrzucił z pleców Corę prosto na Ericę. Kiedy dziewczyny zbierały się z ziemi, brunet dopadł Isaaca, łapiąc go za gardło i ciskając nim w pobliskie drzewo.  
Cora jako pierwsza wstała i znowu zaatakowała Dereka. Ten zrobił salto w tył, kopiąc ją przy tym w klatkę piersiową i twardo lądując na dwóch nogach. Uchylił się przed atakiem Erici i kopnął ją z półobrotu w twarz, znowu powalając ją na ziemię. Isaac zawarczał i spróbował jeszcze raz zaatakować. Udało mu się uderzyć Dereka w twarz jeden, drugi, trzeci raz, zanim ten złapał go za rękę i wykręcił mu ją na plecy, łamiąc bez najmniejszego wahania. Isaac zaskomlał, upadając na kolana.  
\- To takie zajebiste! – skomentował Stiles, obserwując walkę z bezpiecznej odległości i aż podskakując jak piłka w miejscu z ekscytacji. Peter siedział zaraz obok na drewnianym podwyższeniu i czytał książkę, czasami tylko spoglądając na walczących z politowaniem.  
Erica i Cora znowu rzuciły się na Dereka, ale weszły sobie w drogę i zanim się do niego dostały, ten bez problemu chwycił je obie za gardło i podniósł. Trzymał je chwilę w górze, warcząc na nie ostrzegawczo. Erica poddała się jako pierwsza. Cora wiła się i próbowała kopać, ale Derek nawet nie drgnął. W końcu, gdy jego młodsza siostra przestała na niego warczeć, puścił obie na ziemię i odetchnął ciężko.  
Isaac krzyknął z bólu, nastawiając sobie kość i patrząc na Dereka ze złością.  
\- Jeszcze raz! – warknął.  
Derek otarł pot z czoła i wyprostował się. Rany, które zadała mu Erica, już prawie się zasklepiły. Z powodzeniem można by pomyśleć, że ktoś go pochlapał czerwoną farbą. Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że rany wilkołaków tak szybko się goiły.  
Każde jedno z walczącej czwórki było niesprawiedliwie ładne, ale to Derek był w centrum uwagi Stilesa. On i Isaac nie mieli na sobie koszulek, tylko buty i spodnie, a dziewczyny spodenki i top. Widząc ich ostre pazury i to, jak się haratały bez chwili wahania, wcale się nie dziwił, że chcieli oszczędzić na t-shirtach.  
Oczywiście, Derek Hale nie mógł być jednym z tych ludzi, którzy urodzili się z ładną – piękną, piękną, tak bardzo piękną – twarzą. Nie, on jeszcze musiał być cholernym wilkołakiem z nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami i mieć ciało jak młody Bóg. Stiles nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego niesamowitych mięśni. Całej góry mięśni. Które były dosłownie wszędzie. Silne bicepsy i przedramiona oraz szerokie barki. Między łopatkami tatuaż z trzema dziwnymi spiralami, który tylko dodawał mu uroku. Brzuch z delikatnie zarysowanymi mięśniami i wąską ścieżką czarnych włosków prowadzących od pępka w dół i znikający w spodniach… Stiles dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że oblizał usta, śledząc wzrokiem każdy jego ruch jak pies, któremu macha się przed nosem kiełbasą. Dobrze, że się w porę opanował, bo dużo nie brakowało, żeby zaczął się ślinić.  
Nie ważne, że obie Cora i Erica były niezwykle piękne i sto razy bardziej przystępne (no, może Erica, bo Cora patrzyła na niego zupełnie jak Derek), ale i tak z jakiegoś powodu ślinił się na widok Dereka. Nie wiedział dlaczego, nawet nie był gejem, ale patrząc na tego mężczyznę w czarnych, dość obcisłych spodniach z dziurami na kolanach i w znoszonych butach robiło mu się ciasno w majtkach. To totalnie nie było fair, że nawet w brudnych, miejscami podartych i zniszczonych ubraniach Derek Hale prezentował się jak ósmy cud świata. Stiles nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak ten mężczyzna może wyglądać po długim prysznicu, ogoleniu twarzy i porządnym ubraniu się.  
Wilkołak poruszał rękami i głową, rozluźniając mięśnie i kiwając na Isaaca.  
\- Dawaj.  
Spędzanie czasu w domu Hale’ów szybko stało się dla Stilesa rutyną. Po tym pierwszym razie pojawiał się na terytorium wilkołaków co dwa-trzy dni. Czasami nawet nie po to, żeby przynieść im jedzenie czy inne zapasy, tylko żeby spędzić z nimi czas. Peter powiedział mu, gdzie trzyma pieniądze (wyśmiał go samym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy Stiles przyznał, że zapomniał go o to dopytać za pierwszym razem), więc bez problemów mógł iść do sklepu i kupić im, co tylko chcieli. Przyniósł im też telefon, żeby mogli dać mu znać, gdyby coś się działo. Gdy bateria im się rozładowywała, wymieniał się z nimi swoim telefonem, ładował go i zamieniał z powrotem, kiedy ten drugi trzeba było naładować.  
Najlepiej rozmawiało mu się z Ericą, Corą i Laurą. Dziewczyny chętnie się z nim drażniły, żartowały i trochę opowiadały o wilkołakach.  
Laura była alfą, ale ani trochę nie radziła sobie z rolą przywódcy. Gdyby nie rady Petera, żadnego z tych wilkołaków już by nie było na tym świecie, a bestia strasząca Beacon Hills byłaby tylko wspomnieniem. Cora groziła mu pięścią za każdym razem, kiedy wygrał z nią słowną potyczkę, a Erica już dwa razy przywaliła mu w twarz i to tylko tak dla zasady.  
Isaac był zamknięty w sobie i pierwszy do walki z innymi członkami watahy, odpowiadał monosylabami i czasami sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która kompletnie nie miała pojęcia o obowiązujących normach społecznych. Stiles odnosił wrażenie, że dziecko z autyzmem miałoby więcej wyczucia niż on. Isaac był okej, ale raczej na odległość. Derek mierzył Stilesa wzrokiem, ilekroć ten się pojawiał i sprawiał, że przechodziły mu ciarki po plecach. Oczywiście wtedy, kiedy w ogóle był w pobliżu. Derek często szedł pobiegać, kiedy Stiles do nich przychodził. Szatyn nie wiedział, czy jest z tego powodu zadowolony, czy jednak nie. (Zdecydowanie nie.)  
Peter był aroganckim i irytującym dupkiem, który wszystko wiedział najlepiej i większość czasu spędzał naśmiewając się ze Stilesa i członków swojego stada. Lub czytając. Odzywał się raczej mało, ale jak już się odezwał, były to zazwyczaj docinki i to takie, że każdemu by poszło w pięty. Stiles odszczekiwał mu się za każdym jednym razem. Peter był inteligentny i oczytany, nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale Stiles też nie był głupi i nie zamierzał dać się takiemu kutasowi jak Peter. Mężczyzna był najstarszy w stadzie. Gdyby nie to, z jaką troską i cierpliwością zajmował się swoimi dziećmi, Stiles uznałby go za totalnie pokręconego i nieczułego dupka. (W sumie to i tak uważał go za pokręconego i nieczułego dupka.)  
Boyd trzymał się z Ericą i praktycznie w ogóle się nie odzywał – ona gadała za nich dwoje. Zachowywali się jak para, ale ciężko było stwierdzić na pewno, bo całe stado ciągle się dotykało i trzymało razem. Stiles nie za bardzo wiedział, co myśleć o Boydzie.  
Kompletnym przeciwieństwem Boyda był Liam. Tak samo jak Isaac, Boyd i Erica był człowiekiem przemienionym w wilkołaka. Poprzedni alfa stada, Talia Hale, matka Dereka, Laury i Cory oraz siostra Petera, znalazła go śmiertelnie rannego na drodze podczas jednej z podróży służbowych. Samochód zmiażdżył mu nogi, a kawałek szyby przebił tętnicę. Talia go przemieniła, żeby uratować mu życie. Dopiero po kilku dniach okazało się, że Liam miał zaburzenie eksplozywne przerwane. Jeśli Stiles nie wiedziałby wcześniej, co to jest IED, to napady szału, w jakie wpadał Liam zupełnie bez powodu, szybko pomogłyby mu ułożyć definicję. To był jedyny członek stada, którego Stiles trochę się bał. Nie dlatego, że Liam był złym chłopakiem. Właściwie to gadało się z nim całkiem fajnie. Był trochę arogancki, ale odrobina samouwielbienia jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła. Problem polegał na tym, że Liam był kompletnie nieprzewidywalny. Raz przemienił się w wilka i rozwalił drzwi od domu i dwa krzesła tylko dlatego, że skończyły się cukierki.  
Dzieci Petera były absolutnie… peterowate. Pięcioletnie bliźniaki odziedziczyły po nim niebieskie oczy i arogancję. Całe cholerne pokłady arogancji. Nie słuchały nikogo poza Peterem, wariowały na całego i często się biły. Ethan był bardziej opanowany, ale łatwo dawał się namawiać bratu dosłownie do wszystkiego. Aiden to skrzętnie wykorzystywał. Bliźniaki potrafiły zamienić się w jednego, całkiem sporego wilka, co było unikalną zdolnością nawet wśród wilkołaków. Córeczka Petera, Natalia, była słodka do bólu – kiedy coś chciała - i potrafiła wymusić od innych absolutnie wszystko, uśmiechając się lub robiąc smutną minkę. Derek kompletnie sobie z nią nie radził. Naciągała go jak chciała, patrząc na niego swoimi brązowymi, niewinnymi oczkami i mówiąc tym swoim głosikiem „wujku Delek, a mogę tego ciukielka?”  
Odkąd Stiles zaczął przynosić im zapasy, wilkołaki więcej czasu spędzały w okolicach domu. Nie musiały biegać po lesie i polować na gryzonie lub większą zwierzynę.  
\- Nie myśleliście o tym, żeby zaatakować łowców? – spytał nastolatek, patrząc na Petera.  
Mężczyzna przewrócił stronę.  
\- Z tą bandą dzieciaków? Chcesz, żebyśmy wszyscy zginęli? – odezwał się spokojnie.  
\- Przecież potrafią walczyć.  
\- Tak samo jak łowcy z tą różnicą, że łowcy atakują z daleka. Żadne z nich nie miałoby z nimi szans w bezpośrednim starciu.  
\- Musi być jakiś sposób – mruknął Stiles niezadowolony.  
\- To go znajdź – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. Isaac ryknął, kiedy znowu wylądował na tyłku. Derek zamknął oczy i po chwili jego kły i pazury zniknęły, tak samo jak włosy na jego policzkach i zgrubienia w okolicach brwi i czoła. Tym razem nie obszedł się z pozostałą trójką tak łagodnie jak wcześniej. Każde z nich miało sporo głębokich ran, z których lała się krew.  
Brunet podszedł do barierki przy patio, na której zostawił swoją koszulkę, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię i poszedł do lasu. Cora i Erica kłóciły się, czyja to było wina, że znowu przegrali, mimo że mieli przewagę liczebną. Liam wybiegł z domu niemal wyważając drzwi – znowu – i zmieniając się w biegu w szarego wilka. Dopadł najbliższe drzewo, drapiąc je zawzięcie przednimi łapami i warcząc, jakby to był wróg. Sądząc po stanie drzew w okolicy, działo się to dość często. Stiles uniósł brwi. Nie śmiał tego skomentować. Nie był pewny, czy znalazłby się ktoś, kto powstrzymałby wilkołaka przed rozerwaniem mu gardła albo wyrwaniem nogi.  
Lub dwóch.  
\- Już? Wyżyłeś się? – spytał Peter po chwili, gdy Liam już zmienił się z powrotem i stał nagi przed drzewem, dysząc ciężko i patrząc na swoje dzieło. Blondyn spojrzał na mężczyznę przez ramię, ciągle wściekły. Człowiek nie usłyszałby słów Petera z takiej odległości, ale wilkołaki słyszały o wiele, wiele lepiej niż ludzie. – Świetnie. Teraz zobacz, co zostało z twojej ostatniej pary butów. – Liam obejrzał się. W miejscu, w którym się zmienił, leżały strzępki ubrań i butów. Zawarczał. – Też tak myślę – dodał Peter, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.  
\- Nie ma jakieś sposobu, żeby to kontrolował? – spytał szatyn patrząc, jak Liam wraca do drapania drzewa, tym razem zmieniając się tylko częściowo, tak jak wcześniej Derek, Isaac, Cora i Erica.  
Peter uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
\- Nie. Moja siostra ugryzła tykającą bombę. Byś widział jej minę jak Liam wpadł w szał po raz pierwszy.  
\- Domyślam się.  
Liamowi w tym wszystkim wcale nie pomagał fakt, że bliźniaki specjalnie go prowokowały i robiły mu na złość. Już nie raz sprowokowały go na tyle, że przegonił je po lesie.  
Telefon zawibrował Stilesowi w kieszeni. Po odblokowaniu ekranu okazało się, że to Danny wysłał mu wiadomość.  
„mam nagrania. bede w Mc za 1h”  
Stiles spojrzał na zegarek.  
\- Będę się zbierał – powiedział, wstając i otrzepując spodnie. – W razie czego jesteśmy w kontakcie.  
Peter mu nie odpowiedział, ale Stiles wcale tego nie oczekiwał. Skinął Liamowi, który przypominał mu trochę rozjuszonego byka i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Coraz lepiej już ją znał i przejście jej zajmowało mu trochę więcej niż pół godziny. Wiedział, że nie musi się martwić, bo w razie czego jeden z wilkołaków kręcących się w okolicy mu pomoże.  
Dziwiło go, jak łatwe było wejście i wyjście z lasu. Był ostrożny za każdym razem, ale w większości przypadków nawet nie musiał się przejmować, bo łowcy byli gdzieś het daleko.  
Wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do MacDonalda, nie mogąc się doczekać wyników pracy swojego kolegi ze szkoły. Danny znał się na komputerach i hakowaniu, co Stiles uważał za niezwykle przydatne, niestety nakłonienie go do pomocy było często niemożliwe. (Danny podkochiwał się w Scotcie, ale Stiles jeszcze nie znalazł sposobu na namówienie przyjaciela do pomocy na tym froncie.) Na szczęście Danny był pechowcem, któremu ostatnio policja skonfiskowała fałszywy dowód. Stiles zabrał go z komisariatu, gdy odwiedzał ojca i nikt nie patrzył. Dzięki temu mógł poprosić go o prześledzeniu obrazu z różnych kamer. Zobaczenie tego mogło rzucić nowe światło na sprawę, której kompletnie nie rozumiał.  
Danny miał mu nagrać, co zarejestrowały kamery w pobliżu sklepu komputerowego z dnia, w którym Stiles został postrzelony oraz nagranie ze sklepu, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Dereka. Dopiero jadąc uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyną, którą uznał za złodziejkę, była Cora. To wtedy łowcy ją ciężko ranili.  
Mulat był ze swoimi znajomymi przy jednym ze stolików. Kiedy go zobaczył, przeprosił ich, wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Stilesa.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się, sięgając do kieszeni spodni.  
\- Hej. Masz wszystko? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Prawie – odparł Danny, podając mu pendrive. – Tak jak podejrzewałeś, nagrania ze sklepu komputerowego nie ma. Ktoś skasował też nagranie z marketu z tej godziny, o której mówiłeś, ale udało mi się złapać kilka interesujących rzeczy z pobliskiej stacji benzynowej. Mam też ujęcia wszystkich kamer z okolic sklepu komputerowego.  
\- Jesteś wielki – odparł Stiles z uśmiechem. Schował pendrive do kieszeni. – Policja powinna ci częściej zabierać dowód.  
Danny spojrzał na niego z kwaśną miną.  
\- Nie jesteś zabawny.  
\- Jestem najzabawniejszą osobą na świecie. Dzięki za pomoc.  
\- Wzajemnie – odparł chłopak, odwracając się na pięcie i wracając do swoich znajomych. Stiles już wcześniej oddał mu jego dowód. Danny zawsze spłacał swoje długi, wszyscy to wiedzieli. Był to też jedyny popularny dzieciak z ich szkoły, który nie miał problemu z byciem miłym dla frajerów. Takich jak Stiles na przykład. Nic więc dziwnego, że wszyscy go znali i lubili.  
Jadąc do domu kilka razy przekroczył dozwoloną prędkość, ale nie mógł się doczekać. Chciał zobaczyć, co Danny’emu udało się odkryć. Przez ostatnie dni próbował dostać się do akt swojego taty na komisariacie, ale było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Ilekroć Stiles wpadał do niego z obiadem, zawsze ktoś kręcił się w pobliżu i uniemożliwiał mu zajrzenie do dokumentów. Szatyn wiedział, że jego ojciec ma specjalną teczkę dla osób zaginionych po pierwszym lipca, kiedy to zaczęły się te wszystkie ataki i istnienie bestii zostało oficjalnie ogłoszone. Można to było sprawdzić poprzez gazety, ale istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że czyjeś zaginięcie nie zostało zgłoszone.  
W pierwszej kolejności Stiles obejrzał nagranie ze stacji benzynowej. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, podjechał jakiś czerwony samochód i zatankował. Kilka sekund po tym, jak odjechał, z mroku wyszedł mężczyzna, dosłownie wlekąc za sobą ledwo przytomną dziewczynę. To byli Derek i Cora. Brunet schował się za metalową konstrukcją podpierającą zadaszenie stacji i zarzucił sobie dziewczynę na plecy. Rozejrzał się uważnie i pędem ruszył przed siebie, znikając w mroku tak samo szybko jak się pojawił.  
Peter miał rację co do łowców. W tamtym markecie Derek nawet nie próbował podjąć walki. Po prostu uciekł, a przecież bez problemu radził sobie z trzema atakującymi wilkołakami jednocześnie.  
Kolejne nagrania dotyczyły napadu na sklep komputerowy. Na pięciu z nich nie było kompletnie nic, żadnych mężczyzn ani kobiety. Dopiero na ostatnim, szóstym filmiku, pojawił się znajomy samochód i słynne trio.  
\- Bingo! – zawołał ucieszony Stiles. Auto zatrzymało się przy pobliskim sklepie spożywczym. Wysiadł z niego jeden mężczyzna i wszedł do sklepu, wracając po chwili z paczką papierosów. Nagranie nie było najlepszej jakości, ale Stiles rozpoznał tego mężczyznę. Mówili na niego Matt. To on go postrzelił. Rejestracja samochodowa była idealnie widoczna, bo pod sklepem można było parkować tylko prostopadle do chodnika. Stiles wpisał ją w notatki w telefonie. Była to kolejna rzecz, którą musiał sprawdzić na komisariacie. Tylko jak?  
Okazja nadarzyła się sama zupełnie przypadkiem już kilka dni później. Stiles był właśnie na zajęciach z ekonomii, kiedy nagle zawył alarm, zwiastujący nadejście bestii.  
Rozejrzał się zaskoczony, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo wszyscy się dziwili. „Bestia” do tej pory opuszczała las tylko wieczorem lub nocą. Wszyscy byli przerażeni faktem, że zmieniła swoje dotychczasowe zwyczaje.  
Stiles był zmartwiony z innego powodu. Wilkołaki chwilowo nie miały powodu, żeby opuszczać las. To, co do tej pory im zaniósł, używali z głową. W chwili obecnej mogliby przeżyć dobry tydzień na zapasach, które zdążyli już zrobić z rzeczy przynoszonych przez nastolatka.  
Coś musiało być nie tak.  
\- Spokojnie, nie wpadajcie w panikę. Proszę zostawić wszystkie swoje rzeczy i udać się do kotłowni. Tam was przeliczę. – Nauczycielka wstała, biorąc dziennik. Była wyraźnie poruszona.  
Szuranie krzeseł zabrzmiało nie tylko w ich klasie, ale we wszystkich pobliskich również. Stiles wyciągnął z plecaka klucze i portfel i schował je do kieszeni, dołączając do reszty uczniów. Wszyscy szli do kotłowni, której część stanowiła schron. Wejścia strzegły spore metalowe drzwi, które nawet wilkołak miałby problem sforsować.  
Scott obejmował Allison, która wyglądała na lekko przestraszoną. Kiedyś Stiles jej się wcale nie dziwił, w końcu jej rodzina polowała na potwory. Jej krewni mogli zginąć w każdej chwili. Teraz, znając prawdę, patrzył na to trochę inaczej.  
Gdy przechodzili obok toalet, wślizgnął się niepostrzeżenie do jednej i zamknął w niej. Wyciągnął telefon z ręki i zadzwonił na telefon, który zostawił Laurze.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał od razu. – Czemu wyje alarm?  
\- To Aiden i Ethan – odpowiedziała Erica wyraźnie zdenerwowana. – Pokłócili się z Laurą i…  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że tak po prostu wyszli z lasu? – zdumiał się.  
Erica warknęła zirytowana.  
\- Chcieli zrobić Laurze na złość. Wiedzą, że nikomu nie pozwala wychodzić z lasu. Peter, Derek, Laura i Cora już po nich idą.  
\- Jezu Chryste, myślisz, że łowcy mogą zaatakować Aidena i Ethana?  
Erica zaśmiała się gorzko. Nic nie musiała mówić, to była wystarczająca odpowiedź.  
\- Informuj mnie na bieżąco – rzucił i rozłączył się. Alarm oznaczał, że łowcy i policja będą w pogotowiu. Ich uwaga skupi się przede wszystkim na szkole i szpitalu, gdzie byli bezbronni ludzie. Komisariat będzie praktycznie pusty.  
Nie zastanawiając się, pobiegł na tyły szkoły i wyszedł przy hali gimnastycznej. Przemknął na parking, usiadł za kierownicą swojego samochodu i po chwili już jechał w kierunku komisariatu. Miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się wytłumaczyć ze swojego głupiego zachowania.  
Zaparkował kilkaset metrów od komisariatu i resztę drogi pokonał biegiem. Tak jak podejrzewał, na komisariacie były tylko dwie osoby. Wbiegł do środka zdyszany.  
\- Stiles! – Policjantka spojrzała na niego zszokowana. – Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być w szkole?  
Nastolatek uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. Musiał uśpić jej czujność.  
\- Wybrałem najgorszy moment w życiu na wagary – przyznał zawstydzony. - Tutaj miałem najbliżej. Mogę zostać?  
\- Oczywiście, wchodź. Wszystko w porządku? Widziałeś coś podejrzanego?  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, na szczęście wszystko było w porządku. Kurczę, musisz przyznać, że mam wyczucie czasu. Matko, czemu akurat teraz? Jeszcze nigdy bestia nie opuszczała lasu za dnia.  
Policjantka rozłożyła ręce.  
\- Mogę zaczekać tutaj na tatę? – spytał, wskazując biuro jego ojca.  
\- Jasne. Gdyby działo się coś podejrzanego, zamknij się od środka, dobrze? Nie chciałabym, żeby coś ci się stało.  
\- Jasne, dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.  
Rebeka, policjantka, z którą rozmawiał, bardzo go lubiła. Albo jego ojca, ciężko było powiedzieć. Nastolatek zbytnio nie wiedział, ale bawiło go, że wszystkie kobiety tak bardzo chciały usidlić jego ojca. Czasami żałował, że jego staruszek kompletnie tego nie widział, mając w głowie tylko swoją zmarłą żonę.  
Wślizgnął się do gabinetu swojego ojca i przymknął drzwi. Żaluzje były zasunięte, więc Rebeka i Hans siedzący w innym gabinecie nie mogli go zauważyć.  
Stiles usiadł przy biurku i ostrożnie odsunął jedną z szuflad, szukając interesujących go dokumentów. Alarm ciągle wył, co sprawiało, że się denerwował. Miał nadzieję, że dorośli zgarną bliźniaki i bezpiecznie wrócą do lasu.  
Przeszukał trzy szuflady, zanim dotarł do interesujących go danych. Wyciągnął foldery i telefon i zaczął robić zdjęcia każdego po kolei. Nie miał czasu przejrzeć ich dokładnie, Rebeka mogła do niego zajrzeć w każdej chwili, ale rzuciło mu się w oczy, że Peter, Derek, Laura, właściwie chyba całe stado było wpisane na listę osób zaginionych. Zdumiało go to, ale nie miał czasu o tym myśleć. Robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem, powoli aczkolwiek sprawnie kopiując potrzebne dokumenty.  
Usłyszał ciche kroki, więc położył pospiesznie foldery na kolanach, przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej masywnego biurka i udał, że bawi się telefonem. Rebeka zajrzała do środka i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Hej, zrobiłam ci kawy – powiedziała, stawiając przed nim spory kubek. – Z mlekiem i cukrem, tak jak lubisz.  
\- Jesteś kochana, Rebeka – rzucił szczerze, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko. Musiała seeeerio lubić jego ojca, skoro tak się starała. – Tata nie będzie zachwycony, że nagradzasz uciekiniera kawą.  
\- Pff! – Machnęła ręką. – Ważne, że tutaj jesteś i nic ci się nie stało. Jak dobrze pójdzie to twój ojciec się nawet nie dowie.  
\- Jak mu nie powiesz, że uciekłem, będziesz moją ulubioną osobą w tym życiu.  
\- Akurat! – parsknęła rozbawiona. – Jakbyś kiedykolwiek był w stanie przehandlować Scotta. – Pokręciła głową. – Wracam do czekającego na mnie stosu papierów. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, daj mi znać.  
\- Jasne. Jeszcze raz dzięki.  
Gdy tylko Rebeka wyszła, Stiles od razu spoważniał i wrócił do robienia zdjęć. Zajęło mu to prawie pięć minut, ale w końcu mu się udało.  
Złamanie hasła do komputera ojca zajęło mu jakieś dwie minuty. Jego ojciec powinien wiedzieć, że ustawienie „St!les” to za mało, żeby powstrzymać wścibskiego syna od myszkowania. Nie po tym, jak bez problemu udało mu się złamać poprzednie hasło, brzmiące „Claud!a”. Wykrzyknik zamiast „i” w imieniu jego i jego matki? Prościzna.  
Komputer na biurku jego ojca był idealnym przykładem modelu złomowego, włączającego się trzy miliony lat, ale w końcu udało mu się wpisać w odpowiednie miejsce zapisane w telefonie numery rejestracyjne.  
Jak się okazało, samochód należał do niejakiego Daniela Columba, ale mężczyzna zgłosił kradzież ponad dwa miesiące wcześniej. Kradzież udowodniono Benowi Winstonowi, który już trafił za to za kratki w innym stanie.  
To był ten sam mężczyzna, który napadł na sklep i pomógł Kitty i Mattowi porzucić go w lesie. Miał do odsiadki pięć lat. Jego szczęście, że nie dopisali mu do listy przestępstw usiłowania zabójstwa, bo nie wyszedłby przez najbliższe trzydzieści.  
Stiles wyłączył komputer i odsunął się do tyłu na krześle, biorąc łyk kawy. Alarm ciągle wył, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.  
Scott w międzyczasie wysłał mu kilka esemesów zaskoczony jego zniknięciem. Stiles odpisał, że jest na komisariacie i że zobaczą się później.  
Jego telefon zawibrował, pokazując numer, który dał Hale’om.  
\- Halo?  
\- Derek nie wrócił – powiedziała cicho Erica.  
Serce Stilesa na chwilę stanęło.  
\- Co? – wykrztusił.  
\- Derek jako pierwszy się zorientował, że bliźniacy zniknęli – przyznała. – Kazał Boydowi powiedzieć reszcie, a sam po nie pobiegł. Aiden powiedział nam, że łowcy ich ścigali, więc Derek odwrócił ich uwagę, żeby mogli wrócić bezpiecznie do lasu. Laura, Cora i Peter spotkali ich na granicy. Derek do tej pory nie wrócił.  
\- Myślisz, że go zabili? – spytał z wyraźnym napięciem w głosie.  
\- Nie. Nie, gdyby tak się stało, alarm już by przestał wyć, ale…  
\- Derek wróci! – krzyknęła Cora z daleka. – Nawet nie wasz się sugerować, że już po nim, ty suko!  
\- Wcale tak nie powiedziałam! – syknęła Erica wyraźnie zła. W oddali słychać było dziecięcy płacz.  
Nie panikuj, pomyślał Stiles i wziął głęboki oddech. Derek żył. Musiał żyć. Wyjący alarm oznaczał, że wilkołak wciąż walczył, ale… na ile starczy mu sił?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej:)  
> Kolejne rozdziały powinny pojawiać się co 8-9 dni, czasami szybciej, czasami może mi to zająć trochę dłużej. Gdyby ktoś miał jakieś pytania, nie wahajcie się ich zadawać :)


	6. Tojad

Czekanie go zabijało, a kawa tylko bardziej pobudzała nabuzowany adrenaliną organizm.  
Chodził po gabinecie ojca w tę i z powrotem, próbując wymyślić plan działania, ewentualnego ratunku, znalezienia rannego wilkołaka... Cokolwiek. Jak na złość miał pustkę w głowie.  
Co on tak właściwie mógł zrobić, co? Był tylko głupim nastolatkiem, który lubił wściubiać nos w nieswoje sprawy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak znaleźć Dereka w mieście, a co dopiero dowlec go bezpiecznie do lasu, omijając przy tym uzbrojonych po zęby łowców. Właściwie to był pewny, że jego obecność tylko by wilkołakowi zaszkodziła. Stiles stanowiłby zbędny balast, który pewnie by go przypadkowo zabił.  
Minęły prawie dwie godziny, zanim na komisariat zaczęli napływać policjanci. Alarm wciąż wył, co było równie niezwykłe jak godzina, w której rozbrzmiały jego pierwsze tony. Stiles już prawie wspinał się po ścianach z nerwów.  
Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i po chwili ojciec Stilesa spytał, marszcząc brwi:  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Powinieneś być w szkole.  
Szatyn uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- Ehm, to raczej… długa historia.  
\- To zrób coś, żeby była krótsza.  
\- Zerwałem się ze szkoły? – zaryzykował. Gdy John nie zareagował na słowa syna, ten dodał: - Gdy tylko usłyszałem alarm, przybiegłem tutaj. Uznałem, że będzie bezpieczniej.  
Stiles wiedział, że jego ojciec nie kupuje tej historyjki ani trochę, ale był obecnie w pracy i nie miał czasu, żeby się nim przejmować.  
\- Gdzie twój samochód?  
\- Eee… Zostawiłem go w… innym miejscu. Top secret wagarowiczów, tato, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo inni wagarowicze mnie rozszarpią i to moje zwłoki trzeba będzie zidentyfikować, a nie te zostawiane przez bestię.  
\- Top secret. – John pokręcił głową. Podszedł do syna i złapał go za ucho. Stiles jęknął z bólu i wstał czując, że ojciec ciągnie go w górę. – Po pracy, kiedy ten cały bałagan zostanie już uprzątnięty, usiądziemy razem jak dwaj mężczyźni i sobie na ten temat porozmawiamy. Teraz odwiozę cię do domu. Będziesz tam bezpieczniejszy niż tutaj. Im dalej od lasu tym lepiej.  
Rebeka uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, kiedy przechodzili obok niej i wychodzili na dwór. John puścił syna, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. Stiles rozmasował sobie ucho.  
Wsiadł do samochodu ojca z westchnieniem i zapiął pas.  
\- Więc? O co chodzi z tym nagłym alarmem? – spytał.  
John westchnął.  
\- Cholera wie. Łowcy nie są zbyt zadowoleni, kiedy próbujemy im pomóc. Twierdzą, że niewyszkoleni ludzie będą im tylko przeszkadzać.  
\- Trochę podejrzane – skwitował Stiles. Jego ojciec nie skomentował tego, co oznaczało, że podzielał jego zdanie. – Czyli… nic nie złapali?  
\- Interesuje cię ta bestia, he? – John zerknął na niego, parkując na podjeździe pod domem. – Czy też może raczej to, co przydarzyło ci się w lesie?  
\- Byłem zbyt naćpany, żeby cokolwiek z tego miało jakiś sens.  
\- Zmykaj do domu. Zamknij się w środku i nikomu nie otwieraj, okej? Gdyby coś się działo, dzwoń.  
\- Jasne, tato. Uważaj na siebie.  
Wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł do domu. Dopiero kiedy przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, jego ojciec odjechał. Stiles westchnął. Siedzenie w domu na tyłku, kiedy Derek mógł zginąć w każdej chwili, nie wchodziło w grę. Najpierw jednak musiał wymyślić, jak mu pomóc.  
Wbiegł po schodach na górę i wparował do swojego pokoju. Krzyknął, zatrzymując się w progu z przerażeniem.  
Na podłodze obok okna, oparty o ścianę siedział wspomniany wcześniej brunet. Głowę miał lekko spuszczoną w dół, jego ubranie było zakrwawione i podarte. Całą brodę, szyję i przód koszulki pokrywała wydobywająca się z jego ust i nosa czerwono-czarna krew, świetnie widoczna w świetle dziennym.  
W pierwszej chwili Stiles ucieszył się, że Derek żyje. Był co prawda trochę poturbowany, ale to całe wilkołacze leczenie powinno szybko temu zaradzić. Kilka sekund zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że Derek kompletnie nie zareagował na jego pojawienie się. Nawet nie drgnął. Zwyczajnie siedział pod ścianą z ledwo otwartymi oczyma, którymi wpatrywał się pusto w przestrzeń. Wyglądał na martwego.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie. – Stiles rzucił swoje rzeczy na podłogę i podbiegł do niego. Opadł przy nim na kolana i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie. – Derek? Derek, słyszysz mnie? Derek!  
Koszulka i twarz wilkołaka były pokryte nie tylko dziwnie wyglądającą krwią, ale też i potem. Powieki zadrgały i przez chwilę Stiles złapał z mężczyzną kontakt wzrokowy. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby przynieść mu ulgą. Derek żył. Jeszcze była nadzieja.  
Chwycił za dół koszulki wilkołaka i ostrożnie podciągnął ją w górę, odkrywając jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową.  
Kiedy wyobrażałem sobie, że cię rozbieram, nie sądziłem, że będę to robił w takiej sytuacji, pomyślał zdenerwowany. Derek oddychał ciężko, urywanie.  
Na brzuchu nie miał żadnych ran, więc Stiles ostrożnie przechylił go w bok i ułożył na podłodze na brzuchu, żeby obejrzeć plecy. Sapnął z przerażenia, kiedy zobaczył trzy rany po strzałach, z których leciała czarna jak smoła krew. Groty dwóch z nich stale tkwiły w ranach.  
Stiles wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił pospiesznie do Laury.  
\- Czemu Derek krwawi czarną krwią? – spytał, gdy tylko odebrała.  
Laura wciągnęła gwałtownie w powietrze.  
\- Znalazłeś go? Jest z tobą? – spytała z napięciem.  
\- Znalazłem go w swoim pokoju. Krwawi czarną krwią. Laura, te rany nie wyglądają, jakby miały się zaleczyć w najbliższej przyszłości. Co się z nim dzieje? – zapytał szybko, spanikowany.  
\- Tojad. Musieli zatruć strzały tojadem.  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę. Derek poruszył się i stęknął. Z jego ust na podłogę wyciekło jeszcze więcej czarnej krwi. Nastolatek pogłaskał go uspokajająco po ramieniu.  
\- Jak mu pomóc?  
\- Usuń tojad z jego organizmu.  
\- Co? Jak?!  
\- Wypal go! – warknęła Laura. – Oczyść ranę i ją wypal. Czarna krew oznacza, że jego organizm się broni.  
\- O-okej, postaram się.  
Rozłączył się i rozejrzał czując, że drżą mu ręce. Wziął głęboki oddech i zabrał się do pracy. Zebrał wszystko, co mogło mu się przydać – ręczniki, miskę z wodą, dwie zapalniczki, palnik gazowy – i chwycił za jedną z ułamanych strzał. Zacisnął zęby i pociągnął. Mężczyzna drgnął. Z jego ust wydostał się głośny jęk bólu.  
Dziura po strzale była dwa razy większa niż do tej pory. Stiles był o krok od zwymiotowania, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Chwycił za drugi grot. Pociągnął. Jeszcze więcej krwi i kolejne odruchy wymiotne. Zakrył twarz jedną ręką, biorąc do ręki palnik. Odetchnął kilka razy, po czym przystawił go do rany Dereka i odpalił zapalniczką.  
Brunet krzyknął, próbując się odsunąć, ale był zbyt słaby. Zapach palonej skóry wysłał Stilesa do łazienki, gdzie zwymiotował spektakularnie, czując kolejne torsje na samą myśl o przypalaniu skóry Dereka. Zdołał podnieść się z kolan tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że jeśli nie da rady, to Derek umrze.  
Opróżnienie zawartości żołądka odrobinę pomogło. Odrobinę. Cała czynność nadal była przerażająca i odrażająca. Gdy pierwsza z ran zaczęła wreszcie krwawić na czerwono, Stiles domyślił się, że toksyny już nie ma. Zabrał się więc za kolejną ranę.  
Przy trzeciej miał spore problemy z utrzymaniem Dereka. Musiał usiąść mu na biodrach i ścisnąć je udami. Usuwanie tojadu z ran musiało działać, bo z każdą chwilą Derek miał więcej sił. Wydawał się bardziej przytomny niż jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej, co Stiles uznał za dobry znak.  
Alarm ciągle wył.  
\- Wytrzymaj, Derek – poprosił. – Muszę się pozbyć trucizny, nie dam rady, jeśli będziesz się kręcił.  
Derek nie odpowiedział, ale z pewnością zrozumiał, bo leżał o wiele spokojniej niż wcześniej, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i zaciskając zęby. W pewnym momencie zwymiotował na podłogę. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, coś co mogło być przeprosinami, ale Stiles to zignorował.  
Gdy wreszcie skończył, odetchnął z ulgą i odsunął się. Derek oddychał ciężko, ale oddychał i tylko to się liczyło.  
Stiles z trudem przesunął go po podłodze z dala od bałaganu i krwi. Ostrożnie zdjął mu koszulkę przez głowę. Zmarszczył brwi. Rany już powoli zaczynały się zasklepiać. Nie leciała z nich krew, ale nadal wyglądały poważnie.  
Wziął w rękę czysty ręcznik, namoczył go w wodzie i zaczął obmywać mężczyźnie plecy. Odwrócił go, chcąc to samo zrobić z szyją, kiedy nagle na jego nadgarstku boleśnie zacisnęły się palce wilkołaka, z którego ust wydostał się ostrzegawczy, zwierzęcy warkot. Obnażone zęby były ludzkie, ale nie mniej przerażające niż wilcze.  
Stiles jęknął z bólu, zaskoczony tym, jak wiele sił Derek jeszcze posiadał. Ich wzrok spotkał się na chwilę. Derek patrzył na niego kilka długich sekund jarzącymi się, niebieskimi oczami, zanim jego ciało się zrelaksowało i go puścił. Odsunął nawet trochę głowę, żeby nastolatek miał lepszy dostęp. Dopiero po chwili Stiles zrozumiał, że Derek okazywał mu w ten sposób ogromne zaufanie. Gardło i brzuch to w końcu najbardziej podatne na zranienie miejsca na ciele wilka.  
Pogłaskał go lekko po policzku w podziękowaniu. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, Derek z pewnością uważał go za irytującego bachora, ale Stiles nie mógł się oprzeć komuś wyglądającemu tak. Chyba tylko święty dałby radę.  
Po zmyciu krwi z twarzy i szyi bruneta, Stiles pomógł mu dostać się na łóżko.  
\- Aiden i Ethan? – spytał cicho Derek, kiedy Stiles zdejmował mu buty i skarpetki.  
\- Bezpieczni w lesie – odparł nastolatek, pomagając mu się ułożyć i szczelnie otulając go kołdrą. Chciał go pogłaskać uspokajająco po głowie, ale nie odważył się. W normalnej sytuacji Derek pewnie odgryzłby mu za coś takiego rękę. – Odpoczywaj. Musisz nabrać sił, jeśli mamy jakoś przeszmuglować cię do lasu.  
Stiles był pewny, że Derek mimo wszystko nie zaśnie. Wilki nie czuły się dobrze w nowych miejscach. Cora wspomniała mu o tym przy jednej z wizyt. Jeśli coś nie miało na sobie zapachu członków stada, wilki postrzegały to jako potencjalne zagrożenie lub po prostu nie czuły się blisko tego bezpiecznie, a przecież łóżko Stilesa nie pachniało ani trochę jak stado. Można sobie więc wyobrazić jego zaskoczenie, kiedy po powrocie z łazienki, w której zostawił brudne skarpetki Dereka – dobrze było wiedzieć, że nawet wilkołakom mogą śmierdzieć skarpetki – Derek spał jak zabity, z nosem wciśniętym w poduszkę.  
Nastolatek westchnął cicho. Wiedział, że jego ojciec nie wróci do późnego wieczora, więc do tego momentu raczej nie miał się czym martwić. Potem będzie musiał gdzieś ukryć Dereka, jeśli nie chciał się tłumaczyć z jego obecności.  
Wysłał wiadomość do Laury podejrzewając, że odchodzi od zmysłów – i cała reszta też – nie wiedząc, co dzieje się z jej bratem.  
„Derek śpi powinno być okej”  
Dobra. Zrobione.  
Łowcy nie będą szukać wilkołaka u kogoś w domu, więc na tym froncie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie.  
Siedzenie i gapienie się na śpiącego faceta byłoby trochę przerażające i za bardzo zbliżone do stalkowania, więc Stiles postanowił zająć się swoją pracą domową. Usiadł przy biurku i zabrał się za pisanie eseju na historię, który musiał oddać do końca tygodnia. Esej był warty dwadzieścia procent oceny semestralnej, dlatego zamierzał zrobić to porządnie.  
Odrobienie wszystkich zadań zajęło mu prawie trzy godziny. Alarm nie przestał wyć ani sekundy. Stiles podejrzewał, że łowcy mogli go wyłączyć, ale nie chcieli, żeby ktoś wszedł im w drogę podczas polowania.  
Derek spał jak zabity. Poruszył się zaledwie kilka razy, układając bardziej na brzuchu i jeszcze mocniej wciskając nos w poduszkę. Stiles zostawił go i postanowił wziąć się za robienie obiadu. Zdecydował się na ryż z mięsem i warzywami. Był mniej więcej w połowie, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon.  
Na wyświetlaczu widniało „Tata”.  
\- No, cześć, tato, co jest?  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ojciec.  
\- Jasne, wszystko gra. U ciebie?  
\- Mamy urwanie głowy. Dopiero godzinę temu skończyliśmy eskortować wszystkich uczniów do domów. Chciałem przywieźć do ciebie Scotta, ale umówił się już z Allison. – Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że ucieszy go fakt, że Scott olał go na rzecz Allison. – Jeśli alarm nie przestanie wyć, nie będzie mnie do rana. Mogę cię podrzucić do Scotta i Allison, żebyś nie był sam na noc.  
\- Nie, nie trzeba, tato, jest okej – powiedział spokojnie. – Pogram w gry na komputerze i pooglądam seriale. Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Czułbym się pewniej, gdybyś nie był sam.  
\- Tato, jestem w domu zamknięty na trzy spusty. Serio, nie masz co się martwić. Dam ci znać, gdyby coś się działo, przecież mnie znasz.  
\- Tak, tak, wiem. – John westchnął cicho. – Tak czy siak, miej oczy szeroko otwarte.  
\- Jasne. Ty też na siebie uważaj.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
\- Pa pa.  
Odłożył telefon na blat kuchenny i dokończył obiad. Rozdzielił wszystko na dwie porcje i jedną wstawił do mikrofali, a drugą zjadł. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Derek się obudzi, ale na pewno będzie głodny. Z pewnością nie pogardzi obiadem domowej roboty.  
Noc zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Stiles wziął prysznic, obejrzał kilka odcinków swojego ulubionego serialu, z którym był ostatnio w tyle… Siedział jakiś czas przy zgaszonym świetle i patrzył przez okno… Ulica była zupełnie pusta. Ani śladu łowców, ani innych wilkołaków. Nikogo. Było już po północy, kiedy wreszcie zdecydował się położyć. Ustawił sobie budzik na piątą rano przeczuwając, że koło szóstej wróci jego ojciec, przestawił jedzenie z mikrofalówki do lodówki, żeby się nie zepsuło, rozścielił sobie na podłodze materac i spróbował zasnąć…  
Był zmęczony, ale nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Nie potrafił się odprężyć na tyle, żeby pozwolić sobie na sen. Jego wzrok ciągle uciekał w kierunku śpiącego mężczyzny, który oddychał cicho, wtulony w poduszkę. Nie wyglądał już tak źle, jak w chwili, kiedy go zobaczył całego zakrwawionego. Może do rana jego ciało już zupełnie się uleczy i będą mogli opracować jakiś plan działania na przeszmuglowanie go z powrotem do lasu.  
Obudził się w środku nocy, słysząc jak ktoś się tłucze w łazience. Miał wrażenie, jakby wpadł pod pociąg, kiedy usiadł na posłaniu, trąc zaspane oczy i zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.  
Nagle zamarł. Derek. Co jeśli ktoś przyszedł po…?  
Spojrzał w bok. Łóżko było puste.  
\- Derek?!  
\- Stiles? – Wilkołak stanął w drzwiach pokoju, rozglądając się czujnie. Jego oczy zajarzyły się na krótko na niebiesko. – Wszystko okej? Twoje serce zaczęło bić jak szalone.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Derek spojrzał na niego już normalnymi oczami.  
\- Słyszysz bicie mojego serca? – spytał szatyn, momentalnie zapominając o zdenerwowaniu.  
\- Mamy dobry słuch – odparł wilkołak.  
\- Jeszcze powiedz, że wyczuwacie emocje. – Derek milczał. Stiles sarknął. – Serio?! Czy cokolwiek się przed wami ukryje?  
\- Raczej nie – odparł spokojnie, podchodząc do łóżka i siadając.  
\- Czujesz się już lepiej? – spytał Stiles, zapalając lampkę nocną. Widział całkiem dobrze w ciemności, ale nie na tyle, żeby ocenić stan wilkołaka.  
\- Mhm.  
Stiles wywrócił oczami.  
\- Zdecydowanie ci lepiej, skoro znowu gadasz monosylabami. Mogę zobaczyć twoje plecy?  
Derek bez słowa odwrócił się do niego bokiem. Stiles kucnął obok i sapnął, kiedy zobaczył jedynie gładką skórę i żadnych śladów jakichkolwiek ran.  
\- To jest… to jest zajebiste! – Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przycisnął palce do boku, gdzie z pewnością jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu tkwił grot strzały. Derek drgnął.  
Stiles momentalnie zabrał rękę i poczuł, że się rumieni.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał zawstydzony. Jego serce zabiło trochę szybciej. Zaklął w myślach. Wilkołak z pewnością to usłyszał.  
\- Masz zimne ręce – odparł Derek płasko.  
\- Och. Och, sorka. Już nie dotykam. Nie ma nawet śladu po ranach.  
\- Tylko na zewnątrz.  
\- Jeszcze się goi? – Derek skinął. – Okej. To dobrze. To super. Wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć, wiesz? Przez chwilę myślałem, że jesteś martwy, to nie było fajne, stary. – Derek nie odpowiedział. Stiles miał ochotę walić głową o ścianę. Zamiast tego spytał: – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam?  
Wilkołak spojrzał w okno z nieprzeniknioną twarzą.  
\- Tropiłem cię po zapachu.  
Stiles skrzywił się. Miał nadzieję, że to rzeczywiście był zapach, a nie… smród. Czy odór. Czy cokolwiek innego. Zakodował sobie w myślach, żeby nigdy nie puszczać wiatrów przy wilkołakach. I zawsze się kąpać przed pójściem do nich. I pewnie tysiąc innych rzeczy, które będzie musiał rozpracować metodą prób i błędów.  
\- Co tam się w ogóle stało? Czemu Ethan i Aiden wyszli z lasu?  
Derek pokręcił głową.  
\- Chcieli zrobić na złość Laurze.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Dobrze, że udało ci się ich znaleźć na czas.  
Tego Derek też nie skomentował. Stiles westchnął po raz kolejny. Kompletnie nie umiał gadać z tym facetem. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że w paradę wchodziło mu zawstydzenie i zafascynowanie nim. Derek zwyczajnie nie chciał gadać, w dodatku sprawiał wrażenie osoby, którą irytuje jak ktoś paple. A Stiles paplał jak najęty, zwłaszcza kiedy był zdenerwowany albo zawstydzony. Albo jedno i drugie jednocześnie.  
Spojrzał na zegarek. Było przed czwartą rano.  
\- Łowcy z pewnością cię dalej szukają – powiedział. – Mój ojciec wziął drugą zmianę z rzędu, powinien być tutaj za kilka godzin. Jak wróci, będziesz musiał się gdzieś schować, żeby cię nie zobaczył. Potem zastanowimy się jak wykiwać łowców i odstawić cię do lasu.  
\- Mogę wziąć prysznic? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci. Albo rzeczywiście zacznie walić głową o ścianę. Mocno.  
\- Czy usłyszałeś chociaż słowo z tego, co powiedziałem? – spytał z wyraźnym poirytowaniem. Derek spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji. Stiles wywrócił oczami. – Tak, możesz wziąć prysznic. Możesz się też ogolić, jeśli chcesz. Ręczniki leżą w szafce na dole.  
Zapadła cisza. Derek wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tego nie zrobił, wychodząc z pokoju. Stiles klapnął na materac i westchnął ciężko.  
Jasne, wiedział, że Derek to zupełnie inna liga, w której on nigdy nie będzie. Tak nigdy nigdy, nawet w innym życiu, w innej rzeczywistości, w życiu pozagrobowym, ale czy ten koleś nie mógł z nim normalnie porozmawiać? Nie zabolałoby go, gdyby chociaż postarał się być miły. Troszkę. Odrobinę. Odrobineczkę. Przecież nie musiał od razu się z nim zaprzyjaźniać, jeśli Stiles rzeczywiście aż tak go odrzucał/wkurzał/cokolwiek, ale mógł zachowywać się cywilizowanie. Jak człowiek lub grzeczny wilkołak, a nie neandertalczyk. Pierdolić jego zajebiste ciało, na widok którego Stiles ślinił się od tygodni (a nawet nie był gejem! Chyba…).  
Cóż, pewnie niejeden facet po poznaniu Dereka zdał sobie sprawę, że jest co najmniej bi.  
Bycie przeciętnym jest do dupy, pomyślał Stiles, patrząc w sufit. Znał kilka osób, które pewnie miałyby szansę u Dereka. Do tej pory czuł się dobrze w swojej skórze i nigdy nie chciał się zmieniać, ale w tamtym momencie po raz pierwszy… po raz pierwszy zapragnął być kimś innym. Choć raz poczuć jak to jest, kiedy interesuje się tobą ktoś taki jak Derek Hale.  
Matko. W marzeniach.  
Obrócił się na bok i zaczął myśleć o martwych dzieciach, zanim zrobi z siebie jeszcze większego idiotę. Skoro wilkołaki czuły emocje, z pewnością wyczuwały też podniecenie. Dotarło do niego, że pewnie dlatego Peter ciągle się podśmiewał, kiedy obserwowali razem, jak reszta walczyła. Sukinsyn.  
Minęło prawie pół godziny, zanim Derek wreszcie wrócił, ociekając wodą. Wyglądał jak zmokły pies. Stiles zauważył z ulgą, że Derek założył z powrotem swoje dżinsy. Jego twarz była gładko ogolona i wyglądał o wiele młodziej niż z dość konkretnym zarostem.  
\- Jesteś głodny? – spytał nastolatek, patrząc w sufit.  
\- Trochę.  
Stiles zwlekł się z materaca i zaprowadził wilkołaka na dół. Odgrzał mu obiad z poprzedniego dnia i postawił przed nim parujący talerz.  
\- Smacznego – rzucił, nalewając sobie wody do szklanki i pijąc ją powoli. Cieszył się, że ma coś, czym może zająć ręce. – Karmienie głodnego wilkołaka o piątej nad ranem to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mogłem się spodziewać. – Derek tylko na niego zerknął z ustami wypchanymi ryżem. Napił się łapczywie soku, który Stiles podał mu do obiadu – obiadu? - i wrócił do pałaszowania. Po kilku minutach talerz był już pusty. Nie zostało na nim nawet jedno ziarenko ryżu. – Albo jestem zajebistym kucharzem, albo byłeś naprawdę głodny. Jeśli chcesz coś jeszcze to nie ma problemu. Nie ma za dużo w lodówce, ale co nieco się znajdzie.  
\- Wystarczy – odparł lakonicznie Derek. Po krótkiej chwili dodał jeszcze: - Dzięki.  
Brzmiało to, jakby „dzięki” ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Chcesz jeszcze trochę pospać? Mój ojciec niedługo… - Stiles urwał, słysząc samochód wjeżdżający na podjazd. Derek też musiał usłyszeć, bo przekrzywił lekko głowę, wyraźnie nasłuchując. – O wilku mowa. Mógłbyś się gdzieś…? – Nim się obejrzał, Dereka już nie było.  
Westchnął cicho, odsuwając krzesło i siadając przy stole. Usłyszał klucz przekręcany w drzwiach i po chwili w kuchni stanął jego ojciec.  
\- Stiles? – John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Dlaczego nie śpisz? Jest prawie piąta rano!  
\- Sorka, tato. Obudziłem się i nie mogłem zasnąć. Wszystko okej?  
John skinął, wyraźnie zmęczony.  
\- Tak. Całą noc było spokojnie. Podejrzewamy, że alarm się zepsuł, ale Argentowie mają swoje teorie. – John otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął z niej puszkę coli. – Do czego to doszło…? Żeby cywile rządzili w mieście… Nasz szeryf jest dla nich za miękki. I szalony.  
\- To mało pow… - umilkł, słysząc drapanie pazurów o drewniane stopnie. Jego ojciec obejrzał się zaskoczony. Nim Stiles zdążył zareagować, do kuchni wbiegł czarny wilk, siadając przy jego nodze jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Eee…  
To jego sposób na ukrywanie się, zastanowił się Stiles, patrząc na reakcję swojego ojca.  
\- Wilk?! – John pokazał Dereka palcem.  
\- Pies – skłamał Stiles bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Zdecydowanie pies. Na sto procent. W Kalifornii nie ma wilków.  
\- Wygląda jak wilk. Co on tu do cholery robi?  
\- Eee… Chyba obaj czuliśmy się trochę… samotni? – spróbował.  
\- Stiles. – John spojrzał na niego surowo.  
Nastolatek westchnął.  
\- Przypałętał się którejś nocy. Padało, wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Nie był agresywny, więc mu trochę pomogłem.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, ze ukrywałeś przede mną w domu wilka?  
\- Psa. I nie ukrywałem. Przychodzi czasami. Tym razem chyba wystraszył się alarmu.  
Jego ojciec mierzył wilka podejrzliwie, nie wierząc ani jednemu słowu Stilesa, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby coś z tym zrobić.  
\- Idę spać – rzucił tylko, wrzucając puszkę do śmieci i idąc do swojego pokoju. – Jutro szkoły są pozamykane, więc nie musisz się martwić wstawianiem. Dobranoc.  
Stiles spojrzał na Dereka.  
\- Serio? – syknął do niego. – Ciekawe co powie jak zobaczy rozłożony mater… Och, kurka!  
Wilk tylko patrzył na niego niewzruszony. Stiles wbiegł po schodach, żeby szybko uprzątnąć dowody, ale ku jego zdumieniu materac był wsunięty pod łóżko i na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać niczego podejrzanego. Derek przepchnął się w drzwiach obok niego i wskoczył na łóżko, układając się w nogach.  
Stiles pokręcił głową. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby użerać się z niewychowanym wilkołakiem. Położył się na łóżku, nakrył kołdrą i wyłączył budzik, a potem zamknął oczy z nadzieją, że zaśnie i nie obudzi się przez następnych piętnaście godzin.  
Obudziły go promienie słońca, świecące mu prosto w twarz. Podrapał się po udzie, kręcąc na boki. Jeszcze chciało mu się spać, pod kołdrą było tak cieplutko i…  
Zerwał się. Szkoła. Powinien być w szkole, przecież…  
Jutro szkoły są pozamykane, przypomniał sobie słowa ojca. Nie musiał wstawać.  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju za Derekiem. Kiedy go nie zauważył, sapnął cicho i zwlekł się z łóżka. Zszedł na dół do kuchni i ze zdumieniem zobaczył wilka pijącego wodę z miski na podłodze. John siedział na krześle i obserwował „psa” z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy zobaczył Stilesa w drzwiach, uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Miałeś rację, nie jest ani trochę agresywny.  
\- Eee… No...  
John pogłaskał wilka po głowie. Derek oblizał pysk i zamerdał ogonem.  
\- Piękne z niego stworzenie – powiedział. – Jak się wabi?  
\- Eee… Wołałem na niego pies.  
John parsknął.  
\- Bardzo oryginalnie.  
\- Wiem – wyszczerzył się nastolatek.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek na ręce.  
\- Będę się zbierał. Ten przeklęty alarm dalej wyje. Może uda nam się wreszcie przekonać Argentów, żeby go wyłączyli. Zasiali już wystarczająco paniki.  
\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że ta bestia jest dziwnie sprytna. Prawie jak człowiek – rzucił Stiles mimochodem.  
\- Nie mieszaj się w to, synu. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Wrócę dzisiaj około szesnastej. Przywiozę nam coś na wynos, okej?  
\- Jasne. Uważaj na siebie.  
\- Ty też. I na tego delikwenta. – Wskazał głową wilka.  
\- Się wie.  
Ledwo samochód odjechał z podjazdu, wilk zniknął, a w jego miejsce pojawił się Derek w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Stiles spłonął rumieńcem i zakrył oczy. Wolał, żeby obraz nagiego Dereka Hale’a nie wrył mu się zbytnio w pamięć. To byłaby katastrofa.  
\- Weź się ubierz! – krzyknął zawstydzony. Kilka sekund po zakryciu oczu już żałował, że to zrobił. W sumie te widoki byłyby warte…  
\- Już – odparł Derek i poczłapał na górę. Stiles odczekał i poszedł za nim.  
Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, wilkołak akurat zapinał spodnie. Stiles otworzył szafę i wyciągnął jedną ze swoich bluz z kapturem, a potem jeszcze przypomniał sobie o skarpetkach.  
\- Trzymaj. Powinno pasować.  
Derek bez słowa założył jeszcze bluzę na gołe ciało, a potem skarpetki. Swoje buty znalazł bez pomocy Stilesa.  
\- Więc? Co teraz? – spytał nastolatek.  
Derek spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Teraz idziemy do lasu.  
\- Chcesz tam tak po prostu wejść? Co jeśli patrolują granice?  
\- Zaryzykuję.  
\- Obu nas przez ciebie zabiją.  
Derek obejrzał się w drzwiach przez ramię.  
\- Nie musisz ze mną iść.  
\- Chyba sobie robisz jaja! Oczywiście, że idę z tobą! – Rozejrzał się w panice za ciuchami na przebranie. Niecałą minutę później już gnał za wilkołakiem. – Czekaj!  
Wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali w miejsce, gdzie Stiles zwykle parkował, kiedy niósł wilkołakom zapasy. Na horyzoncie nie było widać żadnego z łowców.  
\- Ale… czemu? – spytał Stiles. – Dlaczego nikogo tu nie ma? Co jeśli to podpucha?  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wątpię.  
\- Co jeśli…?  
\- Będę musiał szybko uciekać.  
Stiles sarknął i wywrócił oczami.  
\- Serio, stary, jesteś niemożliwy.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie stary – mruknął Derek, wysiadając z samochodu.  
\- Jasne – odparł Stiles, dodając po krótkiej chwili: - Stary.  
Derek spojrzał na niego tym swoim derekowym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem poszedł w stronę lasu.  
Nikt nie próbował zatrzymać go po drodze. Stiles poczuł nagle dziwną ulgę i spokój. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że irytujący dźwięk alarmu umilkł, pozostawiając błogą ciszę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej:) Dajcie znać, co myślicie. Kolejny rozdział za 8-9 dni.  
> Pozdrawiam!


	7. Głosujemy

Przez zamieszanie z Derekiem i alarmem Stiles nie miał czasu na zajrzenie do zdjęć dokumentów, które zrobił na komisariacie. Zabrał się za to zaraz po powrocie do domu, ciągle nie wierząc, że Derek omal nie zginął i że tak po prostu wrócił do lasu bez walki z łowcami. Których nawet tam nie było, żeby go powstrzymać.  
Stiles już nic z tego nie rozumiał. Postanowił zabrać się za coś, co dało się logicznie wyjaśnić.  
Zaczął spisywać na kartce wszystkie nazwiska, które przejawiały się w dokumentach. Już wcześniej rzuciło mu się w oczy, że Peter, Derek, Laura i reszta stada pojawiła się na liście osób zaginionych.  
Po chwili zastanowienia zrobił kilka kolumn. W jednej wpisał wszystkie zaginione według policji osoby. Było to łącznie 25 osób, w tym jedenastu żyjących członków stada (Isaac, 17 lat; Boyd, 17; Erica, 17; Peter, 37; Aiden, 5; Ethan, 5; Laura, 25; Natalia, 3; Cora, 17; Derek, 23; Liam, 16), 4 ludzi (Angela Moron, 21; Oscar White, 22; Sarah Mickey, 22; Anna Ford, 27) oraz nieżyjący członkowie stada (Malia, 16; Jacob, 68; Hope, 68; Nicola, 43; Patryk, 43; Oliwer, 12; Matthew, 25; Andrew Wilson, 23; Lilieth, 19; Brian, 1; Samantha, 23). Nie trudno było się tego domyślić, skoro wszyscy prócz Andrew mieli na nazwisko Hale. Stiles podejrzewał, że kiedy kobiety wychodziły za mąż, zamieszkiwały w stadzie swojego partnera. Pewnie dlatego praktycznie każdy, kto był w tym stadzie, miał na nazwisko Hale. Wyjątek mogły stanowić osoby, które zostały przemienione, tak jak na przykład Boyd, Erica i Isaac. Laura twierdziła, że stado liczyło już tylko 11 osób, nie miała powodu, żeby kłamać. 5 z 6 osób zaginionych musiało też należeć do stada, jeśli wierzyć informacjom od Laury (mówiła, że 8 osób dołączyło do stada). 5 zginęło, 3 zostały (Boyd, Erica i Isaac). To dawało 1 osobę zaginioną, która była martwa, a której ciała nie odnaleziono. Jedną.  
Podejrzane? Może.  
W drugiej kolumnie wpisał osoby, które zginęły. Według danych policji wszyscy zostali zaatakowani przez bestię, na ciele ofiar znaleziono liczne ślady pazurów i kłów. Ofiary dosłownie rozszarpano na kawałki – niektóre zwłoki były rozczłonkowane, niektóre miały rozerwane gardła i kostki, inne wyrwane narządy takie jak serce czy wątroba. Trzy ofiary nie pasowały do wzoru, bo wykrwawiły się na śmierć (Alan Deaton, 49; Maria O’Connor, 23; Ben Bann, 24). Zdjęcia były bardzo drastyczne, więc Stiles je chwilowo pominął. Wpisał w kolumnę wszystkie martwe osoby: pani Clarkson, 72; Kate Argent, 30; Talia Hale, 45; Joachim Hale, 48; Patricia Thompson, 43; Alan Deaton, 49; Conrad Peterson, 36; Travis Collins, 52; Alicja Ferguson, 31; Maria O’Connor, 23; Ben Bann, 24. Pierwsze 4 ofiary, czyli Alicja, Travis, Conrad i pani Clarkson, nie miały nic wspólnego ze stadem, musiały znaleźć się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie. Żadne z nich nie zaginęło w lesie tak jak pozostałe ofiary. Piątą ofiarą była Kate Argent, co mogło wyjaśniać, dlaczego łowcy tak osobiście podchodzili do sprawy. Może chcieli złapać przede wszystkim tego, kto zabił jednego z nich, a nie tego, kto zabił wszystkich innych? To mogła być ważna informacja. Co ciekawe, pierwsze dwa ataki (Alicja Ferguson i Conrad Peterson) policja badała bardzo dokładnie. Koroner był przekonany, że ktoś tylko podszywa się pod zwierzę. W sprawie kolejnych nie było już żadnych wątpliwości, że sprawcą nie jest człowiek.  
W trzeciej kolumnie wpisał osoby, które z pewnością nie żyły, a o których policja nie miała pojęcia. Byli to Malia, Jacob, Hope, Nicola, Patryk, Matthew, Oliwer, Andrew Wilson, Lilieth, Brian i Samantha. Wszyscy najprawdopodobniej zamordowani przez łowców.  
Z tych kolumn mógł wywnioskować, że Maria i Ben byli tymi nieszczęśnikami, którzy zostali przemienieni w wilkołaki i zginęli w walce z łowcami. Deaton nie pasował do żadnego wzorca. Stiles obstawiał, że był tą osoba, która wcześniej pomagała wilkołakom, aż łowcy go złapali i zabili. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego rany tych ofiar nie wyglądały na dzieło zwierzęcia – cała trójka została zabita przez łowców i zmarła z powodu utraty zbyt dużej ilości krwi. To oznaczało, że według prawa po Beacon Hills grasowały dwie grupy zabójców – Argentowie, którzy zabijali wilkołaki i jakiś wilkołak/inna nadprzyrodzona istota/bardzo zręczny zabójca potrafiący pozorować ataki zwierząt, który zabijał ludzi.  
Pozostały tylko cztery osoby: Angela Moron, Oscar White, Sarah Mickey i Anna Ford, których nie umiał dopasować. Trójka z nich z pewnością nie żyła. Tylko jedno było człowiekiem, weszło do lasu i przepadło jak kamień w wodę. Wystarczyło spytać kogoś przy następnej wizycie w lesie, kto nie należał do stada. To pomoże mu ustalić, czyjego ciała brakuje.  
Włączył laptop i jeszcze raz obejrzał nagranie, jak starszy mężczyzna zabija nastolatkę. Zagryzł dolną wargę. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że to wina jakości nagrania, ale nie, oczy dziewczynki jarzyły się na żółto. W tle było słychać warkot zwierzęcia, to nie mogła być pomyłka.  
Dziewczynka była wilkołakiem.  
Stiles przejrzał jeszcze raz dokumenty. Kto to mógł być? To musiało mieć coś wspólnego z tym całym zamieszaniem. Ten pendrive nie pojawił się przypadkowo. To musiał być ktoś z Hale’ów, kto zaginął, a kogo policja nie odnalazła. Dziury po kuli w głowie dziecka nawet najlepszy zabójca nie byłby w stanie ukryć.  
Hope odpadała, bo była to starsza kobieta, pewnie babcia Laury i jej rodzeństwa. Samantha miała 23 lata, więc też nie pasowała. Zostawała więc Malia, przybrana córka Petera lub Lilieth. Któraś z nich. Nagranie i zdjęcia w telefonie były zbyt niedokładne, żeby dopasować imię do ofiary. Wszyscy Hale’owie mieli ciemne włosy, ciężko było określić na tak słabej kopii, kto jest kim. Tylko… po co ktoś to zrobił? Po co zabijać nastolatkę i jeszcze to filmować? Po co podrzucać mu materiał dowodowy? To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Pozostawało też pytanie, gdzie podziały się ciała zabitych Hale’ów.  
\- Tyle pytań i zero odpowiedzi – mruknął.  
Wiedział, że nic więcej już z tych dokumentów nie wyciśnie, więc chwilowo odłożył to wszystko na bok. Według bazy danych policji jeden ze sprawców napadu na sklep nazywał się Ben Winston. Był to ten sam facet, którego Stiles wcześniej wpisał na tablicę jako znak zapytania. Facet siedział w pace w innym stanie, dotarcie do niego nie było możliwe.  
Przydałby się Danny, pomyślał Stiles z westchnieniem. Danny mógłby poszperać tu i tam, przetrzepać facetowi pocztę, konta bankowe i inne tego typu rzeczy. Być może udałoby się w ten sposób znaleźć pozostała dwójkę zamieszaną w napad. Z ich zachowania można było wywnioskować, że Ben był tylko narzędziem. „Kitty” albo Matt, któreś z nich, pociągało za sznurki. Tylko które?  
Rozmyślenia przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. Schował tablicę za meble, nie chcąc, żeby ktoś ją zobaczył. Zszedł na dół i otworzył.  
\- Scott, hej! – uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj.  
\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko u ciebie okej po tym ataku. – Scott zdjął buty i wszedł po schodach. – Całe miasto trzęsie gaciami ze strachu, że bestia będzie coraz częściej atakować. Tym razem ofiarą jest jakaś nastolatka.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj! – Stiles złapał go za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę. – Ktoś zginął?  
Scott uniósł brwi.  
\- To nie wiesz? Jakąś godzinę temu znaleziono rozerwane na strzępy zwłoki niedaleko starych magazynów. Jeszcze identyfikują ciało, ale to prawdopodobnie Marika Grayson. Jej babcia zgłosiła wczoraj na policję, że Marika nie wróciła ze szkoły. Wcale jej tam nie było, wszyscy wiedzą, że Marika lubi… lubiła wagarować. Wygląda na to, że bestia ją dorwała. Myślałem, że wiesz.  
Stiles pokręcił głową osłupiały. Kto, do cholery, zabijał tych wszystkich ludzi? I czemu? To przecież nie mogły być wilkołaki! No, nie te, które znał! Cała wataha wróciła do lasu, a Derek spał w jego łóżku, więc to nie było żadne z nich. Chyba że kłamali, ale szczerze w to wątpił.  
To dlatego las nie był obstawiony, pomyślał. Nikt nie szukał wilkołaka w pobliżu granicy, kiedy rozerwane ciało znaleziono po drugiej stronie miasta. Łowcy szukali śladów przy magazynach, więc Derek mógł się przemknąć bez najmniejszego problemu.  
\- Tata mi nic nie powiedział. Nie chce, żebym się w to mieszał.  
\- Mhm, moja mama też. I słyszałem, jak Allison kłóciła się ze swoim ojcem na ten temat. Ta niewiedza ją dobija.  
\- Jak nas wszystkich – burknął Stiles. – I pomyśleć, że jeszcze rok temu narzekaliśmy, że w tym miasteczku się nic nie dzieje. – Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do Scotta. – Chcesz w coś pograć?  
\- Czytasz mi w myślach.  
Resztę dnia spędził ze Scottem, grając na Playstation i wymyślając teorie spiskowe dotyczące lasu i bestii. Chętnie powiedziałby przyjacielowi o wilkołakach, ale to było zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie tylko dla wilkołaków, ale też dla niego samego i Scotta. Im mniej Scott wiedział, tym bezpieczniejszy był. Jeśli łowcy kiedyś złapią Stilesa, pójdzie na dno sam. Nie zamierzał ciągnąć tam nikogo ze swoich bliskich.  
Następnego dnia w szkole Harris zrobił niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę na chemii. Scott niemal zjechał z krzesła pod ławkę, kiedy usłyszał słowo „kartkówka”. Stiles się w sumie nie dziwił, jego stopnie pozostawiały wiele do życzenia.  
\- Nie uczyłem się! – krzyknął szeptem.  
Danny, który siedział obok, spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Allison też się obejrzała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nikt nie był zaskoczony, że Scott się nie przygotował.  
\- To będziesz musiał to nadrobić później – odparł Stiles. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Danny’ego, chcąc wybadać teren. Potrzebował jego pomocy z komputerami.  
Danny go kompletnie zignorował.  
Stiles westchnął ciężko. Potrzebował. Pomocy. Tego. Kolesia. I już. To był jedyny człowiek z drużyny, z którym dało się porozmawiać i Stiles naprawdę nie chciał mu podkładać świni, żeby coś z niego wyciągnąć, ale postanowił, że jeśli zmusi go do tego sytuacja, to się nie zawaha.  
\- Psst! Danny! Ej, możesz mi pomóc z jeszcze jedną malutką… - Danny nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kutas jeden.  
Okej. Dobra. W miłości i na wojnie wszystko dozwolone, więc…  
Stiles odwrócił się do Scotta.  
\- Pozwolę ci się podpisać swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem jak mi z czymś potem pomożesz – szepnął do Scotta, tak żeby nikt nie usłyszał.  
Scott przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło. Potem przyszedł zdrowy rozsądek.  
\- Co zamierzasz…? – Harris wreszcie znalazł kartkówki, których tak usilnie szukał i zaczął je rozdawać. Scott był rozdarty. Wiedział, że potrzebował pozytywnej oceny, a Stiles zawsze takie dostawał. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że jeśli Stiles czegoś od niego chciał, to pewnie całe przedsięwzięcie nie skończy się dobrze. – Okej – westchnął cicho.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się.  
\- Chociaż się postaraj dobrze pozaznaczać, okej?  
\- Ugh…  
Niezapowiedziane kartkówki u Harrisa zawsze były A, B, C, D, więc rozpoznanie pisma było dla niego praktycznie niemożliwe, zwłaszcza że Stiles i Scott potrafili podrobić swój podpis… tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Stiles podpisał się imieniem i nazwiskiem przyjaciela i rozwiązał mniej więcej dwie trzecie kartkówki. Wiedział, że nie może tego zdać za dobrze, bo Harris mógłby się zorientować.  
Po zajęciach pojechał do domu i przespał prawie całe popołudnie. Wstał akurat na czas, żeby zrobić późny obiad dla siebie i taty i jeszcze odrobić część lekcji. Scott jeszcze się nie dowiedział, co go czeka, ale Stiles wiedział, że nie będzie zadowolony.  
John był zmęczony po pracy. Zazwyczaj Stiles jakoś to wykorzystywał i udawało mu się wyciągnąć od niego coś więcej, ale tym razem przestał się odzywać, gdy tylko Stiles zapytał o znalezione ciało. Nastolatek wiedział, kiedy się przymknąć, więc zaczął opowiadać o Lydii Martin, która przy całej szkole narobiła wstydu chłopakom z drużyny lacrosse tylko dlatego, że jej chłopak – kapitan drużyny – nie chciał iść do kina na jakieś romansidło. Słuchanie jej inteligentnych wywodów było mega zabawne, tym bardziej, że żaden z „poszkodowanych” nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. Tyrada była na tyle dobra, że nawet Stiles musiałby się chwilę zastanowić, żeby się odszczeknąć.  
Jego ojciec słyszał opowieści o Lydii od samego początku szkolnej kariery syna. Już pierwszego dnia szkoły Stiles wrócił do domu bez zęba, bo zdenerwował Lydię Martin i ta namówiła innego chłopca, żeby ten uderzył go w twarz w zamian za kawałek ciasta od Lydii. Dziewczyna od małego wiedziała, jak i gdzie się zakręcić i kogo zmanipulować.  
Stiles przysięgał, że Lydia zostanie jego żoną. Był nią oczarowany od samego początku i nie przeszło mu ani trochę przez następne lata, kiedy dorastali obok siebie – Lydia, urodzona liderka i Stiles, niezdarny i nadpobudliwy chłopiec z dziwnym imieniem, który zawsze pakował się w kłopoty.   
Nastolatek wolał nie uświadamiać ojca, że ostatnio obiekt jego zainteresowań się diametralnie zmienił. Nie, żeby był to ktoś, kogo Stiles mógł mieć. Tak samo jak w przypadku Lydii, ta walka była z góry skazana na porażkę, ale cóż, zawsze mógł sobie chociaż pomarzyć… Z tego co wiedział, wilkołaki nie potrafiły czytać w myślach, więc powinien być bezpieczny.  
Wieczór spędził z ojcem przed telewizorem, oglądając mecz, który ani trochę go nie interesował. Odkąd zabrakło jego mamy, wiele się zmieniło w ich życiu i wszystko na gorsze. Po jej śmierci wszystko się skomplikowało i żaden z nich nie potrafił sobie poradzić ze stratą. Z czymś takim zwyczajnie nie dało się przejść do porządku dziennego.  
Odłożenie wyprawy do lasu na kilka dni przez ten cały raban był dla Stilesa trudny. Nie mógł nawet się skontaktować z wilkołakami, bo prawdopodobnie padł im telefon. Nikt do niego nie oddzwonił, więc pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli, że próbował się do nich dobić. Nie, żeby miał rzeczywiście do powiedzenia coś, co nie mogło poczekać kilku dni.  
Za dokładnie pięć dni miała być pełnia księżyca. Stiles chciał do tego czasu chociaż raz odwiedzić stado. Był ciekawy, jak pełnia oddziałuje na wilkołaki. Miał nadzieję, że nie wpływa na nich tak, jak jest w różnych podaniach i że będzie mógł spędzić z nimi ten czas. Zdecydowanie chciał się przekonać na własnej skórze, jeśli przebywanie blisko nich nie wiązało się z niebezpieczeństwem.  
Gdy wreszcie nadszedł czas wyprawy, jak zwykle zrobił porządne zakupy, uwzględniając preferencje każdego z mieszkających w lesie wilkołaków i z torbą wypchaną po brzegi udał się do lasu. Porządnie się zapocił, dźwigając wałówkę taki kawał. Może nawet wyrobi sobie trochę mięśnie. Byłoby miło, naprawdę, nie żeby Derek miał kiedykolwiek na niego…  
Nie. Żadnego myślenia o Dereku. Nie i już.  
Stiles zastał tym razem przed domem Petera. Mężczyzna stał z rękami splecionymi na piersi i instruował bliźniaki podczas walki.  
\- Nie uciekaj, Ethan! – warknął widząc, że jeden z wilków jest o krok od schowania się za jego nogami przed swoim bratem. – Jesteś sprytniejszy. Walcz!  
Jeden z wilków obnażył zęby – Aiden? – i natarł na niemal identycznego wilka. Ten drugi zawahał się przez chwilę, co dało przeciwnikowi czas na wgryzienie się w jego szyję. Jaśniejszy wilk pisnął, odpychając napastnika mocno łapami. Jakoś dał radę się oswobodzić i tym razem to on natarł, zachęcany przez swojego ojca. Aiden się tego nie spodziewał, więc tym razem to Ethan dał radę powalić go na ziemię i zatopić kły w jego szyi.  
\- Wystarczy! – zarządził Peter. – Teraz zmierzycie się ze mną. – Peter skinął Stilesowi głową. – Laury nie ma, ale zaraz powinna wrócić.  
\- Spoko, chętnie popatrzę.  
Bliźniacy zmienili się z powrotem w ludzi. Stali obok siebie, zupełnie nadzy i ze śladami zębów na ciele, które z każdą chwilą były coraz mniej widoczne. Peter kazał im połączyć się w jedną postać. Aiden położył dłoń na plecach brata. Stiles aż zadrżał, słysząc dźwięk przesuwających się kości. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem bliźniaki to robią, ale wyglądało to fenomenalnie.  
Po chwili w miejscu dwóch pięciolatków stał mniej więcej dziesięciolatek, patrzący na Petera czujnie.  
\- Okej. Zasada jest taka jak zawsze – powiedział Peter, pochylając się lekko do przodu.  
\- Czyli jaka? – spytał Stiles ciekawy.  
Eidan – tak nazywano bliźniaki w tej postaci - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Nie ma żadnych zasad – odparł, błyskając żółtymi oczami. Jego paznokcie i zęby zaczęły się zmieniać i po chwili miał już długie, ostre pazury i kły.  
\- Nie powinieneś uczyć dzieci takich rzeczy – stwierdził Stiles. Nie był ani trochę zaskoczony. To było cholernie podobne do Petera.  
Mężczyzna nawet tego nie skomentował. Zaczął zbliżać się do bliźniaków, zmieniając się powoli tak jak oni. Każdy jeden krok stawiał szybciej niż poprzedni, aż w końcu dopadł Eidana z warkotem i popchnął go do tyłu.  
Peter ani trochę się nie hamował, co trochę Stilesa przerażało. Rozumiał, że czasy były ciężkie i dzieci musiały umieć się bronić, ale patrzenie, jak dorosły wilkołak atakuje z całą mocą swoje pięcioletnie dzieci nie było ani trochę przyjemne. Eidan jęknął z bólu, kiedy Peter uderzył go z pięści w twarz, posyłając na ziemię.  
\- Tato! – jęknął, ale Peter nie przestał, szykując się już do kolejnego ataku. Eidan chyba zrozumiał, że jego – ich? matko – ojciec nie zamierza się powstrzymywać.  
\- Co tak stoisz? – spytała Erica, wychodząc z domu. – Masz jedzenie?  
Stiles bez słowa podał jej torbę, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Petera i Eidana. Dzieciak zrobił unik i przeszedł ojcu między nogami, kopiąc go przy tym w tyłek.  
\- Dobrze! – sarknął Peter, nacierając po raz kolejny.  
Eidan nie miał szans, ale walczył dzielnie. Starał się blokować ciosy i nie pozwalać, żeby lądowały w strategicznych miejscach. Gdy w pewnym momencie Peter znowu powalił go na ziemię, Eidan sypnął mu piasku w oczy. Peter syknął, odsuwając się i momentalnie zasłaniając twarz. To dało czas Eidanowi na kopnięcie go z obrotu – skąd dzieciaki znały takie ruchy? – i powalenie na ziemię.  
Eidan dopadł Petera dosłownie w sekundę, siadając mu na klatce piersiowej i zaczął go okładać pięściami. Bił mocno, precyzyjnie i szybko. Długo to nie trwało, bo w końcu Peter złapał go za ręce i zrzucił z siebie.  
\- Wystarczy – zarządził.  
Eidan od razu przestał, ocierając krew z twarzy i wstając. Peter też podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał.  
Stiles na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, a kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na walczących, przed Peterem stało już dwóch małych chłopców. Obaj z pokiereszowanymi twarzami i zakrwawieni, ale wyraźnie zadowoleni z rezultatów swojej walki.  
Nastolatek zauważył Dereka między drzewami idącego w stronę domu. Na jego ramionach siedziała Natalia, trzymając go za ręce i mówiąc coś z przejęciem.  
\- Co musicie zrobić, kiedy natrafimy na łowcę? – spytał Peter.  
\- Poczekać, aż reszta stada rozpocznie walkę – powiedział Aiden. – Wtedy uciekamy i chowamy się.  
\- Co, jeśli stada przy was nie ma? – zadał kolejne pytanie.  
\- Dajemy znać reszcie stada, gdzie jesteśmy, a potem… walczymy choćby nie wiem co – odparł Ethan.  
\- Dlaczego? - spytał Peter spokojnie.  
Stiles sam był ciekawy.  
\- Każda sekunda to dodatkowy czas dla reszty stada, żeby nas uratować – wyrecytował Aiden.  
Peter uśmiechnął się lekko. Klęknął na ziemi i rozłożył ramiona. Chłopcy przylgnęli do niego, obejmując go mocno.  
\- Dokładnie tak. Dobrze się dzisiaj spisaliście – pochwalił ich. – Umyjcie się i ubierzcie. Jestem pewny, że Stiles przyniósł wam coś dobrego.  
\- Taak! - wykrzyknął uradowany Aiden, uśmiechając się szeroko i pokazując niekompletne uzębienie. Było to tak naturalne dla dziecka w jego wieku, że gdyby nie krew na jego ciele, Stiles zacząłby się zastanawiać, czy wcześniejsza walka nie była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.  
Derek skinął mu lekko głową, odstawiając Natalię na ziemię. Mała krzyknęła „ceść, Stiles!”, sepleniąc trochę i wbiegła do domu, zapewne skuszona zapachem świeżego jedzenia.  
\- Wykrztuś to z siebie – powiedział Peter, splatając ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Ktoś zamordował nastolatkę – przyznał, wsuwając ręce w kieszenie. – Tej samej nocy kiedy Derek był u mnie. – Stiles spojrzał na młodszego wilkołaka. – To dlatego nikogo nie było przy granicy i nikt nie próbował cię powstrzymać. Łowcy byli zajęci zwłokami i tropieniem zabójcy.  
\- Co?  
Stiles poskoczył, kiedy usłyszał głos Laury z odległości kilku metrów. Szła w ich stronę szybkim krokiem, zmartwiona. I goła. Stiles wydał z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos i zakrył pospiesznie oczy. Czuł, że pieką go policzki.  
\- Ktoś zabił dziewczynę – powtórzył, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć. Nie widział do tej pory na żywo gołej kobiety i wolał, żeby tak zostało. – Nazywała się Marika Grayson, była w moim wieku. Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, miała takie same obrażenia jak… Czy mogłabyś się ubrać?  
\- Czyli to sprawka wilkołaka? – spytał Peter. Nie wydawał się ani trochę przejęty zawstydzeniem nastolatka. Stiles rozsunął palce skupiony na tym, żeby nie odrywać wzroku od Petera.  
\- Na to wygląda – odparł.  
\- Stiles… Wiesz, że to nie my, prawda? – spytała Laura. Laura, Peter, Derek… cała trójka patrzyła na niego w ciszy. To znaczy, Stiles podejrzewał, że Laura patrzy na niego. On sam nie odważył się choćby spojrzeć w jej stronę.  
\- Nie jestem głupi. To, co uruchamia alarm to najzwyklejszy na świecie czujnik, który reaguje na podwyższoną temperaturę ciała. Łowcy dokładnie wiedzą, kiedy i ile osób wychodzi z lasu. Gdyby to był ktoś z was, od razu by was złapali.  
\- Co sugerujesz? – Laura uniosła brwi.  
\- Jest ktoś jeszcze. Jakiś wilkołak, który żyje w mieście i zabija. Ostatnio nie musieliście opuszczać lasu, więc morderstwa ustały. Gdy jednak Derek utknął w mieście na jakiś czas, wilkołak wybrał sobie kolejną ofiarę. To coś chyba chce, żeby cała wina spadła na was.  
\- Łowcy nie są tacy głupi, Stiles. – Peter uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Mordują nas, bo chcą, a nie dlatego, że ktoś ich robi w konia.  
\- Nie twierdzę, że robią to przez pomyłkę… Cholera, masz rację. Ugh, nie wiem… nie miałem czasu się jeszcze nad tym zastanowić. Tak czy siak, Marika jest martwa i nic tego nie zmieni. Właśnie! – Stiles nagle sobie przypomniał. – Udało mi się włamać do bazy danych policji i sprawdzić, jak sprawy stoją według nich. – Peter zagwizdał. – Co?  
\- Nic, nic. Kontynuuj.  
\- Em, okej. No więc… Z połowa martwych ludzi uważana jest za zaginionych. Wy wszyscy też. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, co się z wami stało. Policzyłem wszystkich według tego, co wiem od was i brakuje mi jednego ciała.  
\- To znaczy? – spytała Laura.  
\- Sporo ciał, głównie… waszych krewnych nie zostało odnalezionych, więc nie brałem ich w ogóle pod uwagę. Powiedziałaś, że zginęło dwadzieścia osób z waszego stada, więc nie trudno było policzyć ludzi. Pomijając Boyda, Isaaca i Ericę, według danych policji do lasu weszło i nie wróciło 6 osób. 5 należało do stada, wiec zostaje jeszcze jedna, która nie pasuje do żadnego wzorca.  
\- Gdyby ktoś zginął w lesie, wiedzielibyśmy o tym – powiedział Derek.  
\- Ta sprawa może nie być w ogóle powiązana z całą resztą – zauważył Peter.  
\- Może, ale nie chciałbym niczego pominąć. Maria i Ben byli z wami, to już sam ustaliłem. Zostali jeszcze Oscar, Angela, Sarah i Anna. Kto z nich nie należał do stada?  
\- Angela – odpowiedziała Laura.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie jak najwięcej przypomnieć z akt.  
\- Zaginęła na samym początku lipca, zaraz po odnalezieniu czwartego ciała. Do dziś nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało. Nie powiecie mi, że to nie jest podejrzane.  
\- To nie ma w tej chwili wielkiego znaczenia. Rozwikłanie zagadki nie pomoże nam w walce z łowcami – powiedział spokojnie Derek. Stiles był zaskoczony, że w ogóle się odezwał. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, Derek nie wtrącał się do podejmowania decyzji.  
\- To prawda – zgodził się Peter. - Gerard chce nas martwych. Znalezienie prawdziwego sprawcy nie powstrzyma go przed polowaniem na nas.  
\- Więc ich po prostu wytłuczmy! – Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, niemal wylatując z zawiasów. Laura tylko westchnęła, widząc to. Cora dosłownie wyskoczyła z budynku, cała nabuzowana i wyraźnie gotowa do burdy. Stiles trochę się jej bał. – Mamy siedzieć i czekać, aż po nas przyjdą? Weźmy ich z zaskoczenia!   
Tuż za nią z domu wyszła Erica, a potem jeszcze Isaac. Reszta wilkołaków musiała buszować po lesie.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zgadzam się z nią – rzuciła Erica, dołączając do reszty. Spojrzała na swoje paznokcie. – Czekanie działa na naszą niekorzyść. Jeśli zaatakujemy…  
\- Jesteśmy za słabi, żeby sobie z nimi poradzić – odparła trzeźwo Laura.  
\- Im dłużej czekamy, tym słabsi jesteśmy! – krzyknęła Cora. – Mam już dosyć siedzenia i czekania, aż po nas przyjdą! Dlaczego nie chcecie walczyć?! Rozprawmy się z nimi raz na zawsze! Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że nie można tak sobie na nas polować!  
Laura zawahała się.  
\- Mama nie chciałaby…  
\- Mamy tu nie ma! – krzyknęła Cora. – I czemu? Bo zamiast walczyć, zdecydowała się uciekać! Tak samo jak ty teraz!   
Spomiędzy warg Laury wydostał się cichy warkot. Gdy się odezwała, jej głos był bardziej zwierzęcy niż ludzki.  
\- Przeginasz! I uważaj co mówisz!  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację, Laura. Powinniśmy od razu zaatakować.  
\- I zginąć miesiące temu – wtrącił Peter z wyraźną ironią. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, patrząc na Corę z lekkim politowaniem. – Jedyne osoby, które miałyby jakiekolwiek szanse w walce z łowcami, to ja, Laura i Derek. – Cora zawarczała, patrząc na Petera iskrzącymi się na żółto oczyma. – Proszę cię. Ty, Isaac i Erica nie możecie sobie poradzić z jednym Derekiem, który, przypominam, ledwo przeżył ostatnie spotkanie z łowcami. Banda nastolatków nie przechytrzy wyszkolonych zabójców. Wszyscy zginiemy.  
\- Siedząc na dupie i nic nie robiąc zginiemy tak czy siak!  
Peter tylko wywrócił oczami.  
\- Możemy to poddać pod głosowanie – powiedziała Laura, splatając ręce na piersi i kręcąc głową. – Wszyscy wiemy, że sytuacja nie jest idealna, ale moim zdaniem atakowanie na ślepo nie rozwiąże naszych problemów. Nie tego uczyła nas mama. Jestem na nie. Peter?  
\- Nie – odparł spokojnie, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.  
\- Derek? – Laura spojrzała na młodszego brata.  
Derek patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Jestem z alfą. Jak zawsze.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego.  
Cora spojrzała na Dereka z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Ja jestem na tak.  
\- Ja też – powiedziała Erica.  
\- Nie – powiedział Isaac. – Peter ma rację. Jesteśmy za słabi.  
\- Stiles?  
Nastolatek spojrzał na Laurę ze zdumieniem. Jej ciche pytanie tak go zaskoczyło, że aż zapomniał o tym, że jest goła.  
\- Ja? – spytał zdumiony, wskazując na siebie palcem.  
Laura skinęła.  
\- Jesteś jednym z nas.  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę. Atak mógł być całkiem dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale… Mimowolnie pomyślał o ciężko rannym Dereku, krwawiącym czarną krwią i tym, jak mało brakowało, żeby zginął. Pomyślał o sytuacji, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ciemnogłowego wilkołaka. Rannego. Nie chciał widzieć tego już nigdy więcej.  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. To samobójstwo.  
\- Dlaczego on ma mieć głos? – spytała Erica. – Nic do niego nie mam, wiem, że nam pomaga, ale nie jest jednym z nas.  
\- Tu akurat się zgadzam – rzucił Peter.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego spod byka.  
\- Wszyscy dobrze wiecie dlaczego – fuknęła Laura.  
Stiles nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale to zdanie skutecznie uciszyło wszystkie protesty.  
\- Głos Stilesa oznacza, że nawet jeśli Liam i Boyd będą za, i tak jesteśmy przegłosowani – mruknęła Erica. – Cholera.  
\- Tchórze – rzuciła Cora, patrząc krzywo na członków swojego stada.  
Laura spojrzała na nią czerwonymi oczami alfy.  
\- Zostałaś przegłosowana. Sprawa zamknięta. Zrozumiano?  
Cora zawarczała, ciągle niezadowolona, ale w końcu ugięła się pod ciężarem spojrzenia alfy i przestała, odchylając głowę w bok i obnażając szyję w geście poddania.   
\- Co w takim razie robimy? – spytała Erica, splatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Kontynuujemy trening tak jak do tej pory. Kiedy przyjdą, będziemy gotowi.  
\- Możemy zacząć już teraz – mruknęła Cora i rzuciła się na Dereka ze zwierzęcym rykiem. Stiles aż podskoczył i odsunął się, nie chcąc wejść im w drogę.  
Postanowił chwilowo nie wspominać o pendrivie i jego zawartości. Reszta mogła tego nie widzieć, ale w tym wszystkim chodziło o coś więcej. Jeszcze nie wiedział, o co, ale przysiągł sobie, że się dowie.  
Tym razem do granicy odprowadziła go Erica. Szła pewnie przez ciemny las tak jak reszta wilkołaków, zapewne świetnie widząc w ciemności. Zawsze lubiła sobie z nim żartować, ale tym razem wyraźnie nie była w nastroju. Pożegnali się krótko i Stiles poszedł już dalej sam, grzebiąc w kieszeni za kluczykami do samochodu zaparkowanego za kilkoma młodymi sosnami.  
Chciał otworzyć samochód, kiedy coś warknęło na niego z boku i powaliło na ziemię.  
Krzyknął zaskoczony i odruchowo uderzył napastnika kluczami w twarz. Było za ciemno, by dojrzeć zamachowca. Widział tylko parę świecących na niebiesko oczu.  
Napastnik zacisnął mu rękę na gardle z pomrukiem zadowolenia, wytrząsając z niego ostatnie cząsteczki powietrza. Stiles wił się i wiercił, próbując wyrwać ze stalowego uścisku, ale był za słaby. Czy też raczej… napastnik był za silny. Oparł dłonie na klatce piersiowej napastnika, chcąc go odepchnąć, ale nie przyniosło to żadnych rezultatów.  
Przynajmniej umrę, macając babskie cycki, pomyślał widząc ciemne plamy przed oczami.  
Cichy świst przeciął powietrze i wyrwał jęk bólu z ciała atakującej go kobiety. Nim Stiles się obejrzał, już jej – w końcu złapał za cycka, prawda? - nie było.  
Zakaszlał, łapiąc się za pulsujące bólem gardło i wstając w mgnieniu oka. Adrenalina i szok szybko postawiły go na nogi.  
\- W porządku?  
Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na ojca Allison, który stał kilkanaście metrów dalej z kuszą w ręce.  
\- Pan Argent – wychrypiał, klnąc w myślach. Był w tarapatach. Czy był tarapatach?  
Cholera…  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Stiles? Już dawno powinieneś być w domu. W tych lasach nie jest bezpiecznie.  
\- Chciałem się trochę wyluzować na świeżym powietrzu – odparł z ironią. Nie było sensu w udawaniu, że znalazł się w pobliżu lasu przypadkiem. Ojciec Allison nie był taki głupi.  
Zaraz mnie zabije, pomyślał, masując obolałe gardło.  
\- Idź się wyluzować gdzieś, gdzie nie grasują krwiożercze bestie. Matko, dzisiejsza młodzież. Nic do was nie dociera? Gdyby mnie tutaj nie było, już byś był martwy.  
\- W takim razie dobrze, że pan był. Egh… Lepiej pojadę do domu.  
Chris Argent zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie pokazuj się tu więcej. Mówię poważnie.  
Stiles wsiadł do samochodu, mierząc go ostrożnie wzrokiem. Bał się, że mężczyzna nagle zmieni zdanie i pośle go do piachu tak jak resztę stada Hale’ów. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało.  
Łowca obserwował uważnie, jak zapala samochód i odjeżdża, ani razu nie wykonując żadnego podejrzanego ruchu.  
Mimo to przez całą drogę aż do domu Stiles pilnował, czy aby na pewno nikt za nim nie podąża.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mówiłam, że następny rozdział za 8-9 dni... Kłamałam? xd  
> Wiem, że za wiele się tu nie działo, ale idziemy zdecydowanie w dobrym kierunku ;)  
> Pozdrawiam!


	8. Pierwsza była omega

Gdy Harris oddał kartkówki, Stiles postanowił zadziałać z Dannym, wykorzystując to, że mulat podkochiwał się w Scotcie. Stiles zastanawiał się, jak załatwić całą sprawę tak, żeby Scott zbytnio go nie znienawidził, a i Danny był skory do ewentualnej współpracy w przyszłości. Zdobycie kolejnych informacji odnośnie ludzi, którzy go zaatakowali, pomogłoby mu zdecydować, czy to miało coś wspólnego z sytuacją Hale’ów czy nie. Czuł w kościach, że obie sprawy są powiązane, ale prócz pendrive’a nic ich więcej jak na razie nie łączyło.  
No i w najbliższą sobotę była pełnia. Stiles jeszcze nie był w tym tygodniu w lesie, więc nie miał pojęcia, jak prawdziwe wilkołaki na nią reagują. Wcześniej jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zapytać. To znaczy… przyszło, ale skwaszona mina Dereka skutecznie powstrzymała go przed zadawaniem zbyt wielkiej ilości pytań.  
Pełnia go ciekawiła. Było wiele podań i mitów dotyczących tego zjawiska i sposobu, w jaki wilkołaki na nie reagowały. Był ciekawy, jak wyglądało to w rzeczywistości.  
\- Hej, Scotty… - Stiles objął przyjaciela, uśmiechając się lekko. Scott jęknął. – Pamiętasz o naszej umowie? – Stiles wychwycił wzrokiem Danny’ego. Chłopak stał przy swojej szafce, rozmawiając ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Jacksonem Whittemore i jego dziewczyną, Lydią Martin, w której Stiles kochał się całymi latami. Jackson był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse, która trzy lata z rzędu zdobyła mistrzostwo. Scott dałby wszystko, żeby być w pierwszym składzie drużyny, ale jego astma skutecznie trzymała go na ławce rezerwowych. Przynajmniej miał wymówkę, dlaczego nie udało mu się znaleźć w pierwszym składzie. Stiles był po prostu beznadziejny, ale solidarnie wstąpił w szeregi drużyny razem ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie, żeby miał ostatnio czas pojawiać się na treningach.  
\- Co mam zrobić? – spytał Scott, wydymając usta. Wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak.  
\- Ej, nie rób takiej miny. Dostałeś B, nie narzekaj. Taka ocena podnosi ci średnią u Harrisa. Ja muszę żyć z twoim F+.  
Scott westchnął ciężko.  
\- Co mam zrobić i jak bardzo będzie to nieprzyjemne?  
\- Potrzebuję, żeby Danny włamał się w kilka miejsc i sprawdził mężczyznę, który nazywa się Ben Winston. - Scott zmarszczył brwi. – To jeden z facetów, który wywiózł mnie do lasu przekonany, że bestia rozszarpie mnie na strzępy.  
\- Co ci dadzą te informacje? I czemu nie zgłosiłeś na policję, że znasz tożsamość ludzi, którzy cię zaatakowali? Przecież…  
\- Scott! – Przerwał mu. – Słuchaj, wiem co robię. To mój tata jest gliniarzem, pamiętasz? Dopóki nie zdobędę dowodów, nie ma sensu, żebym mieszał w to policję, okej? Po prostu mi zaufaj, dobra? Tak samo jak z pójściem do lasu. Ja tylko… egh, to skomplikowane. Wszystko ci powiem, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas. Na chwilę obecną potrzebuję tych informacji. Ben Winston. Jego dokładne dane mam gdzieś… tutaj. – Stiles przeszukał swój plecak w poszukiwaniu kartki, na której miał potrzebne informacje. Wręczył ją Scottowi. – Potrzebuję wszystkiego, co można znaleźć na tego gościa. Wiek, miejsce pracy, za co był karany. Wyciągi z banku, zdjęcia, ludzie, z którymi się zadawał. Szczególnie interesuje mnie ktoś, kto mógł mieć na imię Matt, bo to ten mnie postrzelił. No i kobieta, na którą mówią „Kitty”. Każda informacja może być cenna.  
\- Każesz mi to zrobić, bo Danny na mnie leci, prawda?  
\- Ta.  
\- Egh. Nienawidzę cię.  
\- Też cię kocham, Scotty!  
Scott tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Jak będę musiał iść na gejowską randkę to cię zabiję! – mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Okej. Tylko najpierw zdobądź dla mnie te informacje.  
Scott wydął usta, wyraźnie niezadowolony, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to zrobi. Stiles i Scott byli jak bracia. Mieli swój własny kodeks braterski. W takich sytuacjach się nie odmawiało.  
Na przerwie na lunch Danny, Lydia, Jackson i jeszcze kilka innych popularnych dzieciaków dosiadło się do ich stolika. Allison w pierwszej chwili była zaskoczona, że Scott ją trochę ignoruje i rozmawia z Dannym, ale widząc jak Stiles gapi się na nich, musiała dojść do tego, kto maczał w tym palce.  
Allison i Lydia były przyjaciółkami, więc Scott chcąc nie chcąc spędzał czas z nią i Jacksonem. Stiles nie był pewny, czy powinien być zazdrosny, czy wdzięczny, że nie musi znosić Jacksona. Ten koleś był jak istota kompletnie wyprana z ludzkiej inteligencji i potrafiąca zaistnieć tylko na boisku. Stiles nie mógł pojąć, jak najlepsza uczennica w całej ich szkole skończyła z takim dupkiem, nawet jeśli był cholernym kapitanem.  
\- Stilinski, słyszałem plotki, że ktoś wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy i cię postrzelił – rzucił Jackson, uśmiechając się kpiąco.  
\- I zostawił go w lesie na pożarcie bestii – dodał Scott, patrząc na Jacksona z uniesionymi brwiami. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Jacksona bardzo interesuje las. Często schodził na ten temat. Do tej pory prawie nikt nie wiedział, gdzie znaleziono Stilesa, bo policja nie chciała, żeby ludzie poczuli się bezpiecznie i zaczęli kręcić się w okolicach lasu.  
\- Akurat! – prychnął Jackson.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Widziałeś bestię? – spytał Danny.  
\- Jaasne i jeszcze uciekłem z dwoma ranami postrzałowymi – mruknął. – Nie, niczego nie widziałem. Byłem blisko granicy, łowcy mnie znaleźli i zadzwonili po karetkę, koniec historii.  
Teoretycznie lasy były bezpieczne. Wilkołaki je patrolowały, obawiając się ataku łowców. Stiles wiedział, że stado nie skrzywdziłoby nikogo, ale ktoś jednak zabijał tuż pod ich nosem. Stiles nie chciał narażać nikogo, nawet takiego dupka jak Jackson.  
Z chęcią powiedziałby Scottowi… Gdyby nie to, że ten był chłopakiem Allison.  
\- Stilinski jest tak niesmaczny, że nawet bestia się nim nie zainteresowała – skomentował Jackson.  
\- Noo, więc ty zdecydowanie musisz na siebie uważać, Jackson. W końcu nie chcemy, żeby bestie rozciągnęły twoje flaki po całym lesie i ujawniły, że masz tylko jeden zwój mózgowy.  
Jackson zacisnął zęby, zły za ten komentarz, zwłaszcza że jego znajomi podśmiewali się z niego cicho.  
Dobra, Jackson nie był aż taki głupi, miał całkiem przyzwoite oceny. Musiał mieć, jeśli chciał być w drużynie. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że Stiles uważał go za kogoś inteligentnego. Nope. Odmawiał i już.  
Lydia spojrzała na niego krótko. Chyba podobał jej się ten komentarz. Ani myślała bronić swojego chłopaka.  
Jej uwaga skupiła się na nim tylko przez kilka sekund, bo potem wróciła do swojej rozmowy z Allison o modzie. Normalnie w tej sytuacji Stiles miałby palpitacje serce. Dobra, trochę miał, ale nie było tak samo, jak wcześniej. Jakoś tak… Nie. Gdyby to jednak Derek na niego spojrzał, tak naprawdę spojrzał albo chociaż się do niego uśmiechnął…  
Jezu, serce zaczęło mu walić w piersi na samą myśl.  
Po zajęciach pojechał na zakupy, a potem standardowo do lasu. Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły jak na koniec marca. Wilki wygrzewały się w słońcu, obserwując leniwie jak Aiden, Ethan i Natalia targają się za uszy i ogony i podgryzają sobie łapy.  
\- Cześć wszystkim! – rzucił Stiles z uśmiechem. Brązowy wilk podniósł głowę i zastrzygł uszami. – Tak, tak, mam jedzenie.  
Stiles do tej pory jeszcze nie widział wszystkich w postaci wilka. Miał okazję dobrze przyjrzeć się Derekowi i dzieciom. Laurę i Petera widział tylko przez chwilę. Reszty nie. Nie miał pojęcia, kto kryje się pod postacią tych, którzy wylegiwali się w słońcu. Podejrzewał jedynie, że czarny wilk leżący najbliżej dzieci to Cora. Peter, Derek i Laura, cała trójka miała czarne futro. Cora pewnie też.  
Brązowy wilk zamerdał ogonem i po chwili w jego miejscu stał już Liam, patrząc na niego z nadzieją.  
\- Przyniosłeś cukierki? – spytał.  
\- Egh, serio stary? Wydaje mi się, że mam, ale nie rozrywaj mnie na strzępy, jeśli przypadkiem ich nie wziąłem ze sklepu.  
Liam pokiwał głową. Stiles wręczył mu torbę.  
\- Gdzie Laura? – spytał.  
\- Ona i Derek są nad jeziorem. To jakieś pięć minut drogi w tamtą stronę. – Liam wskazał mu kierunek.  
\- Spoko, dzięki.  
Liam skinął i z zadowoloną miną wniósł torbę do domu. Stiles miał nadzieję, że naprawdę nie zapomniał tych cukierków ze sklepu. Nie chciał, żeby Liam w szale wystartował za nim przez las.  
Dojście nad jezioro nie zajęło mu długo i nie trudno było znaleźć drogę. Przez las prowadziła dość dobrze widoczna ścieżka.  
Jezioro było całkiem duże z praktycznie całym brzegiem zarośniętym wysokimi krzakami. Tylko w jednym miejscu był kawałek dzikiej plaży, przy której znajdowało się sporo wielkich, wyłaniających się częściowo z wody skał. Niektóre z nich były płaskie z wierzchu. Na jednej z nich leżały dwa czarne wilki.  
Stiles pokręcił głową. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, ile czasu wilkołaki spędzały latem w swojej wilczej skórze.  
Derek uniósł pysk z łap i spojrzał prosto na niego. Laura po chwili zrobiła to samo, oglądając się. Wyszczerzyła zęby w wilczym uśmiechu, widząc go i zamerdała ogonem. Stiles zaśmiał się,  
\- Hej! – rzucił.  
Podchodząc bliżej zauważył, że Derek cały czas macha leniwie ogonem. Zdziwiło go to trochę. Nie sądził, żeby jego widok cieszył młodego wilka.  
\- Kilka ciepłych dni i już wszyscy wylegują się na słońcu? – rzucił Stiles, wchodząc ostrożnie na skały i siadając niedaleko wilków. – Nawet nie ma z kim pogadać.  
Derek wywrócił oczami. Wyglądało to niezwykle komicznie u wilka. Laura ziewnęła szeroko i przeciągnęła się, wstając. Po chwili zmieniła się w swoją ludzką postać. Stiles zamknął oczy, rumieniąc się.  
\- Robisz to specjalnie! – zarzucił jej.  
\- Jakbyś nigdy nie widział gołej baby! – odparowała.  
\- Żebyś wiedziała, że nie widziałem! – krzyknął. - Mam siedemnaście lat i nie jestem specjalnie popularny!  
\- Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś się do tego, że jesteś prawiczkiem? – drażniła się. – Już, ubrałam sukienkę.  
Stiles rozsunął ostrożnie powieki, żeby sprawdzić, czy mówi prawdę. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył, że rzeczywiście jest ubrana.  
\- No? – Laura uniosła jedną brew, patrząc na niego z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Stiles zarumienił się. Serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej z nerwów i wiedział, że wilkołaki to słyszą. To było cholernie irytujące i żenujące. Nie miał pojęcia, jak one to znoszą. W takich stadach prywatność pewnie nie istniała.  
\- Eee… tylko teoretycznie? – spróbował czując, że rumieniec sięgnął już czubków jego uszu.  
Nie wstydził się swojego braku doświadczenia. No, przez jakieś 80% czasu. Jeszcze nie tak dawno nie przejmował się tym ani trochę. Znał swoją pozycję społeczną w szkole i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie popularnym dzieciakiem. Było mu z tą świadomością całkiem dobrze. Miał Scotta, z którym spędzał cały swój wolny czas. Obaj byli prawiczkami, żaden z nich nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, a ich doświadczenie kończyło się na całowaniu. Mogli być cholernymi prawiczkami razem. Potem jednak… Allison przeprowadziła się do Beacon Hills, ona i Scott zakochali się w sobie na zabój i Scott szybko nabrał doświadczenia. Stiles nie chciał być zazdrosny, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Allison była śliczna i urocza, każdy chłopak marzył o takiej dziewczynie. Scott coraz więcej czasu spędzał z nią i szybko wyłamał się z grupy osób niedoświadczonych, do których Stiles ciągle należał.  
Wiele osób robiło to dla samego zrobienia, nie ważne z kim i gdzie, byleby się tego pozbyć. Zupełnie jakby była to jakaś zaraza. Stiles nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał się pozbyć tego w taki sposób. (A chciał się tego pozbyć tak samo jak każdy inny siedemnastoletni chłopak.) Coś w nim broniło się przed tym rękami i nogami, więc… czekał, aż znajdzie odpowiednią osobę.  
I starał się unikać tego tematu w obecności osób, których nie uważał za swoich przyjaciół. Niby wszyscy wiedzieli tak czy siak, ale niektórzy debile (czytaj: Jackson) uważali to za dobry powód do pośmiania się. Stiles miał ochotę walnąć go w pysk za każdym jednym razem, kiedy tylko ktoś pokroju Jacksona zaczynał temat.  
\- Hej, nie masz się czym przejmować – powiedziała Laura, uśmiechając się szeroko. Derek podniósł się i przeciągnął, po czym podszedł do Stilesa i położył się obok niego. Stiles spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Pogłaskaj go. Promienie słońca i głaskanie to wspaniałe połączenie. – Stiles ostrożnie wsunął palce w miękką sierść Dereka. Gdy wilk zamruczał zadowolony, Stiles zaczął go czochrać po grzbiecie i za uszami. Derek zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho z zadowolenia. – Jeśli cię to uspokoi, sama straciłam dziewictwo jak miałam dziewiętnaście lat. Cora i Isaac są w twoim wieku i też jeszcze tego nie robili. To normalne.  
\- Wiem. Po prostu… - sapnął sfrustrowany. – Kilka osób w szkole lubi sobie z tego żartować… Ze mnie, znaczy się, i trochę mnie to irytuje.  
\- Spójrz na to inaczej… Ktoś może się ucieszyć, że na niego poczekałeś.  
\- Albo się wkurzać, że nic na ten temat nie wiem.  
Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że gada o tym przy Dereku Hale. Facecie, który był we wszystkich jego mokrych snach i o którym Stiles myślał za każdym razem od jakiegoś miesiąca, kiedy zaspokajał swoje potrzeby. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że wilkołaki nie potrafią czytać w myślach.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc na Dereka.  
\- Idę o zakład, że będzie tak jak mówię.  
Stiles tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Wszyscy jesteście strasznie pewni siebie, to cholernie irytujące. W każdym razie, chciałem cię spytać o dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza to pełnia księżyca. Nic nie udało mi się wyciągnąć od Dereka, a potem jakoś zapomniałem spytać.  
\- Szkoda sobie strzępić języka – wzruszyła ramionami. – Peter napisał ci już nawet listę zakupów. Przyjdziesz i sam się przekonasz.  
Tak, tak, tak!  
\- Ale nikt mnie tutaj nie zje, prawda? – spytał żartobliwie.  
\- Jeśli kupisz nam to, co chcemy, to nie – zaśmiała się.  
\- Dam z siebie wszystko. – Stiles wywrócił oczami. - Dobra, to teraz druga sprawa. Chciałbym, żebyś mi opowiedziała jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Rozumiem, że łowcy was zaatakowali, ale interesują mnie okoliczności towarzyszące. Wiem, że Kate Argent była ofiarą numer pięć. Gdyby udało ci się ułożyć logiczny ciąg zdarzeń, mogłoby mi to pomóc w szukaniu osoby odpowiedzialnej za te wszystkie zabójstwa – powiedział szybko, nie robiąc ani jednej przerwy.  
Laura zrobiła wielkie oczy.  
\- Jezu, czy ty bierzesz kiedyś oddech? – Stiles spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. – Okej. Dobra. Nic nie pominąć… Hmm, w takim razie wszystko zaczęło się od pewnej kobiety. Była omegą szukającą stada. Jej własne zostało wyrżnięte przez sąsiednią watahę, która chciała przejąć ich ziemie. Tak przynajmniej twierdził nasz informator.  
\- Wiesz, jak się nazywała? – spytał Stiles. Wyciągnął z kieszeni mały notes i ołówek i zaczął skrobać na kartce wszystko, co mówiła Laura.  
\- Coś na „A”. Anita? Nie, inaczej…  
\- Alicja? – podsunął Stiles.  
\- Tak! Właśnie tak! Alicja. Mama miała się z nią spotkać i zdecydować, czy przyjmie ją do naszego stada. Zanim jednak doszło do spotkania, łowcy dopadli omegę i ją zabili. Potem… wielu z nas było o to złych. Chcieliśmy, żeby mama jakoś zareagowała na to, co zrobili łowcy, ale mama nie chciała zaczynać z nimi wojny. Dała jednak ostrzeżenie Chrisowi Argentowi, że jeśli taka sytuacja się powtórzy i łowcy zabiją na naszym terytorium niewinnego wilka – w końcu nikt nie wiedział, czy Alicja kogoś skrzywdziła, czy nie – to nie będziemy tacy pobłażliwi.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj. Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie wiedzieli, czy kogoś skrzywdziła? To ma jakieś znaczenie?  
\- Uhm, tak? Łowcy kierują się kodeksem. No, nie wszyscy, jak widać, skoro Argentowie postawili sobie za cel, żeby nas wytłuc. Do tej pory nas nie ruszali, bo wiedzieli, że nikomu nie robimy krzywdy. Łowcy to jak policja w świecie istot nadprzyrodzonych. Kiedy ktoś zaczyna krzywdzić ludzi, wkraczają do akcji i pozbywają się tej istoty.  
\- Okej, czyli zaczęło się od omegi. Nazywała się Alicja Ferguson, to ofiara numer jeden. Co było dalej?  
\- Niedługo po tym w lesie znaleziono kolejne ciało. Tym razem mężczyzny.  
\- Conrad Peterson, trzydziestosześcioletni mechanik. Wdowiec – uzupełnił Stiles. Siedział w tym tyle czasu, że już chyba wszystko siedziało w jego głowie.  
\- Mhm. Nie mieliśmy z tym nic wspólnego, ale łowcy twierdzili, że ofiary zostały zabite przez wilkołaki. Nikt z nas tego nie zrobił, no i nie było innego wilkołaka w pobliżu. Wiedzielibyśmy. Mieli za mało dowodów, żeby coś zrobić. Potem pojawiły się kolejne dwa ciała. Nasz tata je widział. To była z pewnością robota wilkołaka. Próbował śledzić go po zapachu, ale szybko zgubił trop.  
\- A potem była Kate Argent.  
\- Zginęła jakieś dwa tygodnie później od tych dwóch morderstw. Ponoć ciocia Patricia zaatakowała ją i Gerarda. On dał sobie z nią radę, ale Kate nie miała tyle szczęścia. – Laura potarła nasadę nosa. – Gerard się wściekł. Kate była jego jedyną córką. Poprzysiągł zemstę. Zaczął od zabicia Patricii i przybranej córki Petera, Malii.  
\- Gdzie był wtedy Aiden, Ethan i Natalia?  
\- Derek ich pilnował. Malia miała spędzić noc u swojej koleżanki z klasy, ale pokłóciły się i nie doszło do nocowania. Wróciła do domu. Gerard skorzystał z okazji i zabił je obydwie.  
Zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu tu nie grało.  
Patricia Thompson została znaleziona martwa w swoim domu, to się zgadzało, ale Malia Hale była uważana za zaginioną. Po co Gerard miałby ukrywać jej ciało? Do tej pory nikt nie wiedział, kto zaatakował Patricie i dlaczego. Policja podejrzewała, że był to ktoś, kto miał porachunki z Peterem. Cała rodzina Hale’ów była prawnikami, Peter też. Ktoś mógł być zły na niego za to, że go nie wybronił lub coś w tym stylu. Policja często spotykała się z tego typu sprawami.  
Gerard Argent…  
Stiles widział go tylko dwa razy i to z daleka, ale…  
Zamarł. Malia Hale. To ona była tym wilkołakiem na filmiku! A starszy mężczyzna, który ją zabił, to Gerard Argent. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej!  
Zagryzł dolną wargę. To dalej nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego miał w kieszeni pendrive z nagraniem, jak Gerard zabija Malię. Zdecydował, że zachowa to dla siebie, dopóki nie uda mu się rozwikłać zagadki. Zamiast tego spytał:  
\- Okej… Gdzie był wtedy Peter?  
Laura podrapała się po głowie.  
\- To… dobre pytanie. Ugh… Peter był prawdopodobnie u swojego kochanka. – Stiles wywalił na nią oczy.  
\- Powtórz, proszę. Peter był gdzie?  
\- U swojego kochanka.  
\- Uh-huh. A jego partnerka? Wiedziała o jego skokach w bok?  
\- To nie były skoki w bok. Peter jest totalnie gejem, nigdy się z tym nie krył. Przygarnął Malię jak był bardzo młody, ale to nie było jego prawdziwe dziecko. Z czasem zapragnął mieć swoje własne. Patricia dowiedziała się o nas zupełnie przypadkiem. Była od niego starsza o 6 lat i chorowała na AIDS. Poprosiła mamę o przemienienie jej. Mama się zgodziła. Gdy Patricia już nie musiała martwić się chorobą, wreszcie mogła pozwolić sobie na luksus, jakim było dziecko. Patricia i Peter się nie kochali. Po prostu oboje pragnęli mieć dziecko.  
\- Okej, rozumiem. Czyli Patricia zabiła Kate, a Gerard w odwecie pozbył się jej i Malii. Dziewczynka mogła wtrącić się do walki. Gerard pewnie powiedział, że nie miał wyboru czy coś.  
\- To możliwe – zgodziła się Laura. Westchnęła. – Potem… mama jeszcze nie podjęła decyzji, jak postąpić w tej sytuacji, bo dosłownie kilka godzin później łowcy zaatakowali całe nasze stado. Peter miał jakieś kontakty. Ostrzegł mamę i resztę, ale było już za późno. Starsi członkowie stada przyblokowali łowców, żebyśmy mogli schronić się w naszym rodzinnym domu, czyli tutaj. Cora była tu razem z Derekiem i dziećmi. Reszta z nas dała radę tutaj dotrzeć, kiedy pozostali… - Laura urwała i pokręciła głową. Była na granicy płaczu. – Przepraszam, ale… Mój narzeczony zasłonił mnie i zginął i…  
\- Przykro mi – powiedział cicho Stiles. Derek zaczął popiskiwać cicho, patrząc na swoją siostrę i położył uszy po sobie. – Po tym ataku ci, którzy zdołali, skryli się w tym domu. Ludzie byli już przerażeni atakami, więc łowcy wzięli sprawy w swoje ręce i założyli czujniki, blokując wam drogę do miasteczka.  
\- Teoretycznie moglibyśmy uciec drugą stroną lasu, ale… Ścigaliby nas całe życie tak czy siak. Obce stada nie są zbyt chętne do przyjmowania niedobitków, a już na pewno nie tak dużej grupy. Prosiliśmy okoliczne stada o pomoc, ale wszystkie kategorycznie odmówiły wzięcia nas wszystkich. Musielibyśmy się rozdzielić, a tego nie chcemy. Lepiej umrzeć niż wyrzec się swojego stada, a jeśli mamy umrzeć, to chociaż umrzemy walcząc. Nie jak szczury uciekające z tonącego statku.  
Stiles skinął, drapiąc się po głowie.  
\- Okej. Dobra. W tym ataku zginęli prawie wszyscy. Alarm wył dosyć często przez jakiś czas, ale prawie nikt nie ginął przez jakieś… dwa miesiące.  
\- Wychodziliśmy dla zmyłki, żeby Deaton bez problemu mógł nas zaopatrzać.  
-To kolejna ofiara według danych policji. Alan Deaton, miejscowy weterynarz.  
\- Tak, był naszym doradcą. Pomagał nam, jak mógł. Łowcy dowiedzieli się o nim i go zabili.  
\- Wykrwawił się, zanim zdążyła dotrzeć do niego pomoc, z tego co pamiętam z raportu policji. Potem zginęła Maria i Ben.  
\- Kiedy Deaton przestał przynosić nam zapasy, próbowaliśmy wyżyć z tego, co jest w lesie, ale zimą ciężko było upolować coś, co mogłoby nas wykarmić. Podjęliśmy ryzyko i chcieliśmy się sami zaopatrzyć w mieście. Doszło do walki. Peter został ciężko ranny, ale daliśmy radę go uratować. Maria i Ben nie mieli tyle szczęścia.  
Stiles nie rozumiał, dlaczego niektórzy Hale’owie zostali znalezieni martwi, „zaatakowani przez bestię”, a niektórzy widnieli jako zaginieni. Może łowcy nie chcieli, żeby policja zorientowała się, że atak był wymierzony w ich rodzinę?  
Ale znowu… dlaczego nie Malia Hale? Jej zwłoki mogli przecież spokojnie porzucić razem z Patricią. Nie trzeba było jej zabijać osobno. Po co tłumaczyć się, że Patricia go zaatakowała? W końcu martwa i tak nie miała racji głosu. Gerard mógł wkręcić każdą jedną bajkę i jeśli w miarę trzymałaby się kupy, nikt by tego nie zakwestionował. Ale nie, on tego nie zrobił. Zabił najpierw Malię - i jeszcze to nagrał, sukinsyn - a dopiero potem jej matkę. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, dlaczego?  
To wszystko było mega podejrzane.  
\- Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że policja nigdy nie będzie w stanie dojść do prawidłowych wniosków. Co najmniej połowa osób, które według akt „zaginęły”, są martwe. Nie ma ciał, nie ma sprawców, nie ma motywu. Coś innego jest też ciekawe. Koroner upierał się, że pierwsze dwie osoby zostały zabite przez człowieka, który tylko upozorował ataki zwierząt. Przy ciele trzeciej ofiary nie było już żadnych wątpliwości.  
\- Czyli wilkołak, który zabija, pojawił się dopiero po jakimś czasie.  
\- Na to by wychodziło. Albo ten wilkołak nie wie, co robi i zabija dla samego zabijania, przypadkowo zrzucając winę na was…  
\- Albo ktoś celowo zabija, żeby zrzucić winę na nas – dokończyła Laura.  
\- Powiedziałaś, że pierwszą ofiarą był wilkołak. Ktoś próbował upozorować atak zwierzęcia, więc albo łowcy szukali pretekstu, żeby was zaatakować i sami pozorowali to wszystko, albo jest ktoś jeszcze, kto macza w tym wszystkim palce. Ugh… Tyle pytań i tak mało odpowiedzi. No i nie zapominajmy też o tej babce, która chciała mnie udusić.  
Derek uniósł łeb, patrząc na niego.  
\- No co? – spytał Stiles. Laura uniosła brwi. Westchnął. – Jak wracałem od was, zaatakowała mnie jakaś babka. Chyba wilkołak, bo jej oczy świeciły się na niebiesko. Tak jak Petera czy Dereka. Chris Argent ją przegonił.  
\- Co obala teorię, że ze sobą współpracują.  
\- Ugh, o ile to wszystko nie było pod publiczkę. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na luksus myślenia, że łowcy nie mają o mnie pojęcia.  
Laura westchnęła ciężko, wydymając usta.  
\- To wszystko jest zbyt skomplikowane. Lepiej byś zrobił, gdybyś porozmawiał o tym z Peterem. On jest dobry w rozwikływaniu zagadek.  
Rozmowa z Peterem nie przyniosła żadnych nowych informacji, tylko irytację i frustrację. Peter nie chciał wyjawić, do kogo wymykał się na bzykanko i kim są jego kontakty w mieście. (Co było całkiem logiczne. Nie chciał, żeby kolejne niewinne osoby znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie.) Powiedział tylko, że te źródła w niczym mu nie pomogą. Podtrzymał wersję Laury praktycznie w 90%, co było zupełnie w porządku. Każdy zapamiętuje pewne rzeczy inaczej, ludzie mają tendencję do przeinaczania faktów i dodawania niektórych rzeczy od siebie, dlatego policja zawsze przesłuchiwała co najmniej kilka osób, zanim starała się odtworzyć wersję wydarzeń.  
Peter był zły na swoją siostrę za to, że nie wkroczyła wcześniej. Uważał, że okazała słabość, nie reagując na zabicie omegi. Zaskoczyło go też to, że ktoś próbował zwalić winę za śmierć pierwszych dwóch ofiar na ataki zwierząt. Przyznał, że nie widzi w tym większego sensu.  
Ciekawe natomiast było jego zdanie o Argentach. Uważał ich za niebezpiecznych, ale nie wszystkich miał za pokręconych. Peter był przekonany, że Gerard i Kate czerpali przyjemność z zabijania wilkołaków i chętnie naginali swój „kodeksik” w celu usprawiedliwienia swoich zbrodni. Resztę miał za idiotów podążających za rozkazami tych, którzy rządzili. Na pytanie o Chrisa Argenta zaśmiał się tylko i wzruszył ramionami. Byli w tym samym wieku, ale nie znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby móc coś na jego temat powiedzieć. Powiedział tylko, że „Chris to dupek”.  
Stiles wiedział, że Peter coś ukrywa, dlatego nie miał – zbyt dużych – wyrzutów sumienia, że nie powiedział mu o Malii i nagraniu.  
Po powrocie do domu wyciągnął swoje notatki i zaczął odtwarzać wydarzenia z wakacji.  
„1.ALICJA FERGUSON, 31 (OMEGA) --> ŁOWCY? (brak reakcji alfy) ATAK ZWIERZĘCIA?  
2.CONRAD PETERSON, 36 (CZŁ.) --> ? ATAK ZWIERZĘCIA?  
3\. PANI CLARKSON, 72 (CZŁ.) --> ? AT. ZW.  
4\. TRAVIS COLLINS, 52 (CZŁ.) --> ? AT. ZW.  
5\. KATE ARGENT, 30 (CZŁ.) --> ? AT. ZW.  
6\. TALIA I JOACHIM HALE, PATRICIA THOMPSON (WILK.) --> ŁOWCY / WYKRWAWIENIE SIĘ  
7\. ALAN DEATON, 49 (CZŁ.+ STADO) --> ŁOWCY / WYKRWAWIENIE SIĘ  
8\. MARIA, BEN (WILK.) --> ŁOWCY / WYKRWAWIENIE SIĘ”  
Przy „pendrive” wpisał „Malia” i „Gerard Argent”. Do mężczyzny dopisał „MOTYW ???”. Stiles nie miał żadnego pomysłu, dlaczego Gerard zrobił to, co zrobił, tym bardziej, że mogła go złapać policja. Świr nagrał, jak strzela nastolatce w głowę. Ktoś, kto chce pozacierać swoje ślady, nie zostawia cholernego filmiku, co znaczy, że chciał, żeby ktoś go zobaczył. Tylko kto? I dlaczego?  
Wyglądało na to, że ofiary zabite przez łowców się wykrwawiły. Były to wilkołaki lub osoby z nimi powiązane. Najciekawszy był jednak sam początek, czyli zabójstwo Alicji Ferguson. Laura twierdziła, że zabili ją łowcy, ale to, że Laura tak uważała, nie oznaczało, że tak musiało być. To mogła być na przykład ta sama kobieta, która go zaatakowała. Może to ona zabijała wszystkich? To było prawdopodobne. Stiles jednak wątpił, żeby była zamieszana w pierwsze dwa morderstwa. Koroner był przekonany, że te osoby nie zginęły w wyniku ataku zwierzęcia i Stiles miał przeczucie, że to ważny trop.  
Nie trzymało się też kupy to, że ktoś próbował upozorować atak zwierzęcia w przypadku omegi. Kto i po co? Łowcy nie mieli powodów, żeby zacierać swoje ślady. Wiedzieli, jak zataić morderstwo bez śmiesznych sztuczek. Wkroczenie na ścieżkę wojenną ze stadem Hale’ów zdawało się ich nie martwić. Jeśli koroner miał rację, Alicja nie została zabita przez wilkołaki. Jeśli się mylił, mogła być to sprawka tego samego wilkołaka, który zabił całą resztę.  
Czyli pozostaje wersja, że zabijają dwie osoby/grupy, pomyślał, patrząc na tablicę.  
Coś mu w tym wszystkim umykało, tylko co?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, następny rozdział powinien być ciekawszy i trochę rozjaśnić pewne kwestie.  
> Pozdrawiam!


	9. Pełnia

Lista od Petera zawierała głównie rzeczy na grilla. Masa mięsa, kiełbaski, cebula, ketchup, majonez, musztarda, sosy, ziemniaki, folia aluminiowa, przyprawy… Robił się głodny na samą myśl o tym wszystkim.  
Jak ma złość, gdy pakował zakupy do samochodu natknął się na Scotta i Allison.  
\- Hej, Stiles – przywitała się Allison, zaglądając na jego zakupy.  
Scott uniósł brwi.  
\- Stary, po co ci tyle żarcia? Robisz jakąś imprezę, na którą nie jesteśmy zaproszeni?  
\- Ee… Nie? Obiecałem Heather, że jej pomogę. Robi jakąś bibę pod nieobecność swoich rodziców. Wysłała mnie po zakupy – skłamał naprędce. – Podrzucę jej to tylko i jadę na chatę.  
Heather była jego koleżanką z dzieciństwa. Ich mamy były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, więc Stiles i Heather większość dzieciństwa spędzili na wspólnej zabawie. Nadal się kolegowali i spotykali, ale raczej rzadko. Heather chodziła do innego liceum i miała swoich znajomych, a Stiles swoich. Zazwyczaj widzieli się na swoich urodzinach i w okresie świątecznym, czasami też wpadali na siebie zupełnie przypadkiem.  
Scott zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował tego. Wiedział, że Stiles coś kręci.  
\- To miło z twojej strony – powiedziała Allison, uśmiechając się do niego. - Ja i Scott idziemy dzisiaj do kina. Chcesz iść z nami?  
Jaasne, bo nie ma nic lepszego niż bycie piątym kołem u wozu i to jeszcze w ciemnym kinie do którego pary idą tylko po to, żeby się poobściskiwać.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, ale dzięki za propozycję.  
\- Jasne. Widzimy się w szkole – odparł Scott.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się tylko i pomachał im, wsiadając do samochodu.  
Zaraz po wejściu do lasu zmaterializowała się obok niego Cora, biorąc od niego część zakupów. Księżyc był już w pełni, ale dziewczyna nie wydawała się inna. Wręcz przeciwnie, była dokładnie taka sama jak zawsze – sarkastyczna, trochę wredna i w każdej chwili gotowa, żeby przemeblować mu twarz.  
Zanieśli jedzenie do domu, gdzie Laura i Cora zabrały się za szykowanie wszystkiego na grilla. Widząc, że Stiles nie za bardzo wie, co ze sobą zrobić, zagoniły go do roboty.  
\- Gdzie reszta? – spytał, obierając cebulę.  
\- Erica, Boyd i Isaac biegają po lesie. Cała trójka została przemieniona niedawno i nie panują jeszcze do końca nad swoją wilczą stroną. Liam ich pilnuje. Peter wziął na wyprawę swoje młode, a Derek przygotowuje wszystko na dzisiejszy wieczór.  
\- Nie panują w jakim sensie?   
\- Podczas pełni księżyca dosłownie każda jedna cząstka ciebie chce wypuścić wilka na wolność. Czujesz mrowienie w kościach, niemal ból… Nasza wilcza strona jest wtedy o wiele silniejsza. Bez odpowiedniego treningu wilk przejmuje nad tobą kontrolę.  
\- Uhm… i co robi? Jest niebezpieczny?  
\- Może być. Zwykłe wilki nie są agresywne, dopóki zostawia się ich watahy w spokoju. Czasami pozwalają nawet głaskać swoje młode. Zdrowy wilk cię nie zaatakuje, chyba że zaczniesz uciekać. Wtedy będzie widział w tobie swoją zdobycz.  
Stiles potarł oczy, które zaczęły łzawić od krojenia cebuli. Jeszcze jeden aspekt go ciekawił.  
\- Czy jest możliwe, aby wilkołak zatracił swoje człowieczeństwo? No, wiecie… Stał się dziki czy coś.  
Cora i Laura spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Stiles uniósł brwi.  
\- Istnieją pewne podania – zaczęła Cora, nie spuszczając wzroku z deski, na której nadkrawała kiełbaski. – Mówiące o tym, że dla każdego urodzonego wilka takiego jak my istnieje przeznaczona mu osoba. Coś jak bratnia dusza. Idealne dopasowanie. Nikt do końca nie wie, skąd wzięły się te podania i gdzie leżą początki tego zjawiska, ale stworzenie takiego rodzaju połączenia między dwoma osobami wymaga bardzo starej i bardzo potężnej magii.  
\- Gdy wilk odnajduje swoją bratnią duszę, jest stracony dla innych ludzi. Zapach tej osoby oddziałuje na niego niezwykle silnie, jej obecność uspokaja i daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa. W wilku budzi się instynkt bronienia takiej osoby nawet za cenę życia – kontynuowała Laura, uważnie obserwując jego reakcje. – Prawdopodobnie dlatego wszystkie rodzone wilkołaki uważane są za osoby atrakcyjne. Ta atrakcyjność ma nam pomóc w zdobyciu naszej bratniej duszy.  
\- Ale? Gdzieś musi być jakieś „ale” – zauważył Stiles.  
\- To prawda – wtrąciła Cora. – Utrata bratniej duszy jest nawet gorsza niż utrata swojej rodziny, watahy… Wilk, który utraci swoją bratnią duszę po sparowaniu się z nią…  
\- Nieważne, czy jest to choroba, czy zwykłe rozstanie… – uzupełniła Laura.  
\- Smutek i rozpacz wilka są tak wielkie, że pozostanie w ludzkiej skórze jest niemal niemożliwe. Wtedy zwierzęca strona przejmuje kontrolę, odcinając się od tych emocji na tyle, na ile się da. Wilk skupia się na swojej zwierzęcej naturze i kieruje się pierwotnymi instynktami, szybko zapominając, że kiedykolwiek był człowiekiem.  
\- Z czasem zatraca swoją moc zmiany w człowieka i staje się zwykłym wilkiem – zakończyła Cora.  
Obie wpatrywały się w niego wyczekująco.  
\- Wow – powiedział. – To… z jednej strony fajnie jest mieć kogoś takiego, ale z drugiej… Utrata bratniej duszy to jak powolna śmierć dla wilka. Czy znacie kogoś, komu udało się znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę?  
Laura zaśmiała się.  
\- Nasi dziadkowie od strony mamy. Jacob i Hope. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a znali się od dziecka.   
\- Niewiele wilków odnajduje swoją drugą połówkę, Stiles – powiedziała Cora. – Te wilki, którym się to udało, są szczęśliwe, ale… Wilk nigdy nie przestanie się bać utraty swojego partnera. Tym bardziej, że ludzie są o wiele bardziej podatni na zranienia.  
\- Chciałbyś mieć kogoś takiego? – spytała Laura z ciekawością.  
\- Ja? – zdziwił się Stiles. Parsknął. – Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby wybrać mnie? To prawie jak strzelenie sobie w stopę.  
Cora wywróciła oczami.  
\- To było proste pytanie, wiesz?  
Stiles wyszczerzył się do niej.  
\- Kto nie chciałby osoby, która nie widziałaby poza tobą świata? To ma być bratnia dusza, więc te dwie osoby muszą być ze sobą kompatybilne, prawda? Jasne, że bym chciał. Moi rodzice byli w sobie na zabój zakochani, wiecie? Chciałbym mieć to, co oni. Z drugiej jednak strony – pokręcił głową – wiem, jak mój tata przeżywał śmierć mojej mamy. Nie chciałbym zepchnąć kogoś na skraj dlatego, że jestem sierotą i potknąłem się o krawężnik, w konsekwencji czego nadjeżdżający samochód roztrzaskał mi czaszkę na milion kawałków.  
Laura wybuchła śmiechem.  
\- Masz niezwykle barwną wyobraźnię – zauważyła.  
\- Cóż, z tego słynę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale serio. Nie nadaję się do takich rzeczy. Ledwo udaje mi się przejść przez ten las i nie roztrzaskać twarzy, a nawet nie ma o co się potknąć.  
Cała trójka uniosła głowy, kiedy ktoś zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe i po chwili pojawił się w kuchni.  
\- Gotowe? – spytał Derek, patrząc na swoje siostry. – Hej, Stiles – przywitał się krótko.  
\- Cześć – odparł nastolatek, trochę zaskoczony. Derek zazwyczaj się z nim nie witał, on po prostu przyjmował do wiadomości jego obecność.  
\- Prawie skończone – odparła Laura. – Gdzie reszta?  
\- Wszyscy już czekają przy ognisku.  
\- Jeszcze z pięć minut i powinnyśmy wszystko skończyć. Ugh, całe wieki nie mieliśmy takiej wyżerki – westchnęła Cora, patrząc na górę jedzenia.  
\- Mmm… Ślinka mi cieknie na samą myśl – dodała Laura.  
Derek nic nie dorzucił, ale Stiles zauważył, że też wyraźnie nie może się doczekać, aż wreszcie wyjdą z kuchni.  
Tak jak dziewczyny obiecały, po chwili wszystko było już gotowe. Każde z nich było obładowane jak wielbłądy, ale jakoś dali radę wziąć wszystko na raz. Wilkołaki nie miały żadnych problemów z nawigowaniem po ciemku przez las. To Stiles się co chwilę potykał i dwa razy omal nie wszedł w drzewo. Nic dziwnego, że niósł chleb, plastikowe tacki i sztućce i kilka kartonów soku.  
Na malutkiej polance kilkadziesiąt metrów od domu ułożony był okręg z kamieni, a w środku paliło się małe ognisko. Dookoła ogniska były szerokie, drewniane ławy, które spokojnie mogły pomieścić około dwadzieścia osób. Niedaleko jednej leżały metalowe szpikulce, na które każdy mógł sobie nabić co chciał. Był też stół, na którym rozłożyli wszystkie rzeczy.  
Peter i Liam czekali w swojej ludzkiej formie, dokładając do ognia – Stiles zauważył, że za kolejną z ławek leżało sporo drewna oraz plandeka, którą zapewne można było je nakryć w razie deszczu. Reszta stada czekała grzecznie w swojej wilczej formie.  
Stiles skinął Peterowi i Liamowi. Siedzące obok nich wilki patrzyły na niego przenikliwie, co trochę go peszyło. Kiedy pomagał Laurze w rozłożeniu wszystkiego na stole, najmniejszy wilk, Natalia, podszedł do niego i otarł się o jego nogi. Stiles obejrzał się zaskoczony i trochę przestraszony, ale nikt nie zareagował, no i Natalia nie robiła mu krzywdy, więc trochę się rozluźnił. Po chwili dołączyli Aiden i Ethan, a potem też Erica, Boyd i Isaac. Wszystkie wilki zaczęły ocierać się o jego nogi, Erica nawet popchnęła go przednimi łapami na wilgotną ściółkę, a potem zaczęła się o niego ocierać na całego.  
Stiles nie odważył się nawet drgnąć.  
\- Co one robią? – spytał, głośno przełykając ślinę.  
\- Znaczą cię swoim zapachem – powiedziała Laura. Jej oczy błyszczały w ciemności na czerwono, a głos był bardziej ochrypły niż zwykle. Zwierzęcy. – Każdy inny wilk, który stanie na twojej drodze będzie wiedział, że jesteś nasz. To zapewni ci ochronę.  
\- O-okej.  
Laura jeszcze chwilę pozwoliła wilkom ocierać się o niego, po czym warknęła na nie, każąc im się odsunąć. Stiles wstał i otrzepał swoje ubranie z liści i gałązek, które przylgnęły do jego mokrej bluzy i dżinsów.  
Kiedy wilki ocierały się o niego, Peter i Derek zawiesili na stelażu nad ogniskiem ruszt. Cora ułożyła na nim kiełbaski i kilka szaszłyków.  
\- Okej. Stiles, przypilnujesz, żeby jedzenie się nie spaliło – powiedziała Laura. Stiles skinął głową. – Nie musisz się bać, to twoja pierwsza pełnia z nami, więc ktoś zawsze będzie kręcił się w pobliżu i cię pilnował.  
\- Jasne, spoko.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.  
\- Dobra, kochani. Czas na polowanie.  
Wszyscy członkowie stada, którzy do tej pory pozostali w swojej ludzkiej postaci, zaczęli się rozbierać. Stiles nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy, bo z każdej strony był ktoś. Nie minęła jednak nawet minuta, a na polance pozostały same wilki, których oczy świeciły na się żółto, czerwono albo niebiesko.  
Postać Laury była imponująca. Derek sięgał mu trochę ponad pas, ale Laura z pewnością sięgała mu do ramienia. Jej futro było całe czarne prócz białych skarpetek i jasnego krawacika na piersi. Gdyby spotkał ją w lesie w tej postaci, jak nic dostałby zawału ze strachu.  
Laura odchyliła głowę do tylu i zawyła głośno. Po kilku sekundach, dołączyła do niej reszta stada. Wilki wyły głośno, oświetlone przez ognisko i księżyc. Serce Stilesa biło szybko z ekscytacji. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego.  
Po chwili wilki jeden po drugim zaczęły znikać między drzewami, aż w końcu na polanie został tylko Stiles. Widział, że Cora została trochę z tyłu z bliźniakami i Natalią. Dzieci zapewne nie były wystarczająco szybkie, żeby dotrzymać kroku dorosłym wilkom.  
Laura powiedziała, że czas na polowanie, więc stado zapewne zamierzało zapolować wspólnie na jakąś większą zwierzynę.  
Westchnął cicho. Nie chciał im psuć zabawy, ale miał nadzieję, że nie zajmie im to zbyt długo. Trochę im zazdrościł. Był ciekawy, jak to jest być wilkiem.  
Podskoczył na ławce, kiedy usłyszał coś w pobliskich krzakach. Odetchnął głęboko z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że to tylko Derek.  
\- Jezu, omal nie dostałem przez ciebie zawału! – Stiles złapał się za serce.  
Usiadł z powrotem na ławce, próbując uspokoić oddech. Derek wskoczył na ławkę i usiadł tuż przy nim, ocierając się pyskiem o jego ramię. Zaczął trącać jego rękę, popiskując cicho.  
\- Hej, co jest, stary? – spytał Stiles, patrząc na niego. – Sorry, nie za bardzo cię rozumiem w tej postaci.  
Derek wepchnął pysk pod jego rękę, obwąchując go i ocierając się bokiem pyska o niego. Stiles mimowolnie odsunął się lekko, nie rozumiejąc jego zachowania.  
\- Chcesz już jedzenie? – spytał Stiles. – Musisz poczekać, jeszcze nie jest gotowe.  
Derek zawarczał, błyskając na niego niebieskimi oczami.  
\- Ej, bez straszenia, dobra?!  
Wilk zepchnął go swoim bokiem z ławki. Stiles krzyknął cicho, lądując na trawie ze stopami opartymi o ławkę.  
\- Hej! – zaprotestował.  
Derek zeskoczył z ławki i zaczął ocierać się o niego tak jak wcześniej pozostałe wilki. To mimowolnie uspokoiło skołatane nerwy Stilesa, a jego serce przestało walić w piersi jak oszalałe. Derek chciał zostawić na nim swój zapach, a nie zamordować i dorzucić na ruszt. Tylko oznaczyć.  
Lepsze to niż gdyby na mnie nasikał, pomyślał nastolatek. Pozwolił wilkowi ocierać się o siebie jak ten tylko chciał, ale Derek nie przestawał. Im dłużej się o niego ocierał, tym bardziej wydawał się sfrustrowany. Z jego gardła wydostał się cichy warkot przeplatany z piskami.  
Wilk wstał i zaczął go drapać łapą po jednym boku, jak gdyby chciał go obrócić na brzuch. Gdy skołowany Stiles nadal pozostał w tej samem pozycji, Derek warknął na niego i zrobił to z większą siłą, tym razem próbując dwoma łapami. Stiles zmarszczył brwi, ale posłusznie odwrócił się na brzuch. Bok, który Derek tak usilnie drapał, szczypał go i piekł. Jak nic Derek zostawił mu ślady.  
W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Myślał, że może Derek chciał go zaznaczyć z każdej strony czy coś, ale…  
Zamarł, kiedy wilk chwycił go łapami po bokach i zaczął ocierać się kroczem o jego tyłek.  
W ułamku sekundy jego twarz oblała się pąsem i zaczął się wiercić, ale Derek uwalił się na niego całym cielskiem – ważył z tonę! – nie dając mu możliwości ucieczki. Stiles nie musiał się obracać, aby się zorientować w sytuacji. Wilk ocierał się swoim przyrodzeniem o jego tyłek, próbując wcelować. Stiles nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Czuł jedynie przypływ histerii i strachu.  
\- Nie! Zły wilk! Przestań! – syknął, próbując go z siebie zrzucić, ale był bez szans. Człowiek czy wilk, Derek i tak był od niego silniejszy. – Zostaw mnie!  
Wilk zawarczał na niego, niezadowolony z protestów nastolatka. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Laura mówiła, że ktoś będzie go pilnował, ale mogli odejść dalej przekonani, że Derek będzie miał wszystko pod kontrolą.  
Czy to w ogóle był Derek? Stiles nie był taki pewien. Zdecydowanie nie zachowywał się jak Derek.  
\- Puszczaj! – powtórzył Stiles. Jakoś udało mu się przewrócić na plecy, co wilk nie przyjął zbyt dobrze. Obnażył zęby, warcząc na niego groźnie. Jego świecące na niebiesko oczy były przerażające.  
W oddali zabrzmiał głuchy odgłos łap i warkot, a po chwili drugi wilk zepchnął Dereka w bok, atakując go zawzięcie. Stiles odsunął się pospiesznie, opierając plecami o ławkę i patrzył, jak Isaac walczy z Derekiem. Wilki gryzły się i turlały po ziemi, odpychając łapami. Nie trudno było ocenić, że Derek jest lepszy. Szybko podrapał i pogryzł Isaaca do krwi, walcząc z całych sił. Im bliżej Isaac podchodził do Stilesa, tym bardziej wilk się wściekał.  
Stiles nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
Spomiędzy drzew wyłonił się Peter, zatrzymując się obok Isaaca i powarkując na swojego siostrzeńca. Derek warczał, obnażając białe zęby. Sierść na jego plecach stała dęba, a z ust dosłownie leciała mu piana. Peter się jednak z nim nie patyczkował. Ryknął na niego i aż cały się najeżył, kiedy zobaczył, że Derek idzie w zaparte. Isaac też ryknął. Oba wilki wyraźnie zagradzały Derekowi drogę do Stilesa.  
Nastolatek złapał się za bok, czując tam pieczenie. Serce waliło mu w piersi ze strachu. Wiedział, że Isaac i Peter go obronią, ale… Tam nawet nie chodziło o to, po prostu… Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Dlaczego Derek…? Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale Derek nagle się uspokoił i zaczął piszczeć, kładąc uszy po sobie i kuląc się. Jego oczy przestały błyszczeć, zatracając swój jaskrawoniebieski kolor i wracając do swojej zwyczajnej, orzechowej zieleni. Zupełnie jakby wróciła mu zdolność myślenia. Cofnął się trochę, potem jeszcze i jeszcze, aż w końcu odwrócił się i zniknął między krzakami z ogonem podkulonym między nogi. Popiskiwał przy tym głośno.  
Nastolatek nie miał pojęcia, co się stało chwilę wcześniej, ale zrobiło mu się szkoda Dereka. Tylko ktoś bez serca nie zmiękłby, słysząc tak żałosne popiskiwanie.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał Stiles, podnosząc się z ziemi. Peter uniósł pysk, niuchając przez chwilę, po czym skoczył przed siebie i po chwili już go nie było. Stiles spojrzał na Isaaca.  
Wilk przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego, po czym westchnął cicho i zmienił się w człowieka.  
\- Jestem za młody na to gówno – rzucił Isaac, sadzając goły tyłek na jednej z ławek. Stiles z braku laku podszedł do ogniska i zaczął obracać kiełbaski. Niektóre już się ładnie przyrumieniły.  
\- Myślałem, że nie panujesz nad przemianą – rzucił Stiles, patrząc przez ramię na blondyna.  
Isaac wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Od dzisiaj panuję. Za to ktoś inny – jego wzrok podążył w kierunku, gdzie zniknął Derek – stracił opanowanie.  
\- Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Czemu Derek…? – urwał. Był zażenowany i trochę upokorzony, że Peter i Isaac zastali go w takiej sytuacji. Nie miał pojęcia, co odbiło Derekowi, ale to nie było fajne.  
Isaac pokiwał głową.  
\- To musisz wyjaśnić z Derekiem. Ja mogę ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że stracił dzisiaj panowanie nad swoim wilkiem.  
\- Czyli to nie był Derek?  
\- Teoretycznie był. Mówię ci tylko, że jego wilk przejął kontrolę. Derek, którego wszyscy znamy, nie odwaliłby czegoś takiego.  
\- Tak podejrzewałem… - mruknął Stiles. To dalej nie wyjaśniało zachowania starszego chłopaka, ale jeśli Derek faktycznie stracił panowanie nad swoim wilkiem, Stiles mógł tylko podejrzewać, jak okropnie czuł się Derek po tym, co zrobił.  
Mam za miękkie serce, pomyślał Stiles, wzdychając cicho.  
Isaac nie był skłonny do zdradzenia mu czegoś jeszcze, więc przez kolejne pół godziny siedzieli przy ognisku w ciszy, na zmianę zaglądając do jedzenia i podkładając do ogniska. Z czasem wilki zaczęły się schodzić i zmieniać z powrotem w ludzi. Żadne z nich nie ubrało nic na siebie, świecąc gołymi tyłkami z każdej strony.  
\- Macie jakąś awersję do ubrań czy co? – spytał Stiles. Już trochę się przyzwyczaił do tego, że nagość w wilczym stadzie była zupełnie normalna. Zresztą, nic dziwnego. Podczas zmiany w wilka musieli się rozebrać, jeśli nie chcieli zniszczyć ciuchów. Liam już uświadomił go w tym względzie.  
\- Daliśmy trochę poszaleć wilkom, ale to nie oznacza, że są zaspokojone – powiedział Boyd. Na niego to akurat Stiles chciał patrzeć jeszcze mniej niż na gołą Laurę czy inne dziewczyny. Boyd jako jedyny był czarnoskóry i Stiles naprawę nie chciał wiedzieć, czy mity o rozmiarze penisa czarnoskórych są prawdziwe. Nope. Nie i już. Ale, oczywiście, i tak zerknął. W celach naukowych, rzecz jasna.  
\- Ciuchy drażnią naszą skórą – wtrąciła Cora. – Bez nich czujemy się o wiele lepiej.  
Aiden i Ethan zamruczeli z aprobatą, wgryzając się w swoje jedzenie. Wszyscy jedli, rozmawiając ze sobą na błahe tematy i opowiadając różne anegdotki. Nikt nie skomentował tego, że nigdzie nie było Dereka.  
Jedzenie znikało w zastraszającym tempie. Stiles cały ten czas kręcił się, dosłownie na końcu języka mając pytanie odnośnie dziwnego zachowania Dereka. Gdy wreszcie otworzył usta, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, Laura go wyprzedziła, mówiąc:  
\- O to musisz pytać Dereka.  
\- Jeszcze nawet nic nie powiedziałem! – zaprotestował.  
\- Okej, mów. – Kobieta uniosła brwi.  
Stiles westchnął ciężko.  
\- Zdaje się, że już znam odpowiedź na to pytanie. Czy on tu zamierza dzisiaj wrócić?  
\- Dwa tygodnie robienia prania na to, że nie – powiedziała Cora.   
\- Wchodzę – odezwała się Erica.  
\- Jesteście straszni.  
A Derek pewnie głodny, pomyślał Stiles. Cóż, wataha zdecydowanie nie zamierzała zdradzić mu żadnych informacji na ten temat.  
\- Ktoś wie, gdzie on poszedł? – spytał.  
\- Pewnie do swojego pokoju. – Liam wzruszył ramionami.  
Nastolatek westchnął cicho. Wziął czysty talerz i nałożył na niego spory kopiec jedzenia. Nikt tego nie skomentował. Laura jedynie dołożyła mu karton soku pomarańczowego, patrząc na niego przenikliwie. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i odszedł od ogniska, kierując swoje kroki w stronę domu.   
Nie miał pojęcia, co go opętało. To, że Derek przejął kontrolę nad wilkiem wcale nie oznaczało, że sytuacja nie mogła się powtórzyć, ale walić to. Stiles nie chciał, żeby Derek czuł się głupio w jego towarzystwie. To była domena Stilesa, żeby robić z siebie idiotę na oczach innych ludzi. Ktoś taki jak Derek nie powinien czuć się źle.  
Tak… nigdy.  
Moje zauroczenie zdecydowanie skasowało mi mózg, pomyślał.  
Wszedł do domu, a potem po schodach na górę. Natalia kilka razy zaprowadziła go do swojego pokoju, mówiąc przy okazji czyj pokój mijali po drodze. Bez problemu trafił do pokoju Dereka. Nie, żeby specjalnie zapamiętał, który to był. Nope.  
Zapukał, ale, oczywiście, nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Mimo to nacisnął łokciem klamkę i wszedł powoli do środka.  
Wpadające do pomieszczenia światło księżyca nie oświetlało pokoju na tyle, by móc ocenić jego wystrój, ale bez trudu pozwalało dojrzeć wielką kupę futra rozwaloną na pościeli.  
\- Hej – przywitał się niepewnie.  
Derek zawarczał na niego ostrzegawczo.  
\- Ej, bez takich, dobra? Myślałem, że etap warczenia mamy już na dzisiaj za sobą. – Wilk dalej warczał, ale Stiles tylko przełknął ślinę i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi stopą. – Nie boję się ciebie. – Wilk obnażył zęby i najeżył sierść na grzbiecie. Stiles aż się cofnął o krok. – No dobra. Może się boję. To bez znaczenia, okej? Bo nigdzie nie idę. Jakoś musisz to wytrzymać, stary.  
Derek chyba zrozumiał, że Stiles rzeczywiście nigdzie się nie wybiera, bo położył się na boku na łóżku, kompletnie go ignorując. Nastolatek podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na skraju tuż przy przednich łapach wilka. Postawił obok nich talerz z jedzeniem.  
\- Przyniosłem ci trochę jedzenia z grilla – powiedział. – Nie wiedziałem, co lubisz jeść, więc wziąłem wszystkiego po trochę. I to w ostatniej chwili. Po tym, jak się wszyscy dopadli, za wiele tego nie zostało. – Derek ani drgnął. Stiles westchnął. – Kiedyś będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać, wiesz? Nie możesz do końca życia chować się w ciele wilka. Z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej załatwić wszystko od razu. Nie jestem na ciebie zły ani nic. Tylko trochę… skołowany. Nie bardzo wiem, jak mam rozumieć twoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Czy może raczej… twojego wilka. – Stiles westchnął. Derek w żaden sposób nie reagował na jego słowa. Cała sytuacja musiała rzeczywiście mocno go zdenerwować – i pewnie nieźle upokorzyć – że nawet nie chciał poruszyć z nim tego tematu. – Dobra, nieważne. Możemy wrócić do tego w innym czasie. Albo nigdy. Średnio podoba mi się ta opcja, ale… Ugh, pewnie gdybyś był w swoim ludzkim ciele, już ze trzy razy kazałbyś mi się zamknąć. – Stiles znowu westchnął. – Nie uważasz, że jakoś często wzdycham? To wszystko przez ciebie. W każdym razie… przyniosłem ci jedzenie. Na pewno jesteś głodny.  
Nic.  
Zero.  
Null.  
Stiles ledwo powstrzymał się od kolejnego westchnienia, masując skronie. Nieczyste zagrania zwykle nie były w jego stylu, ale co tam. Derek może go zabić później.  
\- Okej, to może inaczej. Wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć na tej polanie… Cicho, można kogoś wystraszyć na śmierć. – Derek wywrócił oczami. To była pierwsza jego reakcja, od kiedy Stiles wszedł do pokoju. – W ramach zadośćuczynienia zjesz to, co ci przyniosłem. No, możesz zostawić to, czego nie lubisz, nie będę wybredny. Okej?  
Oczy wilka zaświeciły się na chwilę na niebiesko, ale w końcu westchnął i przewrócił się na brzuch. Stiles podsunął mu talerz bliżej pyska i patrzył, jak wilk bierze ostrożnie kawałki mięsa z talerza i gryzie je, a potem połyka.  
Stiles przełknął ślinę, wahając się przez chwilę. Wziął się jednak w garść i wyciągnął rękę, kładąc ją na prawej łopatce wilka. Derek nie zaprotestował, więc zaczął głaskać go i drapać leniwie po grzbiecie, obserwując w ciemności, jak je.  
\- Mogłem przynieść więcej – powiedział cicho widząc, jak szybko wilk opróżnia talerz. Po kilku minutach nie został na nim nawet okruszek. – Ugh, zdecydowanie mogłem przynieść więcej. Chcesz jeszcze? Może jeśli teraz pójdę to coś uda mi się wywalczyć.  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Pić? – spytał Stiles, ale wilk po raz kolejny tylko pokręcił głową, układając się wygodnie na łóżku.  
Wszystko musi się wzajemnie równoważyć. Derek mnie nie chce, ale jego wilk chyba chętnie by mnie zerżnął, pomyślał nastolatek. Pokręcił głową. Nie ma mowy, żeby jego pierwszy raz – lub jakikolwiek inny, dzięki wielkie – był z wilkiem. Zainteresowanie seksualne tą samą płcią to jedno, ale zoofilia to już inna bajka.  
\- Chcesz iść do reszty? – zapytał Stiles.  
Derek tylko spojrzał na niego spod byka, po czym zamknął oczy. Nastolatek podrapał się po głowie, nie wiedząc, co dalej. Przez uchylone okno słychać było rozmowy i śmiech, więc reszta stada pewnie też wracała już do domu.  
\- Mogę się położyć obok ciebie? – spytał chłopak niepewnie. W sumie nie rozmawiał z Laurą o tym, gdzie będzie spał. Nie miał pojęcia, co będzie się działo tego wieczora i jak długo będzie to trwało. Musiało być już jednak grubo po północy. Wataha biegała po lesie może przez około godzinę, ale przy grillu spędzili sporo czasu.  
Derek nie zaprotestował, więc Stiles położył się ostrożnie obok niego. Przez chwilę kręcił się z boku na bok, aż wreszcie znalazł satysfakcjonującą go pozycję. Wplótł palce w miękkie futro wilka i uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdyby ktoś ze dwa miesiące temu powiedział mu, że pewnej nocy będzie dzielił łóżko z wilkiem, który w każdej chwili mógł zmienić się w najprzystojniejszego faceta na ziemi, to by go wyśmiał.   
No ale… jak widać los bywa przewrotny.  
Wilk nawet mruczał przez chwilę, zadowolony z pieszczoty. Stiles nie chciał przegiąć, to przecież nie był prawdziwy wilk lecz wilkołak. Mógł lubić głaskanie, ale nie był zwierzęciem.  
Na dole ciągle się działo. Część stada chyba grała w karty i musiała dobrze się bawić, bo śmiała się sporo i żartowała. Odkąd Stiles zaprzyjaźnił się z watahą jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej członków tak beztroskich i radosnych. Cieszył się, że jeszcze pamiętają, czym jest zabawa.  
Ułożył się wygodniej i zamknął oczy. Zasnął w mgnieniu oka.  
Przebudził się w nocy, czując chłód. Mimowolnie przysunął się bliżej wilka i objął go ręką i nogą. Derek nie zaprotestował. Jego tylna łapa drgała śmiesznie, uniesiona w powietrze. Stiles wtulił twarz w futro na jego szyi i zamknął oczy, ponownie zasypiając.  
Gdy rano się obudził, był w pokoju sam. Po Dereku nie było ani śladu.  
Zauważył za to, że pod poduszką leżą dwie bluzy. Jedna poplamiona krwią i podziurawiona. Była to ta sama bluza, którą Stiles miał na sobie, gdy po raz pierwszy wylądował w lesie i wilkołaki uratowały mu życia. Druga była tą, którą dał Derekowi, kiedy z kolei Stiles uratował wilkołakowi życie.  
Uniósł brwi zaskoczony.  
Dlaczego Derek trzymał je na swoim łóżku pod poduszką?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :)  
> Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze i kudosy. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał i do następnego ;)


	10. Nie wracaj

Tego dnia John wrócił z pracy jeszcze bardziej zmęczony i zirytowany niż zazwyczaj. W pierwszej chwili Stiles pomyślał, że jakimś cudem jego tata dowiedział się o nocowaniu syna poza domem i jest na niego zły, że go o tym nie powiadomił. Gdy jednak John nic na ten temat nie powiedział, dziękując cicho za przygotowane przez syna jedzenie i biorąc się z apetytem za posiłek, Stiles zwątpił w swoje przypuszczenie.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał, biorąc widelec z szuflady i siadając do stołu naprzeciwko ojca. Też był głodny. Po powrocie z lasu zjadł tylko szybkie śniadanie i wziął się za robienie obiadu wiedząc, że niedługo wróci jego tata. Stiles rzadko nie przygotowywał posiłków, a nawet jeśli, zawsze pisał ojcu esemesa, żeby wziął coś na wynos z jakiejś restauracji po drodze. – No, dalej… Wiem, że chcesz komuś powiedzieć – kusił Stiles.  
John spojrzał na syna znad swojego talerza.  
\- Jestem pewny, że to tylko twoja wybujała wyobraźnia – odparł mężczyzna.  
Stiles wywrócił oczami.  
\- Daj spokój, tato, przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie.  
John westchnął ciężko.  
\- Po prostu… - urwał i pokręcił głową. – Wczoraj po północy doszło do kolejnego morderstwa.  
\- Ale… alarm nie wył.  
\- Ugh. Wiem. Łowcy twierdzą, że ktoś celowo sabotował ich czujniki. – John wywrócił oczami. - Ja, Jordan i kilku chłopaków chcieliśmy zająć się sprawą morderstwa, ale szeryf nam nie pozwolił. Odesłał nas na komisariat i powiedział, że powierzy tę sprawę Argentom, bo to definitywnie robota dla nich. I naprawdę? Policja zostaje odesłana z miejsca zdarzenia, żeby cywile zajęli się ich pracą? Jak bardzo popieprzona jest ta sytuacja?  
\- Szeryf chyba dobrze zna Argentów, skoro tak bardzo im ufa – zauważył Stiles, chcąc wyciągnąć coś więcej od ojca.  
\- On i Gerard Argent to przyjaciele ze studiów. Szeryf jest przekonany, że jeśli ktoś może złapać bestię, to tylko oni.  
\- O ile bestia w ogóle istnieje.  
John wzruszył ramionami. Był bardzo zmęczony. Podkrążone oczy, zapadnięte policzki i bladość skóry jasno to potwierdzały.  
\- Bestia czy nie, należy ją powstrzymać, zanim ucierpi więcej ludzi. Reszta chłopaków też nie jest zadowolona z tego, co się dzieje, ale w zaistniałych okolicznościach nie ma czasu na wykłócanie się z szefem. Prawdą jest, że Argentowie mają doświadczenie w polowaniu. Być może rzeczywiście uda im się złapać bestię, zanim narobi więcej szkód. Może po prostu jestem do nich uprzedzony…  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko do taty.  
\- Nie ma nic złego w tym, że chcesz to wszystko zakończyć. Im dłużej bestia hasa na wolności, tym więcej jest ofiar.  
\- To prawda. – John westchnął ciężko. – Chciałbym, żeby to wszystko już wreszcie się skończyło. Nie wiem, jakim cudem jeszcze nie pojawili się tutaj federalni. Przez ostatnią dekadę nie było w tym mieście tylu zabitych i zaginionych…  
John narzekał dalej. Trudno było mu się dziwić. Beacon Hills było małym miasteczkiem, liczącym kilkadziesiąt tysięcy mieszkańców. Tak mała społeczność z reguły nie przysparzała policjantom większych problemów. Gdyby tylko jego tata miał większą władzę w policji… Stiles powiedziałby mu o wilkołakach i problem dałoby się o wiele szybciej rozwiązać. W zaistniałych okolicznościach nie wchodziło to jednak w grę. Jeśli Gerard Argent miał układy z Szeryfem, Stiles musiał wziąć pod uwagę to, że Szeryf nie był uczciwy i tuszował zbrodnie Gerarda. W takim wypadku wmieszanie ojca w cały ten cyrk mogłoby doprowadzić do jego śmierci, a tym Stiles nie zamierzał ryzykować.  
Pod wieczór odezwał się Scott. Stiles grał w grę na komputerze, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon.  
\- Hej stary, co jest? – spytał.  
\- Hej, masz ochotę na noc filmową ze mną i Allison? Wracamy właśnie ze sklepu z wałówą.  
\- Jasne, chętnie! – zgodził się ochoczo. Przez te całe wilkołacze problemy ostatnio poświęcał swoim przyjaciołom mało czasu. Wiedział, że spotkanie się z nimi dobrze im wszystkim zrobi, no i będzie mógł odpocząć od przeglądania akt. Może jego mózg sam mu podsunie rozwiązanie, gdy da mu trochę odsapnąć. – Mam coś przynieść?  
\- Nie, chyba wszystko mamy. Poza tym to i tak kolej Allison na robienie zakupów.  
\- Okej. Widzimy się za pół godziny?  
\- Jasne. Spotykamy się dzisiaj u Allison, okej? Ma wolną chatę.  
\- Jasne, już się zbieram i wychodzę.  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
Stiles rozłączył się i odłożył telefon na biurko. Wyłączył grę i komputer, pozbierał swoje rzeczy i po chwili już siedział w samochodzie.  
Allison rzadko miała dla siebie zupełnie wolną chatę, często pilnowała jej chociaż jedna osoba. Argentowie obawiali się jak mało kto, że bestia może po nią przyjść. Ciekawe, dlaczego?  
Po dziesięciominutowej jeździe zaparkował pod domem swojej przyjaciółki. No, o ile mógł ją tak nazwać, w końcu nie byli aż tak blisko.  
Scott otworzył mu drzwi i zaprosił go do środka.  
\- Wybraliście już film? – spytał Stiles, zdejmując buty.  
\- Mhm. Na szczęście Allison ma dobry gust, więc znowu pozwoliłem jej wybrać.  
Stiles wywrócił oczami, ale cóż, nie mógł się spierać w tym względzie. Allison rzeczywiście miała dobry gust, jeśli chodzi o filmy i rzadko zmuszała Scotta do oglądania głupich romansideł. Jeśli decydowała się na tego typu film, to było to coś z jajami.  
Usiedli w jej salonie na kanapie z miskami popcornu i chipsów i masą coli pod ręką i zabrali się za oglądanie. Allison była dziwnie cicha i co chwilę spoglądała w okno.  
\- Fajnie, że przyszedłeś – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Scott. Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Ostatnio ciągle gdzieś znikasz i jesteś strasznie tajemniczy. Masz kogoś? – wypalił Scott.  
Stiles pomyślał o Dereku i mimowolnie się zarumienił. Scott uśmiechnął się, odbierając jego zachowanie jako potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń.  
\- Ha! Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął.  
Stiles ani myślał wyprowadzać go z błędu.  
\- Czemu tak właściwie nikogo tutaj nie ma? – spytał. – Wydawało mi się, że w tym domu ciągle ktoś jest.  
\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu! – Scott aż podskakiwał z ekscytacji. – Kto to jest? Z naszej szkoły? Ile jesteście razem? Znam ją?  
Stiles zamrugał, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem. W pierwszej chwili ani trochę nie rozumiał podekscytowania przyjaciela. Spojrzał na Allison, szukając u niej jakichś wskazówek, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego w ten swój słodki sposób, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. Naprawdę była piękna.  
Nagle uświadomił sobie, że Scott odczuwał ulgę. Zawsze byli frajerami razem, a po spiknięciu się z Allison trochę odstawił go na drugi plan. Widocznie było mu źle z tym, że on sobie kogoś znalazł, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie. Pewnie dlatego bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się też ktoś dla Stilesa.  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę, drapiąc się po policzku. Nie miał nikogo, a i nie chciał kłamać. Najlepsze kłamstwa są jak najbardziej zbliżone do prawdy. Gdyby powiedział, że kogoś ma, Scott chciałby poznać tę dziewczynę, a takiej możliwości nie było. Poza tym, była to też okazja, żeby… oswoić Scotta z inną myślą.  
\- Ugh… tak właściwie to…  
\- No? Dawaj, dawaj, czekamy! – ekscytował się Scott.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- To nie jest dziewczyna.  
\- Coo?! – Scott zrobił wielkie oczy.  
Allison zachichotała. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.  
\- Masz faceta? – spytała.  
Stiles skrzywił się. Gdyby to było takie proste.  
\- To za dużo powiedziane? To znaczy… Jest chłopak, który mi się bardzo podoba, ale… nie sądzę, żebym miał szansę.  
\- Kto to jest?  
\- Ugh, nie znasz. Poza tym, wolałbym nie wyjawiać jego danych.  
\- Jak wygląda? – spytała Allison. – Jest przystojny?  
\- Bardzo. – Stiles uśmiechnął się.  
\- Blondyn? – spytał Scott z wielkim bananem na twarzy.  
Stiles pokręcił głową.  
\- Brunet. – Wiedział, że nie dadzą mu spokoju, więc kontynuował. – Ma ciemne, krótkie włosy, trochę dłuższe niż moje. Umm, oczy zielono-brązowe. Jest trochę wyższy ode mnie, umięśniony i… No po prostu zajebisty! – dodał na koniec, rumieniąc się mocno.  
\- Awww! – Allison też udzieliła się ekscytacja jej chłopaka. – Porządnie cię walnęło, co?  
\- Pewnie i tak jest hetero… - dodał ponuro. – I chyba nie za bardzo mnie lubi.  
\- Kto się czubi, ten się lubi – skomentowała Allison.  
\- Gadałeś z nim?! – spytał Scott.  
\- Taa. Nie jest specjalnie rozmowny, ale dla mnie okej. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ja mogę gadać za nas dwóch.  
\- Musisz mi go pokazać!  
\- Ugh, może kiedyś…  
Jak już Argentowie sobie stąd pojadą, dodał w myślach.  
Dotarło nagle do niego, że sytuacja jest bardziej skomplikowana, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Bo co, jeśli Gerard i Chris Argent nie dbają o to, kto zabija, tylko chcą zabić wszystkie wilkołaki w okolicy? Co, jeśli nie spoczną, dopóki tego nie zrobią? Wataha będzie musiała walczyć z nimi na śmierć i życie. Wtedy albo przeżyją jedni, albo drudzy. Tak czy siak, skończy się rzeźnią. Cała ich nadzieja w tym, że Argentowie przestaną, gdy zostanie złapany prawdziwy morderca. Jeśli nie…  
Westchnął cicho. Na samą myśl o śmierci wilkołaków, które poznał w lesie krajało mu się serce. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Jeśli było coś, co mógł zrobić, żeby im pomóc… Zrobi wszystko. Byleby przeżyli.  
Byle Derek żył.  
A mówią, że zauroczenia nie są niebezpieczne, pomyślał ponuro. To konkretne najprawdopodobniej mnie zabije, dodał po chwili.  
\- Nie smuć się! Jestem pewien, że ten koleś też cię lubi, tylko nie wie, jak ci to okazać! – powiedział Scott z szerokim uśmiechem. – Możemy razem wymyślić jakiś plan uwiedzenia go.  
Stiles zaśmiał się. Scott był beznadziejny w tego typu rzeczach i obaj o tym wiedzieli.  
Allison spojrzała w okno i westchnęła cicho.  
\- Coś się stało? Jesteś dzisiaj trochę nerwowa. – Stiles zmienił temat.  
Scott objął swoją dziewczynę ramieniem.  
\- Jej rodzina poszła do lasu zapolować na bestię – powiedział. Stiles poczuł, że nagle wszystkie kolory odpływają z jego twarzy i momentalnie robi się biały na twarzy. Serce zaczęło mu bić w piersi jak szalone. – Wreszcie dostali broń, na którą czekali czy coś… Allison po prostu się martwi, że jej tacie i mamie może się coś stać. Poza tym…  
Stiles już nie słuchał.  
\- Kiedy pojechali? – przerwał mu.  
\- Prawie godzinę temu. Mieli się przegrupować w magazynach na obrzeżach i…  
Stiles był już w połowie drogi do drzwi.  
\- Stiles! Stiles, co ty wyprawiasz? Gdzie ty…?  
Wybiegł przez przednie drzwi i dosłownie rzucił się na swój samochód. Wycofał pospiesznie z podjazdu i popędził w stronę lasu. Próbował dodzwonić się do watahy i ich ostrzec, ale nikt nie odbierał. Albo akurat nikogo nie było przy telefonie, albo łowcy już zaatakowali.  
Nie, nie, nie, nie, myślał spanikowany. Nie mogli dopaść watahy. Po prostu nie. Peter i Derek i Laura i nawet reszta potrafili walczyć. Z pewnością sobie poradzą. Muszą.  
Stiles minął samochody łowców zaparkowane przed lasem i skręcił w leśną drogę która prowadziła prawie pod sam dom Hale’ów.  
Było za późno.  
Wiedział, że już było za późno…  
Zacisnął mocno zęby i przyspieszył. Był jakiś kilometr od celu, kiedy zauważył postacie w lesie. Zatrzymał się pospiesznie i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Jakieś trzydzieści metrów od niego grupa łowców strzelała w stronę szarżujących wilków. Z tej odległości ciężko było określić, który z Hale’ów walczył. Był w stanie rozpoznać tylko Laurę, której postura od razu rzucała się w oczy.  
Laura uniosła jedną ciężką łapę i machnęła nią na łowcę jak kot, powalając go na ziemię z ogromną siłą. Zaryła głośno, dając kolejny sygnał do ataku.  
Stiles wysiadł z samochodu i zamknął cicho drzwi. Wiedział, że robi błąd, idąc tam, ale nie mógł tak po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć na to, co działo się w lesie.  
Zamknął cicho drzwi i ostrożnie wszedł między drzewa tak, żeby łowcy go nie zauważyli. Zarzucił na głowę kaptur z nadzieją, że to pomoże mu się ukryć.  
Łowcy wycofali się odrobinę. Część z nich strzelała z łuków i kuszy z daleka, część z broni. Praktycznie wszyscy starali się zachować odległość wiedząc, że jeśli pozwolą wilkom podejść za blisko, są trupami.  
Stiles nie wiedział, jakim cudem stado tak dobrze komunikowało się ze sobą w formie wilków, ale wyraźnie było widać ich współpracę. Podczas gdy Laura ściągała tych najbardziej wysuniętych i niebezpiecznych łowców, reszta stada skrupulatnie próbowała otoczyć pozostałych łowców, tym samym odcinając im drogę ucieczki. Cora rzuciła się na jednego, szykującego się do strzału łowcę, powalając go na ziemię i rozrywając mu gardło. Stiles czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.  
Kolejny czarny wilk rzucił się na innego łowcę. Zapiszczał, kiedy dwie strzały trafiły go w bok, ale nie przestał wgryzać się w rękę łowcy, którego powalił na ziemię.  
Laura zawyła z bólu, odskakując od Chrisa Argenta i niemal od razu atakując po raz kolejny.  
Wataha zdołała obezwładnić co najmniej połowę napastników, ale sama też nie wyszła z tego bez szwanku. Na jasnym futrze przemienionych wilkołaków widać było sporo śladów krwi. Isaac miał rozerwany bok i wyraźnie kulał, ale warczał tak samo jak pozostałe. Stiles aż bał się pomyśleć, jakie rany mógł odnieść Derek, Peter, Cora czy Laura, których futro uniemożliwiało zlokalizowanie jakichkolwiek ran z takiej odległości.  
Kilku łowców miało jeszcze amunicję, co skrzętnie wykorzystywali, strzelając do ranionych wilków. Niektóre kule niestety trafiały do celu.  
Gerard, Chris i jeszcze jeden łowca skupili całą uwagę na Laurze, która mimo wszystko dzielnie szła przed siebie, zupełnie jakby kule nie robiły na niej wrażenia. Udało jej się powalić Chrisa Argenta na ziemię, uderzając go bokiem i zamachnęła się łapą na stojącego przy Gerardzie mężczyznę. Ten padł na ziemię, wyjąc z bólu i zasłaniając twarz. Kątem oka Stiles zauważył ciemnowłosą postać skradającą się lasem. Po kształtach ocenił, że jest to kobieta.  
Ze zdumieniem zobaczył, jak ta rozpędza się i biegnie prosto na pole walki.  
Jeden z czarnych wilków uniósł pysk znad swojej ofiary. Gerard zdołał uchylić się przed atakiem Laury i jakimś cudem wyprowadził własny atak, uśmiechając się okrutnie. Odsunął się o krok, jakby robiąc komuś miejsce.  
W następnej chwili kilka rzeczy stało się na raz.  
Peter dopadł do Laury i wgryzł się w jej gardło, powalając ją całkiem na ziemię. Ciemnowłosa kobieta z trudem wyhamowała tuż przed samą polaną, obróciła się na pięcie i z nadludzką prędkością zniknęła między drzewami.  
Peter zawył głośno, a potem warknął przerażająco i rzucił się na Gerarda. Victoria Argent opróżniła cały magazynek, próbując go powstrzymać. Czas, który dała Gerardowi był wystarczający, żeby mężczyzna uniknął ataku szarżującego wilka. Ktoś dał sygnał do odwrotu i ci, którzy byli w stanie, zaczęli się wycofywać.  
Peter bezlitośnie zabijał każdego, kto wpadł mu pod łapy. W ostateczności tylko około piątka łowców zdołała zbiec z polany, ścigana przez Petera. Żaden z pozostałych wilków za nim nie podążył.  
Stiles odczekał chwilę i z sercem w gardle zbliżył się bardziej do miejsca, w którym doszło do starcia. Zakrył usta dłonią. Zapach krwi był tak dławiący, że brało go na wymioty.  
Wilki zebrały się przy Laurze, szturchając ją pyskami i próbując wymusić jakąś reakcję, ale nie robiły tego zbytnio przekonująco. Patrząc na gardło Laury, nie dziwił się. Cały przód jej szyi był wyrwany. Nawet wilkołak Alfa nie byłby w stanie przeżyć czegoś takiego.  
Isaac przemienił się w człowieka, przyciskając rękę do swojego poszarpanego boku. Spomiędzy jego palców ciekła krew. Oddychał ciężko i był wyraźnie zmaltretowany. Niektóre z jego ran już się zabliźniły, ale sporo jeszcze krwawiło.  
\- Stiles? Co ty tutaj robisz?! – spytał, patrząc na niego.  
\- Allison… - wymruczał, zerkając na Laurę i poległych łowców. Było mu coraz bardziej niedobrze. – D-dowiedziałem się, że planują a-atak. Chciałem was os-strzec, ale…  
\- Oddychaj. – Erica złapała go za rękę i odciągnęła jak najdalej od ciał. W końcu Laura nie była jedynym trupem leżącym na polanie.  
Stiles oparł się o pobliskie drzewo, próbując się uspokoić. Zamknął oczy i zaczął powoli liczyć do dziesięciu. Wypuścił powietrze powoli i nabrał je ponownie w płuca. Miał nadzieje, że zaraz się obudzi i to wszystko okaże się tylko złym snem.  
Nagle na polanie pojawił się Peter już w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Erica spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
Derek od razu go zaatakował. Peter uchylił się przed ciosem z niemałym trudem. Obaj byli pogruchotani po walce z łowcami.  
Derek nie rezygnował i w końcu zdołał trafić szczękę swojego wuja pięścią.  
Kolejny atak Peter już zdołał powstrzymać.  
\- Uspokój się! – warknął. Jego oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono, wyraźnie chcąc zmusić Dereka do poddania się, ale ten ani myślał przestać. – Derek! – krzyknął Peter.  
Stiles nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.  
Laura nie żyła.  
Peter był… alfą? I dlaczego…?  
Nic już nie miało sensu.  
\- Derek! – spróbował Peter po raz kolejny, ale Derek tylko na niego zawarczał i ponownie go zaatakował.  
Reszta tylko stała i przyglądała się. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Cora… Wszyscy z trudem patrzyli na walkę. Erica zacisnęła dłoń na bicepsie Stilesa, wbijając mu w skórę paznokcie. Stiles zawył z bólu, próbując się wyrwać. Erica nawet nie zareagowała.  
Peter zdołał uderzyć Dereka z łokcia w twarz i podciąć mu nogi. Złapał go za włosy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu i przyłożył pazury drugiej dłoni do jego gardła.  
\- Derek… Uspokój się. – Głos Petera drżał z ledwo hamowanej furii. Stiles przeczuwał jednak, że nie jest ona skierowana w stroję Dereka. Derek szamotał się jeszcze, więc Peter dodał: - _Proszę_.  
Zapada cisza. Z gardła Dereka wyrwał się ciszy szloch. Stiles poczuł ucisk w sercu. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co mężczyzna właśnie czuł.  
\- Zabiłeś moją siostrę! – wycedził Derek, próbując powstrzymać łzy. – Zabiłeś Laurę! Zabij nas wszystkich i oszczędź fatygi łowcom!  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny! – skomentował Peter. Widząc, że wola walki przeszła Derekowi, puścił go. Brunet oparł się rękami o ziemię, pociągając nosem i szlochając cicho. – Nie miałem wyjścia – powiedział.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Boyd. Cora patrzyła na Petera z wyraźną złością. Isaac trzymał ją za nadgarstek, zapewne powstrzymując ją przed rzuceniem wyzwania Peterowi.  
\- Był tutaj inny wilkołak – powiedział Peter, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Gdybym pozwolił mu na odebranie Laurze mocy, nasza wataha przestałaby istnieć.  
\- Dobra wymówka! – syknęła Cora.  
\- Właściwie to… Peter chyba mówi prawdę – wtrącił Stiles.  
Cała wataha spojrzała na niego.  
Gdzieś w oddali zagrzmiało. Kilka sekund później spadły pierwsze krople deszczu.  
\- A skąd ty się tutaj w ogóle wziąłeś? – spytał Boyd.  
\- Allison Argent to dziewczyna mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Powiedziała mi o tym, że jej rodzina zamierzała wejść do lasu. Chciałem was ostrzec, ale było już za późno – wyjaśnił. – Nie widziałem wilkołaka… To znaczy, nie wiem, czy ta kobieta była wilkołakiem… ale jakaś babka biegła w stronę Laury. Peter dotarł do niej pierwszy. Gdy to zobaczyła, zawróciła i pobiegła do lasu.  
Isaac pokręcił głową.  
\- Nawet jeśli, nie damy rady jej wytropić. Zbyt dużo zapachów.  
\- A deszcz zmyje resztę śladów – dodała Cora, kręcąc głową.  
\- Musimy wracać. Liam na pewno jest zaniepokojony. Tam porozmawiamy o tym, co się stało – zarządził Peter.  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę. Derek podszedł do Laury i ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce. Łzy torowały sobie drogę po jego pobrudzonych krwią i ziemią policzkach. Patrząc na niego Stiles sam miał ochotę płakać.  
Nie tylko Derek był dotknięty tragedią. Cala wataha zdawała się przygaszona. Cora ukrywała twarz, po kryjomu ocierając łzy. Nawet Peter wyglądał na przytłoczonego tym, co się stało. Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie widział ich w takiej rozsypce.  
\- Co z nimi? – spytała Erica, pokazując na łowców, którzy nie byli w stanie sami pozbierać się z ziemi.  
\- Ten tutaj żyje – skomentował Isaac, odwracając jednego stopą na plecy. Łowca jęknął z bólu.  
\- Dobij – rzucił Peter, krzywiąc się.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? Chcesz go tak po prostu zabić? – wykrzyknął.  
\- Masz coś przeciwko? – Peter uniósł jedną brew, niezadowolony z tego, że Stiles się odezwał.  
\- Tak i to całkiem dużo! Nie możecie go tak po prostu wykończyć!  
\- Bo?  
\- Bo nie i już!  
W mgnieniu oka Peter już był przy Stilesie, trzymając go za gardło wysoko nad ziemią.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz jeszcze coś powiedzieć?  
Derek zaczął warczeć, patrząc na Petera z rządzą mordu.  
\- Puść go! – powiedział. Był wyraźnie na granicy furii.  
Stiles próbował poluźnić uścisk Petera na swoim gardle, machając nogami w powietrzu, ale wilkołak był zbyt silny. Nastolatek czuł, że powoli brakuje mu powietrza.  
\- Drugi raz nie powtórzę! – dodał Derek.  
Peter prychnął. Stiles widział już czarne plamy tańczące mu przed oczami. Podejrzewał, że niedługo straci przytomność, jeśli wilkołak go nie puści.  
\- Nie przyjmuję od ciebie rozkazów, drogi siostrzeńcze.  
Mimo swoich słów, Peter zabrał rękę. Stiles opadł na ziemię, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze i kaszląc.  
\- Dobij! – polecił po raz kolejny nowy alfa.  
\- Jeśli go zabijesz będziesz dokładnie taki sam jak Gerard i jego świta – wtrącił Stiles chrapliwym głosem, bo hej, nie był typem osoby, którą łatwo dało się zastraszyć. I która potrafiła się zamknąć, choćby od tego zależało jej życie.  
\- Zgadzam się ze Stilesem – powiedziała Cora, patrząc na wuja wyzywająco.  
\- Ja też – poparł ją szybko Isaac.  
\- I ja – dodała Erica.  
Derek nie skomentował, ale było widać, po czyjej jest stronie. Stiles był zaskoczony, że reszta stada go poparła. Nie sądził, że tak chętnie będą chcieli pomóc łowcy. Szybko jednak dotarło do niego, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z chęcią ratowania czyjegoś życia, o nie. Wilkołaki były wściekłe za to, że Peter zabił ich alfę. Mało tego, stał się kolejnym przywódcą. Wilki poparły Stilesa w kwestii rannego łowcy, bo chciały mu zrobić na złość. Pewnie gdyby Peter zarządził, żeby go uratować, wilkołaki zarządziłyby, żeby go dobić.  
Sytuacja w stadzie stawała się coraz gorsza. Wcześniej wilkołaki były wściekłe, że zabijano je bez powodu i że musiały się ukrywać w lesie jak przestępcy, ale chociaż miały siebie nawzajem. Teraz doszło do rozłamu. Pojawił się przywódca, który na wstępie zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że nikt mu nie ufał.  
I z jakiegoś powodu Stiles miał dziwne wrażenie, że wszystko idzie dokładnie tak, jak ktoś sobie zaplanował.  
Deszcz przybrał na sile, więc nie mając innego wyjścia, stado musiało wracać. Stiles i Boyd sprawdzili puls pozostałych ofiar. Jeszcze jeden łowca miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia i udało mu się przeżyć, aczkolwiek Stiles nie sądził, żeby mężczyznę dało się uratować. Tak czy siak, Boyd zarzucił go sobie na plecy i zniknął między drzewami. Stiles wsiadł w samochód i pojechał pod dom Hale’ów, docierając tam prawie na równo z wilkołakami.  
Liam wybiegł z domu, pytając jak wygląda sytuacja, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.  
\- Co z nimi zrobimy? – spytał Isaac, wskazując głową łowców.  
\- Możecie się nimi pobawić w piwnicy – rzucił Peter z niesmakiem. Bez ostrzeżenia przemienił się w wilka i pobiegł w kierunku jeziora. Derek położył Laurę na drewnianym stole pod zadaszeniem i nakrył ją ciemną poszewką. Nikt nie chciał wracać do tego, co stało się chwilę wcześniej.  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę i pokręcił głową. Nie chciał się odzywać, żeby tylko nie pogarszać sprawy. Już i tak za dużo się wtrącił. W stadzie prowadzonym przez Laurę czuł się bezpiecznie. Skoro jednak władzę przejął Peter…  
Wziął z łazienki apteczkę i inne potrzebne rzeczy do udzielenia dwóm rannym pierwszej pomocy. Zbytnio się na tym nie znał, ale coś musiał zrobić. Nie zamierzał tak po prostu pozwolić im umrzeć.  
W piwnicy z jakiegoś powodu stało dość spore łóżko. Boyd wytrzepał materac i pościel z kurzu.  
\- Dasz sobie radę? – spytał.  
\- Taa.  
Wilkołak zostawił go samego z rannymi łowcami. Stiles najpierw zabrał się za tego, który był w gorszym stanie. Nie sądził, żeby Peter pozwolił mu zabrać ich do szpitala, więc musieli się zadowolić jego pomocą.  
Zsunął mu kamizelkę z ramion i rozciął nasiąkniętą krwią koszulkę. Omal nie zwymiotował na widok czterech długich ran zaczynających się od obojczyka i kończących się tuż za żebrami. Stiles podejrzewał, że gdyby nie one, to facet już by nie żył.  
Nawet nie był pewny, czy był jakiś sens w próbowaniu czegokolwiek. Te rany zdecydowanie wymagały szwów, których on nie umiał ani nie mógł założyć. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić to zdezynfekować ranę i zabandażować ją na tyle mocno, żeby powstrzymać jako tako krwawienie. Ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy zabrał się do pracy. Czuł, że nie ma to wielkiego sensu, ale musiał coś zrobić. Nie chciał mieć tego faceta na sumieniu, zwłaszcza że ten nie był od niego o wiele starszy. Facet mógł mieć jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat. Był za młody, żeby umrzeć.  
\- Kurwa – zaklął Stiles.  
Połatał obu mężczyzn najlepiej jak mógł i zostawił ich w piwnicy. Nie mógł zostać z nimi na noc, musiał wracać do domu. O ile, w ogóle, pozostał niezauważony. Jeśli ktoś go przyłapie na kursowaniu po lesie, będzie kolejnym celem łowców, nad którym nikt się nie zlituje.  
\- Okej? – spytał Derek, łapiąc go za ramię przy drzwiach. Był już ubrany i umyty. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że jakąś godzinę wcześniej stoczył bój na śmierć i życie.  
\- Taak. Muszę wracać do domu, robi się późno – odparł.  
\- Pojadę z tobą – powiedział wilkołak. Zapewne wiedział, że jeśli Stiles został lub zostanie zauważony, powrót do domu nie wchodził w grę. Wjechanie samochodem do lasu nie było jego najmądrzejszym pomysłem.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Na pewno? Będziesz musiał wrócić tutaj na pieszo.  
\- Dam sobie radę.  
\- Okej.  
Cała droga minęła w ciszy. Przed wyjazdem z lasu Derek wysiadł i sprawdził okolicę. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach zapukał w szybę od strony kierowcy.  
\- I? – spytał Stiles, opuszczając szybę.  
\- Czysto – odparł wilkołak, nachylając się do niego. – Ale i tak uważaj. Możliwe, że zauważyli cię wcześniej.  
Stiles szczerze w to wątpił, ale skinął na znak zgody. Lepiej przekalkulować w tę stronę niż drugą.  
\- Co teraz? – spytał cicho nastolatek.  
Derek uśmiechnął się niewesoło.  
\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, która wierzy, że mamy jakiekolwiek szanse – powiedział Derek. – Zejdź na ziemię, Stiles. Myślisz, że dlaczego patrolujemy lasy tak wybiórczo? Czemu tak mało czasu poświęcamy na ułożenie jakiegoś planu działania? Jesteśmy trupami. Od miesięcy tylko odwlekamy nieuniknione. – Urwał na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał nastolatkowi prosto w oczy. – Jedź do domu i zapomnij o naszym istnieniu. – Stiles otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale Derek mu nie pozwolił. – Mówię poważnie. Nie wracaj więcej do lasu. Nie wtrącaj się. Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle dla nas ryzykujesz życiem, ale to nie jest tego warte. Nikt nie będzie miał ci za złe, jeśli się wycofasz.  
\- Nie mogę tak po prostu… - próbował zaprotestować z lekkim oburzeniem, ale Derek szybko mu przerwał, łapiąc go dość brutalnie za koszulkę na piersi, i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Stiles wydał z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos, przekonany że Derek zaraz stłucze go na kwaśne jabłko za sprzeciwianie mu się, ale zamiast tego poczuł ciepłe, miękkie wargi przylegające do jego własnych.  
Stiles otworzył usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale był zbyt zszokowany. Derek złapał go za kark, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej i wsunął język między rozchylone wargi nastolatka. Po krótkiej chwili, podczas której cała krew z mózgu zdążyła już spłynąć Stilesowi między nogi, Derek zabrał ręce i odsunął się.  
Stiles odruchowo złapał go za ramię i nie pozwolił mu na to, podnosząc się z siedzenia i całując go mocno. Nie był jeszcze do końca pewny, co się dzieje, wiedział tylko jedno – chciał, żeby ten pocałunek nigdy się nie skończył.  
Tym razem to Derek wydawał się zaskoczony, ale szybko się pozbierał i oddał pocałunek. Stiles nie wiedział, ile czasu ich języki tańczyły ze sobą, poznając się z wyraźną ekscytacją. Był przekonany, że będzie się czuł niezręcznie albo zrobi coś głupiego i kompletnie się sfrajeruje, ale… Czuł tylko, że serce bije mu w piersi jak oszalałe, no i spodnie zrobiły się zdecydowanie za ciasne i od niewygodnej pozycji bolał go już kark. Mimo tego nie zamieniłby tej chwili na żadną inną ze swojego życia.  
Brakowało mu już tchu, kiedy Derek przerwał pocałunek i mimowolnie oblizał wargi. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę. Stiles wiedział, że jego twarz jest cała czerwona i nie wygląda to zbyt ładnie, ale miał to gdzieś. Derek pierwszy go pocałował. Może więc choć raz Stiles nie zrobi z siebie w takiej sytuacji frajera. No i jeszcze nie przejechał mu po stopach, więc… No. Nie, żeby w jego życiu było sporo takich sytuacji. Z całowaniem, rzecz jasna.  
Derek zrobił krok w tył, odsuwając się od samochodu i wsuwając ręce w kieszenie.  
\- Nie wracaj tutaj – powtórzył Derek po raz kolejny. – Zastanów się, co przeżywałby twój ojciec, gdybyś zginął i to w dodatku w tak głupi sposób.  
Z tymi słowami odwrócił się i wszedł do lasu. Po chwili już go nie było.  
Stiles był tak zszokowany tym, co się właśnie stało, że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie dotarły do niego słowa wilkołaka. Po głowie chodziło mu tylko „Derek Hale mnie pocałował”, „Derek Hale mnie pocałował”, „i to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, łał” i „o kurwa DEREK HALE MNIE POCAŁOWAŁ! MNIE!”.  
Minęło kilka dobrych minut, nim jego mózg zarejestrował, że powinien stąd jak najszybciej odjechać, zanim pojawi się ktoś, kto będzie chciał mu zrobić krzywdę. Drżącą ręką wbił jedynkę i ruszył w drogę do domu, mając w głowie kompletną sieczkę.

\- Nie żyje?  
\- To właśnie powiedziałem – mruknął Danny z lekką irytacją. – Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?  
\- Jasne, po prostu… jestem zaskoczony.  
\- Egh… nie jestem pewien, czy chodziło o tego faceta, ale to jedyny „Matt”, jakiego udało mi się znaleźć. Ben Winston musiał podskoczyć kilku nieodpowiednim ludziom, bo zadźgali go w więzieniu kilka dni temu. W każdym razie, Matt Gallagher został wyłowiony martwy z jeziora ponad dwa miesiące temu. Siniaki na jego szyi wskazują, że ktoś go utopił i zostawił ciało. Sprawca musiał być przekonany, że nie połączą go w żaden sposób z morderstwem, skoro nawet nie starał się ukryć ciała. Policja ciągle go szuka.  
Coraz ciekawiej, pomyślał Stiles z westchnieniem.  
\- Nikogo o ksywce „Kitty”?  
\- Nie. Ale jest inna ciekawa rzecz. Matt żył na kreskę przez całe życie. Pieniądze się go zbytnio nie trzymały. Gdy tylko coś miał, od razu to tracił i jeszcze się zadłużał. Tym bardziej możesz sobie więc wyobrazić zaskoczenie policji, gdy podczas przeszukiwania jego mieszania udało im się znaleźć pięćdziesiąt tysięcy w gotówce zaszytej w jednej z poduszek i broń wartą niemałą sumkę. Próbowałem dokopać się po numerach do osoby, która mu ją sprzedała, ale jest z tym masa roboty i jeszcze nie udało mi się tej osoby wyśledzić.  
\- Czyli… Matt zrobił coś, za co zapłacono mu okrągłą sumkę, ale nie zdążył tego wydać, bo zaraz pozbyli się świadka. Był jednak wystarczająco sprytny, żeby dobrze ukryć pieniądze i dzięki temu nie pozwolił zatrzeć mordercy wszystkich śladów.  
Danny wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Prawdopodobnie. Jest jeszcze kilka innych opcji, ale też skłaniałbym się właśnie ku tej wersji wydarzeń.  
Stiles spojrzał na datę śmierci Matta. Wiedział, że to ten sam facet, który brał udział w napadzie na sklep komputerowy. Podejrzewał też, że Ben Winston żył tak długo tylko dzięki temu, że został aresztowany i mieli problem, żeby go sprzątnąć. Wyglądało jednak na to, że i jego dorwano. Oznaczało to, że albo owa „Kitty” była już trupem, albo mózgiem całej operacji.  
\- Po co ci to w ogóle? – spytał Danny.  
Stiles westchnął i wyjaśnił.  
\- Matt był tym facetem, który mnie postrzelił. Jeśli spojrzysz na daty to zobaczysz, że było to kilka dni przed jego śmiercią.  
Danny uniósł brwi.  
\- Myślisz, że to jest ze sobą jakoś połączone?  
Teoretycznie nic na to nie wskazywało. Stiles już dawno zostawiłby tą całą sprawę w spokoju, gdyby nie pendrive. Dałby sobie uciąć głowę, że nie miał go przed napadem na sklep. Ktoś musiał mu go podrzucić później. Była, oczywiście, opcja, że zrobiono to w szpitalu, ale jakoś nie chciał w to wierzyć. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak wyglądała ta cała „Kitty”…  
Zazwyczaj miał dobry instynkt i postanowił mu ufać. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że szukanie dalej w tym kierunku nie miało sensu. „Kitty” była nieuchwytna, a nic poza pendrivem – o którym nie zamierzał mówić Danny’emu – nie łączyło tego z wilkołakami.  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Sprawdź tylko te numery. Nic więcej z tego i tak nie wyciśniemy – powiedział. – I dzięki za pomoc.  
Danny spojrzał na niego z irytacją.  
\- To już ostatni raz, okej? I nie nasyłaj na mnie więcej Scotta! Serio, dzień, w którym się zorientowałeś, że mi się podoba, to najgorszy dzień w moim życiu.  
\- Oj, przestań, nie mogło być aż tak źle!  
Danny prychnął, zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię.  
\- Jasne, tylko łazisz za mną za każdym razem, jak nie możesz się gdzieś dostać. Po prostu… ugh! Poszukam jeszcze, skąd Matt wytrzasnął broń, ale to tyle. Rozumiemy się?  
\- Jak słońce. – Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- I tak ci nie wierzę – rzucił Danny. Odwrócił się i poszedł, kręcąc głową.  
Stiles spojrzał jeszcze raz na kartki z informacjami, które Danny’emu udało się znaleźć. Sytuacja robiła się coraz poważniejsza.  
Być może nadszedł czas, żeby powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Scottowi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :)  
> Dziękuję za kudosy :) Kolejny rozdział może zająć mi dłużej niż dotychczas, bo przez najbliższe 6 tygodni czeka mnie masa nauki. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, jak mi idzie pisanie rozdziału, nie wahajcie się pytać w komentarzach czy prywatnych wiadomościach ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał!  
> Pozdrawiam!


	11. Rozłam

\- … i jasne, rozumiem, że jej dziadek znalazł się w szpitalu i jego stan znacznie się pogorszył po tym, jak zaatakowali bestię, ale to przecież nie jest moja wina! – narzekał Scott, chodząc za nim krok w krok. – Przecież nie kazałem mu tam iść! To nie ja doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu, więc czemu wyżywa się na mnie?!  
Stiles mruknął z irytacją, siadając na krześle i wracając do przekopywania Wikipedii. Chciał znaleźć trochę przydatnych rad przy opatrywaniu paskudnych ran. Nie miał pojęcia, czy łowcy, którym pomagał kilka dni wcześniej, ciągle żyją, ale tego typu rzeczy zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, więc równie dobrze mógł poświęcić im trochę uwagi.  
\- Powiedziałeś jej o tym? – spytał.  
\- Tak! Obraziła się na mnie i powiedziała, że powinienem sobie już pójść i mam się do niej nie odzywać przez kilka dni, bo potrzebuje przestrzeni! – westchnął z irytacją. – Czy ja naprawdę zrobiłem coś złego? Nie miałem na myśli nic złego! A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego… co ty tak właściwie robisz?  
\- Szukam informacji.  
\- Na temat leczenia ran spowodowanych przez dzikie zwierzę? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem, Stiles?  
\- Co? Nie? To znaczy… Nie, oczywiście że nie. Wszystko ci mówię.  
Scott spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.  
\- Na pewno? Bo ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz.  
\- Ja? – Stiles zrobił niewinną minę. Rozważał wplątanie Scotta w ten cały bałagan, ale chwilowo postanowił jeszcze się wstrzymać. – Wydaje ci się. Zachowuję się jak zawsze. Wiesz. Sto procent dziwactwa, to ja. Co z tą Allison?  
\- Ha! Próbujesz zmienić temat!  
Aż dziwne, że zauważyłeś, pomyślał Stiles. Zazwyczaj Scott miał klapy na oczach, kiedy chodziło o Allison i nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić.  
\- Wcale nie. To jak?  
Scott zagryzł dolną wargę, wahając się chwilę. Chęć wylania swoich żali zwyciężyła i kontynuował swoją historię o Allison.  
Stiles słuchał go tylko połowicznie. Dotarło do niego tylko tyle, że dziadek Allison zasłabł po ich eskapadzie do lasu i zabrano go do szpitala na badania. Jego stan był ponoć dość poważny.  
\- Aż tak dostał w kość po jednym wypadzie do lasu? – powiedział cicho do siebie.   
Scott to usłyszał i powiedział.  
\- Nie tyle wyjście do lasu co fakt, że ma raka w zaawansowanym stadium.  
\- He?  
\- No. Allison nigdy nie była blisko ze swoim dziadkiem, ale ostatnio poznała go lepiej. Nawet nie chcę myśleć o jej reakcji na jego śmierć. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Gerard nie zrezygnuje z tych polowań, skoro tak bardzo obciążają jego organizm. To takie głupie i niepotrzebne.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Scott w sumie miał rację. Jasne, Gerard nie lubił wilkołaków, ale skoro jego życie dobiegało końca, po co zawracać sobie tym wszystkim głowę? Stiles chciałby po prostu cieszyć się życiem.  
No, ale Stiles nie był psychopatą jak Gerard, więc pewnie stąd wynikała ta różnica.  
Scott jęczał i jęczał mu nad uchem, dopóki jego mama nie zadzwoniła i kazała mu wrócić do domu. Scott tylko jeszcze bardziej zaczął narzekać, bo najwyraźniej jego mama dostała telefon ze szkoły i zapowiadało się na nieprzyjemną rozmowę.  
\- Daj mi znać, co i jak – poprosił Stiles.  
Scott westchnął ciężko.  
\- O ile nie zostanę odcięty od świata zewnętrznego – mruknął brunet z niezadowoleniem i wyszedł.  
Stiles jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedział na komputerze, szukając w Internecie przydatnych informacji. Gdy skończył, pozbierał swoje rzeczy i pojechał na zakupy i po konkretne zaopatrzenie do apteki, a potem do lasu.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Peter był absolutnie nieprzewidywalny. Mógł przywitać Stilesa z radością lub rzucić się na niego z pazurami. Z tego względu Stiles czuł się trochę niepewnie, idąc przez las.  
Drugą niewiadomą był Derek. Wilkołak wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że ma się więcej nie pojawiać w lesie. Nie będzie zadowolony, że zignorował jego polecenie, to pewne. Powinien się jednak domyślić, że Stiles wróci prędzej czy później. Nie mogło być inaczej, zwłaszcza po tym gorącym pocałunku ostatnim razem. Stiles chodził nakręcony tym pocałunkiem przez całe cztery dni. Fiut mało mu nie odpadł od trzepania do zawrotnych godzin porannych. W końcu mu trochę przeszło i chciał… czegoś realnego. Zdecydowanie zamierzał wrócić po więcej czy Derekowi się to podobało, czy też nie. Jeśli Derek myślał, że po tym, jak pocałował Stilesa, ten tak po prostu ich oleje, był w wielkim błędzie. Miał tylko więcej powodów, żeby rozwiązać zagadkę i jakoś przysłużyć się watasze.  
No więc… Idąc do domu Hale’ów, spodziewał się wszystkiego. Zbiorowego ataku. Warczenia i gryzienia. Rozrywania na kawałki. Kłótni. Wspólnego wygrzewania się na słońcu, którego jakoś ostatnio nie było. Robienia wianków z kwiatów?  
W głowie miał jeszcze wiele innych dziwnych scenariuszy, ale na to, co zastał, nie był przygotowany.  
Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od domu Derek, Boyd i Isaac kopali dziurę. Erica i Liam przyglądali się w ciszy, stojąc kilka metrów dalej. Niedaleko od nich leżało zawinięte w czarny worek i owinięte sznurem coś, co do złudzenia przypominało sylwetkę człowieka.  
\- Co wy robicie? – spytał Stiles, patrząc na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Powinien zawrócić? Jeśli w worku był trup, nie chciał podzielić jego losu.  
Derek tylko na niego zerknął i pokręcił głową w geście dezaprobaty, po czym chwycił mocniej za szpadel i zaczął kopać bardziej energicznie. W domu Cora kłóciła się z kimś, krzycząc wniebogłosy.  
\- Kopiemy dół – odpowiedział Isaac jakby nigdy nic.  
\- To już zauważyłem – odparował Stiles.  
\- To co się głupio pytasz? – odszczeknął się Isaac.  
Derek spojrzał na Isaaca, świecąc na niego oczami ostrzegawczo. Isaac zamknął się i nic więcej nie powiedział.  
\- Czy to… L-Laura? – zapytał Stiles niepewnie. W końcu nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiono z jej ciałem, ale jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że tak by ją pochowali i to tak późno. Wilkołaki chyba nie różniły się pod tym względem od ludzi, prawda?  
Prawda?!  
\- Nie bądź głupi – odparł Boyd. – To jeden z łowców.  
\- Coo?! Zabiliście go?!  
\- Sam się zabił – burknęła Erica.  
\- Co? Czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, co się stało? – zapytał w końcu, załamując ręce. Nie miał pojęcia, co to wszystko miało znaczyć.  
\- Peter był zły, że przeżyli, więc postanowił się zabawić i ich pogryzł – wyjaśnił Liam. – Łowcy mają kodeks. Jeśli któreś z nich zostanie ugryziony, kodeks nakazuje im odebrać sobie życie. Ten idiota rzeczywiście to zrobił.  
Wszyscy byli obojętni. Stiles rozumiał, że łowcy stali po przeciwnej stronie barykady, ale zupełny brak reakcji trochę go przerażał. Z drugiej strony był tylko głupim dzieciakiem, który jeszcze wiele musiał się nauczyć. Może właśnie przyszedł czas na poważniejsze lekcje?  
\- Gdzie jest ten drugi? – spytał zamiast tego.  
Drzwi od domu otworzyły się gwałtownie, obijając o ścianę z impetem, ukazując wściekłą Corę. Dziewczyna zeszła pospiesznie po schodach i warcząc głośno, ruszyła w stronę lasu. Gdy Stiles spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że jej oczy nie świeciły się dłużej na żółto, lecz na niebiesko, tak jak Dereka i wcześniej Petera, zanim ten został alfą. Co to oznaczało?  
Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że może kolor oczu zmienia się w zależności od wieku lub jest jakoś uwarunkowany genetycznie. Istniała też opcja, że kolor określał pozycję w stadzie. Skoro jednak nagle kolor oczu Cory zmienił się, musiało to chyba oznaczać coś jeszcze innego. Stiles wątpił, że awansowała w hierarchii po tym, jak otwarcie sprzeciwiała się nowemu alfie. Nie była też starsza niż reszta młodych wilków w watasze, no i genetyka nie miała tu nic do powiedzenia, więc żadna z jego teorii najwyraźniej nie okazała się trafna.  
\- Czemu oczy Cory świecą na niebiesko? – spytał, drapiąc się po głowie. – Peter dowodzi przez dwa dni i już wszystko stoi na głowie?  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Derek i Isaac chwycili za ciało owinięte w worek i wrzucili je do dołu, a potem bez słowa zaczęli zakopywać. Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę. Derek był wkurzony. Nie… on był wściekły. I Stiles wiedział, czyja to sprawka, ale hej! Czego Derek się spodziewał? Że po tym pocałunku Stiles nagle przestanie się w to wszystko mieszać? Jego niedoczekanie!  
\- Erica? – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do jednej z osób, która zazwyczaj nie miała nic przeciwko, żeby z nim gadać. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Chodź, przejdziemy się. Muszę zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Ten trup wali na kilometr.  
Stiles z chęcią poszedł z nią do lasu. Atmosfera wśród wilkołaków była tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem. Stiles często funkcjonował w takich warunkach, ale nie razem z nabuzowaną grupą wilkołaków. Wolał poczekać, aż im trochę przejdzie. Nie chciał, żeby go przez przypadek rozerwały na strzępy.  
Szli w ciszy dłuższą chwilę, zanim Erica westchnęła ciężko i powiedziała:  
\- Oczy Cory zmieniły kolor po walce z łowcami. To znak, że kogoś zabiła.  
Co?  
Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.  
\- Co?  
\- To, co słyszałeś – powiedziała. – Cora zabiła jednego z łowców, jej oczy zmieniły kolor na niebieski. Tak się dzieje, kiedy odbierasz życie innemu człowiekowi.  
Stiles pokręcił głową. Więc to o to chodziło? Wilkołaki, które kogoś zabiły, miały niebieskie oczy? Ale przecież…  
Peter miał niebieskie oczy. To jakoś go nie dziwiło, ale…  
Derek. Derek też od początku miał niebieskie oczy.  
Teraz, gdy o tym myślał, właściwie nie wiedział, skąd to zaskoczenie. To w końcu było logiczne. Derek był starszy niż większość członków stada. Bardziej doświadczony. Silniejszy, zwinniejszy… Radził sobie w walce z łowcami, podczas gdy młodsze wilki miały z tym spore problemy. Dlaczego tak go zdziwiło, że Derek miał na sumieniu czyjąś śmierć?  
\- Od kiedy Derek…? – urwał, patrząc na Ericę wyczekująco.  
\- Od kiedy jeden z łowców zastrzelił na moich oczach mojego młodszego brata – rzucił Derek, pojawiając się nagle tuż przy nich. Spojrzał na Ericę porozumiewawczo, po czym złapał Stilesa dość boleśnie za ramię i zaczął go ciągnąć w las. – Zdaje się, że musimy porozmawiać.  
Stiles syknął z bólu, próbując się zaprzeć, ale Derek był zbyt silny. Bez problemu ciągnął go za sobą przez las, jakby w ogóle nie zauważał jego prób wyrwania się. I pewnie tak było.  
Wcześniej Stiles wypatrywał każdej jednej chwili, którą mógł spędzić z Derekiem, nawet nie sam na sam, po prostu blisko niego. Teraz modlił się, żeby ktoś go uratował, bo Derek był wściekły i Stiles nie zamierzał pełnić w najbliższym czasie wilkołaczego gryzaka.  
Derek w końcu zatrzymał się, puszczając jego ramię i stając przed nim z założonymi na piersi rękami. Patrzył na Stilesa wyczekująco. Kiedy ten tylko się na niego gapił, brwi Dereka podjechały powoli do góry.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, robiąc najniewinniejszą minę, na jaką było go stać. To, że od lat już nie działała na jego ojca nie oznaczało, że tak samo będzie w przypadku Dereka.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – spytał w końcu wilkołak, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość.  
\- Ja? Ja nic nie wyrabiam! To ty mnie zaciągnąłeś gdzieś w las jak książkowy czarny charakter. Nie wziąłeś szpadla, żeby mnie gdzieś tu zakopać, prawda? – Stiles przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Nie wziąłeś, uff!  
\- Stiles! – syknął Derek. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie wracał.  
\- I co? Myślałeś, że posłucham? – odszczeknął się nastolatek.  
\- Stiles.  
Ton głosu bruneta jasno sugerował, że jego cierpliwość się kończy. Stiles wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, grając twardziela.  
\- Co? – spytał obronnie. – Naprawdę sądziłeś, że już nie wrócę? Żartujesz sobie? Nie możesz tak po prostu całować ludzi i kazać im sobie iść, Derek. To niegrzeczne.  
Derek jęknął cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- To dlatego ciągle tutaj jesteś?   
\- Wróciłbym tak czy siak – przyznał Stiles, ponownie wzruszając ramionami. – Pocałunek tylko trochę przyspieszył cały proces.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że to nie ma sensu! – argumentował Derek, żywo gestykulując. Stiles aż się na niego zapatrzył. Derek zwykle nie mówił za wiele. Słuchanie teraz całych wypowiedzi z jego ust było dla nastolatka dość nowym doświadczeniem. – Jesteśmy zbyt osłabieni, by skutecznie się bronić, a Peter prędzej czy później i tak pociągnie nas na dno. Nie może cię tutaj być, kiedy to się stanie!  
\- Jestem już dużym chłopcem, potrafię o siebie zadbać.  
Z ust Dereka wydobył się warkot. Stiles aż podskoczył, kiedy to usłyszał.  
\- To nie jest kwestia dbania o siebie! Mówimy tutaj o sytuacjach na śmierć i życie.  
\- Co żeś się tak uparł na to, żeby mnie trzymać od tego z daleka? Inni nie mają problemów z tym, że tutaj jestem i wam pomagam.  
Derek zacisnął mocno zęby. Jego oczy zaczęły świecić na jaskrawo niebieski kolor. Gdy zbliżył twarz do twarzy Stilesa, nastolatek miał wrażenie, że zaraz popuści ze strachu. Mimo to dzielnie patrzył mu w oczy, ledwo powstrzymując odruch odsunięcia się i to jak najdalej. Wiedział, że Derek słyszy, jak szybko wali mu serce, ale trudno. Nad tym akurat nie był w stanie zapanować.  
\- Inni nie są związani z tobą magiczną więzią, która doprowadzi ich do szału, jeśli coś ci się stanie – powiedziała Cora. Stiles podskoczył i obejrzał się przez ramię. Kompletnie nie słyszał, kiedy się pojawiła.  
Derek warknął po raz kolejny, tym razem na nią.  
Stiles przeniósł wzrok na bruneta i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co? – zapytał mało elokwentnie. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi Cora.   
\- Więź? – spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Gdy dalej tylko wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi ustami, sapnęła i dodała: – Ta, o której mówiłyśmy ci z Laurą podczas pełni? Która może być błogosławieństwem lub przekleństwem? Coś świta? - Świtało, jasne, że świtało, ale… - Derek jest w ten sposób związany z tobą. Czy też raczej będzie, jeśli się na to zdecydujecie. Instynkt opiekuńczy, jak widać, działa bez zarzutu i bez przypieczętowania więzi.  
Stiles przeniósł wzrok z Cory na Dereka i z powrotem.  
Co?  
Pierwszą myślą było to, że Cora go wkręca. Drugą, że to nie jest możliwe. Derek nie zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto był z nim związany. Wręcz przeciwnie, unikał go jak ognia i…  
Stiles zamarł i zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na Dereka. Czy to o to chodziło? Derek nie zachowywał się tak dlatego, że go nie lubił. Derek chyba zwyczajnie nie wiedział, jak się zachować.  
\- Wow, serio? – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czy to oznaczało, że Derek był jego?  
Jeśli go nie wkręcali, oczywiście.  
\- Jeszcze cię nie ugryzłem, ciągle mogę cię udusić i wyjść z tego w jednym kawałku – powiedział Derek całkiem poważnie.  
Uśmiech spełzł Stilesowi z twarzy. Jasne, wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste.  
No i tak właściwie patrząc na Dereka, Stiles nie był pewny, czy Derek w ogóle chce być z nim związany. Więź nie oznaczała tego, że Derek go wybrał, tylko że jakaś stara magia narzuciła mu akurat jego. Derek mógł go nie chcieć i się wkurzać, że przypisano mu jakiegoś irytującego nastolatka. Może to dlatego od początku tak dziwnie traktował Stilesa i trzymał go na dystans, a nie dlatego, że nie wiedział, jak się zachować.  
Tylko, w takim razie, dlaczego go pocałował?  
Stiles westchnął ciężko.  
\- Okej, dobra, nic już nie wiem – przyznał. – Ale może najpierw postawmy sprawę jasno. Nie zamierzam się teraz wycofywać. Nie po to ryzykowałem i kradłem informacje z komisariatu, żeby teraz olać całą sprawę. Jestem w tym z wami, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, Derek. – Wilkołak zacisnął zęby, patrząc na niego morderczo. – Nie musisz na mnie patrzeć, jakbyś chciał mnie zabić. Wierz mi, dotarło za pierwszym razem. Eh, możemy porozmawiać o tej „więzi”, jeśli chcesz?  
\- Nie trzeba – burknął wilkołak.  
A szkoda, pomyślał Stiles z westchnieniem. Wiedział jednak, że to nie ucieknie. Nie sądził, żeby Derek chciał o tym rozmawiać ani brnąć w to dalej, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Kilka dni wcześniej zginęła jego siostra, z którą był bardzo blisko. Żądanie od niego czegokolwiek w takiej sytuacji byłoby okrucieństwem i nieważne jak bardzo Stiles chciał się z nim znowu całować – to mogło poczekać. Niestety.  
\- Okej, dobra, co się zmieniło od kiedy Peter jest alfą?  
\- Czemu mielibyśmy ci powiedzieć? – spytała Cora niemal napastliwie. – I tak nic nie masz tutaj do powiedzenia.  
\- Dzięki, Cora. Zdecydowanie wiesz jak sprawić, żeby ktoś czuł się mile widziany – odparł sarkastycznie.  
Derek pokręcił tylko głową i zaczął iść z powrotem w stronę domu. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał brać udziału w tej rozmowie. Jak zwykle zresztą.  
\- Taka jest prawda – powiedziała, podążając za swoim bratem.  
\- Prawda jest taka, że sytuacja coraz bardziej się komplikuje, a my dalej nie wiemy, kto zabija???  
\- I co? Ty niby znajdziesz tego kogoś? – parsknęła z politowaniem.  
Stiles westchnął zirytowany. Dlaczego wszyscy się tak zachowywali?! Przecież chciał im pomóc! Nosił im jedzenie, łamał dla nich prawo, a oni mieli go kompletnie gdzieś.  
Zacisnął zęby, idąc za nimi w stronę domu. No, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że szli w stronę domu.  
Za każdym razem, kiedy traktowali go w ten sposób, czuł jeszcze większą potrzebę, żeby znaleźć prawdziwego mordercę i im udowodnić, że brak supermocy nie oznaczał, że był nieprzydatny.  
Gdy doszli przed dom, Stiles po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć przemienionego łowcę. Był to ten dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna, który znajdował się w o wiele gorszym stanie niż ten drugi, którego najwyraźniej już zakopali. Po jego ranach nie było nawet śladu. Wyraźnie nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Siedział całkiem na uboczu, patrząc tępo w przestrzeń.  
Peter wyszedł z domu i spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – spytał, patrząc na łowcę. – Myślałem, że już się wreszcie zabiłeś. Nikt nie będzie kopał dla ciebie jamy pod wieczór, więc lepiej się pospiesz.  
Łowca warknął, a jego oczy zaczęły się świecić. Ku zdumieniu Stilesa, świeciły się na żółto. Nie zabił jeszcze nikogo? Czy może nie zabił jeszcze żadnego człowieka?  
Czy to była jakaś różnica?  
Peter zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Chcesz spróbować szczęścia? – spytał z wyraźną satysfakcją. Droczenie się z łowcą najwyraźniej bardzo go bawiło.  
Stiles się w sumie nie dziwił. Łowca był w tej grupie, która wymordowała większość jego stada. Gdyby chodziło o rodzinę Stilesa, nastolatek też nie miałby litości.  
Peter pewnie pogryzł łowców, bo był przekonany, że obaj popełnią samobójstwo i będzie ich miał z głowy. To, że jeden tego nie zrobił, musiało być mu wybitnie nie na rękę. Stiles nie był pewny, co on sam o tym wszystkim myśli. Obecność przemienionego łowcy okropnie komplikowała całą sytuację. Stado już było podzielone, a temu facetowi nikt nie zaufa i nikt mu niczego nie powie, co mimowolnie doprowadzi do większego rozłamu. Stiles nie sądził też, żeby ten wilk przetrwał długo. Bez treningu nie miał szans, a łowcy na pewno nie będą się z nim cackać tylko dlatego, że kiedyś był jednym z nich.  
Wzdychając ciężko, podszedł do niego i usiadł dość blisko. Łowca spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Derek, Liam… Wy walczycie przeciwko mnie. Reszta obserwuje i wyciąga wnioski.  
Chłopaki skinęli i zdjęli bluzy i koszulki, odkładając je na bok. Obaj przemienili się częściowo, pozwalając swoim pazurom i kłom urosnąć.   
Chwilę później walka się rozpoczęła.  
Stiles nie widział wcześniej Petera w akcji, nie przeciwko dorosłym wilkołakom. Nie miał więc pojęcia, czy jego siła pochodzi od niego samego, czy statusu alfy, ale był lepszy niż walczące z nim wilkołaki. Był zdecydowanie lepszy niż Derek.  
\- Też powinieneś zacząć się uczyć – rzucił Stiles, zerkając na łowcę. – Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, znaczy się, a skoro jeszcze tutaj jesteś, to chyba chcesz.  
Łowca spojrzał na niego i powiedział:  
\- Co w tym miejscu robi syn Szeryfa, hm?  
Stiles uśmiechnął się.  
\- Rozwiązuje zagadkę morderstwa.  
Łowca prychnął.  
\- Powodzenia z tym.  
\- Wiesz coś na temat… - urwał, kiedy nagle Liam wrzasnął, padając na ziemię. Stiles skrzywił się widząc, że jego noga jest dziwnie wygięta. Derek ciągle atakował, dając czas Liamowi na pozbieranie się do kupy, ale Peter w końcu znalazł sposób i na niego. Chwilę później Derek już klęczał na ziemi z pazurami Petera gotowymi rozerwać mu gardło.  
\- Trup – rzucił Peter nonszalancko, puszczając go i popychając na ziemię. – Jeden i drugi.  
\- Kurwa! – zaklął Liam, z trudem stając na nogi.  
\- Wyrażaj się – rzucił Peter. – Dzieci cię słyszą.  
Liam skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Atmosfera była wyraźnie napięta. Stiles się nawet zaczął zastanawiać, czy wilki zaraz nie rzucą się zgodnie na Petera i nie rozerwą go na strzępy.  
Nic nie było takie jak wcześniej. Gołym okiem było widać, jak bardzo stado zmieniło się po śmierci Laury. Wszyscy byli wredni, podenerwowani i wybuchowi. Stiles podejrzewał, że walka sprzed chwili nie miała na celu treningu, o nie. Peter wybrał dwa najsilniejsze wilki zaraz po sobie i jasno pokazał, że radzi sobie z nimi bez problemu. Był najsilniejszy. Chciał, żeby reszta zaakceptowała jego przywództwo i to jak najszybciej. Stiles nie sądził, żeby Peter był materiałem na dobrego alfę, ale wątpił też, by w tej sytuacji było jakieś inne wyjście niż zaakceptowanie go. Peter już stał się alfą i jeśli nie istniał jakiś mało inwazyjny sposób na odebranie mu tego statusu, nie było sensu się o to teraz sprzeczać i to w takich okolicznościach.  
Wataha musiała zacząć znowu współpracować tak, jak prawdziwe wilki robiły to w naturze. To była ich jedyna szansa na wyjście z tego cało. Nie dało się też ukryć, że jeśli wykończyliby Petera, w stadzie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przewodzić. No, był Derek, ale nastolatek podejrzewał, że a) Derek wcale nie chciał być przywódcą i b) był zbyt młody i niedoświadczony, żeby jednym zostać. Co oznaczało, że Peter był jedyną opcją. Lubiany czy nie, miał doświadczenie i był dobrym strategiem, Laura sama to przyznała. Jeśli ktoś miał szansę wyciągnąć ich z tego bagna, to był to niestety Peter.  
Tylko jak przekonać do tego resztę?  
Z Corą nawet nie było co rozmawiać. Była uparta jak osioł i szła w zaparte od samego końca. To on najwięcej wykłócała się z Peterem, dlatego nie było sensu próbować przemówić jej do rozumu.  
Derek był blisko z Laurą i aktualnie wściekał się na Stilesa. Nastolatek wiedział, że brunet jest rozsądny, przynajmniej przez większość czasu, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak Derek może przyjąć jego słowa w takiej chwili. Na chwilę obecną też raczej odpadał.  
Pozostali więc Erica, Boyd, Isaac i Liam. Z Boydem nie było co gadać, bo to Erica była osobą, która decydowała za nich dwoje. Isaac zwykle nie mieszał się w konflikty, tak samo jak Liam, więc to od tej trójki pewnie powinien zacząć.  
Spojrzał tęsknie na Dereka, który ścierał krew ze swojej klaty. Tak blisko i tak daleko… Wmawiając sobie, że musi być silny, podszedł do Erici i poprosił ją, żeby go odprowadziła. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, ale nikt nie skomentował.  
Kto by się spodziewał, że śmierć alfy do tego stopnia może rozbić wilczą watahę?  
Szli już dobry kwadrans, kiedy Erica nie wytrzymała i spytała:  
\- No? Czego chcesz?  
Stiles spojrzał na nią.  
\- Chciałem z tobą pogadać o Peterze – przyznał. – Wiesz, że prędzej czy później musicie go zacząć słuchać?  
Erica wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Wszyscy to wiedzą, ale…  
\- … ale nikt nie zamierza się stosować – dokończył za nią.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego półgębkiem.  
\- Dalej mądrala z ciebie, co? – Stiles tylko uniósł brwi. – Okej, dobra, masz rację. Wszyscy są źli na Petera za zabicie Laury. Takich rzeczy się nie robi. Stado Hale’ów od wieków było jednym z tych „lepszych”, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Nie dochodziło do sporów o władzę lub status alfy i od setek lat składało się w większości z wilków połączonych więzami krwi. Takie watahy są wyjątkowo rzadkie, możesz mi wierzyć na słowo. To, co zaczęło się dziać teraz, to pogwałcenie wszystkiego, co stado Hale’ów miało sobą reprezentować. Peter nie zasłużył na miano alfy i wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzą.  
\- Nie licząc Petera i dzieci, tylko Derek i Cora są Hale’ami w tym stadzie. Cała reszta to outsiderzy. Chcecie trzymać się tradycji tej watahy tylko dlatego, że nie chcecie Petera jako alfy.  
\- Czy to ważne, jaki mamy powód? Nikt go nie zaakceptuje.  
\- Okej, co proponujesz jako alternatywę?  
\- Jak to co? Zabić go i zrobić z Dereka alfę.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.  
\- Ciebie nikt o zdanie nie pytał.  
\- Jasne, że nie, bo jestem większym outsiderem niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci – rzucił, zatrzymując się. – Ale jako jedyny jestem z zewnątrz i mogę spojrzeć na całą sytuację z szerszej perspektywy. Peter jest najstarszy i najbardziej doświadczony. Nikt go nie lubi, bo straszny z niego kutas, ale jako jedyny w tej bandzie ma zdolności przywódcze i intelekt, by rzeczywiście przewodzić. Derek nie jest dobrym materiałem na przywódcę, nie teraz. Po pierwsze, nie wygląda mi na kogoś, kto chce być przywódcą. Po drugie, jest młody i niedoświadczony i nie potrafiłby podjąć właściwych decyzji. Nie w takich okolicznościach, jakie zaistniały teraz i nie po tym, jak wymordowano mu praktycznie całą rodzinę. Pomyśl, Erica. Peter to wasza ostatnia deska ratunku. Jeśli jemu coś się stanie, Derek nie poradzi sobie z łowcami.  
Erica spojrzała na niego krytycznie.  
\- Myślałam, że nie lubisz Petera.  
\- Peter nie lubi mnie, a to różnica – zauważył. – Okej, dobra, też za nim nie przepadam.  
\- Więc dlaczego go bronisz?  
\- Bo jako jedyny tutaj myślę logicznie? Możecie go sobie zabijać jak już łowcy przestaną was ścigać, ale nie wcześniej.  
\- Peter zabił Laurę.  
\- I odpokutuje za to w swoim czasie, ale nie teraz. Teraz łowcy są poważniejszym problemem.  
\- Mamy tak po prostu ignorować, że ją zabił?!  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Ale popatrz na to z drugiej strony. Co, jeśli Peter miał rację? Co, jeśli w lesie naprawdę ukrywał się inny wilkołak? Moc przechodzi na tego, kto zabije alfę, prawda? Gdyby obcy wilkołak zdołał dopaść Laurę, wasza wataha nie miałaby alfy. Byłoby po was, czyż nie?  
Erica zagryzła dolną wargę, milcząc przez pewien czas. Po chwili spojrzała na niego i spytała:  
\- Dlaczego rozmawiasz o tym ze mną?  
\- Bo jeśli dam radę dotrzeć do ciebie, dotrę też do Boyda. Liam i Isaac powinni zrozumieć, o co tak naprawdę toczy się gra. Derek podąży, bo to jest to, co robi. Cora znowu zostanie przegłosowana i nie będzie miała wyjścia, będzie musiała współpracować z Peterem. Nie każę wam go lubić, tylko słuchać. Mam głupie przeczucie, że to wszystko było z góry ukartowane. Jeśli będziecie podzieleni, staniecie się o wiele łatwiejszym celem. Łowcy was zmiażdżą.  
Erica dalej nie wyglądała na przekonaną.   
\- Przemyśl to, okej? Tyle chyba możesz mi obiecać, co?  
Blondynka westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Niech ci będzie, pomyślę o tym.  
\- Super. Widzimy się za kilka dni – pożegnał się.  
Erica grała twardzielkę przez większość czasu, ale była to tylko gra. Bała się okropnie tego, co ich czeka, Stiles dobrze o tym wiedział. Chociaż idąc do lasu zapewne chciała ze sobą skończyć, otrzymała zupełnie nowe życie. Wyglądała fenomenalnie po przemianie. Stiles nie widział, żeby miała jakieś ataki, więc możliwe, że już jej nie męczyła choroba. Dostać wszystko to, o czym się marzyło i dzień w dzień bać się, że wkrótce zostanie ci to odebrane… Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, jak musiała się czuć. Jeśli jednak chciała to wszystko przeżyć, musiała wziąć się w garść i zacząć myśleć logicznie. Logika zawsze była dla Stilesa kluczem do sukcesu i teraz też zamierzał się nią kierować.  
Wyszedł z lasu równie ostrożnie, co zawsze, ale nikogo nie było. Przeszedł przez polną ścieżkę i wszedł za młode brzozy, za którymi ukrył samochód.  
Omal nie dostał zawału, kiedy zobaczył opartego o swój samochód Chrisa Argenta, bawiącego się trzymaną w ręce bronią.  
\- No, proszę, proszę – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Kogo my tu mamy?  
Serce Stilesa dosłownie stanęło. Po głowie chodziło mu tylko „o Boże, o mój Boże, on mnie zabije, zabije mnie, mój ojciec tego nie przeżyje”.  
\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać, nie sądzisz?  
Stiles przełknął ciężko ślinę, cały czas patrząc na pistolet trzymany przez łowcę. Chris podążył za jego wzrokiem i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie zamierzam cię krzywdzić, jeśli tego się boisz – powiedział, zabezpieczając pistolet i chowając go do kabury.  
Nastolatek nie wierzył mu za grosz. Nie poruszył się ani o krok, próbując ocenić sytuację. Do lasu było blisko, ale wątpił, żeby Chrisa Argenta powstrzymała bariera. Stiles był pewny, że łowca przekroczyłby ją zaraz za nim. Żaden z wilkołaków nie był w pobliżu, więc nawet znalezienie się w lesie nie dałoby mu praktycznie żadnej przewagi. Było już ciemno, ale czy był na tyle szybki, żeby się ukryć?  
\- Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć? – spytał, robiąc krok w tył.  
\- Daj spokój, Stiles. Chyba nie sądzisz, że w wolnych chwilach poluję na durne nastolatki?  
\- Och, doprawdy? – rzucił Stiles, robiąc kolejny krok w tył. – To w takim razie czuję się już zupełnie bezpiecznie. Nie mam się czym martwić, prawda?  
Chris wyprostował się.  
\- Co robiłeś w lesie, Stiles? Masz w ogóle pojęcie, w co się wplątałeś?   
\- Czy to groźba? Grozisz mi?  
\- Stiles…  
Nastolatek nie zastanawiając się dłużej, obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął biec w kierunku lasu z nadzieją, że mężczyzna nie zacznie do niego strzelać.  
Słyszał, że Chris klnie za nim. Stiles obejrzał się pospiesznie, żeby zobaczyć, czy mężczyzna go goni. Gdy odwrócił się z powrotem, praktycznie wbiegł w drzewo, uderzając w nie mocno ramieniem i przewracając się. Zrobił kilka obrotów po wilgotnej ściółce i zatrzymał się cały poturbowany, z trawą i starą korą w ustach. Wypluł je z niesmakiem.  
\- Aua! – jęknął cicho, łapiąc się za ramię. Mistrz uciekinierów, Stiles Stiliński. A do tej pory był przekonany, że takie efektowne przewracanie się w filmach jest totalnie naciągane.  
\- Przestań się wygłupiać! – warknął Chris Argent, łapiąc go za bluzę na piersi i stawiając do pionu. Wykręcił mu rękę na plecy i zaczął go prowadzić z powrotem. Stiles pojękiwał z bólu, próbując się wyrwać, ale ojciec Allison był zbyt silny.  
Po chwili doszli do samochodu mężczyzny, którego Stiles wcześniej nie zauważył. Chris wepchnął go do tyłu i wsiadł zaraz za nim, zatrzaskując drzwi i przykładając mu lufę broni do policzka. Stiles zamarł.  
\- Uspokoisz się? – spytał łowca, siląc się na spokój.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Trzymasz pistolet przy mojej twarzy! Powinieneś przemyśleć swoje techniki relaksacyjne, totalnie nie pomagają! – nawijał przerażony Stiles.  
\- Co robiłeś w lesie? Wiesz, że jest tam niebezpiecznie.  
\- Powiedział facet przyciskający lufę pistoletu do twarzy niewinnego nastolatka! Widać takie czasy, panie Argent, nic na to się nie da… Au! – Chris złapał go za bluzę na ramieniu i szarpnął.  
\- Co robiłeś w lesie, Stiles?! – niemal krzyknął.  
Ocho, wkurzył się, pomyślał nastolatek.  
\- Spacerowałem? Co innego miałbym robić jak nie spacerować? Taka piękna pogoda, aż się prosi o porządny spac…  
Chris podniósł rękę, niemal się pieniąc ze złości. Stiles skulił się. Nie miał pojęcia, co Chris zamierza z nim zrobić, ale z pewnością nie będzie to nic przyjemnego.  
\- Wiesz o nich, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna starannie modulowanym głosem. – Wiesz, co żyje w lesie. Powiedziałeś komuś o tym?  
\- Niech pomyślę. Ojcu, Scottowi, Allison, całej reszcie szkoły i moim wymyślonym przyjaciołom, Freddy’emu i Maxowi. Byli trochę zaskoczeni, szczególnie Freddy, bo przecież…  
Łowca odbezpieczył broń. Stiles momentalnie umilkł, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Cały się spocił ze strachu.  
\- Wiesz, co stało się z dwoma łowcami, którzy zostali ranni podczas ostatniej walki? – spytał Chris.  
Stiles oblizał spierzchnięte usta, patrząc na broń. Było ciemno, ale dobrze ją widział. Wiedział, że jeśli Chris postanowi strzelić, nie miał żadnych szans na wyjście z tego cało. Wątpił jednak, żeby strzelił do niego w swoim samochodzie.  
Do tej pory Stiles pilnował, żeby łowcy nie dowiedzieli się o jego wkładzie w całą historię, ale teraz najwyraźniej się wydało. Stiles zawahał się. Czy jeśli się przyzna, że zna watahę, to tym samym przypieczętuje swój los? Chris Argent nie wyglądał na psychopatę, ale cóż, który psychopata na niego wygląda? I w sumie patrząc na niego nikt by się nie domyślił, że w wolnym czasie biega po lesie i poluje na cholerne wilkołaki.  
\- Nie? – zaryzykował.  
Chris westchnął ciężko, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Wyglądał, jakby go rozbolała głowa. Zabezpieczył znowu broń i otworzył drzwi. Wyciągnął nastolatka ze swojego samochodu i popchnął go w kierunku jego auta.  
\- Jakim cudem twój ojciec ma od lat dostęp do broni i jeszcze cię nie zastrzelił, na zawsze pozostanie dla mnie zagadką – rzucił z wyraźną irytacją.  
\- Puszczasz mnie wolno? – zdziwił się. – Nie, żebym się nie cieszył, ale…  
\- Minuta dłużej w tym samochodzie z tobą i nie byłoby czego z ciebie zbierać.  
\- Cóż, tata zawsze mi powtarzał, że jestem niezwykle irytujący kiedy chcę i kiedy się stresuję. – Widząc minę łowcy, dodał pospiesznie: - Tym razem był to oczywiście stres, nie żebym był irytujący specjalnie i lepiej się już zamknę, zanim naprawdę mnie zastrzelisz.  
\- Tak zrób. – Łowca podparł się pod boki. – Żeby było jasne. Wiem, że znasz watahę i jej pomagasz. Nie miej jednak złudzeń, że inni łowcy nie będą dla ciebie tacy pobłażliwi jak ja.  
Chris odwrócił się z zamiarem pójścia do swojego samochodu. Stiles krzyknął za nim:  
\- To nie oni zabijają i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Nawet nie był pewny, kiedy i dlaczego przeszedł z ojciec Allison na „ty”. – Polujecie na nie bez powodu.  
\- Peter Hale zabił na moich oczach swoją siostrzenicę. Jeśli to twoim zdaniem nie kwalifikuje się do wpakowania mu kulki w łeb, oświeć mnie, co się kwalifikuje.  
\- Gerard Argent zabił na oczach tych wilków masę ich krewniaków! Oczekujesz, że będą stać i przyglądać się tej masakrze?  
Chris uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.  
\- To nie my zaczęliśmy tę cholerną wojnę.  
\- Więc kto ją zaczął? Bo na pewno nie byli to Hale’owie.  
\- Spytaj Petera. To on nie potrafił upilnować swojej suki.  
Patricia… Znowu ona. Stiles zacisnął zęby, myśląc intensywnie. Co, jeśli Patricia naprawdę zaatakowała Gerarda i Kate? Ale dlaczego? Czemu miałaby zrobić coś takiego? Nie zrobiłaby tego bez powodu, prawda? Miała jakiś powód?  
Co, jeśli miała jakiś powód? Co, jeśli…  
Daty… Daty śmierci Patricii i zaginięcia Malii się zgadzały, więc co jeśli…  
\- Ach, tak. Patricia. – Nie miał pojęcia, czy miał rację, ale Chris nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. - To na nią chcecie zwalić całą winę. Szkoda tylko, że Patricia zwyczajnie chciała się zemścić za to, że Gerard zabił jej przybraną córkę, Malię.  
To miało sens. Patricia nie była nowo przemienionym wilkołakiem, który nad sobą nie panował. Wiedziała, co robiła. Była matką dzieci Petera, cieszyła się życiem, które początkowo nie miało jej być dane. Dlaczego miałaby to niszczyć bezsensownym atakowaniem Gerarda? Nie mogła być aż tak głupia, co świadczyło o tym, że ją sprowokowano. Może nawet tym samym filmikiem, który Stiles odkrył na tajemniczym pendrivie.  
Malię zabito, a ciało zostało ukryte. Filmik trafił do Patricii. Ta wpadła w szał i nie myśląc długo, zaatakowała Kate i Gerarda. Udało jej się zabić Kate, ale Gerard zdołał zabić ją. Wściekły, że Kate została zamordowana, postanowił się zemścić na Hale’ach. Patricia widocznie mu nie wystarczyła.  
Tylko dlaczego Gerard ją sprowokował? Jaki miał w tym cel?  
Chris zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiesz?  
\- Nie wiem, co wilkołaki ci powiedziały, ale…  
\- Nic mi nie powiedziały – rzucił. Na końcu języka miał, że był w posiadaniu nagrania z całym zdarzeniem, ale powstrzymał się. Jeśli Chris go tylko podpuszczał i cały czas o tym wszystkim wiedział, taka wiedza w rękach Stilesa kwalifikowałaby się do zabicia go. Wolał nie dawać łowcy dodatkowej amunicji. – Mam na to dowody. I zanim postanowisz mnie z tego powodu zastrzelić, zostawiłem je w takim miejscu, żeby trafiły w ręce policji jeśli coś mi się stanie – dodał pospiesznie, uświadamiając sobie, że totalnie dał Chrisowi Argentowi dodatkową amunicję.  
Jezu, to całe inwestygowanie szło mu beznadziejnie.   
Chris chciał coś jeszcze chyba powiedzieć, ale Stiles pokręcił głową i poszedł do samochodu, kompletnie go ignorując. Łowca codo niego mówił, ale Stiles już był w innym świecie.  
Przez całą drogę myślał o tym, co właśnie sobie uświadomił.  
Jeśli miał rację, Gerard celowo sprowokował Patricię. Pewnie się nie spodziewał, że Kate oberwie rykoszetem, ale było to totalnie zagranie celowe. Może potrzebował jakiejś wymówki do zaczęcia wojny, żeby inni łowcy na niego krzywo nie patrzyli? Nie każdy łowca musiał być tak postrzelony jak on, prawda?  
I koroner… Upierał się, że dwie pierwsze ofiary były zabite przez człowieka. Co, jeśli to był Gerard chcący wywołać wojnę lub ktoś działający z jego polecenia? Co, jeśli to on stał za tymi zabójstwami i zwalił winę na Hale’ów? Co, jeśli biegający na wolności morderca działał z jego polecenia? Wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne, skoro zabójcą był wilkołak lub jakaś inna nadprzyrodzona istota, ale nadal była taka możliwość.   
Było źle. Było bardzo źle. Jeśli Gerard sobie to wszystko zaplanował, oznaczało to, że od początku chciał wojny z wilkołakami. Chciał doprowadzić do tej sytuacji. Peter miał rację, łowcy nie zabijali ich, bo ktoś ich robił w konia, tylko dlatego, że chcieli to robić.  
Znalezienie mordercy nic by nie dało, bo Gerard miał totalnie w dupie, kto faktycznie zabijał. Jego celem była wataha. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał się jej pozbyć i był na najlepszej drodze, żeby to osiągnąć. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, czy reszta łowców podzielała jego poglądy?  
Stiles zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak może w ten sytuacji przysłużyć się wilkołakom, ale zamierzał dać z siebie wszystko.  
Musiał im pomóc. Musiał znaleźć mordercę. Tylko jak to zrobić?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Zgodnie z obietnicą, oto (pełen dziwnych wątków) rozdział. Nie wahajcie się pytać, jeśli czegoś nie wiecie ;)  
> Pozdrawiam!


	12. Śledztwo

Chodzenie do szkoły wielkości Beacon Hills High School miało to do siebie, że informacje rozprzestrzeniały się błyskawicznie, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyły tych popularnych dzieciaków. Jasne, kto by się tam interesował kimś takim jak Stiles Stilinski? Jego życie nie było wystarczająco ekscytujące – czy ważne dla innych – by wziąć go na języki.  
Z kimś takim jak Jackson Whitemore było jednak zupełnie inaczej.  
\- Stary, słyszałeś? – szepnął do niego Scott na początku pierwszych zajęć, korzystając z nieuwagi nauczyciela. – Jackson ześwirował.  
Stiles uniósł brwi. W jego opinii Jackson nigdy nie był całkiem normalny, ale nie mówił tego głośno. Wolał nie dawać Jacksonowi więcej powodów do przemeblowania mu twarzy.  
\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – rzucił, bo w końcu to był Scott, który też średnio lubił szkolną gwiazdkę drużyny lacrosse i w życiu by tego nie powtórzył. No, może Allison, ale to tyle. Stiles mógł z tym żyć.  
\- Stary, ale tak… serio ześwirował! – mówił Scott. – Trafił do szpitala nawalony jak messerschmitt i poraniony i opowiadał na prawo i lewo, że widział jakąś młodą laskę rozrywającą inną babkę na strzępy. – Stiles zrobił gest ręką, każąc Scottowi kontynuować. – Teraz będzie najlepsze. Jackson zarzekał się, że laska miała pazury i kły i jej oczy świeciły na niebiesko. Mówił, że ledwo uszedł z życiem. Policja nie znalazła żadnego ciała i nikt mu nie wierzy. Ponoć zażył jakieś dragi i to wszystko mu się wydawało.  
\- Widział, jak ta babka wyglądała? – spytał Stiles z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.  
Scott spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
\- Stary, to ten moment, kiedy mówisz, że Jackson ześwirował i planujemy jak się z niego ponabijać w porze lunchu.  
Stiles chrząknął i szybko się zreflektował.  
\- Em, haha, jasne, tak… Tylko sprawdzałem twoją reakcję, haha, bezbłędna – paplał bez ładu i składu, byle tylko coś mówić.  
Scott już chyba przywyknął do jego dziwnego zachowania ostatnio, bo nie skomentował tego. Nauczyciel klasnął dłonie i zaczął lekcję, dając Stilesowi wymówkę, by nic nie mówić.  
Babka. Świecące na niebiesko oczy. Czyżby ta sama, która go zaatakowała? Inni mogli się śmiać, ale on nie sądził, by Jackson rzeczywiście zmyślał. Był na tyle głupi, by o tym paplać, to pewne, ale zmyślać? Nie, podał zbyt dużo informacji zaskakująco pokrywających się z tymi, które zebrał Stiles.  
To nie był przypadek. Ta babka, kimkolwiek była, była wilkołakiem. Lub inną nadprzyrodzoną istotą, ale Stiles obstawiał wilkołaka. Była być może jedynym, który żył w Beacon Hills tuż pod nosem łowców. To oznaczało, że albo była niezwykle sprytna i dobrze się ukrywała, albo łowcy o niej wiedzieli i pozwalali jej hasać po mieście. Nie miał zbytnio możliwości, żeby się dowiedzieć, z którą opcją miał do czynienia. Wątpił też, by odkrycie tożsamości tej kobiety było proste. Tak samo motywu, miał za mało informacji. Jeśli jednak była rzeczywiście odpowiedzialna za morderstwa, które policja obecnie miała w kartotece, dokładne zbadanie ich powinno mu w tym pomóc.  
\- Idziesz z nami po lekcjach na kręgle? – spytał Scott. – Allison będzie mnie uczyć.  
\- Sorry, mam już inne plany – powiedział Stiles.  
Scott spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Inne plany? Czyli co?  
Stiles podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Uhm, ten chłopak, który mi się podoba… mam okazję spędzić trochę czasu w jego towarzystwie i zobaczyć, czy wytrzyma ze mną więcej niż pięć minut.  
\- Sam na sam? – spytał Scott z szerokim uśmiechem. Matko, był taki łatwowierny. Stiles zdecydowanie musiał wziąć się za niego i uświadomić mu, że istnieje coś takiego jak kłamstwo i używanie tego może znacznie ułatwić jego życie.  
\- Nie, nic takiego, ale i tak…. Jeśli wytrzyma ze mną choć z pięć minut, będzie to spory wyczyn.  
Scott zaśmiał się.  
\- Okej, ale musisz mi wszystko powiedzieć! Wszystko.  
\- Jasne, że ci powiem! Miałbym coś przed tobą zataić?!  
Będę się smażył w piekle, pomyślał Stiles, kiedy Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego zapewnienia…  
… które nim ani trochę nie było.  
No nieważne. Stiles miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż pójście na kręgle ze Scottem.  
Miał dziwne przeczucie, że czas na rozwikłanie zagadki się kończy, a on jeszcze nic tak naprawdę nie wiedział. Jeśli Argentowie chcieli wojny z wilkołakami, znalezienie prawdziwego mordercy nie rozwiąże problemu. Stiles nie sądził, żeby łowcy się wycofali, ale… z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że znalezienie sprawcy może im pomóc. Tak czy siak, nawet jeśli nie pomoże to wilkołakom, z pewnością pomoże jego ojcu. Te zabójstwa doprowadzały go do szału.  
Wojny z łowcami i tak nie zdoła powstrzymać. Nie miał żadnego wpływu na to, co zrobi Peter czy Argentowie. Na tym polu był zupełnie bezradny. Chciał im pomóc, ale nie wiedział jak. Danny też jeszcze nie odkrył, do kogo należała broń znaleziona w mieszkaniu Matta. I czemu część nieżyjącej watahy uważana była za zaginioną, skoro już dawno nie żyli? Jakim cudem ta babka podróżowała sobie między lasem a miastem i alarm nie wył?  
Nic z tego nie rozumiał.   
Pojechał do domu i wyciągnął akta, które skopiował na komisariacie i jeszcze raz zaczął je przeglądać. Alicji Ferguson nie brał pod uwagę, bo została zabita przez łowców. Cała zabawa zaczynała się przy drugiej ofierze, którą był Conrad Peterson, trzydziestosześcioletni mechanik. Wdowiec. Mieszkał sam na obrzeżach miasta, miał swój własny warsztat. Sierota. Jego żona zmarła pięć lat wcześniej na raka. Nie mieli dzieci. Dom ciągle stał pusty, więc nie zastanawiając się długo pojechał tam.  
W trawnik był wbity znak „for sale”. Nie za bardzo mógł węszyć w mieszkaniu w środku dnia, więc zapukał do sąsiedniego domu. Otworzyła mu mniej więcej dwunastoletnia dziewczynka.  
\- Hej – przywitał się.  
\- Hej – rzuciła, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Jest ktoś dorosły? Mama? Tata?  
\- Nie.  
\- Hmm, i tak otwierasz drzwi nieznajomym? Wiesz, że mógłbym cię porwać, prawda?  
Zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i rzuciła mu spojrzenie typu „chyba kpisz”.  
Mądrala.  
\- Okej, dobra. Chciałem zapytać o waszego byłego sąsiada, Conrada Petersona. Robię wywiad do gazety na temat ataków bestii i zabójstw w naszym mieście w ostatnim czasie.  
\- Nie robisz żadnego wywiadu! – oceniła od razu. – Wiesz, że widać, kiedy kłamiesz, prawda?  
Stiles sapnął z irytacją i podparł się pod boki.  
\- Pomożesz mi czy nie?  
Mała wywróciła ostentacyjnie oczami, oparła się o futrynę i splotła ręce na piersi. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, kogo przedrzeźniała, ale gdyby nie był sfrustrowany jej przemądrzałością, totalnie by jej pogratulował.  
\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
\- Czy Conrad zachowywał się ostatnio dziwnie? Czy pojawiali się tutaj jacyś dziwni ludzie? Wiesz, zupełnie nowi?  
\- Cóż, był tutaj bardzo przystojny facet. Znany prawnik z naszego miasta. Jeden z Hale’ów.  
\- Peter Hale? – podpowiedział z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Tak, chyba tak. Wydaje mi się, że się bzykali ze sobą.  
Stiles wybałuszył na nią oczy.  
\- Co?  
\- Okej, dobra, może się nie bzykali. Możliwe, że tylko naprawiał mu samochód. Czasami widywałam go w warsztacie wujka Conrada. Mówił mi, że znają się ze szkoły.  
To mogła być prawda. Według akt Peter miał 37 lat, a Conrad 36. Faktycznie mogli się znać.  
\- Okej, czyli Conrad był mechanikiem Petera. Czy pojawił się jeszcze ktoś dziwny?  
\- Nope.  
\- Nie pomagasz.  
\- Kto ci powiedział, że pomogę?  
Stiles westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Podziękował małej i zdecydował spróbować u innego sąsiada. Z irytacją pomyślał, że jeszcze się okaże, iż to Peter pozabijał tych wszystkich ludzi. Szczerze mówiąc, nie zdziwiłoby go to zbytnio.  
Inni sąsiedzi nie powiedzieli mu o wiele więcej. Conrad trzymał się na uboczu. Nie szukał sobie nowej żony i zdecydowanie nie szukał sobie przyjaciół. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że chodził do klubu „Gate Away”, gdzie podrywał kobiety na jedną noc. To zgadzało się też z raportem policji, bo niedługo przed śmiercią widziano go właśnie w tym klubie. Wpuszczano do niego od szesnastu lat, więc Stiles postanowił pójść tam wieczorem.  
Kolejna na liście była pani Clarkson. Mieszkała w ładnym bloku z drugiej strony miasta, bardzo blisko lasów okupowanych obecnie przez „bestie”. Włamanie się do jej mieszkania było bajecznie proste, gdy już zorientował się, że jej drzwi zostały tylko zatrzaśnięte z zewnątrz i nawet nikt nie pofatygował się, by zamknąć je na klucz. Nie miały z zewnętrznej strony klamki, więc wsunięcie karty bibliotecznej między futrynę a drzwi wystarczyło, by dostać się do środka.  
Wszystko ciągle zaklejone było policyjną taśmą, pozaznaczano miejsca, gdzie znaleziono materiał dowodowy. Na ścianach i podłodze było pełno krwi. Stiles skrzywił się. Cokolwiek dopadło tą biedną starą kobietę, na pewno nie było człowiekiem.  
Nie bardzo wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Wątpił, by ta kobiecina mogła komuś podpaść. Jaki ktoś mógł mieć motyw, by ją zabić? I czemu akurat ją? Wybrano ją celowo czy może jednak była zupełnie przypadkową ofiarą? I czy mogła być przypadkową ofiarą, skoro zamordowano ją w jej własnym mieszkaniu? I dlaczego po wszystkim zaciągnięto jej zwłoki do lasu? Jak to możliwe, że nikt niczego nie zauważył? Czy może nikt nie chciał zauważyć? A może były osoby, które widziały całe zajście, ale uznały, że to nie jest możliwe? W końcu nie każdy chce paplać tak jak Jackson, że widział kobietę ze świecącymi na niebiesko oczami, kłami i pazurami. Coś takiego wielu skłoniłoby do milczenia. No, pod warunkiem, że to ta babka była odpowiedzialna za te zabójstwa.  
Stiles rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po zdemolowanym mieszkaniu. Odszukał w telefonie zdjęcia akt pani Clarkson i spojrzał na datę jej śmierci, a potem sprawdził, czy była wtedy pełnia księżyca.  
I bingo. Była.  
Świeżo przemienione wilki nie panują nad sobą podczas pełni, przypomniał sobie. Erica i Boyd ciągle nie potrafili nad sobą zapanować, a spędzili z watahą już dobrych kilka miesięcy. Co, jeśli ta babka też została przemieniona i nad sobą nie panowała? Co, jeśli straciła kontrolę i rozerwała babulkę na strzępy, ulegając swoim wilczym instynktom?  
Tego samego dnia z domu wywleczono też Travisa Collinsa i to z bloku naprzeciwko. Spotkało go dokładnie to samo – najpierw dosłownie go zmasakrowano, a potem wywleczono zwłoki do lasu.  
Było w tym wszystkim zbyt dużo zbiegów okoliczności jak na gust Stilesa. Nie miał dowodów na poparcie swojej teorii, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wątpił, żeby w przypadku rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych dowody rzeczywiście jakoś mocno się liczyły. Poza tym czuł, że ma rację.  
No i to też tłumaczyłoby raporty koronera, który upierał się, że przy zabiciu Alicji i Conrada ktoś tylko upozorował atak zwierzęcia. Jeśli ta babka została przemieniona mniej więcej w czasie tych zabójstw, pani Clarkson mogła być jej pierwszą ofiarą. Więc albo Conrad trafił do puli przypadkowo i nie miał nic wspólnego z całą sprawą, albo jego morderstwo było z jakiegoś powodu zaplanowane z zimną krwią. Znajomość z Peterem mogła mieć z tym coś wspólnego.  
Wyszedł z budynku i zrobił zdjęcie nazwisk przy domofonie. Może w bloku mieszkał ktoś, kto był sprawcą. Pewne nazwiska często przejawiały się w śledztwach, jedne mając wielkie znaczenie, inne żadne. Stiles nie chciał niczego pominąć.  
To samo zrobił w drugim bloku. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie znalazł nikogo znajomego, ale postanowił zająć się tym później.   
Ofiarą numer pięć była Kate Argent, a o to za bardzo nie mógł rozpytywać, jeśli chciał zachować życie. Potem pojawiały się już przypadkowe ofiary i to większość podczas pełni.  
W domu zapisał wszystko, co udało mu się odkryć oraz wszystkie pytania, na które nadal nie znał odpowiedzi. Potem pojechał do klubu, w którym widziano przed śmiercią Conrada. Nie chciał za bardzo rozpytywać, żeby nie ściągać na siebie uwagi. Miał jednak szczęście, bo jeden z kelnerów wisiał mu przysługę.  
Był to Ayumu, młody Japończyk, którego ważny biznesmen z ich miasta oskarżył o kradzież. Stiles potwornie się nudził w tym okresie, więc zaczął szperać i odkrył, że to nie Ayumu, który czyścił im basen, a syn biznesmena wynosił z domu drogie przedmioty i pieniądze, gdy jakieś znalazł. Dzięki temu Ayumu zaoszczędzono sporo kłopotów i wstydu.  
\- Siema, stary, jak leci? – przywitał się z uśmiechem.  
\- Czego chcesz? – spytał Ayumu, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
Stiles tylko sapnął. Dlaczego wszyscy reagowali na niego jak na jakąś zarazę? Czy coś było z nim nie tak? Miał co prawda ADHD, ale bez przesady.  
\- Nie mogę się chcieć po prostu przywitać ze starym kumplem?  
\- Nie jesteśmy kumplami. Więc?  
Nastolatek westchnął ciężko.  
\- Potrzebuję informacji na temat Conrada Petersona.  
Ayumu zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kogo?  
Stiles wyciągnął z kieszeni zdjęcie mężczyzny i pokazał mu go.  
\- Ten facet był widziany w tym klubie tuż przed swoją śmiercią kilka miesięcy temu. Potrzebuję informacji na temat tego, czy z kimś się tutaj spotkał, czy może ktoś opuścił z nim ten klub… Każda informacja jest cenna.  
Ayumu zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Ktoś już ci mówił, że masz cholerne szczęście? – Stiles spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. Ayumu powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem: - Wiem, jakich informacji szukasz. Żeby była jasność. Powiem ci, co wiem, i jesteśmy kwita.  
\- Pod warunkiem, że twoje informacje będą znaczące.  
\- Na pewno będą. Chodź.  
Ayumu pociągnął go na tyły i wyprowadził przed klub drzwiami dla personelu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy i zapalił sobie jednego. Stiles był czujny. Ayumu wydawał się nieszkodliwy, ale to nie oznaczało, że rzeczywiście taki był.  
\- Wyluzuj, nic ci nie zrobię – powiedział. Po chwili dodał: – Masz na sobie zapach watahy.  
Zanim Stiles zdążył zareagować, oczy Ayumu już świeciły się na jaskrawy pomarańcz. Stiles krzyknął i odskoczył.  
\- Co, do cholery?! Jesteś wilkołakiem?  
\- Nie, idioto. Kitsune.  
\- Kitsune! Jasne, bo to takie oczywiste! – rzucił Stiles sarkastycznie.  
Oczy Ayumu wróciły do swojego naturalnego koloru. Japończyk wywrócił oczami.  
\- Powiesz mi, co wiesz? Czy będziemy tu stać cały wieczór?  
Ayumu westchnął.  
\- Okej. Powiem ci to, czego nie powiedziałem policji, bo i tak by mi nie uwierzyli. Ten facet opuścił klub sam, ale na parkingu czekała na niego kobieta. Ciemnowłosa, piękna kobieta. Wsiedli razem w jego samochód i odjechali.  
\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś tego policji?  
\- Bo widziałem ich z dachu klubu? Normalny człowiek nie byłby w stanie niczego zobaczyć z takiej odległości, zwłaszcza że było ciemno. Poza tym, ta babka należała do rodziny łowców. Nie zamierzam im się narażać. Ba! Nawet nie zamierzam im zdradzać swojego istnienia.  
\- Łowców? – zdumiał się Stiles. – Masz na myśli Argentów?  
Ayumu skinął głową.  
\- Czego łowcy mogliby chcieć od Conrada?  
\- Tego nie wiem. Wyczułbym, gdyby był jednym z nas. Ale nie był.  
\- Czyli Conrad pojechał gdzieś z jakąś babką od Argentów i tyle go widziano – skomentował Stiles. Pokręcił głową. – Chyba powoli zaczynam rozumieć, co się dzieje.   
\- Zawsze miałeś smykałkę do takich rzeczy – powiedział Ayumu z lekkim podziwem. – Jesteś bystry. I masz szczęście. To, że nie ja okradłem wtedy tamtego idiotę, nie było takie oczywiste.  
Stiles wyszczerzył się.  
Po chwili ciszy spytał z zaciekawieniem:  
\- Dlaczego mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś kitsune, skoro chcesz to zachować w tajemnicy?  
\- Już ci powiedziałem. Nosisz na sobie zapach watahy. Wiem, że im pomagasz. Każda nadprzyrodzona istota w tym mieście wie. Wszyscy trzymamy za was kciuki.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj… - Stiles spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. – Ile nadprzyrodzonych istot tutaj tak naprawdę jest?  
\- Nie tak wiele, jak próbujesz sobie wyobrazić, idioto. – Ayumu pacnął go w głowę. – Ale trochę. Wszyscy dobrze się ukrywają. Łowcy są skupieni na wilkach, więc reszty z nas nie ruszają. Wątpię, żeby wiedzieli o naszym istnieniu, ale w dzisiejszych czasach nic nie jest pewne.  
Ayumu wyrzucił peta i zagasił go wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się, widząc podekscytowaną minę Stilesa.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że uda ci uratować wilki. Hale’owie to zacne stado. Szkoda by było, gdyby wyginęli.  
Stiles skinął. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego reszta istot nie próbuje im pomóc, skoro wiedzą, że wilkołaki mają problemy, ale cóż… Nie wszyscy byli tacy odważni jak Derek czy Cora. Niektórzy bali się o swoje życia. To, że te istoty miały nadnaturalne zdolności nie oznaczało, że są wojownikami. Większość z nich prowadziła normalne życie. Nikt nie chciał mieszać się w wojnę, jeśli można było tego uniknąć, to całkiem normalne. Głupie, zdaniem Stilesa, ale normalne.  
\- Możemy wymienić się numerami? W razie gdybyś coś jeszcze sobie przypomniał?  
\- Nic sobie nie przypomnę. Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co wiem.  
\- Proszę?  
Ayumu wywrócił oczami, ale wziął telefon od Stilesa i wpisał mu swój numer.  
\- Nie próbuj tego nadużywać, bo cię usmażę. – Jego oczy ponownie zajarzyły się na pomarańczowo.  
Stiles pokiwał gorliwie głową.  
Oczywiście, że zamierzał tego nadużyć.   
Kolejnego dnia poszedł do lasu. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Nie był też pewny, czy łowcy nie ustrzelą go zza jakiegoś drzewa i tyle będzie z całej historii. Pamiętał, jak bardzo bał się wejść do lasu i bestii, które mogły go tam dopaść. Teraz, o ironio, to w lesie czuł się bezpiecznie. Przy watasze.  
Podróż minęła mu bez ekscesów, co przyjął z wielką ulgą. Natknął się na Isaaca w formie wilka i Boyda w swojej ludzkiej formie, ale żaden z nich nie próbował do niego podejść ani z nim porozmawiać. Ani pomóc mu z rzeczami, które dla nich niósł i przez co cały się zapocił.  
Tym razem nikogo nie było przed domem. Zapukał więc tylko do drzwi, mimo że wilkołaki pewnie wiedziały już o jego przybyciu, i wszedł do środka. W kuchni zastał Corę.  
\- Hej – przywitał się.  
Dziewczyna warknęła tylko na niego. Stiles aż się cofnął.  
\- Co? – spytał z niezrozumieniem. – Co ja znowu zrobiłem?  
Cora tylko prychnęła i obróciła głowę, wyraźnie obrażona. Stiles zdjął torbę z zakupami i postawił ją blisko drzwi. Nie zamierzał podchodzić do Cory. Nie chciał, żeby go rozerwała na strzępy.  
Wycofał się i poszedł na górę w poszukiwaniu reszty. Chciał porozmawiać z Peterem. Cora nie wyglądała, jakby chciała mu w czymkolwiek pomóc, więc pytanie ją o cokolwiek mijało się z celem.  
Zapukał do pokoju, który Natalia kiedyś wskazała mu jako biuro taty.  
\- Wejdź, Stiles – usłyszał ze środka.  
Westchnął cicho i nacisnął klamkę, otwierając drzwi. Peter siedział przy biurku i zamyślony patrzył na swój regał z książkami.  
\- Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – spytał, błyskając na niego czerwonymi oczami.  
\- Chciałem pogadać.  
Peter wskazał mu krzesło. Stiles usiadł i spojrzał na Petera. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy w końcu zaczął:  
\- Okej, więc… już wcześniej o to pytałem… No, tak jakby, ale… Egh… Naprawdę myślisz, że Gerard Argent celowo chciał rozpocząć z wami wojnę?  
Peter uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Z grubej rury. Lubię cię, Stiles. Interesujący z ciebie nastolatek.  
Stiles skrzywił się. Peter gapił się tak dziwnie, że aż go przechodziły ciarki.  
\- Dzięki, ale nie jesteś w moim typie – wypalił. – Mógłbyś odpowiedzieć na pytanie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Tak, czyli?  
\- Już odpowiedziałem. – Peter uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.  
\- Tak, Gerard chciał rozpocząć z wami wojnę?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Motyw?  
\- No, cóż, pomyślmy… - Peter udał, że się zastanawia. – Może dlatego, że jest maniakiem opętanym rządzą zabijania istot nadprzyrodzonych? Może dojść do tego też fakt, że od dawna chciał się do nas przyczepić, ale nie do końca wiedział, jak. A co? Nadal uważasz, że łowcy zupełnie nieświadomie nas dziesiątkują?  
Stiles pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Po prostu… Gerard nie jest głupi. – Peter uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie zamierzam go lekceważyć. To dobry strateg, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że zaplanował sobie to wszystko, co teraz właśnie się dzieje. Że wszystko idzie po jego myśli, nie wiem tylko, dlaczego to robi. I czy reszta łowców o tym wie.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- To tylko moja teoria, okej? – Peter skinął. – Gerard dobrze zna wilkołaki i sposób funkcjonowania stada, to oczywiste. Wiedział, że moc Talii przejmie Laura i że jest zbyt młoda, żeby sobie poradzić. Wydaje mi się, że specjalnie zmusił cię do zabicia jej na oczach watahy. Chciał was w ten sposób osłabić. Podzielić. Już jesteście osłabieni. Przejąłeś władzę i nikt nie chce cię słuchać… Jako jedyny masz wiedzę i doświadczenie. To dzięki twoim radom Laura utrzymała was tak długo przy życiu.  
\- A więc sugerujesz, że Gerard ustawił całą tą walkę na polanie.  
Stiles skinął.  
\- Ten wilkołak, którego wyczułeś… Skąd wiedziałeś? Dlaczego inni się nie zorientowali?  
Peter milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Łowcy wyraźnie przegrywali, a Gerard nie tracił pewności siebie. Wiedziałem, że ma coś w zanadrzu. Nie wyczułem jej, zauważyłem ją. Zorientowałem się, co chce zrobić, więc zadziałałem instynktownie.  
\- Instynktownie zabiłeś swoją siostrzenicę – skomentował Stiles z uniesionymi brwiami. – Super. Postaraj się nigdy nie działaś instynktownie, kiedy chodzi o mnie, okej?  
Peter tylko patrzył na niego z zaciśniętymi zębami.  
\- Nie prowokuj mnie.  
\- Tylko stwierdziłem fakt – bronił się Stiles. Widząc minę Petera, skinął głową. Nie chciał go denerwować, tym bardziej że Peter był jednym z niewielu, którzy dawali mu w tym miejscu prawo głosu. Reszta stada z reguły go zbywała lub ignorowała. Peter był alfą. Nie był lubiany, ale miał władzę. Skoro uważał, że Stiles ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia, nic innego się nie liczyło. – Wracamy do mojego kolejnego pytania. Myślisz, że wszyscy łowcy są świadomi poczynań Gerarda?  
\- Czemu pytasz?  
\- Bo jeśli Gerard zdołał podzielić wasze stado, ujawnienie jego prawdziwej natury może podzielić jego rodzinę – powiedział. Peter przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Nie wiem, jak to zrobić, nie patrz tak na mnie. To tylko pomysł, a cała reszta to moje teorie.  
\- Masz bardzo ciekawe pomysły i teorie, Stiles.  
\- Taa. W każdym razie, gdyby się okazało, że chociaż część rodziny nie zna jego zamiarów i ma jaja, by mu się przeciwstawić… - urwał wymownie.  
Peter zaśmiał się.  
\- Lubię cię, Stiles. Naprawdę bystry z ciebie dzieciak.  
\- Em, dzięki? – Stiles uniósł jedną brew. – Czemu zawdzięczam sobie tę opinię?  
\- Bo trafiłeś w dziesiątkę. Chris Argent nie powinien brać udziału w tym, co stało się w lesie, kiedy zginęła Laura. Wiesz czemu? – Stiles pokręcił głową. – Bo jest ojcem kolejnego przywódcy rodziny.  
\- Co?  
\- Słyszałeś. Argentowie mają bardzo ciekawe tradycje, wiesz? W ich rodzinie chłopcy szkoleni są na żołnierzy, a dziewczynki na przywódców. Po śmierci żony Gerard przejął chwilowo wodze, szkoląc Kate na kolejnego przywódcę. Gdy jednak teraz umarła, dalej on sprawuje piecze nad ich rodzinnym biznesem, podczas gdy do obowiązków Chrisa należy szkolenie córki na przyszłego lidera.  
\- Allison? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Allison ma wydawać rozkazy jak trochę podrośnie?  
\- I przejdzie szkolenie. Gerard przejmie piecze nad jej szkoleniem, gdy młoda już sporo się nauczy. Teraz jest to zadanie Chrisa.  
\- Allison nic nie wie na temat wilkołaków. Wiem, bo mój przyjaciel to jej chłopak. Jej rodzice pilnują, żeby niczego się nie dowiedziała.  
\- Skończyła już osiemnaście lat?  
\- Nie.  
\- To masz swoją odpowiedź.  
Stiles przetarł twarz dłońmi.  
\- A teraz, Stiles, dlaczego Chris Argent był obecny podczas walki? Co on tam robił?  
\- Widział, jak zabijasz Laurę – powiedział wolno. – Och, fuck. Widział jak zabijasz Laurę!  
Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Chris Argent to jeden z tych idiotów, którzy rzeczywiście próbują podążać za kodeksem. Gerard dobrze o tym wiedział. Albo chciał, żeby Chris zobaczył we mnie potwora i wyzbył się wszelkich skrupułów i wyrzutów sumienia, że nas zabijają, albo chciał, żebyśmy my zabili Chrisa, dzięki czemu będzie mógł szkolić Allison od samego początku i wyprać jej mózg, tak jak zrobił to z Kate.  
\- Więc znalezienie prawdziwego mordercy już was nie uchroni przed łowcami. Nawet jeśli udowodniłbym, że to nie wy pozabijaliście tych wszystkich ludzi, może już być za późno.  
\- Tak podejrzewam. Chris to uparty osioł. Jeśli wziął sobie za cel zabicie nas, będzie do tego dążył za wszelką cenę.  
\- Znasz jakieś istoty nadprzyrodzone w mieście?  
\- Znam to za dużo powiedziane. Jestem świadomy ich istnienia. A co?  
\- Są tam jakieś wilkołaki?  
\- Nie. Te istoty to zwykli cywile, nie wojownicy. Czemu?  
\- Cóż, jeden się pojawił. Kobieta. I to chyba ona zabija. No, przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazuje.  
\- Myślisz, że dasz radę ją znaleźć?  
\- Wątpię. Heloł, zwykły nastolatek tutaj. Nie mam waszych super mocy, żeby móc ją wytropić.  
\- Czyli gdyby udało nam się przeszmuglować kogoś do miasta, kto mógłby się rozejrzeć…  
\- Wiesz, jak to zrobić?  
Peter skinął głowa.  
\- Kolejna pełnia będzie do tego najlepsza. Ten wilkołak chyba nie umie panować nad sobą podczas pełni. To powinno nam ułatwić złapanie go.  
\- Do pełni jeszcze dwa tygodnie.  
Stiles i Peter opracowali razem plan działania. Nie był idealny, ale nic lepszego nie byli w stanie wymyślić. Miasteczko było za duże, by szybko znaleźć jednego wilkołaka. Musieli poczekać, aż ten kogoś zabije i wtedy spróbować wyśledzić go po zapachu.  
Gdy skończyli, było już bardzo późno i zupełnie ciemno. Stiles pożegnał się z Peterem i zszedł na dół. Aż podskoczył, kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z Derekiem.  
\- Jezu, mało nie dostałem zawału! – poskarżył się, kładąc sobie rękę na piersi. Derek się nie odezwał, tylko się na niego patrzył. Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę. – Em…  
Spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a to… to mu się nie zdarzało.  
\- Wracasz już? – spytał w końcu Derek.  
\- Tak, już późno i obgadałem wszystko z Peterem, więc… - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Odprowadzę cię – powiedział spokojnie Derek.  
\- Okej, spoko – rzucił Stiles, mijając go w drzwiach i schodząc po stopniach. Oczywiście, że na koniec tego dnia nie potrzebował nic innego niż niezręcznej podróży w towarzystwie Dereka, podczas której ten będzie milczał jak zaklęty. – Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać czy coś? – zagadał, kiedy weszli między drzewa.  
\- Nie – odparł nonszalancko Derek, wsuwając ręce w kieszenie. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo w końcu jego moce nie pozwoliłby mu wywrócić się na twarz w widowiskowy sposób.  
\- Okej – skomentował Stiles z uniesionymi brwiami. Pokręcił głową. Serio, nie miał pojęcia, jak rozmawiać z tym kolesiem.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Bardzo dużo niezręcznej ciszy i… jeszcze więcej niezręcznej ciszy. Przez całą drogę od domu Hale’ów aż do wyjścia z lasu.  
Gdy wreszcie byli blisko, obaj zatrzymali się. Derek lustrował wzrokiem okolice sprawdzając, czy jest bezpiecznie. Stiles patrzył na jego nieprzeniknioną twarz i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, co.  
\- Jesteś na mnie dalej zły? – wypalił w końcu.  
\- A zamierzasz dalej pakować się w kłopoty? – spytał Derek, obracając głowę i patrząc mu w oczy.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Tak.  
\- To znasz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.  
\- Och, weź! Nie możesz być zły za to, że wam pomagam. Poza tym. Chris Argent wie, że to robię i nie mam pojęcia, czemu ci to powiedziałem, ale zamykam się już w tej właśnie chwili. Matko, jestem taki głupi!  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany.  
\- Argent wie?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Stiles!  
\- Dobra, dobra! Wie! Przyłapał mnie ostatnio! Postraszył mnie trochę i dał mi spokój.  
Derek jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Kiedyś przyprawisz mnie o zawał – powiedział wyraźnie zrezygnowany.  
\- I kto to mówi?  
Znowu zapadła cisza. Stiles oblizał usta. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia nawet nie miał okazji zastanowić się nad tą całą sprawą z więzią. No, pewnie gdyby to zrobił, też do niczego konstruktywnego by nie doszedł. Osobom zaangażowanym ciężko spojrzeć na sytuację obiektywnie, więc…  
Bądź mężczyzną, pomyślał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Skoro Scott dał radę i jako pierwszy zaprosił Allison na randkę, to on też mógł się wykazać.  
Szybko zrobił krok w stronę Dereka i spróbował go pocałować w usta, ale Derek obrócił twarz i nie pozwolił mu na to. Serce Stilesa stanęło.  
Cofnął się i zagryzł dolną wargę aż do bólu, by tylko nie pokazać, że drży. Chciało mu się płakać. Nie, żeby odrzucono go po raz pierwszy, ale to i tak bolało.  
\- Ugh, lepiej już pójdę – rzucił lekko łamiącym się głosem. Chyba właśnie dostał odpowiedź, co Derek myślał o tej całej więzi. Pewnie go wcale nie chciał. Był w stosunku do niego opiekuńczy, bo jego wilcza strona tego od niego oczekiwała i…  
Zrobił zaledwie dwa kroki, kiedy Derek złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Wilkołak westchnął ciężko i objął go ramionami w pasie, ocierając się policzkiem o jego ramię. Znacząc go swoim zapachem.  
\- Uhm, Derek? – wyszeptał Stiles zdezorientowany.  
\- To nie jest dobry moment – odparł wilkołak równie cicho. Powtórzył po chwili głucho: - To nie jest dobry moment.  
Stiles odsunął się lekko i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Co? Co masz na myśli?  
Derek sapnął z frustracją.  
\- To – zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką – wszystko. Z więzią. To nie jest dobry moment na coś takiego, Stiles.  
\- A kiedyś będzie jakiś?  
\- Nie wiem. Ale gdyby jakimś sposobem udało mi się przeżyć… Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę, dobrze?  
\- Chcesz być ze mną? – spytał Stiles wprost. Przy tych wszystkich niewiadomych chciał mieć jasność chociaż co do jednej kwestii.  
\- Przestaniesz tu przychodzić, jeśli powiem, że nie?  
\- Nie – odparł Stiles. Widział, że Derek przysłuchuje mu się uważnie.  
\- Chcę – powiedział szczerze.  
Stiles wiedział, że Derek chciał go chronić. Czy to z powodu więzi czy innych pobudek. Jeśli historia Cory i Laury odnośnie więzi była choć w połowie prawdziwa, wcale mu się nie dziwił.  
Nie zmieniało to faktu, że było mu smutno. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał szansę u kogoś, kto cholernie mu się podobał i nie mógł tego mieć z powodu zaistniałych okoliczności? Jak okrutny los jeszcze zamierzał dla niego być?  
Odetchnął głęboko i skinął głową. Zamierzał pomóc watasze. Nawet nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że Derekowi może coś się stać. Wojna z łowcami się skończy i wtedy wreszcie będzie mógł być z Derekiem. Derek go chciał. Sam to powiedział.  
\- Pocałuj mnie? Proszę?  
Derek zawahał się, ale tylko na chwilę. Potem jego usta spoczęły na ustach Stilesa, muskając je zapraszająco. Stiles złapał go za szyję i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Przez chwilę tylko muskali się wargami, badając ich powierzchnię. Derek przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze Stilesa. Nastolatek rozchylił usta, wpuszczając go do środka i jęcząc cicho w jego usta. Całowanie Dereka było takie super.  
Wilkołak objął go ręką w pasie i złapał za tyłek, cały czas namiętnie całując. Stiles zacieśnił ręce na jego karku, oddając z pasją każdy jeden pocałunek. Miał nadzieję, że to nigdy się nie skończy, ale niestety, w końcu Derek odsunął się od niego lekko i oblizał usta.  
\- Powinieneś już iść.  
\- Jeszcze do tego wrócimy – zapowiedział Stiles, odsuwając się niechętnie.  
Derek skinął głową na znak zgody. Stiles zawahał się chwilę, po czym niezdarnie objął go i przytulił się, a potem odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku swojego samochodu z sercem bijącym mocno w piersi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzależniłam się od dostawania kudosów na ao3! To jest takie fajne! Ten rozdział praktycznie sam się napisał :D  
> No i sama chcę już wreszcie dojść do sexy time, więc nie czekam na swój typowy czas publikacji, tylko wstawiam rozdział teraz.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! I nie bójcie się komentować, nie gryzę ;)  
> Pozdrawiam!


	13. Pożar

Coś mu umykało.  
Coś musiało, skoro dalej nie potrafił zawęzić liczby podejrzanych. Nie potrafił ustalić, kim była „Kitty” i dlaczego wsadziła mu pendrive do kieszeni. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ona jest z tym wszystkim powiązana. Co tak naprawdę spotkało Matta i dlaczego? Co się stało z ciałem Angeli Moron? Kto zabijał? Angela Moron miała alibi przy dwóch pierwszych morderstwach, więc to nie mogła być ona. Sprawdził. Czego tak naprawdę chciał Gerard? Jak go powstrzymać? Czy Chris Agent był świadomy tego, jak bardzo szalony jest jego ojciec?  
Pytań było o wiele więcej, a Stiles nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Zaczynał rozumieć frustrację swojego ojca, który po pracy wracał do domu, jadł obiad i nawet nie miał sił na piwo czy mecz, po prostu szedł się kąpać i spać. Stiles chwilami miał ochotę rzucić wszystkim w kąt i zacząć krzyczeć z frustracji.  
Coś mu umykało. Coś musiało umykać. To wszystko musiało się jakoś ze sobą łączyć. Wiedział to. Wiedział, że te wszystkie wydarzenia to puzzle tworzące jakiś większy obraz, ale on nie potrafił ich ułożyć. Nie miał wszystkich elementów i nieważne, jak bardzo się starał zgadnąć, co przedstawiał obrazek, bez kompletu puzzli nie mógł tego zrobić.  
Spojrzał na zdjęcie dwudziestojednoletniej Angeli Moron. Była ładną, ciemnowłosą kobietą. Wzięła sobie rok przerwy na uniwersytecie, żeby zaopiekować się swoją chorowitą mamą. Pewnej nocy wyszła z domu i nikt jej już więcej nie widział. Mówiono, że zaginęła w lesie. Znaleźli się świadkowie, którzy widzieli podobną kobietę w okolicach lasu, ale nikt nie miał pewności, że to była rzeczywiście ona.  
Stiles wiedział, że gdyby weszła do lasu, na pewno nie musiałby się głowić nad jej sprawą. Byłaby teraz częścią watahy. Co przydarzyło się Angeli Moron?  
Pokręcił głową i odetchnął głęboko. Miał dość, musiał wyjść trochę na świeże powietrze, zanim oszaleje. Zgarnął swoje rzeczy z biurka i pojechał do Hale’ów. Peter obiecał, że mu pokaże sposób na wyjście z lasu bez włączania alarmu. Stiles był tego bardzo ciekawy, bo to dałoby mu odpowiedź na pytanie, jakim cudem kobieta wilkołak przemieszczała się między lasem i miastem i alarm nigdy nie zawył. Istniało, oczywiście, prawdopodobieństwo, że było ich więcej, ale Stiles w to wątpił. Wilkołak nie należący do stada nie zdołałby się przed nim ukryć. Ta babka musiała spędzać czas w mieście i tylko okazjonalnie zaglądać do lasu. Jej timing też był dość zaskakujący, jeśli Stiles miał być ze sobą szczery.  
Gdy dotarł przed dom Hale’ów, Erica walczyła z Corą. Obie były mocno zakrwawione, ale żadna nie odpuszczała. Stiles dalej nie rozumiał, dlaczego się tak nie znosiły i ciągle skakały sobie do gardeł, ale cóż… Nigdy nie rozumiał kobiet i nie zapowiadało się na jakieś zmiany na tym froncie.  
\- Twoje serce bije jak oszalałe – zauważył Liam. Siedział niedaleko łowcy i zajadał się jakimiś orzeszkami.  
\- To pewnie Adderall. Miałem frustrujący dzień. - Liam uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Jest tu gdzieś Peter?  
\- Za domem. On, Derek i Isaac noszą drewno na opał.  
\- I pozwolili ci się obijać?  
\- Ostatnio prawie rozniosłem szopę. Wolę mnie tam nie wpuszczać.  
Stiles zaśmiał się. Podejrzewał, że Liam zrobił to celowo.  
Rzeczywiście, za domem znajdowały się wilkołaki. Derek i Peter rąbali drewno, a Isaac nosił je do szopy i układał. Stiles uważnie przejechał wzrokiem po odsłoniętym torsie Dereka. Czuł ekscytację na samą myśl, że teoretycznie może tam podejść i dotknąć i są duże szanse, że nie dostanie za to w łeb.  
Peter też się dobrze prezentował. Każdy w tym cholernym stadzie dobrze się protestował, to było totalnie nie fair.  
\- Hej, Stiles – przywitał się Isaac.  
\- Hej.  
\- Twoje serce bije jak szalone – powiedział Derek, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ugh, to Adderall, lek na ADHD. Miałem dzisiaj ciężki dzień.  
\- Coś nowego w twoim małym śledztwie?  
Stiles wywrócił oczami, słysząc pełen dezaprobaty ton Petera.  
\- Cieszę się, że doceniasz moje starania.  
Peter tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Przyszedłeś po coś konkretnego, prawda?  
\- Tak. Mówiłeś, że możecie wyjść z lasu bez włączania czujnika. Chciałbym, żebyś mi pokazał, jak.  
Derek i Isaac spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Można wyjść bez włączania alarmu? – zdumiał się Isaac. Derek wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego.  
\- Okazuje się, że tak – przyznał Peter, wzruszając ramionami. – Odkryłem to przypadkiem jakiś czas temu jak patrolowałem granice.   
\- Co? Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Isaac oskarżycielsko.  
\- A co zrobiłbyś z tą wiedzą, hmm?  
\- Co za różnica?  
\- Czemu cię to interesuje, Stiles? – spytał Derek spokojnie.  
\- Próbuję zebrać informacje o tej babce, która pojawia się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.  
\- To znaczy? – spytał Isaac.  
\- No, próbowała mnie zabić, potem pojawiła się podczas waszej walki z łowcami, no i Jackson widział jak zabija jakąś kobietę. Której ciało wreszcie znaleziono. Podejrzewam, że to ona stoi za tymi wszystkimi zabójstwami.  
\- Mówiłem, że zajmiemy się tym podczas kolejnej pełni – zauważył Peter. – Cierpliwość to cnota.  
\- Nie w przypadku, kiedy Argentowie mogą w każdej chwili was zaatakować. Im więcej informacji zdobędziemy, tym łatwiej będzie nam się przed nimi bronić.  
Peter westchnął ciężko.  
\- Okej, możemy sobie w sumie zrobić małą przerwę. Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie wiem, że lepiej ci dać co chcesz, to się wtedy zamkniesz.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując mu uniesione kciuki. Peter tylko spojrzał na niego spod byka. Wziął Dereka i Isaaca i poszli w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Gdy przechodzili przez podwórko, Stiles obejrzał się na Ericę i Corę.  
\- Erica już nie ma problemów z atakami, prawda? – spytał.  
\- Ugryzienie – jeśli się przyjmie, oczywiście - potrafi wyleczyć z większości chorób. Epilepsja jest najwyraźniej jedną z nich.  
Stiles skinął. Podejrzał to już po rozmowie z Laurą, kiedy mu powiedziała, że Patricia została wyleczona z AIDS.  
Peter zaprowadził ich pod samą granicę. Wilkołaki najpierw dobrze sprawdziły, czy gdzieś w pobliżu są łowcy, po czym Peter zaprowadził ich w odpowiednie miejsce.  
\- To tutaj – powiedział.  
\- Tutaj? To znaczy?  
\- Między tymi dwoma drzewami – wskazał Peter - jest przerwa. Czujniki są zamontowane na tych drzewach tyłem do siebie. Tworzą wąską bramkę i nie reagują, kiedy ktoś przechodzi. Patrz.  
Peter jakby nigdy nic zaczął iść przed siebie. Stiles ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że ten wyszedł z lasu bez najmniejszego problemu.  
Alarm nie zawył.  
Peter spojrzał na nich z kpiącym uśmieszkiem i wrócił z powrotem na teren lasu.  
Stiles spojrzał w górę na czujniki.  
A więc miał rację. Kimkolwiek była ta kobieta wilkołak, musiała współpracować z łowcami. Musiała współpracować z Gerardem lub tym, kto założył czujniki w lesie. Stiles tylko nie rozumiał, dlaczego łowca miałby połączyć siły z wilkołakiem, żeby zabić inne wilkołaki? Żadna ze stron nie powinna tego chcieć.  
I nagle go tknęło.   
„…Patricia była od niego starsza o 6 lat i chorowała na AIDS. Poprosiła mamę o przemienienie jej. Mama się zgodziła. Gdy Patricia już nie musiała martwić się chorobą, wreszcie mogła pozwolić sobie na luksus, jakim było dziecko…”  
„… aż tak dostał w kość po jednym wypadzie do lasu?  
\- Nie tyle wyjście do lasu co fakt, że ma raka w zaawansowanym stadium…”  
„…Ugryzienie potrafi wyleczyć z większości chorób…”  
Czyżby… czyżby o to w tym wszystkim chodziło? Tego szukał Gerard? Lekarstwa?  
\- Peter, co się dzieje z łowcą, który zostaje ugryziony? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Ich kodeks przewiduje samobójstwo. Czemu?  
Stiles pokręcił głową. Kodeks przewiduje… Ponoć przewidywał zabijanie tylko tych istot, które przelały ludzką krew. Skoro Gerard nie stosował się do tej części, resztę też pewnie traktował wybiórczo.  
Lekarstwo. Gerard chciał cholernego lekarstwo na raka. Ludzie takowego nie mieli, ale istoty nadprzyrodzone już tak. Gdyby Gerarda ugryzł alfa i go przemienił, ten nie musiałby już dłużej martwić się swoją chorobą.  
Stiles podejrzewał jednak, że to tylko część tego całego zamieszania. Gdyby chodziło tylko o ugryzienie, Gerard złapałby sobie jakiegoś alfę i go do tego zmusił. Miał jeszcze inny cel w zaatakowaniu Hale’ów i Stiles musiał go szybko odkryć. Gerardowi kończył się czas. W niedługim czasie pewnie wykona kolejny ruch. Do tego czasu już musi wiedzieć.  
\- Powiedziałeś wcześniej „jeśli się przyjmie” – zauważył. – Czy to znaczy, że może się nie przyjąć?  
\- Oczywiście. Szansa jest mała, ale istnieje.  
\- Co się wtedy dzieje?  
Peter wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Umierasz.  
\- Uhm… czy coś jeszcze was osłabia oprócz tojadu?  
\- Stiles, zadajesz szereg bardzo dziwnych pytań, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – wytknął mu Peter.  
\- Oczywiście. Inaczej bym nie pytał. Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że mój mózg po takiej ilości Adderallu funkcjonuje w cokolwiek zabawny dla was sposób - wystrzelił na jednym wydechu.  
\- Jarząb pospolity – wtrącił Derek. Peter spojrzał na niego krzywo. – Nie tyle działa jak trucizna jak tojad, co bariera… Ciężko to wyjaśnić, ale to nas zdecydowanie może osłabić.  
\- Jak go zdobyć?  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W zielarskim powinni trochę mieć.  
\- Super. Dzięki, Derek. Pa.  
Cała trójka wilkołaków spojrzała na niego dziwnie, jak im zamachał i po prostu sobie poszedł.  
Nastolatek napisał wiadomość do Scotta, żeby on i Allison przyszli dzisiaj do niego, bo musi z nimi poważnie porozmawiać. Scott był zaskoczony i chyba trochę zaniepokojony. Stiles pisał tak do niego tylko w najgorszych przypadkach, wiec musiał wiedzieć, że coś jest na rzeczy.  
I było.  
Stiles wiedział, że sam już nie da sobie rady i musi mieć po swojej stronie Scotta i Allison, jeśli jego plan ma się udać.  
No, miał też nadzieję, że Allison rzeczywiście jest taką słodką dziewczyną, na jaką wygląda, i nie naskarży na niego. Do tej pory nie ufał nikomu, bo życiu mu jeszcze było miłe, ale teraz, jeśli chciał rzeczywiście przysłużyć się wilkom, musiał zaryzykować.  
Dla Dereka.  
Nie wiedział, czemu ma aż tak wielką obsesję na jego punkcie. Dlaczego tak bardzo mu na nim zależy. Jasne, Derek był zabójczo przystojny, ale wygląd to nie wszystko, prawda? Stiles wiedział, że ma trudny charakter. Mało kto dałby radę z nim wytrzymać. Derek do tej pory był raczej cichy i zamknięty w sobie, skupiony na tym, by jak najbardziej przysłużyć się watasze. Bez wahania oddałby życie za każdego jej członka, Stiles dobrze o tym wiedział, ale… to nie znaczyło, że im się uda. Prawda?  
Scott akurat zajechał od jego dom. Stiles westchnął i spojrzał na swoją tablicę i wszystkie inne materiały, które zdobył do tej pory. Zgromadził całkiem pokaźny materiał dowodowy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Allison na to wszystko zareaguje, ale cóż… nie byli już dziećmi. Skoro miała być przyszłą głową rodziny, powinna wiedzieć, że musi wziąć odpowiedzialność za jej czyny.  
\- Hej, Stiles – powiedział Scott, uchylając drzwi do jego pokoju. Już od lat miał klucz do domu Stilesa, tak jak Stiles miał klucz do jego domu. – Coś się stało? Przestraszyłeś mnie tą wiadomością.  
\- Musimy pogadać – powiedział tylko. – Lepiej usiądźcie.  
Allison i Scott spojrzeli na siebie.  
\- Okej, więc zabrzmi to jakbym totalnie ześwirował… ale tak, totalnie totalnie ześwirował. Okej, więc na początek chcę wam pokazać to. – Włączył na komputerze filmik i podał laptop Scottowi i Allison. – Po tym, jak wyrzucono mnie w lesie, w kieszeni znalazłem pendrive z tym filmikiem. Jest słabej jakości, ale powinniście rozpoznać chociaż jedną osobę z nagrania.  
\- Mój dziadek – powiedziała Allison zszokowana. Scott zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym wbił z powrotem wzrok w komputer.  
Oboje podskoczyli, kiedy Gerard zastrzelił dziewczynkę.  
\- C-co to jest? – głos Allison zadrżał.  
\- To materiał poważnie obciążający twojego dziadka, Allison – powiedział, odstawiając laptop na biurko. – Ta dziewczynka, którą zastrzelił, to Malia. Malia Hale. Miała szesnaście lat. Okej, więc czas na całą historię. Wtedy, kiedy tamta banda wyrzuciła mnie w lesie, to nie rodzina Allison mnie uratowała. To znaczy, znaleźli mnie, ale… wcześniej zostałem zabrany do jakiegoś domu, gdzie udzielono mi pierwszej pomocy. Dopiero jak ci ludzie zostawili mnie na skraju lasu, zostałem znaleziony przez rodzinę Allison. Okej, więc, prawda jest taka, że… Ugh, ale nie oszalałem, okej?! No, więc… - Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i… zaczął. Krążył po pokoju, gestykulując zawzięcie. Im dłużej mówił, tym bardzo Allison i Scott byli zszokowani.   
Gdy wreszcie skończył, zapadła głucha cisza.  
\- Stary, wilkołaki? – spytał w końcu Scott.  
\- Cała masa wilkołaków – odparł Stiles. Spojrzał na Allison, która patrzyła na jego tablicę, na której miał wszystko czarno na białym. – Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? Nie wierzysz mi i zaraz pójdziesz do swojego ojca, a on postrzeli mnie ze swojej wyczepistej kuszy i…  
\- Wierzę ci – powiedziała Allison, patrząc na niego z wysoko uniesioną głową. – Wierzę, że mój dziad… Gerard – poprawiła się – byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Wiem, że mój tata podejrzewa go o zamordowanie mojej babci – przyznała. – Ale nigdy nie uwierzę, że mój ojciec by na to pozwolił. Tego nie dam sobie wmówić, Stiles.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, ile twój ojciec tak naprawdę wie – przyznał. – Możliwe, że Gerard poprzeinaczał mu fakty i nie powiedział mu o wielu rzeczach.  
Scott pokręcił głową.  
\- Jak mogłeś trzymać w tajemnicy coś takiego?! – spytał. – Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
\- Daj spokój, Scott. Chyba nie sądzisz, że tak bezmyślnie wciągnąłbym cię w coś takiego? Poza tym – podrapał się po głowie, zerkając na Allison – bałem się, że powiesz Allison, a ona swojej rodzinie i…  
\- Stiles! – krzyknęli oboje oskarżycielsko.  
\- Wiem, wiem! – Uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.  
\- Czemu nam o tym mówisz? – spytała trzeźwo Allison. – Czego chcesz?  
\- Okej, więc – Stiles zaczął chodzić po pokoju – mam pewną teorię, czego Gerard chce od stada. Przynajmniej częściowo. I potrzebuję waszej pomocy, żeby go przechytrzyć.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Gerard jest ciężko chory, z pewnością bierze jakieś leki… Witaminy, suplementy, cokolwiek.  
Allison zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Tak, ma swoje tabletki, ale…  
\- Chcę, żebyś podmieniła je z tymi, które zrobię ja.  
\- Chcesz go otruć? – zdumiał się Scott. – To chyba lekka przesada, stary.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie otruję go. To ma być moje…  
\- Nasze – poprawił go Scott.  
Stiles skinął.  
\- … nasze zabezpieczenie w razie gdybym miał rację. No wiesz, z tym, czego on tak naprawdę chce. Jeśli się mylę, nic mu się nie stanie. Skoro rzeczywiście ma raka w zaawansowanym stadium, żadne leki mu już nie pomogą, więc podmienienie ich nie powinno na niego zbytnio wpłynąć. To jak? Mogę na was liczyć?  
Scott pokiwał głową.  
\- Jasne, stary, ale totalnie musisz nas zabrać do lasu.  
\- Myślę, że mój tata powinien się o tym wszystkim dowiedzieć – powiedziała Allison.  
\- Allison, nie, nie ma mowy.  
\- Stiles, na pewno zrozumie! Jeśli Gerard rzeczywiście…  
\- Nie zaryzykuję życiem watahy ani swoim! – upierał się Stiles. – Nie mogę liczyć na to, że być może twój ojciec rzeczywiście nic na ten temat nie wiem. Co, jeśli wie? Co, jeśli na to wszystko pozwolił? Co wtedy, Allison?  
Allison wyglądała, jakby chciała go uderzyć. Patrzyła na niego z wyraźną złością. Pokręciła głową, jakby nie wierzyła, że Stiles może choć przez chwilę wątpić w jej ojca.  
\- Allison, twój ojciec postrzelił Dereka z kuszy i władował w stado kilka magazynków. Serio, nie jest na mojej liście ludzi, którym mogę zaufać.  
Allison też dla niego tak do końca nie była. Jej upór mógł pokrzyżować mu plany. Chyba wiedziała, o czym myślał, bo powiedziała:  
\- Chodźcie.  
\- Co? Dokąd?  
\- Chciałeś podmienić Gerardowi leki. Kiedy jak nie teraz? Poza tym, chyba muszę ci coś pokazać.  
\- Em, jeszcze ich nie przygotowałem. Poza tym nie wiem, jak wyglądają.  
\- Ja wiem – zapewniła Allison.   
\- Masz wszystko, żeby je zrobić? – spytał Scott.  
\- Nie, ale mogę to dość łatwo zdobyć.  
\- Okej, to chodźmy.  
Scott pojechał do sklepu zielarskiego po jarząb pospolity, a Allison i Stiles do kliniki Deatona. Stiles wiedział, że jest nie czynna od czasu śmierci mężczyzny, ale nie została oczyszczona z zapasów, więc powinien znaleźć wszystko, by móc zrobić swoje własne tabletki.  
\- Serio chcesz się tutaj włamać? – spytała Allison widząc, że wyciąga z Jeepa nożyce do cięcia grubego metalu.  
\- Przecież i tak nikogo tutaj nie ma.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła, ale nie protestowała więcej. Po chwili dojechał do nich Scott. Przygotowanie odpowiednich tabletek było bajecznie proste z tym, co Deaton miał w swoim arsenale. Scott był trochę niepewny całej akcji, ale Allison wyglądała na zdeterminowaną. Wyraźnie chciała udowodnić, że jest godna zaufania.  
Z jej pomocą wszystko okazało dziecinnie proste. Nikt się nie zdziwił, widząc z nią Scotta i Stilesa. Jej ojciec tylko spojrzał na niego spod byka, ale nic nie powiedział Matka Allison patrzyła na nich ze swoją zwyczajową zabójczą miną.  
\- Okej, Gerarda nie ma w domu – powiedziała cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi od łazienki. – Przesypuje tabletki do swojego pudełka, ale wszystkie trzyma tutaj. – Wyciągnęła z szafki kilka pudełek z różnymi tabletkami. Otworzyła je i wysypała ich zawartość na rękę. Stiles ostrożnie wrzucił do pudełka te zrobione przez siebie i wyglądające tak samo i zamknęli je. Po podmienieniu większości wyślizgnęli się z łazienki i uciekli do pokoju. – Na pewno nic mu przez to nie będzie? – upewniła się Allison.  
\- Nie, jeśli nie będzie próbował zrobić tego, co myślę, że chce zrobić.  
Scott spojrzał na niego pytająco. Stiles pokręcił głowa.  
\- Chodźcie, chcę wam jeszcze coś pokazać – powiedziała Allison. Klęknęła obok łóżka i sięgnęła pod nie, wysuwając jakiś karton z toną papierzysk. Zaczęła je wyciągać po kolei. W końcu trafiła na składaną ramkę z fotografiami. Przetarła ją rękawem i pokazała Stilesowi.  
Chłopak wziął ją w rękę i zmarszczył brwi. Było to zdjęcie drużyny pływackiej sprzed jakichś dziesięciu lat. Jedna strona przedstawiała całą drużynę razem, a druga każdą pływaczkę z osobna z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem pod spodem. W pierwszej chwili Stiles nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.  
Potem to zobaczył.  
Kate „Kitty” Argent.  
Zamarł, otwierając szeroko oczy.  
\- Kate „Kitty” Argent – powiedział głucho. Pokręcił głową. – Ale przecież…  
Czy to mogło być możliwe? Kate Argent nie żyła! Jej zwłoki zostały zidentyfikowane i…  
\- Między innymi dlatego ci wierzę, Stiles – powiedziała Allison. – Miałeś ją na swojej tablicy, widziałam tam jej imię. Skąd wiedziałbyś o tej ksywce?  
\- A-ale jak? Przecież… Jej ciało zostało zidentyfikowane.  
\- Przez Gerarda – wtrąciła Allison. - Mój ojciec nawet go nie widział.  
Scott zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Sugerujesz, że zidentyfikował inne ciało jako Kate? – spytał.  
\- To sukinsyn! – powiedział Stiles z niedowierzaniem. Wszystko nagle zaczęło nabierać więcej sensu.  
\- Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe? – spytał Scott. – Stiles, można odwalić taki numer?  
Stiles uśmiechnął się niewesoło. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Jego myśli galopowały.  
\- Jeśli masz wystarczająco dużo kontaktów, tak. A on koleguje się z szeryfem. Mój tata cały czas narzeka, że rodzina Allison za dużo się miesza do pracy policji.  
\- Żona szeryfa pracuje w kostnicy – powiedział Scott. – Moja mama często się na nią skarży, bo ta babka ciągle bierze wolne bez większych powodów.  
\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – powiedziała Allison, kręcąc głową. – To jakiś obłęd. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?! – Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. – Stiles!  
Nastolatek pokręcił głową.

Ciężko było mu się wyrwać, ale Allison i Scott w końcu go puścili. Pewnie dlatego, że na dworze było już ciemno. Stiles obiecał im, że spotkają się następnego dnia i wszystko obgadają i lepiej, jeśli się z tym prześpią. Nie byli zadowoleni, ale w końcu się zgodzili.  
Stiles wsiadł w samochód i pojechał do swojego domu. Musiał sobie wszystko przemyśleć. Po drodze zadzwonił do niego Danny, któremu udało się ustalić, do kogo należała broń znaleziona w mieszkaniu Matta. Ani trochę go nie zdziwiło, kiedy usłyszał, że kradzież zgłosił Chris Argent. Musiał jeszcze zajrzeć w dokumenty, ale podejrzewał, że już wiedział, co tak naprawdę się działo.  
W nocy nie mógł spać. Przewracał się z boku na bok, próbując dopasować do siebie wszystkie informacje. Niektórych elementów puzzli nadal brakowało, ale zaczynał już dostrzegać, co znajdowało się na obrazku.  
Było około 3 nad ranem, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Serce zabiło mu mocno, kiedy zobaczył, że to wataha. Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
\- Stiles! Musisz przyjechać! – usłyszał spanikowany głos Erici. Słyszał w oddali krzyki, płacz i nawoływania. – Ktoś podpalił dom, nie możemy wyjść!  
\- Co? – zerwał się z łóżka i pognał na dół. Po drodze zgarnął kij baseballowy tak na wszelki wypadek. – Co masz na myśli, co…?  
\- Przyjedź!  
\- Czemu nie możecie wyjść? – spytał, wsiadając do samochodów i odpalając go. - Erica, czemu nie możecie wyjść?  
\- Jarząb pospolity – powiedziała. Potem połączenie zostało przerwane.  
Stiles wcisnął gaz do dechy. Nie wiedział, co robić. Dalej nie do końca rozumiał, czemu wilkołaki nie potrafiły wydostać się z domu.  
Nie rozumiał też, jakim cudem ktoś zdołał podejść tak blisko.  
Jasną łunę widział już z daleka. Znowu wjechał do lasu samochodem, ale to już nie było ważne. Jeśli utknie, Allison i Scott będą znali prawdę.  
Wybiegł z samochodu, klnąc. Wszystko stało w ogniu. Zauważył, że tuż przy ścianie domu rozsypany jest czarny proszek. Nachylił się i wziął trochę w garść.  
Jarząb pospolity.  
Bariera.  
Derek mówił, że to bariera, więc…  
Stiles padł na kolana i zaczął zgarniać proszek na jedno miejsce, przerywając linię. Widać to pomogło, bo ktoś nagle wyskoczył przez okno, tłukąc szybę z głośnym hukiem.  
Nastolatek odsunął się pospiesznie. Po krótkiej chwili w ślad za Liamem podążyła reszta. Derek miał w ramionach Natalię. Potem pojawił się Ethan i Aiden. Po dłuższej chwili wyskoczyła Cora. I Isaac. Potem wyszedł łowca i zemdlał niemal od razu po opuszczeniu domu.   
\- O mój boże. – Stiles złapał się za głowę. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim pojawił się Peter częściowo przemieniony. Ciągnął za sobą wyrywającego się Boyda.  
\- Puść mnie, muszę jej pomóc! – warczał i krzyczał Boyd, ale Peter trzymał go w żelaznym uścisku.  
\- Już jej nie pomożesz, nawet ja nie przeżyłbym czegoś takiego! – syknął Peter, rzucając go na trawę.  
Cora zakasłała, rozmazując smołę po całej swojej twarzy. Wszyscy byli dość mocno poparzeni. Do Boyda nie docierało, ciągle sprzeciwiał się Peterowi, więc ten w końcu zacisnął zęby i uderzył go w tył karku. Boyd padł nieprzytomny na trawę.  
Stiles cofnął się bardziej, patrząc na płonący dom.  
Erica została w środku.  
Erica została w środku.  
Nikt nic nie mówił. Dzieci płakały. Derek też. Tulił do siebie Natalię, która zanosiła się głośno. Jej włosy były w większości spalone, a nóżki dość mocno poparzone.   
Na twarzy Petera malowała się czysta nienawiść. Stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami i wpatrywał się w swój dom prawie że obłąkanym wzrokiem. I nie był jedyny. Isaac, Liam, Cora… Wszyscy byli głęboko poruszeni.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał Stiles łamiącym się głosem. – Kto to zrobił?  
Peter obrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.  
W następnej chwili już trzymał go w górze za szyję.  
\- Kto zabił Malię? Co się stało z resztą naszej watahy?!  
\- N-nie wiem! – wykrztusił Stiles, machając nogami w powietrzu. Skąd miał wiedzieć, co się stało z resztą?  
\- Kłamiesz! – syknął Peter, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na jego szyi. – Wilkołaki słyszą bicie serca, Stiles, wiem, kiedy kłamiesz.  
\- W tej pozycji na pewno ci dużo nie powie – zauważyła Cora. – Gdyby nie on, już byśmy byli martwi.  
\- Nie sądzę – wykrztusił Stiles.  
Wilkołaki spojrzały na niego ze zdumieniem. Peter warknął i puścił go. Stiles jęknął z bólu. Wiedział, że będzie miał masę siniaków.  
\- To prowokacja – powiedział, rozcierając sobie gardło. – Chyba wiem, czego on chce. I kto zabija.  
\- Mów! – wywarczał Peter. Wyglądał, jakby był o krok od rozerwania mu gardła.  
\- Gerard to wszystko ustawił. Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, ale wszystko było zaplanowane. Te morderstwa, to wszystko jego sprawka. Jego i Kate Argent.  
\- Kate Argent nie żyje. Od tego się wszystko zaczęło!  
\- Wydaje mi się, że żyje. Żyje i ma się dobrze. Ciemnowłosa kobieta z jarzącymi się na niebiesko oczami, która zabija… To ona. To Kate Argent. Gerard zrobił lukę w alarmie i jej ją pokazał, żeby mogła się bezkarnie poruszać między miastem i lasem. Chciał, żeby wina spadła na was.  
\- Dlaczego myślisz, że ta dziwka żyje? – spytała Cora.  
\- Laska o tym samym pseudonimie wyrzuciła mnie do lasu i dała mi pendrive z filmikiem, na którym Gerard zabija Malię.  
Peter warknął zwierzęco. Stiles podskoczył i mimowolnie się cofnął. A potem przewrócił, kiedy coś zakłuło go mocno w stopę. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że był boso. Tak się spieszył, że nie ubrał butów ani skarpetek. I był w piżamie. Nie marzł tylko przez ciepło, które buchało z płonącego domu.  
\- Angela Moron. Zaginęła w pobliżu lasu. Była jedynym człowiekiem, którego nie znaleźliście wy ani policja. Ale ona nie żyje. Kate ją zabiła, a potem Gerard zidentyfikował jej zwłoki jako zwłoki Kate. Chciał wywołać wojnę. Nie wiem, po co się tak męczył z tymi morderstwami i innym shitem, skoro totalnie rządzi w rodzin…  
\- Ja wiem – uciął Peter, zaciskając zęby.  
Stiles umilkł. Peter z powrotem skupił całą swoją uwagę na płonącym domu.  
\- Macie godzinę – odezwał się nagle. – Godzinę na wyleczenie swoich ran i doprowadzenie się do porządku. Potem idziemy po Gerarda. Czas to zakończyć.  
Stiles rozejrzał się po twarzach pozostałych, ale nikt nie zaprotestował.  
\- To szaleństwo! – zaprotestował on, bo ktoś musiał. – On tego właśnie chce! To celowe zagranie! – kłócił się. Wiedział, że wykazywał się zerowym instynktem samozachowawczym i że Peter pewnie zaraz go zabije, ale ktoś musiał mu przemówić do rozumu.  
\- Pora. To. Zakończyć – wycedził Peter. – Ty już swoje zrobiłeś, Stiles. Wracaj do domu i przestań się mieszać.  
\- Ale… - Peter spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo. – Nie myślisz trzeźwo! Prześpij się z tym chociaż i dopiero wtedy…  
Peter tylko prychnął.  
\- Godzina – powtórzył, po czym zmienił się w wilka i zniknął w lesie. Stiles tylko popatrzył za nim bezradnie.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzacie go słuchać?! – spytał Stiles, patrząc na resztę watahy. – To czyste szaleństwo!  
\- Sam mówiłeś, że powinniśmy się go słuchać – burknął Liam. – Erica nam powiedziała.  
\- Tak, bo myślałem, że ma trochę oleju w głowie, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Nie może tak po prostu…  
\- Stiles – przerwał mu spokojnie Derek. Nastolatek spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Pomożesz mi obmyć rany Natalii w jeziorze? – Otworzył usta, chcąc wrócić do tematu, ale coś we wzroku Dereka go powstrzymało. Skinął tylko niemrawo głową. Nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić.  
W ciszy pokonali drogę nad jezioro, gdzie Derek rozebrał małą i posadził ją ostrożnie w wodzie. Mała syknęła, ale poza tym nie zaprotestowała. Jej rany już w większości się zagoiły, ale ciągle była brudna i nawet Stiles czuł od niej i Dereka smród spalonej skóry.  
Derek rozebrał się w ciszy do naga i usiadł na brzegu zaraz obok małej, powoli obmywając swoje ramiona i czyszcząc je mokrym piaskiem. Stiles przełknął ślinę, patrząc na to. Było ciemno, ale dość dobrze wszystko widział. Wszedł do wody i nabrał trochę piasku w ręce, po czym zaczął szorować plecy Dereka. Były całe okopcone.  
\- Nie zamierzasz chyba słuchać Petera, prawda? – spytał cicho. – Gerard specjalnie go sprowokował.  
\- Peter dobrze o tym wie – powiedział spokojnie Derek. – Zapewniam cię, że jeśli ktoś potrafi podjąć rozsądną decyzję w takich okolicznościach, jest to właśnie Peter.  
\- Cóż, tym razem totalnie mu nie wyszło!  
\- Od początku wiedziałem, że tak to się właśnie skończy. To była tylko kwestia czasu.  
\- Peter zaprowadzi was na śmierć.  
\- Peter zaprowadzi nas na polowanie.  
\- Tylko że to wy będziecie przekąską.  
\- Może. W tej sytuacji pozostało mi tylko zaufać alfie. Peter czegoś nam nie mówi. Wiem, że ma plan. Jeśli moja śmierć pomoże mu go zrealizować, jestem na to gotowy.  
Stilesowi opadły ręce. Gotowy na śmierć? On nie był gotowy na śmierć Dereka! Derek nie mógł umrzeć. Laura, Erica, kto jeszcze? Stiles miał dość tracenia przyjaciół.  
Derek musiał wyczuć jego smutek i zdenerwowanie, bo odwrócił się i pocałował go delikatnie. Stiles przylgnął do niego mocno, nie przejmując się, że moczy sobie spodnie i koszulkę. Skóra Dereka ślizgała się pod jego palcami, ale trzymał się go kurczowo i nie puszczał, całując go głęboko, wkładając w to wszystkie swoje uczucia i emocje. Derek objął go w pasie, przyciągając bliżej. Ten pocałunek podejrzanie przypominał pożegnanie.  
Gdy wreszcie Derek odsunął się lekko, spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział cicho:  
\- Przykro mi, Stiles.  
Już więcej nie rozmawiali. Gdy skończyli w jeziorze, wrócili przed dom. Boyd odzyskał już przytomność, tak samo przemieniony łowca. Większość kręciła się nerwowo, czekając na powrót Petera i dalsze rozkazy. Cora była podekscytowana. Wreszcie miała okazję walczyć. Wreszcie miała okazję pomścić swoją rodzinę.  
Gdy Peter w końcu wrócił, całe stado zebrało się wokół niego w napięciu.  
\- Naszym celem jest Gerard. Nie Kate, nie Christopher czy jego żonka, nie pozostałe pionki. Gerard i tylko Gerard. Po jego śmierci, w zależności od tego, jak rozwinie się sytuacja, podejmiemy kolejne stosowne kroki. Teraz chodzi nam tylko o Gerarda. Zrozumiano? – Wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie. – Derek, Cora, Boyd, Liam… Wasza czwórka przemieni się całkiem. Zaatakujecie jako pierwsi. Isaac, będziesz ich oczami. Zostaniesz z tyłu i dopilnujesz, żeby łowcy nie mogli ich łatwo zajść od tyłu. Ja postaram się znaleźć otwarcie i zabić Gerarda, ale jeśli ktoś z was będzie miał okazję, nie wahajcie się. – Wzrok Petera spoczął na Stilesie. – Ty weźmiesz dzieci i ukryjesz je w swoim samochodzie. Jeśli nie uda nam się wygrać, zawieziesz je do Satomi Ito i przekażesz je tylko i wyłącznie w jej ręce. To dobry alfa, który z chęcią przygarnie młode. Jej adres znajdziesz bez problemu w bazie danych policji. Zrozumiałeś?  
Stiles skinął. Nie było sensu się kłócić. Nie miał szans ich przekonać. Wszyscy już podjęli decyzję.  
\- Jedź jako pierwszy – powiedział alfa, patrząc krzywo na przemienionego łowcę. – Nie ufam temu tutaj.  
Stiles westchnął cicho, przecierając twarz. Wziął Natalię na ręce i zaniósł ją do swojego samochodu.  
\- To się dobrze nie skończy – powiedział pod nosem. Dobrze wiedział, że i tak wszyscy go usłyszą. - Powodzenia.  
Aiden i Ethan nie byli zadowoleni, ale Peter szybko uciął ich protesty. Chwilę później odjechali, zostawiając wilkołaki przed zgliszczami domu. Stiles miał nadzieję, że las się nie zapali, bo to byłaby katastrofa.  
Zacisnął mocno zęby i spojrzał na dzieci. Natalia siedziała pomiędzy bliźniakami cała zapłakana. Ethan też szlochał cicho, a Aiden zagryzał mocno wargę, próbując się nie rozpłakać.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Stiles uspokajająco. Wziął głęboki oddech i chwycił za telefon. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, okej? Nie pozwolę, żeby im się coś stało.  
Natalia pokiwała głową, tuląc się do Aidena. Ethan otarł oczy i skinął, ale dolna warga dalej mu drżała. Aiden tylko na niego spojrzał, tuląc swoją siostrę.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtórzył Stiles, próbując przekonać nie tylko dzieci, ale i samego siebie.


	14. Koniec

\- A więc wreszcie się spotykamy – powiedział Gerard z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Wyglądał na niezwykle pewnego siebie. U jego boku stał Chris, zaraz obok jego żona i prawie dwudziestu innych łowców. Parking nie był dla nich najlepszą opcją na walkę, ale Peter nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. Nadeszła poda, by to zakończyć.  
\- Koniec twoich gierek, Gerard. Naprawdę nie musiałeś posuwać się do takich rzeczy, by trzymać Chrisa z daleka od watahy – powiedział Peter spokojnie. Nie wyglądał na osobę, której zamordowano całą rodzinę i spalono dom. Nawet uśmiechnął się lekko. – Teraz się doigrałeś.  
\- Odważne słowa jak na kogoś, kto zaraz zginie – odpowiedział Gerard. – Ale cieszę się, że postanowiłeś wynurzyć się ze swojej nory. Nadszedł czas, by położyć kres tym wszystkim morderstwom.  
Peter zaśmiał się. Jego oczy zabłysły na czerwono.  
\- Dalej zamierzasz udawać, że to my pozabijaliśmy tych wszystkich ludzi? Nie bądź żałosny. Dobrze wiem, że to twoja sprawka. Miejmy to już za sobą.  
Gerard dał sygnał do ataku. Peter nie musiał, wilki wyskoczyły i zaczęły atakować, zdejmując tych najbardziej wysuniętych łowców. Wybuchł chaos. Isaac obserwował wszystko z oddali, kierując wilki na tych najbardziej zagrażających im łowców. Na Peterze skupiła się największa grupa, ale dzięki temu, że był alfą, ich kule niewiele mogły mu zrobić. Nie strzelali kulami z tojadem, więc nie chcieli ich zabić, nie od razu.  
Stiles obserwował wszystko z ukrycia. Nie wiedział, gdzie patrzeć, wszędzie toczyły się walki. Derek dobrze sobie radził. Był szybki i zwinny i dobrze wiedział, co robi. Nie zależało mu na zabijaniu, lecz obezwładnieniu. Popchnął dwóch tak, że uderzyli głową o beton i stracili przytomność. Liam też sobie dobrze radził, gorzej było z Corą i Beoydem. Cora była uparta i chętna do bitwy, ale wyraźnie brakowało jej umiejętności i trzeźwego spojrzenia na sytuację, którymi wykazywali się Liam i Derek. Liam, mimo swoich napadów złości, walczył fenomenalnie.  
Najwięcej trudności miał jednak Boyd. Albo nie uczył się z innymi wilkołakami, albo śmierć Erici dotknęła go do tego stopnia, że już mu zwyczajnie nie zależało. Łowcy zdążyli go już dość konkretnie poranić. Victoria Argent skrzywiła się i wycelowała w niego broń.  
W następnej chwili Boyd padł i już nie wstał.  
Peter przedzierał się między łowcami, próbując dostać się do Gerarda, ale ten dobrze się ustawił i nie było to takie proste. Stiles zaklął. Miał nadzieję, że Boyd żył i że reszcie też nic nie będzie.  
Musiało się udać.  
Jeden z łowców poraził czymś Petera sprawiając, że ten padł, drgając. Liam dostał czymś i upadł, jego ciało wróciło do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Stiles nie wiedział, co mu zrobiono, ale prawdopodobnie był to też prąd. Derek uskoczył w ostatniej chwili i wgryzł się w ramię jednego z łowców, powalając go na ziemię. Dwóch kolejnych władowało w niego cały magazynek, zanim ten wreszcie odpuścił i odsunął się od łowcy.  
Gerard wygrywał.  
\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że naprawdę macie jakieś szanse? – spytał mężczyzna. – Żałosne. Skarbie, podejdź.  
Jedna z nielicznych kobiet podeszła do Gerarda. Jej włosy były jasnozłote. Na głowę miała naciągniętą czarną czapkę. W ciemności nie można było dostrzec więcej.  
\- Wykończ go – powiedział Gerard, wskazując jej Petera.  
Jeden łowca tak dla pewności poraził go po raz kolejny prądem, żeby nie mógł się podnieść. Peter warknął, ale ból nie pozwolił mu na nic więcej.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę alfy.  
Cichy świst przeciął powietrze i trafił ją w sam środek klatki piersiowej. Wszyscy zamarli.  
Fuck yeah, pomyślał Stiles zadowolony.  
Prawdziwa walka właśnie się zaczęła i to w momencie, kiedy Chris Argent uniósł broń i wycelował ją w kulącą się blondynkę.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – powiedział.  
Łowcy nagle zaczęli celować do siebie nawzajem. Nie wiadomo było, kto jest z kim.  
\- Chris? – zdumiała się Victoria. – Co to ma znaczyć?  
Ojciec Allison zerknął na nią.  
\- Skoro Kate żyje i najwyraźniej ma się dobrze – wskazał blondynkę, która spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem – atakujemy niewinnych. Mamy kodeks. Polujemy na tych, którzy polują na nas.  
Gerard pokiwał głową.  
\- Dalej stajesz w jego obronie? – zdumiał się. – Po tym wszystkim, co zobaczyłeś? Po tym, jak na twoich oczach zabił swoją siostrzenicę? Nadal jest dla ciebie taki ważny? Zupełnie straciłeś rozum?!  
\- Cóż – stęknął Peter, podnosząc się do siadu z wyraźnym trudem. Uśmiechnął się w ten swój cwaniacki, pełen wyższości i pewności siebie sposób. – Widać seks był tak dobry.  
Stiles zachłysnął się śliną. Seks?! Seks?!  
Jaki seks?!  
I nagle do niego dotarło.  
„Ugh… Peter był prawdopodobnie u swojego kochanka…”  
„On i Patricia nie kochali się, po prostu pragnęli mieć dziecko…”  
„… kilka godzin później łowcy zaatakowali całe nasze stado. Peter miał jakieś kontakty. Ostrzegł mamę i resztę, ale było już za późno…”  
Chris Argent. Kochankiem Petera był Chris Argent. Chris Argent, który ostrzegł watahę, gdy Gerard powiadomił go o swoich zamiarach. Chris Argent przekazał to Peterowi, a ten ostrzegł resztę i dzięki temu część wilków przeżyła.  
Kochankiem Petera był cholerny Chris Argent.  
A więc to o to chodziło, pomyślał Stiles, nagle wszystko rozumiejąc. Gerard nie kombinował jak koń pod górę dlatego, że mu się nudziło w domu. Nie, on chciał zrazić Chrisa do watahy. Wiedział o jego powiązaniach i pewnie mu się to nie podobało. Gdy Peter zabił siostrzenicą na oczach kochanka, ten powinien postawić na nim krzyżyk.  
Cholerny Chris Argent.  
\- Christopher, nie wygłupiaj się – powiedziała Victoria. – Czas wreszcie pozbyć się tych psów.  
\- Mamy kodeks – upierał się Chris. – Polujemy na tych, którzy polują na nas. Nie będę brał udział w bezsensownej rzezi.  
\- Wybierasz jego ponad swoją rodzinę? – Gerard prawie splunął.  
\- Nie. Moja prawdziwa rodzina wie, że mam rację – odparł ostro – i wybierze mnie.  
\- I pomyśleć, że włożyłem tyle wysiłku w to, by pokazać ci jego prawdziwe kolory – powiedział Gerard, po czym uśmiechnął się. – Cóż, widać niepotrzebnie zadawałem sobie trud.  
Gerard wyciągnął rękę z bronią w stronę Chrisa. Kolejny świst przeciął powietrze i trafił go w ramię, ale mężczyzna zdążył oddać strzał. Ojciec Allison syknął i padł, łapiąc się za ramię. Kate złapała strzałę i obróciła się w stronę Petera. Zanim zdążyła go zaatakować, Cora rzuciła się jej do gardła i powaliła ją na ziemię.  
Łowcy zaczęli walczyć między sobą. Widać było, że ekipa Chrisa walczy przeciwko ekipie posłusznej Gerardowi. Allison ściągała jednego łowcę po drugim. Stiles kiedyś coś słyszał, że trenowała łucznictwo, ale nie sądził, że jest aż taka dobra.  
I nie bardzo rozumiał, co właśnie się działo na jego oczach, ale obserwował uważnie, nie chcąc niczego przegapić.  
Chris kucnął przy Peterze, trzymając broń w drżącej dłoni. Kate już nie kryła się z tym, że jest wilkołakiem. Z łatwością poradziła sobie z Corą i wykorzystując zamieszanie, atakowała znienacka łowców pod wodzą Chrisa. Liam dostał znak do odwrotu, więc zrobił to. Ledwo.  
Walka już prawie się kończyła. Kate chyba zdała sobie z tego sprawę, bo odwróciła się nagle z zamiarem ucieczki, kiedy na plecy rzucił jej się Derek. Gerard w tym czasie próbował się pozbyć tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwiali.  
Parking zaścielony był zakrwawionymi ciałami. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, ile z nich to trupy.  
Kolejna strzała przecięła ze świstem powietrze. Viktoria padła na ziemię, próbując nabrać powietrza w płuca.  
Gerard potraktował ją jako ludzką tarczę.  
Nagle w cały ten raban wjechał samochód Stilesa, trąbiąc głośno.  
\- Uwaga, uwaga! Nie wszyscy łowcy są źli! – powiedział Stiles do słuchawki w uchu.  
Samochód niemal od razu został ostrzelany. Scott schylił się, a reszta pasażerów wyskoczyła z auta. Ayumu wyciągnął swoją katanę, która zajarzyła się na niebiesko i włączył się płynnie do walki, wykorzystując swoje nadnaturalne zdolności. Jego dwaj bracia i siostra zrobili to samo.  
\- Ayumu, z prawej! – ostrzegł go Stiles, widząc jak Gerard się na niego zamierza.  
Japończyk płynnie uniknął ataku, odbijając kulę cholernym mieczem.  
Kulę. Mieczem! Był lepszy niż Deadpool.  
Po kilku minutach było po walce.  
\- Nie! – krzyczał Gerard, kiedy został pchnięty na kolana. – Nie pozwolę na pokrzyżowanie moich planów! Wiecie, ile czasu i zachodu kosztowało mnie to wszystko?! Przemienienie Kate! Przekonanie Chrisa, że jesteście bandą morderców! Doprowadzenie do walki! To ja miałem być alfą! To ja…  
Allison strzeliła mu w ramię, wyłaniając się nagle z cienia. Musiała zejść z drzewa, na które pomogli się jej wdrapać, by miała dobre miejsce do strzelania.  
\- Więc przyznajesz, że to wszystko ukartowałeś? – spytał Chris, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą.  
Gerard spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
\- Dokładnie tak – odezwał się Stiles, wychodząc z ukrycia. – Wszystko to sobie zaplanował. Zabicie omegi, potem niewinnych ludzi… Wszystko po to, by zrzucić to na watahę. Kiedy okazało się, że pozorowanie ataków zwierząt się nie uda, pozwolił, doprowadził do przemienienia Kate w wilkołaka. Mógł sam dać się ugryźć i wyleczyć się z raka, ale wolał przy okazji zniszczyć Hale’ów. Nie chciał, by jego syn się z nimi zadawał. Chciał, by rodzina zabijała wszystkie istoty nadprzyrodzone, nie tylko te winne przelania krwi. Pozwalał Kate hasać w czasie pełni i zabijać, a potem zwalał to na watahę Hale’ów. Nagrał, jak zabija Malię, po czym pokazał to Patricii i ją sprowokował. Powiedział, że ta zabiła Kate, a tak naprawdę zabili Patricię i Angelę Moron, identyfikując zwłoki tej drugiej jako Kate, żeby Kate mogła bezkarnie poruszać się po mieście i lesie. Chciał, żeby Peter zabił Laurę na oczach Chrisa, żeby zdobyć jego pełne poparcie. Potrzebował całej rodziny, by móc pozbyć się tak potężnej watahy. No, była jeszcze opcja, żeby Chrisa też sprzątnąć i zająć się treningiem Allison, gdy ta już skończy osiemnaście lat. Oczywiście, gdyby zdołał przekonać Chrisa, że wszystkie wilkołaki to bestie, Chris sam wytrenowałby córkę na bezwzględnego zabójcę.  
Wszyscy patrzyli na niego zszokowani.  
\- Widzisz – uśmiechnął się do Petera – mówiłem, że te wszystkie informacje są ważne.  
\- Skąd wiesz o nagraniu? – zdumiał się Gerard. – Skąd…?  
\- Kate wrzuciła mi je do kieszeni. Albo podejrzewała, że nie można ci ufać, albo chciała cię wystawić i zdobyć moc dla siebie. O to musiałbyś spytać ją. – Stiles spojrzał na blondynkę, która przytrzymywana była przez Dereka. Brunet był zdeterminowany, by nie dać jej zwiać. – Sam jestem ciekaw kilku rzeczy.  
\- Co teraz? – spytał Chris, patrząc na Petera.  
Alfa wstał i podszedł do Kate. Derek uniósł jej głowę.  
Peter bez wahania rozerwał jej gardło pazurami.  
Allison odwróciła wzrok, trochę zielona na twarzy.  
\- Teraz twoja kolej – powiedział Peter do Gerarda. – Twoja rodzina jest w dobrych rękach – dodał z uśmieszkiem. Zanim zdążył wykończyć mężczyznę, Chris uniósł broń i zastrzelił swojego ojca.  
Peter obejrzał się na niego zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował tego.  
Reszta pupilków Gerarda poddała się. Nikt nie chciał się mieszać w coś takiego. Ayumu i jego rodzina skinęli Stilesowi i zniknęli tak szybko jak się pojawili, zapewnie nie chcąc się dłużej mieszać w całą historię. Przez całą akcję ukrywali twarze, by łowcy nie mogli ich zidentyfikować. Stiles się cieszył, że w ogóle zdołał ich skłonić do współpracy.  
\- Skąd pan wiedział? – spytał Stiles, patrząc na Chrisa Argenta. Jego w swoim planie nie uwzględnił. Udało mu się zadzwonić do Scotta i Allison i skłonić do współpracy Ayumu. Co do Chrisa dalej nie miął pewności, więc nie zdecydował się na wcielenie go do swojego planu.  
\- Powiedziałam mu o wszystkim – odezwała się Allison. – Mówiłam, że mój tata nie miał o niczym pojęcia.  
Stiles się na nią zagapił.  
\- Jezu Chryste, poważnie?! – złapał się za głowę. - Mogłaś nas wszystkich zabić!  
\- Cóż, nie zabiłam, prawda?  
Stiles tylko jęknął ze zgrozą. Allison była uparta jak osioł.  
\- Stiles…  
Nastolatek odwrócił się w stronę samochodu. Scott wyczołgał się z niego ledwo co, opierając się ciężko o maskę. Przód jego zielonej koszulki pokryty był krwią.  
\- Scott? – spytał z przerażeniem.  
\- Chyba nie jest dobrze – odparł Scott z lekkim uśmiechem po czym osunął się na ziemię.  
\- Scott!  
\- O mój boże, Scott! Scott! – Allison dopadła do niego i padła na kolana. Potrząsała nim, ale ten ledwo reagował. Oczy mu się wyraźnie zamykały i był blady. – Musimy coś zrobić. Trzeba dzwonić po karetkę.  
\- Nie ma czasu – powiedział Peter, podchodząc do niego z trudem. – Jego serce przestało bić. Obawiam się, że…  
\- Zrób coś! – krzyknął Stiles, nie wiedząc, za co się złapać i co zrobić, by jakoś pomóc przyjacielowi. – Pomóż mu.  
Peter spojrzał na niego.  
\- Mogę mu pomóc tylko w jeden sposób – powiedział.  
\- Przemienić go – skomentował Stiles.  
Peter skinął spokojnie. Spojrzał na Argenta. Chris zacisnął usta, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, co chcieli zrobić. Potem spojrzał na swoją córkę i w końcu skinął głową.  
Peter kucnął przy nieprzytomnym nastolatku, złapał go za rękę i wgryzł się w jego nadgarstek. Jego oczy zajarzyły się na czerwono na krótką chwilę.  
\- I już? – spytał Stiles, kiedy Peter wstał i odsunął się.  
\- Teraz trzeba czekać – odparł wilkołak. Potrząsnął głową. – Jeśli ugryzienie się przyjmie, powinien wrócić do zdrowia. Jeśli nie… widać takie jego przeznaczenie.  
Stiles już go nie słuchał. Liczył się dla niego tylko przyjaciel.  
Nie docierało do niego nic innego. Wiedział, że panowało poruszenie i że Chris i Peter próbują zapanować nad sytuacją. Tym, którzy byli w stanie odejść o własnych siłach, właśnie to rozkazano.  
\- Stiles, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział Peter, wracając do niego po kilku minutach.  
Stiles tylko pokręcił głową. Nie zamierzał zostawiać Scotta. Alfa sapnął zirytowany, złapał go za ramię i zmusił do wstania.  
\- Potrzebuję cię – powtórzył. – Mądrala z ciebie, prawda? – spytał. – Wymyśl jakąś historię, którą możemy sprzedać policji.  
\- Scott… - zaczął Stiles, ale Peter mu przerwał ostro.  
\- Nic już dla niego nie zrobisz. Albo ugryzienie się przyjmie, albo nie. Tutaj jesteś naprawdę potrzebny.  
Stiles obejrzał się na przyjaciela i zagryzł dolną wargę. Peter zawarczał zirytowany.  
\- Stiles – odezwał się Chris, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Spójrz na mnie. – Gdy ich wzrok się spotkał, mężczyzna kontynuował: - Musimy coś powiedzieć policji. Żaden z nas nie zna szczegółów tak dobrze jak ty. Allison zajmie się Scottem, dobrze? Wiesz, że w jej rękach będzie bezpieczny.  
Nastolatek jeszcze raz obejrzał się na przyjaciela. Allison skinęła mu głową.  
Stiles odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na całe pobojowisko.  
Na parkingu zostało już niewiele osób. Trupy, ciężko ranni, dwóch łowców ze świty Chrisa, sam Chris, Peter, Allison, Scott i Stiles.  
Trupów było sporo.  
Victoria Argent.  
Kate Argent.  
Gerard Argent.  
Boyd.  
Sześciu kolejnych łowców, których imion nie znał.  
\- Okej. Okej – powiedział cicho, biorąc głęboki oddech i próbując wymyślić jak najlepszą historię, w którą mogłaby uwierzyć policja.  
Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie informacje, jakie do tej pory zgromadził. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, myśląc zawzięcie.  
\- Okej. Okej – powtórzył, oblizując usta. – Gerard jakiś czas temu dowiedział się, że ma raka i że nie ma wielkich szans na wyleczenie się z niego. Panicznie bał się śmierci i zaczął szukać odpowiedzi u lekarzy, znachorów, wiedźm, w starych książkach, kronikach… Ubzdurał sobie, że rodzina Hale’ów to tak naprawdę wataha wilkołaków i ugryzienie alfy go wyleczy. – Peter i Chris spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. – Wymyślił sobie, że przecież tak silna wataha nie da mu łatwo czegoś takiego, więc najpierw musi pozbyć się części z nich, żeby osłabić alfę. Kate… Kate to była jego ukochana córeczka i oczko w głowie. Miał do niej słabość, wszyscy to wiedzieli. A i ona kochała ojca. Widziała, że mu odbiło, ale nie miała serca odbierać mu nadziei tuż przed śmiercią, więc w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi zaczęła zabijać. Najpierw zwykłych ludzi, żeby stworzyć iluzję bestii, a potem wszystkich ludzi związanych ze stadem, żeby zmniejszyć liczebność „wilkołaków”. Było jej to na rękę, bo nie pałała do nich wielką sympatią i nie znosiła tego, jak bardzo poważano ich w mieście. Chris i Allison nie raz słyszeli, jak klęła na nich i mówiła, że z chęcią zobaczyłaby ich wszystkich martwych. – Stiles przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Wymyślili cały ten alarm jako przykrywkę dla swoich akcji. Gerard miał układy z szeryfem, więc policja nigdy nie była w stanie trafić na odpowiedni trop, bo szeryf krył swojego starego kumpla, ale… Ale Chris nie był idiotą i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. – Stiles gestykulował zawzięcie, dopasowując kolejne elementy układanki. - Ostrzegł Petera o zamiarach swojego ojca, który już tak ześwirował, że wciągnął w ten bałagan całą swoją rodzinę, a że ślady rzeczywiście wyglądały na zwierzęce, wszyscy chcieli znaleźć to zwierzę i zabić, zanim zabije więcej ludzi. Ci z rodziny Hale’ów, którzy przetrwali pierwszy atak, schronili się w lesie. Łowcy patrolowali granice, więc opuszczenie lasu i poproszenie o pomoc nie wchodziło w grę. Łowcy byli uzbrojeni i niebezpieczni, a cała rodzina Hale’ów przekonana, że oni wszyscy chcą ich zabić. Nie mieli śmiałości próbować opuścić lasu. Większość z nich to w końcu dzieci i przestraszone nastolatki, prawda? Kate nie była w stanie zabić wszystkich na raz, więc dopadała pojedyncze osoby. W końcu Gerard postanowił doprowadzić do ostatecznego starcia. W nocy podpalili dom w lesie, żeby wreszcie wywabić stamtąd wilkołaki i im się to udało. Na skraju lasu Peter znalazł mój samochód, ukradł go i postanowił pojechać nim na policję. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że interesuję się lasem, nikogo to nie zdziwi… Gerard, oczywiście, tylko na to czekał. Ostrzelali samochód w konsekwencji czego zginął Boyd, kierowca. Isaac, Derek, Peter i Liam wyszli z tego cało. W tym czasie łowcy zorientowali się, że Gerard oszalał i że strzela do zwykłych cywili. Doszło do strzelaniny. Kate i Gerard przeciwko Chrisowi i jego ludziom. Jeden z ludzi Chrisa strzelał z daleka z łuku, osłaniając swoich. Koniec końców, wreszcie udało się dopaść Kate i Gerarda, ale sporo ludzi już zginęło.  
Stiles spojrzał na Petera i Chrisa Argenta, którzy wyraźnie się zastanawiali nad tym, co powiedział.  
\- Najlepsze kłamstwa są najbliższe prawdy – stwierdził Peter i skinął głową. – W porządku, zarys mamy, ale ciągle jest sporo luk.  
\- To bez znaczenia – powiedział nastolatek. – Wiem, jak pracuje policja. Jeśli wszyscy opowiemy tę historię, każdy ze swojej perspektywy, będzie po kłopocie. Tym bardziej, że Kate i Gerard nie mogą się bronić. Martwi nie mają głosu.  
\- Co z Viktorią? Jak wytłumaczysz jej śmierć? – spytał Peter.  
Stiles uniósł brwi.  
\- Wszyscy wiedzieli, że twarda z niej babka i zawsze stawia na swoim. Była zazdrosna.  
Peter uniósł brwi.  
\- Zazdrosna? – spytał wolno.  
\- Heloł! Jej mąż regularnie wymykał się do ciebie na bzykanie. Widziała w tobie zagrożenie. Gdy dowiedziała się o szaleństwie Gerarda, postanowiła mu pomóc, byle tylko się ciebie pozbyć. Gdybyś zginął, wreszcie miałaby męża tylko dla siebie.  
Chris Argent patrzył na niego z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.  
\- W sumie to mógł być jej prawdziwy powód – mruknął Peter. – Pewnie był. Nie znosiła mnie.  
\- Nasikałeś na nią – zauważył Chris Argent, patrząc na Petera spod byka. Nie wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego z powodu śmierci żony. – Co ze śladem pazurów na szyi Kate?  
\- Ugh… Nie da się tego jakoś przerobić? – Ojciec Allison spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. – Egh, okej, uhm… Nie ma jakiejś broni, która mogłaby coś takiego zostawić?  
\- Trochę to naciągane, ale shuko założone na zewnętrzną stronę dłoni chyba się nada. Akurat mam w bagażniku. Chyba pora dzwonić na policje. Allison zabierze stąd Scotta, a moi ludzie pozostałych, których teoretycznie nie powinno tu być. Pozostaje jeszcze problem ciebie.  
\- Mnie? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- Skoro Peter zabrał twój samochód, ty ciągle powinieneś się szwędać przy lesie.  
\- Cholera. – Stiles podrapał się po głowie. – Okej, Dereka tu nie było. On i Cora zostali z dziećmi w lesie i mieli je chronić. Peter zostawił mnie z nimi. Mieli upewnić się, czy na pewno nic mi nie jest.  
\- Tak z ciekawości, czemu cię zaatakowałem? – Peter spytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wziąłeś mnie za Argenta. Dopiero potem się okazało, że jestem tym samym dzieciakiem, którego uratowaliście kilka miesięcy wcześniej. W ten sposób mój ojciec ci wybaczy, a Derek zdobędzie u niego trochę punktów za to, że się mną zaopiekował. No i mam przy okazji historię o tym, jak go poznałem.  
\- Widzę, że pomyślałeś o wszystkim.  
\- Wcale nie, ale wszyscy są w sytuacji, w której wiele nie wiedzą. To nam pomoże. Niech każdy powie swoje i twierdzi, że nie zna motywów Gerarda i Kate. Filmik z Malią i zidentyfikowanie Angeli Moron jako Kate już ich mocno obciąża. Tyle wystarczy. Policja resztę sobie sama dośpiewa, szukając motywu. Szaleństwo dobrze usprawiedliwi wszystko.  
Peter spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
\- Zobaczymy.  
Chris zadzwonił na policję. Allison i Stiles zapakowali Scotta do jej samochodu i pojechali pod las, gdzie znajdowała się reszta wilkołaków. Scott zaczął oddychać, gdy Stiles rozmawiał z Peterem i Chrisem, więc wszystko z nim powinno być dobrze.  
Allison wysadziła Stilesa na skraju lasu i sama zabrała go w inne miejsce. Musiała go ukryć. Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, że został postrzelony. Jeśli rzeczywiście się przemieni, jego ciało samo pozbędzie się kuli, a po ranie nie będzie śladu.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Cora.  
\- Tak. Słuchajcie, jaką mamy wersję zdarzeń, okej?  
Opowiedział im jeszcze raz całą historię. Dał wskazówki, co mówić, jeśli czegoś nie wiedzą. Na koniec powiedział:  
\- To teraz ktoś musi mnie ogłuszyć. Muszę mieć ślad, jeśli to ma wyglądać wiarygodnie.  
\- Stiles, nie moż… - zaczął Derek, ale Cora już do niego wystartowała. Nim się zorientował, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i stracił przytomność.

Obudził się w szpitalu. Jęknął głucho, czując tępe pulsowanie z tyłu głowy. Cora zdecydowanie miała uderzenie. Co za wredna jędza! Nie musiała bić aż tak mocno.  
\- Stiles!  
Do pomieszczenia wszedł jego ojciec. Na jego twarzy wymalowała się ogromna ulga.  
\- Hej, tatko – powiedział, rozglądając się. – Em… co tym razem zrobiłem?  
\- Masz szlaban do końca życia! – John zaczął wygrażać mu palcem. – Coś ty sobie myślał?! Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś wreszcie dał sobie spokój z tym lasem!  
\- Em… bestia mnie zaatakowała? - udał zdziwienie. – I żyję?  
John westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie, to nie była bestia – powiedział. – Cała sprawa się wyjaśniła. Dostałeś w głowę od Petera Hale’a.  
\- Od kogo? – spytał.  
\- To bardzo długa historia, Stiles. Jest prawie czwarta nad ranem. Opowiem ci, jak się wyśpisz, okej?  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę.  
\- No, weź, tato, nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Musisz mi powiedzieć, co…  
\- Dobranoc, Stiles.  
Stiles aż się zagapił na zamykające się drzwi.  
\- Ale tato! – krzyknął za nim. Zaraz przypomniał sobie, że jest środek nocy. Westchnął ciężko. – Jasne, jak zwykle. Nawet nie wiem, czy wszystko wypaliło.

O dziwo, wypaliło, jak dowiedział się następnego dnia.  
Większość watahy też była w szpitalu na obserwacji. Przebadano ich dokładnie, spodziewając się słabego zdrowia po ponad połowie roku życia w lesie, ale wszyscy byli zupełnie zdrowi. Lekarze wydawali się kompletnie zaskoczeni, ale Peter jakoś zdołał to wyjaśnić.  
Stilesa też wypuszczono. Allison napisała mu, że S. też jest okej i że nie ma nawet śladu po ranie. Nastolatek odetchnął z ulgą. Gdyby coś się stało Scottowi… Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.  
Chris odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, opowiadając o szaleństwie swojego ojca i Kate. Wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań prawie ze łzami w oczach, co musiało zrobić wrażenie na policji, bo uwierzyli we wszystko, co im powiedział. Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że to rzeczywiście zadziałało, bo cała historia miała sporo niewiadomych, ale cóż…  
Peter przyszedł do niego, kiedy jeszcze obaj byli w szpitalu i oficjalnie go przeprosił – przy jego tacie – za uderzenie go w głowę i za to, że przez niego ostrzelano jego samochód. Stiles, oczywiście, był zmieszany i przyjął przeprosiny, wyrażając swoje niedowierzanie co do tego, co Peter właśnie przeżył. Poprosił też o podziękowanie Derekowi i Corze, którzy się nim zajęli – ojciec mu powiedział, że gdy tylko podjechała karetka, Derek od razu go do niej zapakował i poprosił, żeby najpierw się nim zajęli, bo dość mocno dostał w głowę.  
Zaraz po powrocie do domu Stiles zniszczył wszystkie materiały dowodowe, które miał w swoim pokoju. Skoro on dał radę dotrzeć do tych informacji, policja też powinna pokojarzyć fakty. Wiedział, że będzie musiał kiedyś wyznać prawdę o tym wszystkim, ale zdecydował, że jeszcze nie teraz.  
Przez kilka kolejnych dni nie widział praktycznie nikogo. Ani watahy, ani Argentów, ani Scotta... Nawet jego tata prawie cały czas spędzał poza domem, pracując nad sprawą Gerarda i Kate.  
Dwa dni po całej akcji w domku Kate na obrzeżach miasta znaleziono cztery osoby uważane do tej pory za zaginione. Byli to członkowie stada Hale’ów: Matthew, Samantha, Lilieth i Oscar. Cała czwórka była naga i w opłakanym stanie, ale zdecydowanie żywa. Ich zeznania jeszcze bardziej pogrążyły Kate i Gerarda. Jakiś kontakt Petera zdołał dotrzeć do nich na czas i powiedzieć im, co mają mówić. Matthew i Samantha zeznali dodatkowo, że ich dwunastomiesięczny synek, Brian, został im odebrany i sprzedany. Kate śmiała się z tego w głos i ciągle opowiadała, jak wielu ludzi chciało go kupić i że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczą. Jeśli do tej pory policja miała wątpliwości co do tego wszystkiego, tyle wystarczyło, by obwinić Kate i Gerarda o wszystkie zbrodnie.  
Reszta mogła odetchnąć z ulgą.  
Stiles chciał iść na pogrzeb Boyda i Erici, ale teoretycznie nie znał żadnego z nich. Nie chciał zniszczyć tego wszystkiego, co udało im się osiągnąć, więc z niezadowoleniem został w domu.  
Kilka dni później John Stilinski został wybrany na nowego Szeryfa.  
W szkole rozmawiał trochę z Allison. Powiadomiła go, że jej ojciec uratował Oliwera Hale’a, dwunastoletniego brata Dereka i Cory i już prawie pół roku minęło od czasu, kiedy podrzucił go watasze Satomi Ito. Nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia, bo tylko tak chłopak mógł być bezpieczny.  
Stiles chodził po ścianach. Docierały do niego tylko strzępki informacji, które zasłyszał tu i tam. Szkoła doprowadzała go do szału. Wszędzie plotkowano o całym zdarzeniu, ale nikt nic konkretnego nie wiedział. Allison nie mogła zbyt otwarcie z nim o tym rozmawiać, sama zresztą niewiele wiedziała, a Scott cały swój czas spędzał z Peterem i resztą stada, przyzwyczajając się do swojego nowego życia. Jego mama, Melissa, odbyła już rozmowę z Peterem i poznała prawdę o wilkołakach. Scott nie musiał się więc niczym martwić – mógł skupić się na opanowaniu swoich nowych mocy.  
Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, zanim wszystko powoli ucichło. Scott wrócił od szkoły, cała sprawa była już praktycznie opisana w gazecie i Stiles wreszcie mógł się skontaktować z watahą.  
Dom w lesie był spalony, a apartament Petera zdemolowany. Scott powiedział mu, że Peter wynajął jakiś ogromny budynek, w którym zmieściła się cała wataha. Budynek znajdował się niedaleko starych magazynów, w których Stiles po raz pierwszy zobaczył Dereka. Prawie nie było tam ludzi.  
Scott zaprowadził go do szerokich, przesuwanych w bok drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, oczom Stilesa ukazała się masa przestrzeni z łóżkiem wciśniętym w kąt i sporym aneksem kuchennym w rogu po prawej stronie. Były stolik i kanapa, ale generalnie całe pomieszczenie było puste. Z lewej strony znajdowały się kręcone schody, które pewnie prowadziły do pokojów na górze.  
\- Proszę, proszę – rzucił Peter z kanapy, na której siedział z książką. – Któż to nas odwiedził?  
\- Ktoś, kto chodził po ścianach ze zdenerwowania przez ostatnie tygodnie. Jezu, nawet podwójna dawka Adderallu nie dawała sobie ze mną rady. Scott mówił, że wszystko jest okej?  
Stiles zatrzymał się blisko alfy, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Mhm… Miałeś rację. Wszystkie czyny przypisali szaleństwu Gerarda i Kate. Nikt tego nie kwestionował.  
\- Uhm… - To była dobra wiadomość. - Gdzie są wszyscy?  
\- Och, Cora jest jeszcze w szkole. Tak samo Isaac i Liam. Derek poszedł pobiegać. Samantha i Matthew wyjechali prawie od razu na poszukiwania swojego synka. Oscar postanowił zostać ze stadem Satomi na jakiś czas i pomóc Oliwerowi, który ciągle jest rozbity. Moje dzieci też tam zostały, bo najwyraźniej mają traumę po tym, jak ktoś je uwięził w swoim pokoju w kręgu jarzęba pospolitego… i to po tym jak prosiłem, by się nimi zaopiekował.  
W głosie Petera słychać było wyraźną groźbę. Stiles mimowolnie się cofnął, kiedy czerwone oczy alfy na nim spoczęły. Scott patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a jego oczy powoli wróciły do swojej normalnej, błękitnej barwy.  
\- Ale chyba mogę ci wybaczyć, skoro tyle dla nas zrobiłeś i jeszcze nakłoniłeś do pomocy kitsune. To imponujące. Ale, Stiles… NIE RÓB TEGO WIĘCEJ! – Ryknął ostatnie słowa. Stiles aż podskoczył i omal się nie wywrócił, potykając o własne nogi.  
\- O mój boże, okej! Okej! – wykrzyknął ze strachem, unosząc do góry ręce w geście poddania.  
Drzwi do apartamentu rozsunęły się po raz kolejny i pojawił się w nich Derek. Zapocony jak szczur i emanujący energią Derek.  
Ogolony Derek.  
Stiles zagapił się na niego. To był drugi raz, kiedy miał okazję zobaczyć go bez zarostu. Derek wyglądał o wiele młodziej. Jego mięśnie i mocno zarysowana szczęka nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do tego, że nastoletnie lata miał za sobą, ale kurde… Jego młoda twarz krzyczała na odległość, że Derek z tych młodzieńczych lat dopiero co wyrósł.  
Miał na sobie krótkie materiałowe spodenki – Stiles zagapił się na jego szczupłe, ładnie umięśnione łydki i zdecydowanie szczupłe i ładnie umięśnione uda, o mój boże - i sportowe buty oraz koszulkę na krótki rękaw, która była praktycznie cała zapocona.  
\- Uhm, cześć, Stiles – powiedział cicho wilkołak. Jego policzki zarumieniły się lekko.  
Stiles czuł, że jego serce mimowolnie zaczęło mocniej bić.  
\- Cześć, Derek – powiedział, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Nie potrafił. Derek był zbyt idealny, by nie cieszyć oczu jego widokiem.  
Zapadła cisza. Peter i Scott obserwowali ich, czekając na jakąś reakcję.  
\- Ugh, śmierdzisz – powiedział nagle Scott do Dereka.  
\- Nic nie czuję – zauważył Stiles.  
\- Bo nie jesteś wilkołakiem – odparł Scott.  
Stiles wywrócił oczami.  
\- Już się nie popisuj. – Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Poza tym, jesteś jeszcze szczeniaczkiem i wiele musisz się nauczyć. To, że czujesz tylko zapach potu o tym świadczy.  
\- Ej! Nieprawda! Potrafię wyczuć więcej, to nie takie skomplikowane.  
\- Och, doprawdy?  
Derek coś burknął o prysznicu i wbiegł po schodach na górę.  
\- Tak. Mogę wyczuć, na przykład, że - Scott zbliżył się i zaczął go niuchać – spędziłeś dzisiaj sporo czasu z Allison. I jadłeś jajecznicę z bekonem.  
\- Ej, odsuń się! – Stiles położył przyjacielowi rękę na twarzy i odepchnął go. – Zły pies. Wąchanie kogoś jest nieuprzejme! Nie, żebym oczekiwał, że Peter nauczy cię dobrych manier.  
Alfa tylko parsknął i wrócił do swojej książki.  
\- I to trochę straszne, że wyczułeś na mnie Allison. Serio, stary? Na korytarzu otarło się o mnie dzisiaj co najmniej kilkanaście osób.  
Scott wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może, ale zapach Allison już znam. Wszędzie ją wyczuję. No i… uspokaja mnie to. Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć, ale…  
Stiles zamarł.  
\- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał.  
\- Em, co?  
\- Co powiedziałeś?  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Znasz zapach Allison i go rozpoznasz… Uspokaja cię to – powtarzał Stiles na głos. Peter spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – To dlatego żadne z was nie wyczuło Kate i Gerarda, jak podpalili wasz dom! – Stiles zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem.  
\- Co masz na myśli, Stiles? – spytał Peter zaintrygowany.  
\- Dziwiło mnie, że Kate tak bezkarnie sobie biegała po lasach i nikt jej nigdy nie spotkał ani nie wyczuł. Ona nie miała takiego problemu, skoro dała radę was unikać. No i potem ten dom… - Peter dalej tylko na niego patrzył. – Zapach. Wasi krewni zostali znalezieni bez ubrań. Kate zakładała ich rzeczy, żeby zmylić wasz zmysł powonienia. Dlatego żadne z was jej nie wyczuło. Gdy podeszli pod wasz dom, wasze zmysły was nie ostrzegły, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie ich słyszeliście. Wasz zmysł powonienia pozwolił wam sądzić, że jesteście bezpieczni, bo to członkowie stada.  
Peter spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek dajesz odpocząć swojemu małemu móżdżkowi? – spytał.  
\- Hej! – obruszył się Stiles.  
W tym momencie ze schodów zbiegł Derek, już wykąpany i przebrany w świeże ciuchy. Wzrok Stilesa mimowolnie powędrował w jego stronę. Kątem oka widział, jak Peter wywraca oczami, ale miał to gdzieś. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, jak Derek na niego działał. Było w nim coś… magnetycznego. Nie chodziło tylko o urodę. Stiles czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę poznania go. Przez to, że Derek był taki cichy i spokojny, za wiele o nim nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, co lubi jeść, jakie wolał filmy, książki, samochody. Co lubił robić w wolnym czasie. Jakie miał plany na przyszłość… Nie wiedział o nim prawie nic, a chciał wiedzieć wszystko.  
\- Uhm, chciałbyś może… - urwał i zaczerwienił się mocno. – Gdzieś ze mną wyjść?  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.  
\- O mój boże, po prostu już stąd idźcie! – rzucił Scott, łapiąc się za głowę. – Dudnienie waszych serc doprowadza mnie do szału!  
Obaj się zaczerwienili mocno i spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie.  
Stiles był w siódmym niebie, bo, cholera, Derek był nieśmiały! I rumienił się! Nie dziwił się, że Scott był zły, sam miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce miało eksplodować.  
Derek podrapał się po głowie i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Stiles wystawił Scottowi język i pobiegł za nim.  
\- Uhm, chciałbyś pojechać w jakieś konkretne miejsce? – spytał Stiles.  
Derek zastanowił się krótko.  
\- Jest ładna pogoda. Moglibyśmy posiedzieć trochę nad jeziorem.  
\- Okej, super.  
Zapadła cisza. Wsiedli do samochodu Stilesa i pojechali do lasu. Derek jak zwykle nie był rozmowny, ale Stiles nie był na niego za to zły. Wiedział, że potrzeba czasu, by przełamać tą niezręczność między nimi i że jak już to zrobią, będą się czuli w swoim towarzystwie bardziej komfortowo.  
Zajechali prosto pod zgliszcza domu.  
\- Peter planuje zbudować nowy – powiedział znienacka Derek. – Pieniędzy nam nie brakuje, więc… - Wzruszył ramionami.  
Stiles skinął. To był ich dom. Nie tylko budynek, ale też i okoliczne lasy. To zrozumiałe, że chcieli tu zostać, nawet mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, które się wydarzyły.  
Nastolatek pomyślał o tym, że nie tak dawno z tych zgliszczy wyciągnięto ciało Erici i coś mu się boleśnie przewróciło w żołądku. Tęsknił za nią i jej komentarzami, za jej śmiechem i samą obecnością. Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co może czuć wataha po utraceniu tak wielu członków rodziny.  
Poszli nad jezioro i usiedli na kamieniach, na których Laura i Derek lubili się wylegiwać w postaci wilków. Stiles usiadł po turecku przodem do Dereka. Ten zmarszczył brwi, po czym zrobił to samo.  
\- Więc – zaczął Stiles, biorąc w rękę patyczek i obracając go w palcach – więź. – Derek westchnął. Chyba wiedział, że Stiles go o to zapyta. – Jak to w ogóle działa? Skąd wiesz, że akurat… ja? Jakoś musisz wiedzieć, prawda?  
\- Ciężko mi to opisać. Nie jesteś wilkiem, więc twoje zmysły nie są tak wyostrzone jak moje, ale… Chodzi głównie o zapach.  
\- Zapach? – zdziwił się.  
Derek skinął.  
\- Dla nas zapach to coś więcej niż mieszanina związków chemicznych. To… - Pokręcił głową i westchnął. - Na podstawie zapachu jestem w stanie bardzo dużo powiedzieć o danej osobie. O tym, jak się czuje, czy jest podniecona, smutna… Potrafię wyczuć jej emocje, jej… - pokręcił znowu głową. – Nie umiem tego opisać. Po prostu wiem. Wyczuwam to. Inne zmysły pomagają w odebraniu kolejnych bodźców, które wszystkie razem dostarczają mi kompletnych informacji o danej osobie.  
\- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że możesz wyczuć moje cechy charakteru? – zdumiał się Stiles.  
Derek podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Mogę wyczuć, jaki ktoś jest. Nie powiem, czy lubi niebieski czy zielony kolor, ale wiem, jakim jest człowiekiem. Cóż… w większości. Zrozumienie tych wszystkich woni nie jest proste. Większość wilków tego nie umie. Ja też nie. Po prostu… twój zapach. Mój wilk go lubi. Widzi w tobie partnera. Rozpoznaje w tobie partnera. Czuję się w jego obecności dobrze.  
\- To brzmi naprawdę skomplikowanie. – Stiles spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Ile jest w tobie wilka, a ile ciebie?  
\- Jesteśmy jedną osobą. Bliżej pełni księżyca do życia budzi się ta bardziej prymitywna część mnie. Gdy jest nów, ludzka. Wilkiem nazywamy tę prymitywną część, którą nie zawsze potrafimy kontrolować.  
\- Czyli… co się dzieje, kiedy tracisz nad sobą kontrolę?  
Derek spojrzał w bok.  
\- Kieruję się prymitywnymi instynktami. Wtedy, podczas pełni… Podczas pełni jest nam najtrudniej się kontrolować. Od dawna chciałem być bliżej ciebie, ale nie mogłem przez okoliczności. Gdy pojawiłeś się nagle w zasięgu mojej ręki, straciłem kontrolę. Myślałem tylko o tym, by cię oznaczyć i uczynić mojego. To był instynkt. Wilk wiedział, że jesteś zainteresowany i nie rozumiał, czemu się powstrzymuję. Ludzka strona mnie myśli, wilcza działa instynktownie. Sorry, że cię wtedy wystraszyłem.  
\- W porządku. – Stiles zastanowił się chwilę. - Laura mówiła, że więź trzeba dokończyć… - chłopak urwał sugestywnie. Derek mimowolnie zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy i wyraźnie się zawstydził. – Co? – spytał Stiles zdezorientowany. – O co chodzi? Coś z dokończeniem więzi?  
Derek spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Uhm…  
\- To jakaś tajemnica?  
\- N-nie, ale… Nie chcę cię przestraszyć. Poza tym, jeśli kiedyś byśmy się na to zdecydowali, to dopiero za kilka lat. Musisz być absolutnie pewny. Od tego rodzaju związku tylko śmierć może cię uwolnić.  
\- Eee, okej, ale… o co chodzi z tym dokańczaniem więzi? Jak to wygląda? Czemu robisz taką minę? To nie może być takie straszne.  
Derek zawahał się.  
\- Kiedyś będę musiał się dowiedzieć – zauważył Stiles.  
Wilkołak wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał umrzeć w męczarniach.  
\- Um… aby więź była kompletna, człowiek musi zaakceptować nie tylko ludzką stronę wilka, ale też tą zupełnie zwierzęcą. Z tego względu osłabia się wilka, żeby był bardziej podatny na działanie księżyca i… - Derek westchnął ciężko. Nie czuł się ani trochę komfortowo. – Organizowany jest pościg. Człowiek ucieka przez las. Jest zdobyczą wilka, który tropi go i… i… - Derek spojrzał na niego jak kopnięty szczeniak. – Gdy go znajdzie, dochodzi do aktu. Członkowie watahy są świadkami. Gdy człowiek zostaje naznaczony, wataha zostawia parę samą, a sama świętuje.  
Stiles zagapił się na niego. Zaczynał żałować, że spytał.  
\- Wilk – powtórzył bezmyślnie.  
\- Wilk – powiedział Derek płasko.  
\- Masz na myśli wilkołaka. W postaci wilka.  
Derek tylko skinął.  
Stiles gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Złapał się za głowę.  
\- O mój boże! Ale… Ale czemu? Jaki jest tego sens? Przecież to praktycznie zoofilia!  
\- Tak to wygląda… Chodzi o zaakceptowanie wilkołaka w całości, nie tylko tej ludzkiej części. Tylko wtedy taka para ma szansę na szczęśliwe życie. To kwestia zaufania. Człowiek ufa wilkowi nawet wtedy, gdy ten jest kierowany samym instynktem. Wilkołak może zaufać sobie i pozwolić sobie na utratę kontroli, czerpiąc siłę od swojego partnera i jego wiary w to, że nigdy by go nie skrzywdzi.  
Derek wyglądał, jakby miał się zapaść pod ziemię. Stiles miał ochotę wsadzić głowę do jeziora i poczekać, aż się utopi. Na samą myśl, że Derek może go kiedyś pieprzyć w ciele wilka czuł… Sam nie wiedział co czuł. Jakaś część niego się bała. Inna czuła ekscytację. Cała reszta jeszcze nie wiedziała, co czuje, bo to było zbyt… Po prostu zbyt.  
\- Okej, to jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? – spytał Stiles pół żartem, pół serio.  
Derek odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.  
Rozmawiali już o mniej poważnych rzeczach, poznając się trochę. W pewnym momencie ich palce splotły się ze sobą. Bawili się nimi bezmyślnie, wymieniając się poglądami i opowiadając o sobie. Jasnym było, że obaj chcą spróbować.  
W końcu przyszedł czas na pocałunek. Już kilka razy to zrobili, ale ciągle obaj byli niepewni i trochę zawstydzeni. Stiles klęknął przy Dereku i objął go za szyję, całując niespiesznie. Nad jeziorem byli tylko oni. Mieli tyle czasu, ile chcieli. Wreszcie mogli spać spokojnie i nie martwić się tym, że następnego dnia Dereka już może nie być na tym świecie.  
Stiles miał wrażenie, że całowali się godzinami. Na początku tylko ocierając się o siebie ustami, potem już z języczkiem. Całowali się i całowali, z małymi przerwami na jakieś uwagi, znalezienie lepszej pozycji czy podzielenie się jakąś myślą. Potem wracali do całowania.  
Ostatecznie Stiles skończył między nogami Dereka, oparty plecami o jego klatkę piersiową i objęty jego ramionami w pasie. Patrzyli na rozpościerający się przed nimi krajobraz i rozmawiali cicho o tym, co oznaczało bycie z wilkołakiem i jak to wpłynie na życie Stilesa oraz co powinien zrobić, by nie drażnić zmysłów Dereka.  
Wilkołak był wyraźnie zadowolony z tych wszystkich pytań i tego, że się dla niego starał. Z chęcią pocierał nosem jego odsłoniętą szyję, wdychając jego zapach.  
Stiles czuł rozpierające go szczęście i miał nadzieję, że tak już będzie zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :)  
> Jeśli coś nadal nie jest jasne, dajcie znać, postaram się to wyjaśnić w kolejnych rozdziałach. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie przestraszył wątek z "dokończeniem więzi". Długo się wahałam, ale w końcu zdecydowałam się na napisanie tego tak, jak oryginalnie przyszło mi do głowy.  
> Obiecuję, że nie ma się czego bać.  
> W kolejnym rozdziale wreszcie więcej Stereka!  
> Pozdrawiam!


	15. Spotkanie

Nazywanie Dereka swoim chłopakiem było cudowne. Wplatał to wszędzie gdzie mógł w rozmowie ze Scottem, nie mogąc się nacieszyć samym brzmieniem tych dwóch wyrazów. „Mój chłopak”. Nie chodziło nawet o fakt, że wreszcie kogoś miał. Chodziło o to, że miał Dereka. Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat jego. To było nie do pomyślenia. Nawet Lydia Martin nie mogła się z nim równać, a kochał się w niej całymi latami.  
Allison nie było. Zdarzało jej się czasami nie przychodzić do szkoły. Ojciec pozwalał jej, bo o ile śmierć Gerarda nie była żadnym ciosem, o tyle śmierć matki nią wstrząsnęła. To, jak wielki udział miała jej matka w całym zamieszaniu, nie miało znaczenia. Allison tęskniła za mamą, nawet jeśli nie były specjalnie blisko. Stiles nie dziwił się, że czasami wolała zostać w domu i pobyć trochę sama. Nie było mu szkoda Viktorii ani żadnego z łowców, którzy zginęli podczas starcia z wilkołakami. Dostali to, na co sobie zasłużyli. Jeśli było mu żal Viktorii Argent to tylko ze względu na Allison.  
Po szkole Scott szedł do niej, żeby spędzić z nią trochę czasu, a Stiles…  
Po Stilesa przyjechał Derek. Miał już swój telefon i w ogóle, więc mogli ze sobą esemesować jak Stiles był w szkole i umawiać się na spotkania, jeśli dogadanie szczegółów nie było możliwe podczas ich spotkania.  
Tego dnia, gdy Stiles wyszedł przed szkołę, czekało na niego zaparkowane piękne, czarne Camaro, o które stał oparty Derek. Miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach i przetarte na udach, ciemny podkoszulek i narzuconą na niego skurzaną kurtkę. Na policzkach zauważalne były zaczątki zarostu i wyglądał niezwykle seksownie, tylko opierając się o samochód i tak sobie… czekając.  
Dziewczyny pożerały go wzrokiem.  
Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który mimowolnie pojawił się na jego ustach. Zbiegł po schodach i podszedł do bruneta cały w skowronkach.  
– Hej – przywitał się z szerokim i trochę nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Na chwilę zaparło mu dech.  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko. Stiles wychylił się i pocałował go w usta.  
– Długo czekałeś? – zapytał, odsuwając się odrobinę.  
– Nie, dopiero przyjechałem. – Wilkołak skinął na samochód, obracając klucze w palcach. – Wskakuj.   
Stiles odsunął się lekko i spojrzał na samochód.  
– Skąd wziąłeś takie cacko? – zapytał, otwierając drzwi i zajmując miejsce pasażera. Jego auto ciągle stało w jakimś warsztacie z dziurami od kul, więc chwilowo musiał polegać na innych. Derek obiecał, że go odbierze ze szkoły i będą mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem.  
Szeptom na szkolnym parkingu nie było końca.  
– Miałem je przez cały czas. Stało zaparkowane w garażu Petera.  
Stiles pokręcił głową.  
– Jesteście pełni niespodzianek – stwierdził.  
Derek tylko wzruszył ramionami, wyjeżdżając ze szkolnego parkingu.  
– Jak tam Cecyl? – spytał.   
Cecyl był tym łowcą, którego przemieniono w wilkołaka i który odmówił odebrania sobie z tego powodu życia. Podczas gdy wataha toczyła bój z łowcami, Cecyl został niedaleko domu Hale’ów, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Peter nie chciał go w swoim stadzie, to było oczywiste, ale koniec końców pozwolił mu zamieszać z resztą. Prawdopodobnie skłonił go do tego Chris Argent, który poręczył za Cecyla. To był w końcu jego człowiek. W każdym razie, Cecyl stał się oficjalnie częścią watahy, nawet jeśli reszta go unikała. Z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna zaskakująco lubił irytować Corę. Derek podejrzewał, że jego siostra mu się po prostu podobała, ale Stiles nie był tego taki pewny. Jasne, Cora była ładna, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś mógłby ją lubić w ten sposób – była zbyt brutalna jak na jego gust.  
Derek parsknął.  
– Peter lubi go trenować. Rzucanie mu się do gardła sprawia mu zaskakująco dużo przyjemności – powiedział. – Wczoraj Cora zepchnęła go ze schodów po tym, jak skomentował jej sposób mówienia. Złamał sobie rękę i nos.  
Stiles pokręcił głową.  
– Twoja siostra jest przerażająca.  
– Sam się o to prosił – bronił ją Derek.  
– Może, ale i tak jest przerażająca.  
Zajechali do lasu. Derek zatrzymał Camaro na poboczu i wysiedli z samochodu.  
– Na pewno ci to nie przeszkadza? – spytał Derek, zdejmując swoją kurtkę.  
– Na pewno – potwierdził Stiles. – Dam ci znać, jeśli się znudzę, okej?  
– Okej.  
Derek rozebrał się i wrzucił swoje ciuchy na tylne siedzenie samochodu, po czym przeciągnął się i przemienił w wilka. Stiles potarmosił go za uszami i razem weszli do lasu. Derek chodził i niuchał co jakiś czas, prowadząc go w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Stiles podążał za nim wiedząc, że nic mu z Derekiem nie grozi i że na pewno się nie zgubią.  
Wilk podszedł do niego i trącił go nosem w bok. Zawarczał krótko, po czym spojrzał na niego z przekrzywioną głową. Stiles przypomniał sobie o ich rozmowie nad jeziorem.  
– Mam uciekać?  
Wilk skinął zadowolony.  
– Okej, ale musisz chwilę odczekać, zanim zaczniesz mnie ścigać, dobra?  
Wilk tylko prychnął i wywrócił oczami, jakby to było oczywiste. Stiles zaśmiał się, ciągnąc go krótko za ucho, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął biec.  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu mu to zajęło, ale starał się poruszać szybko i sprawnie. I nie potykać się na każdej jednej rzeczy, na której można i nie można się potknąć. Wydawało mu się, że biegnie całkiem długo i całkiem się już zapocił, kiedy coś nagle zwaliło mu się na plecy, przygniatając go do ściółki. Jęknął cicho, ledwo dając radę wyhamować i nie uderzyć głową w ziemię.  
– Ugh, totalnie musimy nad tym popracować – mruknął, obracając się na plecy i oddychając ciężko. Derek polizał go entuzjastycznie po twarzy, wyraźnie zadowolony z pościgu. – Ej, fuj! – bronił się Stiles, próbując odepchnąć od siebie jego głowę, ale Derek nie odpuszczał. Wariat jeden. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunął się. Merdał leniwie ogonem. – Chcesz jeszcze raz?  
Derek skinął.  
Stiles nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu zajęła im ta zabawa, ale gdy skończyli wyglądał, jakby stado wilków przeciągnęło go po mokrej trawie za kostki.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale.   
Nie przejmując się stanem swoich ubrań, podążył za wilkiem. Derek doprowadził go do jeziora, gdzie Stiles mógł trochę doprowadzić się do porządku. Wilk chłeptał spokojnie wodę, najwyraźniej spragniony. Stiles nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak pięknym był zwierzęciem.  
Gdy skończyli, Derek wsunął mu głowę między nogi przeszedł pod nim aż na wysokość łopatek, po czym wyprostował się tak, że Stiles po chwili siedział na jego grzbiecie. Nastolatek złapał go mocno za futro, zaskoczony. Miał nadzieję, że nie sprawia mu w ten sposób bólu.  
– O, rany, ale super! – powiedział, kiedy Derek zaczął iść z powrotem w las. Na początku szedł ostrożnie, pozwalając Stilesowi przyzwyczaić się do tego, w jaki sposób poruszało się jego ciało. Po dłuższej chwili przyspieszył, aż w końcu niemal biegł przed siebie ze Stilesem przyczepionym do jego grzbietu.  
Nastolatek śmiał się głośno, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że to może być takie super. Czuł mięśnie poruszające się pod jego udami przylgniętymi do boków wilka i nie wierzył, że to się rzeczywiście dzieje. O tego typu przeżyciach większość ludzi mogła tylko pomarzyć, no bo ilu ludzi na świecie miało okazję zaliczyć taką przejażdżkę? Było niesamowicie!  
No, do czasu, kiedy Stiles dostał gałęzią w czoło, stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię.  
– Och, stary! – jęknął, łapiąc się za bolący bok. – Nad tym też musimy popracować. – Derek pisnął, trącając go nosem. – Nic mi nie jest. Łamaga ze mnie i tyle. Ouch! – Stiles potarł swój bok i odetchnął. – Daleko jeszcze do samochodu? – spytał. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie są.  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.   
– Okej, może resztę drogi przejdę sam – stwierdził nastolatek.  
Derek położył uszy po sobie. Wyglądał, jak zbity pies. Stiles zaśmiał się i poczochrał go.  
– Hej, spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Ta gałąź wzięła mnie z zaskoczenia. Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić. Od zawsze miałem problemy z koordynacją.  
Wilk otworzył usta i wyglądał, jakby się uśmiechał. I pewnie właśnie to robił. Stiles wywrócił oczami.  
Gdy wrócili do samochodu, Derek otrzepał swoje futro ile mógł i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Stiles odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc go podglądać nagiego, kiedy ten się ubierał.  
– W porządku? – spytał wilkołak, poprawiając swoją koszulkę. Złapał Stilesa za rękę i zmarszczył brwi. Nastolatek ze zdumieniem poczuł, że ból znika, a żyły Dereka zabarwiają się na czarno na krótką chwilę.  
– O mój boże, co ty właśnie…?  
– Przejąłem twój ból – powiedział spokojnie Derek. Sięgnął do czubka głowy Stilesa i wyciągnął z jego włosów kilka liści.  
– Umiesz zrobić coś takiego? – zdziwił się.  
– Mhm. To chyba efekt uboczny tego, jak szybko się leczymy. Mogę zabrać twój ból, ale nie umiem przyspieszyć procesu leczenia.  
– To w takim razie jakim cudem moje rany zagoiły się tak szybko? Mam na myśli te po kulach, kiedy pierwszy raz do was trafiłem.  
– Dostałeś do wypicia trochę mojej krwi – wyjaśnił Derek, opierając się o maskę samochodu. – Jesteś moim partnerem, więc… z jakiegoś powodu zadziałało. To stara magia. Tak stara, że nikt już nawet nie zadaje pytań. Przyjęło się, że tak jest i już.  
– Wow. Im więcej się o was dowiaduję, tym bardziej dochodzi do mnie, jak mało o was wiem.  
– Nauczysz się – stwierdził spokojnie Derek. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale przeszkodziło mu głośne burczenie w brzuchu Stilesa. Zaśmiał się cicho i spytał: – Chcesz pojechać coś zjeść?  
– Egh, możemy.  
Wsiedli do samochodu. Derek wsunął klucze w stacyjkę, ale Stiles pochylił się do niego i pocałował go w usta. Derek oddał pocałunek od razu, bez najmniejszego wahania.  
– Myślałem, że chcesz jeść – powiedział w jego usta, muskając je lekko.  
– Poczekam – odparł Stiles. Całowanie się było o wiele lepsze niż jedzenie, no nie? Chciał się nacieszyć Derekiem, skoro wreszcie miał taką możliwość.  
– Na pewno? – upewnił się wilkołak.  
– Mhm… – wymamrotał tylko Stiles. Klęknął na siedzeniu, żeby było mu łatwiej dosięgnąć Dereka.  
– Poczekaj… – Derek odchylił głowę i odsunął siedzenie bardziej do tyłu, robiąc mu więcej miejsca. Złapał go za biodra i pomógł mu wdrapać się na swoje kolana. – Tak lepiej, hmm? – spytał Derek, przesuwając dłońmi po jego udach.  
Stiles z wrażenia omal nie doszedł. Siedział okrakiem na kolanach Dereka i totalnie obściskiwali się w jego czaderskim samochodzie. To było jak najlepszy mokry sen.  
Objął go za szyję i wrócił od całowania. Jego ręce błądziły po ramionach bruneta, po jego bicepsach i torsie. Już nie raz widział, że Derek jest wspaniale zbudowany. Gdy przesunął dłonie na jego twarz, poczuł pod palcami delikatne kłucie zarostu i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
Derek na początku starał się nie dotykać żadnych bardziej kontrowersyjnych rejonów ciała Stilesa. Wsunął mu dłonie pod koszulkę i gładził jego plecy, pomrukując w jego usta. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ostrożnie przeniósł dłonie na jego tyłek.  
– Okej? – spytał cicho, przerywając na chwilę pocałunek.  
– Totalnie okej – odparł Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem. Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, całując go po szczęce i szyi i robiąc mu tam malinkę. Stiles westchnął cicho. Już dawno zrobił się kompletnie twardy. Wiedział, że Derek mógł to wyczuć i że też był podniecony, ale żaden z nich nie próbował posunąć się dalej. Stiles chciał, ale był to w sumie pierwszy raz, kiedy spędzili tyle czasu razem, no i sam nie był pewny, na ile był gotowy w tym momencie. Chciał spróbować z Derekiem wszystkiego, ale do niedawna jeszcze nawet nikt go nie złapał za tyłek. Wolał poczekać jeszcze trochę na jakieś konkretniejsze akcje.  
Ale ręce Dereka na jego tyłku były super.  
Przyssał się znowu do warg wilkołaka, wsuwając mu język do ust.  
Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się nagle. Nim Stiles połapał się w sytuacji, już wywlekano go z samochodu za ramię.  
– Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – spytał John, patrząc na syna z mieszaniną niedowierzania i złości. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na jego brudne ubranie. – I coś ty zrobił ze swoimi ciuchami? Czołgałeś się przez las?  
– Eee…  
Derek wysiadł z samochodu i spojrzał na ojca Stilesa. W jego oczach widać było przerażenie.  
– Uhm… Szeryf Stilinski… Dzień dobry – powiedział niepewnie.  
John wbił w niego przeszywające spojrzenie i spytał ostro:  
– Pan Hale. Mogę wiedzieć, co robił pan na tym pustkowiu z moim niepełnoletnim synem?  
– Tato, daj spokój, za niecałe dwa miesiące… – zaczął Stiles, ale John szybko go uciszył. Cała jego uwaga skupiona była na Dereku.  
Brunet wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zmienić się w wilka i uciec w popłochu w las.  
– Uhm, my tylko… – jąkał się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
– Jezu, nie tak chciałem ci go przedstawić! – wtrącił Stiles. Nie zamierzał stać obok i pozwolić ojcu maltretować swojego chłopaka. – Tato, to Derek Hale. Mój chłopak. Derek, mój tata. Poznajcie się.  
John kompletnie go zignorował. Stiles jęknął, stając obok Dereka i próbując jakoś zaznaczyć swoją obecność, ale jego tata dobrze go znał i wiedział, jak go zignorować, gdy mu na tym zależało.  
– Uprawiasz seks z moim synem? – spytał John bez ogródek.  
– O mój boże! – Stiles wyrzucił ręce w górę, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Jego ojciec już do reszty oszalał?!   
Spanikowany Derek pokręcił przecząco głową, wyraźnie blady. Gdyby nie to, jak bardzo żenująca była ta sytuacja, Stiles by się z niego śmiał. Taki silny i groźny wilkołak po minucie rozmowy z jego ojcem zamienił się w bezbronnego szczeniaczka.  
John spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
– Stiles, do samochodu – polecił. Nastolatek westchnął i chciał wsiąść do Camaro, ale ojciec złapał go za koszulkę na plecach i zatrzymał. – Do mojego samochodu – uściślił.  
– Ale tato!  
– Żadnego „ale” – uciął szeryf. – Pogadamy sobie o tym w domu.  
Stiles chciał dalej protestować, ale westchnął tylko ciężko i z nietęgą miną poszedł do samochodu ojca. Rzucił Derekowi przepraszające spojrzenie. Chciał podsłuchać, co jego tata ma zamiar mu jeszcze powiedzieć, ale rozmowa była za cicha, żeby coś usłyszeć.  
Wsiadł do samochodu i splótł ręce na piersi naburmuszony. A szło im tak dobrze! Pierwsza pseudo–randka i skończyła się fatalnie. Stiles nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co czeka go po powrocie do domu. Pogadankę na temat zabezpieczania się podczas stosunku miał murowaną.  
Dopiero na samym końcu przyszło mu do głowy, że ojciec go nakrył z innym chłopakiem, co też mogło być dla niego trochę szokujące.  
John po chwili podszedł do samochodu i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Spojrzał na syna.  
– Stiles.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego.  
– Tato.  
– Stiles.  
– Tato.  
John westchnął i uniósł brwi.  
– Derek Hale?  
Stiles rozłożył ręce.  
– Derek Hale – potwierdził solennie.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że podobają ci się chłop… mężczyźni – zauważył John.  
– Podoba mi się Derek.  
– On ma z dwadzieścia pięć lat!  
– Dwadzieścia trzy! – zaprzeczył Stiles, jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie. Wnioskując z miny jego taty, nie miało. John wycofał i skierował samochód w stronę miasta. – I uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie, nie uprawiamy seksu! Jezu! Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?!  
– Stiles, obściskiwałeś się z nim na przednim siedzeniu jego samochodu na kompletnym pustkowiu.  
– Obściskiwałem się przez ubrania, nie nago! Znam go jakieś dwa tygodnie!  
– Czy powinniśmy pogadać o…?  
– Nie, nie, nie! – zaprotestował od razu. Czuł rumieńce na twarzy. – Dam sobie radę.  
– Na pewno? – John przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie. – Wiem, że niedługo kończysz osiemnaście lat i że on teoretycznie powinien wiedzieć, co robi, ale nie ufam mu za grosz. Wygląda jak definicja kłopotów.  
– Damy sobie radę – powiedział, po czym szybko dodał: – Nie, żeby było z czym. Bo my się nie… No. I szybko nie będziemy, zwłaszcza po twojej akcji ratunkowej.  
John uśmiechnął się. Aha! A więc zrobił to specjalnie. Stiles wydął usta niezadowolony.   
– Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego całe twoje ubranie wygląda, jakbyś się wytarzał w trawie?  
– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – odparł tylko Stiles.   
John znowu westchnął.  
– Cóż… Tyle dobrze, że on miał czyste ubrania, więc nie tarzał się tam z tobą.  
Stiles tylko jęknął cicho. Miał wrażenie, że spali się ze wstydu.

– … i wtedy wróciłem do domu płakać w kącie do wieczora – zakończył swoją opowieść Stiles z westchnieniem. – Potem mi powiedział, że zaprosił Dereka na obiad. Który jest dzisiaj tak by the way. Jeśli tata zacznie czyścić przy nim broń albo coś w tym stylu, zapadnę się pod ziemię. Dosłownie. Rozstąpi się pode mną i mnie pochłonie i będę skryty przed wstydem i upokorzeniem na wieki. Rozważam też wyprowadzkę do Meksyku, ale dopiero jak odzyskam auto.  
Scott zaśmiał się cicho.  
– Próbuję sobie wyobrazić minę twojego taty, kiedy widzi cię w tym samochodzie z Derekiem.  
– Egh… A było tak fajnie. Derek zajebiście całuje.  
– Ugh, stary, bez opisów przyrody.  
Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć, że on musiał wysłuchać wszystkich detali o jego związku z Allison, ale powstrzymał się widząc, że dziewczyna idzie w ich stronę. Towarzyszyli jej Lydia, Jackson i Danny.  
Scott przywitał się pocałunkiem ze swoją dziewczyną. Danny tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i niemal od razu zabrał za jedzenie. Lydia usiadła i spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.  
– Dobra robota, Stiles – powiedziała. – Zamierzasz podzielić się informacją o tym, kim było to ciacho, które odebrało cię wczoraj ze szkoły?  
Stiles spojrzał na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Teraz go zauważyła? Jak Derek odebrał go ze szkoły?  
– Och, masz na myśli Dereka? – spytał niewinnie.  
– Brunet, skórzana kurtka, starszy… – opisała.  
– Mój chłopak Derek! Yay! – Uśmiechnął się.  
– Derek? Derek Hale? Z tej rodziny, na którą uwzięła się rodzina Allison? – spytał mało delikatnie Jackson.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z potępieniem, ale Jackson miał to, oczywiście, gdzieś.  
– Tak, Jackson – odparł Stiles z irytacją i niezadowoleniem. – Dokładnie ten.  
– Jak go poznałeś? – spytała Lydia. Wyraźnie interesował ją ten temat.  
– Och, jego wujek walnął mnie w łeb i ukradł mój samochód – odparł w skrócie.  
Scott zachichotał.  
– I oddał go podziurawionego kulami.  
– Obiecał mi, że zapłaci za naprawę. Mam nadzieję, że tak rzeczywiście będzie.   
Kochał ten samochód, okej? Ani myślał się z nim rozstawać, nieważne, ile kul w niego władowano.

Jego tata nie wydawał się bardzo zły po nakryciu go w Camaro z Derekiem, więc Stiles miał nadzieję, że ten obiad nie będzie kompletną katastrofą. Derek był dobrym człowiekiem. Stiles w sumie jeszcze nie zdążył się od niego dowiedzieć, co robił przez ostatnie lata i tak dalej, ale nie mogło być źle, prawda? Prawda. Tak więc obiad nie mógł skończyć się źle. Ekhem, zbyt źle. Chodziło mu o zbyt źle.  
Jak bardzo człowiek może się pomylić?!  
Początek wydawał się w porządku. Derek przyjechał, przywitał się grzecznie, spytał, czy powinien w czymś pomóc. Potem usiedli przy stole i zaczęło się przesłuchanie, ale tata Stilesa trzymał się neutralnych tematów. Stiles przy okazji dowiedział się, że Derek studiował literaturę – matko, nerd! Stiles totalnie się zakochał – i że chciał w przyszłości uczyć. Prawo go nie ciągnęło, nieważne jak bardzo jego rodzina się z nim z tego powodu droczyła. Stiles nie przeszkadzał im w rozmowie, bo sam też dowiedział się o swoim chłopaku kilku interesujących rzeczy.  
Po obiedzie Stiles i Derek razem posprzątali. Stiles odetchnął z ulgą, no bo, hej, sukces! A potem nagle…  
– Okej, skoro już uprzejmości mamy za sobą… – powiedział John, grzebiąc w kredensie. Wskazał im ręką, żeby usiedli przy stole. Stiles i Derek zerknęli na siebie krótko. Stiles rozłożył ręce. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. – Pora na gwóźdź programu.  
Usiedli niepewnie przy stole. John obrócił się do nich i rzucił na stół pokaźną paczkę kondomów. Stiles i Derek zagapili się na nią jak jeden mąż.  
– Jeśli dotkniesz go przez osiemnastką, osobiście zamknę cię w celi, zrozumiano? – powiedział groźnie do Dereka. – Bo rozumiem, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, hm?  
– Nie, proszę pana – zaprzeczył szybko Derek.  
– I lepiej, żeby tak zostało przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy.  
Stiles jęknął i uderzył głową w stół.  
John wskazał paczkę z prezerwatywami.  
– To na przyszłość. Wiesz, jak się tego używa?  
Derek tylko skinął, patrząc na leżącą przed nim paczkę jakby to było gniazdo węży.  
– Nie muszę chyba mówić, że powinniście zabezpiecz…  
Stiles przesłał słuchać. Już i tak był zarumieniony od czubków uszu po czubki palców u stóp. Powinien był wiedzieć! Jego ojciec w życiu by nie odpuścił czegoś takiego! Za bardzo mu zależało.  
– Stiles? Słuchasz? – spytał John bez mrugnięcia okiem. Stiles tylko jęknął cicho. Za jakie grzechy? – Na pewno? Mam ci kazać powtórzyć, co właśnie powiedziałem? – Stiles poderwał głowę i spojrzał na ojca z przerażeniem. – Nie każ mi się powtarzać.  
Derek zjechał trochę na krześle, prawdopodobnie modląc się, żeby John nie zdecydował się na powtórkę z rozrywki.  
– Na czym to ja skończyłem? – spytał John, patrząc na nich wyczekująco.  
– Na tym, by zawsze używać odpowiedniej ilości nawilżenia – podsunął Derek słabym głosem.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego zdruzgotany. Nie ma mowy, żeby Derek nadal go chciał po czymś takim. Nieważne, więź czy nie, przechodzenie przez coś takiego nie było tego warte! Stiles nie był tego wart! Nawet kolacja, na której rodzice Scotta powiedzieli mu o rozwodzie nie była taka tragiczna, jak to coś tutaj.  
Gdy Derek wreszcie pojechał do domu, Stiles miał ochotę skakać pod sufit z radości. Nie sądził, że nadejdzie taka chwila. Do tej pory był przekonany, że rozstanie z Derekiem choćby na chwilę będzie cholernie upierdliwe. Ugh, jedno zdarzenie w życiu tak bardzo może zmienić perspektywę człowieka…  
– On naprawdę cię lubi, prawda? – spytał John, stukając palcami w stół.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z miną zbitego psa. Jego dolna warga drżała.  
– Po czym wnioskujesz, co? Bo nie uciekł z krzykiem w trakcie twojego przemówienia? – spytał sarkastycznie.  
Derek go znienawidzi! Już na zawsze!  
– Muszę przyznać, twarda z niego sztuka – powiedział John. – Siedział i zgadzał się we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach, a naprawdę się starałem, by nie dało się tego słuchać!  
– Wow, dzięki tato. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.  
– … ale chyba rzeczywiście jest tobą zainteresowany, skoro przetrwał coś… takiego.  
– Dobrze, że chociaż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak niezręczne to było!  
– Oczywiście, że sobie zdaję! Zaplanowanie tego zajęło mi prawie dwie godziny – przyznał bez cienia skruchy. Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Wybacz, Stiles, ale co miałem sobie pomyśleć? Nakryłem was obściskujących się w najlepsze w środku lasu w jego samochodzie. On ma dwadzieścia pięć…  
– Dwadzieścia trzy!  
– … lat. Co mógłby chcieć od siedemnastolatka?  
Stiles splótł ręce na piersi.  
– Może urzekła go moja niezwykła osobowość?  
– Kiedy? – John uniósł brwi. – Gdy ogłuszony leżałeś w krzakach po tym, jak jego wujek walnął cię w łeb?  
Okej, tu musiał się zgodzić z ojcem. W wersji zdarzeń, którą mu zaserwował, nie było czasu na poznanie się i umówienie. Ale… Ale! Z drugiej strony, według tych informacji znali się tylko dwa tygodnie! Trochę za wcześnie na rozmowę o bezpiecznym seksie!  
– Nie jestem głupi, Stiles – powiedział jego ojciec spokojnie. – Wiem, że jeśli będziecie chcieli uprawiać ze sobą seks, nic was nie powstrzyma. To, czy znacie się dwa tygodnie, czy dwa miesiące, nie ma znaczenia. Teraz przynajmniej mogę spać spokojnie wiedząc, że zrobiłem co w mojej mocy, żebyś był z nim bezpieczny. To jak? – Rozłożył ramiona. – Przytulisz swojego staruszka?  
Stiles patrzył na swojego ojca ze splecionymi rękami na piersi. W końcu westchnął ostentacyjnie i podszedł do niego. Przytulił go mocno.  
\- Obiecujesz, że nie będziesz go więcej straszył? – spytał cicho. – Naprawdę go lubię.  
\- Wiem, wiem – odparł John.  
\- Nie obiecałeś! – wytknął mu Stiles.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- W porządku. Obiecuję.


	16. Konfrontacja

Mógł się domyślić. Totalnie mógł się domyślić.  
Ale nieee… Nie domyślił się.  
Stiles westchnął ciężko bujając się na krześle i przygryzając końcówkę ołówka. Chciał skończyć zadanie domowe jak najszybciej, bo niedługo miał do niego przyjść Derek. Ojciec Stilesa dotrzymywał – jak na razie – słowa i nie próbował ich więcej zawstydzać. Nie, żeby to miało już coś zmienić, bo John dopiął swego.  
Derek nie chciał uprawiać z nim seksu.  
Ostatnie dwa miesiące Stiles zadowalał się tym, co robili. Nie, żeby robili jakoś bardzo dużo. Derek pilnował się, żeby nie dotykać jego krocza, co najwyżej macać Stilesa po tyłku. Trochę się dotykali, głównie przez ubrania, ale to tyle. Stiles odliczał dni do swoich osiemnastych urodzin, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wreszcie będzie dorosły i będzie mógł się bezkarnie kochać ze swoim chłopakiem. W międzyczasie Peter dostał opiekę nad Isaac’iem, którego ojciec, jak się okazało, był brutalnym skurwysynem, Chris Argent okazał się partnerem Petera tak jak Stiles był Dereka, John nawet pozwolił Derekowi nocować w weekendy, pod warunkiem że drzwi do pokoju Stilesa były otwarte i kilka innych, pewnie nawet istotnych kwestii, o których Stiles nie chciał myśleć, bo to nie było ważne w tej właśnie chwili.  
Ważne było tylko to, że Derek nie chciał. Się. Z nim. Kochać.   
Stiles próbował. Och, matko, jak on próbował. Wszystkiego, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy po kilkugodzinnym przeszukiwania odmętów Internetu. Nie działało absolutnie nic. Stiles wiedział, że Derek jest podniecony i tak dalej, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że kiedy zaczynało się robić… konkretniej, Derek zawsze się wycofywał. Tak jak powiedział ojciec Stilesa, twarda była z niego sztuka (i to nie w tym sensie, w jakim chciał Stiles). Opierał się za każdym jednym razem, co trochę podkopywało pewność siebie nastolatka. Nie, żeby już na samym początku jakoś dużo jej miał czy coś.  
Stiles nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Postawa jego chłopaka w pierwszej chwili tak go zaskoczyła, że zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować, a to mu się nieczęsto zdarzało.  
Westchnął ciężko, rozwiązując do końca równanie i zamykając zeszyt.  
Dlaczego Derek go nie chciał? Od jego osiemnastych urodzin minął już miesiąc. Stiles gimnastykował się na wszystkie sposoby, żeby sprowokować Dereka. Po internetowym fiasku nawet wziął kilka lekcji uwodzenia u Lydii, ale nic nie zadziałało. Kompletnie nic. A skoro techniki Lydii nie działają to a) Derek wbił sobie do głowy, że jeszcze nie i twardo się tego trzyma albo b) Stiles nie był dla niego zbyt atrakcyjny i łatwo było mu się oprzeć.  
Westchnął po raz kolejny.  
\- Co tak wzdychasz?  
Aż podskoczył i omal nie przewrócił się do tyłu z krzesłem. Derek na szczęście w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuz przy nim i go podtrzymał.  
\- Dostanę kiedyś przez ciebie zawału! – poskarżył się, obracając głowę. – Czemu nie używasz drzwi wejściowych? Mój tata obiecał, że nie będzie do ciebie strzelał.  
\- Tak jest zabawniej – odparł Derek spokojnie, obejmując go w pasie. – Zawsze reagujesz dokładnie tak samo.  
\- Ciekawe dlaczego?! – spytał z sarkazmem. Ochota na sprzeczkę szybko mu przeszła, kiedy Derek objął go mocniej i zaczął całować po karku. Stiles odchylił bardziej głowę, robiąc mu więcej miejsca. Z jakiegoś powodu Derek uwielbiał wąchać i całować jego kark. I robić mu tam malinki. Stiles zauważył, że Scott zaczął robić Allison dokładnie to samo po przemianie, więc musiało mieć to związek z tym, że obaj byli wilkołakami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to i nie obawiał się Dereka, więc bez wahania zawsze pozwalał mu miziać tę część swojego ciało, nawet jeśli wolałby, żeby Derek miział tak chętnie też inne.  
Egh…  
\- Odrobiłeś już zadanie domowe? – spytał Derek, odsuwając się lekko. John powiedział, że Derek może zostawać na noc w weekendy i zabierać Stilesa na randki tylko pod warunkiem, że ich związek nie będzie wpływał na osiągnięcia Stilesa w szkole. Gdyby jego oceny się pogorszyły, Derek szybko straciłby te przywileje. Z tego powodu obaj pilnowali, by tak się nie stało.  
\- Tak, akurat skończyłem.  
Derek odsunął się i zdjął swoją skórzaną kurtkę, odwieszając ją na oparcie krzesła. Usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Pytałeś już tatę? – spytał.  
Stiles westchnął. Znowu. Derek uniósł brwi, widząc jego minę.  
\- Tata doszedł do wniosku, że to nasze chodzenie do lasu jest bardzo podejrzane – powiedział. – Chyba myśli, że wymykamy się tam na gorący seks czy coś. Nie wiem. Stwierdził, że skoro chcemy tylko się trochę powłóczyć z plecakami i spać pod namiotem, to chętnie wybierze się z nami, bo akurat ma wolne – zakończył grobowo.  
Stiles chodził z Derekiem, bo Derek lubił mieć go przy sobie, gdy buszował po lesie w postaci wilka. Często chodzili godzinami, ganiali się, wygłupiali w wodzie lub Derek uczył Stilesa walczyć. Tym razem Derek zaproponował, żeby rozbili w lesie namiot i spędzili tam noc. Stiles miał nadzieję, że Derek planuje to, na co czekał od kilku miesięcy. Była to jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała go przez wypaleniem czegoś w stylu „czemu nie chcesz mnie bzykać? Nie jestem wystarczająco atrakcyjny?!”. A potem spytał tatę o pozwolenie, a ten nagle wprosił się na tę wyprawę i Stiles wiedział, że cokolwiek Derek miał lub nie miał w planach, nie było już o tym mowy.  
Widząc minę Dereka Stiles podejrzewał, że wilkołak nie planował niczego zbereźnego. Skrzywił się trochę, bo obecność osoby trzeciej wykluczała przemianę w wilka, ale nie przyjął tego tak źle, jak Stiles. Bo Stiles był zdruzgotany. Zdewastowany. Załamany. Nieszczęśliwy. Przybity. Przygnębiony. Rozbity. Przygaszony. Zdołowany… Tak, szukał w Internecie synonimów, by móc wystarczająco dobitnie wyrazić swoje uczucia, gdy już przyjdzie na to pora.  
\- No, trudno – stwierdził Derek, drapiąc się po szyi. – Gdybyśmy chcieli to teraz odwołać, wydałoby mu się to tylko jeszcze bardziej podejrzane.  
\- Wiem. Będziemy musieli rzeczywiście tylko pospacerować i zachowywać się jak najmniej podejrzanie. Nie, żebyśmy robili coś podejrzanego na tych wyprawach.  
Tak, subtelność zdecydowanie nie była mocną stroną Stilesa.  
\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział Derek, wyciągając do niego rękę. Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę i podszedł do swojego chłopaka. Derek chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął na siebie. Sekundy później nastolatek leżał na łóżku pod Derekiem, obejmując go za szyję i całując w najlepsze. Derek złapał go za tyłek. Wilkołak był entuzjastą głębokich pocałunków. Stiles już zauważył, że Derek owszem, lubił się całować, ale najbardziej odpowiadały mu te głębokie pocałunki, kiedy mógł wsunąć język w usta Stilesa i penetrować je bezkarnie aż do utraty tchu.  
Tak jak zwykle, gdy tylko sytuacja zaczęła robić się choć trochę bardziej gorąca, Derek odsunął się z cichym westchnieniem.  
Stiles miał dość tego bullshitu.  
\- Nie – wymamrotał, zaciskając palce na karku wilkołaka i przyciągając go z powrotem do siebie. Oplótł go nogami w pasie najmocniej jak umiał, ocierając się o niego lekko.  
\- Stiles… - mruknął Derek, oddając pocałunki, ale z mniejszym zaangażowaniem niż chwilę wcześniej. – Twój tata jest na dole.  
\- W środę go nie było, a też nie chciałeś posunąć się dalej – odparował. Miał siedzieć cicho do ich nocowania w lesie pod namiotem, ale skoro jego ojciec wkroczył do akcji i wszystko popsuł, nie było sensu dłużej tego odwlekać. Chciał mieć czarno na białym, dlaczego Derek go odpychał.  
\- Stiles… - zaprotestował cicho wilkołak, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i odsuwając się. Spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Nie dzisiaj.  
\- A kiedy?  
Nastolatek wiedział, że brzmi jak rozkapryszony dzieciak, ale co miał na to poradzić? Niby dlaczego nie mogli tego zrobić? Całowanie się było super i w ogóle, ale miesiąc temu skończył już osiemnaście lat! Według prawa mógł uprawiać seks. Jeśli Derek z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał, to w porządku, ale mógł chociaż z nim o tym porozmawiać, a nie unikać konfrontacji za każdym jednym cholernym razem.  
\- Nie musimy się nigdzie spieszyć – odparł Derek wymijająco.  
Stiles podciągnął się bardziej do góry, odsuwając od wilkołaka i usiadł.  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź i dobrze o tym wiesz – rzucił. Zapadła cisza. Derek patrzył na niego taksująco przez dłuższą chwilę. Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę. – Ugh… Uhm… nie chcesz? – spytał niepewnie. – Jeśli… - przełknął ciężko – jeśli nie pociągam cię w ten sposób i twoje wilkołacze zmysły widzą we mnie tylko twojego przyjaciela czy coś w tym stylu, to możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się z tym wszystkim – zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką – niekomfortowo.  
Znowu zapadła cisza. Stiles patrzył niepewnie na bruneta, z sercem dudniącym mu mocno w piersi. Trochę się obawiał tego, co Derek ma na ten temat do powiedzenia, ale wolał prawdę niż błądzenie po omacku.   
Derek przetarł twarz dłońmi.  
\- Nie jestem dobry w takich sprawach – rzucił wilkołak.  
\- W seksie? Przypominam ci, że nie mam żadnego…  
\- Nie, nie w seksie. W takich rozmowach.  
\- Och.  
Derek przez chwilę jeszcze się wahał, po czym chyba podjął decyzję, bo przysunął się do niego bliżej i złapał go za rękę. Stiles mało nie dostał palpitacji serca, kiedy Derek ułożył sobie jego rękę na kroczu i delikatnie zacisnął tam jego palce.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie chcę? – spytał spokojnie.  
Chciał. Jeśli by oceniać po stanie podniecenia Dereka w tej właśnie chwili, zdecydowanie chciał. Może nawet bardziej niż Stiles.  
\- Więc w czym problem? – spytał Stiles, nie rozumiejąc. Spojrzał Derekowi w oczy. Mimowolnie pogładził palcami wypukłość w spodniach bruneta, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że udało mu się jej dotknąć. Derek totalnie nie pozwalał na takie zagrania wcześniej. Od czasu ich pierwszych wspólnych wyjść niewiele się zmieniło.  
\- Ugh… Po pierwsze naprawdę uważam, że mamy czas – powiedział niepewnie. Odsunął dłoń Stilesa ze swojego krocza i wypuścił powietrze. Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że do tej pory musiał je wstrzymywać. – Też miałem kiedyś osiemnaście lat. Wiem, że seks wydaje ci się czymś atrakcyjnym i kuszącym i że chętnie pozbyłbyś się dziewictwa, ale, wierz mi, nie ma sensu się spieszyć. – Stiles już otwierał usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale Derek uciszył go wzrokiem. – Też przez to przechodziłem, okej? Wiem, jak się do tego podchodzi w twoim wieku. Osiemnastolatki traktują dziewictwo jak zarazę i chcą się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć. Wiem, że jesteś dojrzały jak na swój wiek, ale chciałbym, żeby twój pierwszy raz… nasz pierwszy raz razem… był wyjątkowy. Mój nie był i nigdy tego nie zmienię.  
\- Ja też tego chcę! Ja…  
Derek znowu go uciszył wzrokiem.  
\- Dodatkowo sprawę komplikuje mój wilk. Moje ciało, każda jedna jego cząstka, rozpoznaje w tobie mojego partnera. Mój wilk chce cię posiąść i zaznaczyć w każdy z możliwych sposobów. Nie jestem pewny, czy dam radę się kontrolować. Mógłbym zrobić ci krzywdę, gdybym poddał się instynktom, a na to nie mogę sobie pozwolić. Chciałbym najpierw… oswoić się z tym, że mam cię przy sobie i zyskać pewność, że dam radę się opanować.  
\- Może ja nie chcę, żebyś się opanowywał – rzucił Stiles.  
Derek zawarczał cicho. Jego oczy zabłysły na krótko na niebiesko.   
\- I dlatego wiem, że jeszcze nie jesteś na to gotowy. Doświadczona osoba mogłaby uciec z krzykiem, gdybym zrobił z nią to, co chodzi mi po głowie.  
Stiles mimowolnie się zarumienił. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jest bardziej podniecony, czy zawstydzony.  
\- Ale…! – Derek znowu zawarczał. – Okej, w takim razie kompromis! Nie możesz stawiać na swoim i już! Ja też mam coś do powiedzenia.  
\- Stiles, nie stawiam na… - zaczął Derek, ale Stiles go zignorował.  
\- Nie chcesz uprawiać seksu… Tego wiesz, „twój mały i mój tyłek” seksu, okej. Ale robótki ręczne i obciąganie chyba moglibyśmy dorzucić do tego, co już robimy? I spanie nago, jeśli mojego taty nie ma w domu.  
\- Jak twojego taty nie ma w domu, to nie mam prawa tu spać – zauważył Derek.  
\- Jakby to cię kiedykolwiek powstrzymało – odbił piłeczkę Stiles. Cała ta rozmowa była bardziej niż zawstydzająca, ale skoro powiedział „A”, zamierzał też powiedzieć „B”. Niech go szlag, jeśli tak po prostu się podda. – Nie musimy iść na całość. Po prostu… możemy coś dorzucić do repertuaru.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że nie wystarcza ci to, co robimy?  
Stiles umilkł. Kompletnie nie o to mu chodziło. Derek pewnie o tym wiedział, ale akurat teraz zebrało mu się na elokwencję i obracanie kota ogonem. Stiles nie sądził, że zatęskni za czasami, kiedy Derek w większości przypadków milczał. Teraz już tak dłużej nie robił, nie kiedy był ze Stilesem.   
\- Dobra! Niech ci będzie! – powiedział sfrustrowany. Nie zamierzał Dereka do niczego zmuszać, jeśli ten rzeczywiście czuł się z tym tak niekomfortowo. Było mu po prostu trochę przykro. Niby wiedział, że Derek nie ma nic złego na myśli i tak dalej, ale i tak z jakiegoś powodu było mu przykro. I chyba chciało mu się trochę płakać. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy zapytał. – Co oglądamy?  
Derek przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał. Na pewno dzięki swoim wilkołaczym zmysłom wyczuł, że Stiles nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy po ich rozmowie i zastanawiał się, co z tym zrobić.  
\- Stiles – zaczął, ale nastolatek mu przerwał.  
\- Okej, czyli Gwiezdne Wojny.  
Derek jęknął tylko cicho, ale nie zaprotestował w żaden inny sposób.  
I dobrze! Chciał postawić na swoim, proszę bardzo! Ale Stiles nie zamierzał cierpieć w milczeniu! Nie powie na ten temat ani słowa, ale Derek dokładnie będzie wiedział, jak bardzo Stiles jest nieszczęśliwy i czy to jest wina.  
Mimo tego, że było już dość późno, na dworze ciągle było gorąco. Za dwa tygodnie Stiles miał wreszcie skończyć trzecią klasę i nie mógł się doczekać całych długich wakacji, które mógł spędzić z watahą w lesie. I nocowania u Dereka. Miał już osiemnaście lat, więc ojciec nie mógł go zmusić, żeby wracał na noc do domu. I nie sądził, żeby w ogóle próbował. Skoro już jakoś zaakceptował fakt, że Stiles chodził z Derekiem, nie powinien robić problemów. Od początku nie miał złudzeń co do tego, co dzieje się wtedy, gdy nie może ich pilnować, więc nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, że Stiles spędza noce poza domem ze swoim chłopakiem, nawet jeśli nie będzie zachwycony. Stiles kochał za to swojego tatę.  
Derek jakoś przetrzymał cały film, chociaż już po kwadransie wyraźnie miał dość. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, dobrze wiedząc, czemu Stiles kazał mu to oglądać. Po raz kolejny. Niby siedzieli przytuleni i całowali się trochę w trakcie oglądania, ale Stiles zachował dystans, a Derek nie próbował na siłę go od tego odwieść. Widocznie doszedł do wniosku, że musi mu dać trochę czasu, żeby ochłonął. Pff! Jego niedoczekanie.  
Trzy dni później, kiedy wybrali się na zaplanowaną przez siebie wcześniej wyprawę, Stiles dalej był w podłym nastroju. Obecność jego ojca ani trochę nie poprawiała sytuacji. Szli już dobre dwie godziny, w większości w ciszy. John spoglądał na syna i Dereka co jakiś czas, wyraźnie czując, że coś jest nie tak. Nie był na tyle głupi, by o to pytać. Wiedział, że jeśli będą chcieli mu powiedzieć, to powiedzą.  
Stiles westchnął tylko cicho, poprawiając plecak. Łażenie w taki sposób było takie nudne. Zazwyczaj Derek zmieniał się w wilka i razem szli w las. Czasami Stiles rzucał Derekowi patyki, które ten gonił. Czasami Derek gonił jego. Czasami siłowali się w wodzie (Derek zawsze wygrywał), czasami Derek uczył Stilesa walczyć, czasami… czasami po prostu tarzali się po lesie i całowali. Ich wyjścia były bardzo urozmaicone. Derek nie mógł rozmawiać w postaci wilka, więc to Stiles dużo mówił. Jakoś tak… bez problemu potrafił zrozumieć Dereka w postaci wilka. I ciągle nie mógł się nadziwić tego, jaki piękny był w tej postaci.  
Jego tata wszystko zepsuł. Stiles nudził się jak mops. Próbował liczyć mijane drzewa, ptaki, stawiane przez siebie kroki, rozkładać swoje myśli na czynniki pierwsze i liczyć ilość słów w zdaniu, sylab, potem liter… Wszystkiego, a po dwóch godzinach i tak miał już dość.  
Spojrzał na Dereka kątem oka.  
\- Myślałeś o tym, co chcesz robić, kiedy Stiles pójdzie do college’u? – spytał John znienacka.  
Stiles przeniósł wzrok ze swojego chłopaka na tatę. Cieszyło go, że założył, że on i Derek będą do tego czasu razem, a nie rozgłaszał na prawo i lewo, że pewnie wkrótce nie będą mogli na siebie patrzeć. Tak, zdecydowanie, jego tata był najlepszy.  
\- Pójdę razem z nim – powiedział Derek spokojnie. Targanie na sobie plecaka z większością ich rzeczy kompletnie nie robiło na nim wrażenia, nawet się nie spocił. Cholerne wilkołaki. – Skończyłem studia pierwszego stopnia, chciałbym je kontynuować. Potem może nawet zrobiłbym doktorat, jeśli Stiles chciałby robić też studia drugiego stopnia.  
\- Nie myślałeś, żeby pójść już w tym roku? – spytał John trochę podejrzliwie.  
\- Mógłbym, ale po tym wszystkim, co przydarzyło się mojej rodzinie… Nie potrafiłbym tak po prostu wrócić na studia. Chciałbym najpierw spędzić trochę czasu z rodziną… No i Cora skończy szkołę w tym samym czasie co Stiles, więc moglibyśmy pójść razem.  
John skinął głową. Dobrze rozumiał jego punkt widzenia.  
\- Muszę na stronę – ogłosił Stiles. – Dogonię was, okej?  
\- Jasne – odparł Derek.  
Stiles słyszał, że jego tata zadaje Derekowi kolejne pytania, ale już nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Wszedł trochę w las i zdjął plecak, chcąc dać plecom odpocząć choć przez krótką chwilę. Rozpiął rozporek w swoich rybaczkach i z westchnieniem zaczął sikać. Mimowolnie cieszyło go, że Derek chce poczekać na niego z pójściem do szkoły i że nie będą musieli się rozstawać, jak Stiles skończy lic…  
Zamarł i spojrzał ze zdumieniem na białego wilka idącego spokojnie w jego stronę. Stiles pospiesznie zapiął spodnie i cofnął się ostrożnie. Wilk spojrzał prosto na niego i zrobił głupią minę. Stiles dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że zwierzę właśnie się do niego uśmiechnęło.  
Szybko jednak skarcił się za to. Chyba za długo przebywał z watahą, skoro każdego wilka postrzegał jak wilkoł…  
Oczy zwierzęcia zajarzyły się na żółto i Stiles już wiedział.  
Wilk zawarczał i rzucił się w jego stronę. Stiles obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął uciekać.  
Treningi z Derekiem i czasami resztą watahy widać zrobiły swoje. Idealnie wyczuł moment, kiedy wilk go dogonił. Zerwał z szyi naszyjnik i zacisnął mocno dłoń na ciemnym oczku, po czym rzucił pyłem w stronę wilka. Wilk zaskomlał i zwolnił. Stiles tylko obejrzał się, by mieć pewność, że wilkołak chwilowo go zostawił w spokoju, i pognał co sił w nogach za swoim ojcem i chłopakiem.  
\- Derek! – krzyknął. – Derek!  
Słyszał za sobą warczenie, co musiało oznaczać, że wilk już się otrząsnął po porcji trucizny, jaką zaserwował mu Stiles. Wybiegł spomiędzy drzew prawie idealnie na Dereka i swojego ojca, którzy biegli w jego stronę zaalarmowani jego krzykiem.  
Oczy Dereka zajarzyły się na niebiesko i ryknął głośno.  
\- Padnij! – zawołał na wpół zwierzęcym głosem, więc Stiles posłusznie rzucił się na ziemię. Derek przeskoczył nad nim, w locie przemieniając się w wilka i doskakując do napastnika. Oba sczepiły się, walcząc zawzięcie i gryząc się.  
Stiles wstał i nie zważając na swoje poranione ręce i kolana zwinął dłonie w rulonik przy ustach i zawył co sił w płucach.  
Wilki poruszały się watahami. Skoro pojawił się ten jeden, reszta mogła być w pobliżu. Potrzebowali pomocy.  
John był wyraźnie zszokowany. Ręką macał swój bok, gdzie zazwyczaj miał przytwierdzoną kaburę z bronią, ale tym razem jej tam nie było.  
\- Cofnij się! – powiedział Stiles stanowczo, odsuwając swojego tatę bardziej w tył. Zerwał z ręki bransoletkę i rozgniótł jej oczka w ręce, po czym uniósł rękę do góry i wyobraził sobie krąg. Po chwili jarząb pospolity z oczek bransoletki uformował idealne koło, w środku którego znajdował się Stiles i jego ojciec.  
\- Stiles, co ty…?  
\- Nie teraz – przerwał mu, z ciężkim sercem obserwując walczącego Dereka. Z chęcią rzuciłby mu się na pomoc, ale obawiał się, że tylko by mu przeszkadzał.  
Głośne wycie przeszło echem przez las i Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. Peter go usłyszał. Peter zamierzał mu pomóc. Dobrze, że alfa dzień w dzień szkolił w lesie Scotta i pomagał przy budowie nowego domu, inaczej zostaliby z tym wszystkim zupełnie sami.  
Futro białego wilka zbroczone było miejscami krwią. Niestety na czarnym futrze Dereka nic nie było widać, więc nie miał pojęcia, jak mocno mu się oberwało.  
Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gdyby tylko mógł coś zrobić!  
Wilki odskoczyły od siebie, warcząc i krążąc wokół siebie. Oba machały ogonami gwałtownie, podenerwowane i wściekłe. Biały wilk kulał na tylną łapę i miał rozwalony nos. Sierść na grzbietach obu zwierząt była cała najeżona.  
Znowu do siebie doskoczyły, próbując chwycić się za skórę na karku i pogryźć. Derek zaparł się tylnimi łapami i pchnął przeciwnika przednimi, powalając go na ziemię. Dopadł do niego i zaczął szarpać go za gardło, gotowy go zagryźć. Biały wilk zaczął skomleć i odpychać go. Jakoś udało mu się zmienić pozycję i odepchnąć Dereka wszystkimi czterema łapami. Derek przeturlał się i niemal od razu znalazł się z powrotem na wszystkich czterech łapach, gotowy do skoku.  
W tym momencie na polanę wbiegły inne wilki – część należała do watahy Dereka, druga część musiała być watahą tego białego. Peter zawarczał, błyskając na intruzów czerwonymi oczami. Jeden z obcych wilków też błysnął czerwonymi. Derek dalej był wyraźnie zły, jego ogon ciął powietrze jak brzytwa.  
Nieznajomy alfa przemienił się nagle z powrotem w człowieka. Ich oczom ukazała się dość młoda kobieta z burzą ciemnobrązowych loków okalających jej całą twarz.  
Peter również się przemienił.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, byście prosili o pozwolenie wejścia na nasz teren – powiedział Peter surowo.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Słyszeliśmy, że nowy alfa Hale zamierza podczas najbliższej pełni przyjąć swojego partnera, którym jest nikt inny tylko Argent, ojciec dziedziczki.   
\- To zamknięta impreza – rzucił Peter.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Prawdziwi partnerzy są niezwykle rzadcy, a ten twój to już całkiem... Chcieliśmy tylko wziąć udział w uroczystości i pogratulować.  
\- I dlatego atakujecie moją watahę? – Peter uniósł brwi.  
\- Col nie miał nic złego na myśli. – Biały wilk usiadł. – Chciał się tylko przywitać. I trochę nastraszyć twojego pupilka.  
\- Nie obchodzą mnie jego upodobania. Następnym razem rozerwę mu gardło – zagroził Peter.  
Kobieta wywróciła oczami.  
\- Nie bądź taki dramatyczny. Możemy to przedyskutować przy herbacie? Jesteśmy zmęczeni, to była długa podróż.  
Peter milczał przez chwilę, po czym z westchnieniem skinął głową. Obejrzał się krótko na Stilesa i jego ojca, po czym powiedział do Dereka:  
\- Możecie kontynuować swoją wyprawę. Dopilnuję, żeby więcej was nie niepokoili. – Spojrzał na Stilesa z zadowoleniem. – Brawo za refleks.  
Potem zmienił się z powrotem w wilka. Chwilę później wszyscy zniknęli, pozostawiając Johna, Stilesa i Dereka samych.  
Derek przemienił się z powrotem w człowieka i otrząsnął. Jego ramię i plecy były zakrwawione, ale nie wyglądało to poważnie.  
Stiles podbiegł do niego i złapał jego twarz w dłonie.  
\- W porządku? – spytał, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
Derek skinął głową.  
\- Kto to, do cholery, był?! – spytał Stiles. – Znacie ich?  
\- A może najpierw powiecie mi, co tutaj się do cholery stało?! – wtrącił John ostro.  
Derek i Stiles spojrzeli na niego. Mężczyzna był blady i wyraźnie zszokowany.  
\- Ugh…  
Stiles czuł się niezwykle malutki pod bacznym spojrzeniem ojca, kiedy Derek poszedł znaleźć ich plecaki i wygrzebać dla siebie jakieś ubrania. John patrzył na syna wyczekująco. Na jego twarzy zdawało się malować tyle emocji, że Stiles miał problem, by je wszystkie odczytać. Jedno było pewne – do jego ojca powoli zaczynało docierać, co zobaczył, i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.  
Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy na polanie wreszcie pojawił się Derek, bez najmniejszego wysiłku niosąc ich plecaki w jednej ręce.  
\- Rozbijmy się gdzieś i zróbmy przerwę – zaproponował. – Wtedy będziemy mogli porozmawiać.  
John patrzył na niego podejrzliwie przez cały czas, jakby się bał, że Derek zaraz z powrotem się przemieni i spróbuje ich pozagryzać. Stiles westchnął cicho. Nie tak chciał mu powiedzieć.  
Kolejne minuty upłynęły w niezręcznej ciszy. Gdy w końcu znaleźli jakieś dobre miejsce na postój tuż obok strumyka, by Derek mógł zmyć z siebie ślady walki, John spytał ponownie.  
\- No? Możecie mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi w tym całym szaleństwie? Bo zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy z moją głową wszystko w porządku.  
Stiles westchnął i przysiadł na pniu zwalonego drzewa. Podrapał się p karku.  
\- Ugh, no więc… Wiesz , tato. Wilkołaki?  
\- Wilkołaki – powiedział John beznamiętnie.  
\- Wilkołaki – potwierdził Stiles. – Historyjka, którą opowiedział ci Peter i Chris Argent na komendzie? Gerard nie był taki całkiem szalony. – Stiles wzruszył ramionami, siląc się na nonszalancję.  
\- Stiles. – Rzucił jego ojciec ostrzegawczo.  
Derek taktownie milczał, nie chcąc się wtrącać do rozmowy.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Okej, pamiętasz, jak po tym napadzie na sklep postrzelono mnie i wrzucono do lasu? – John skinął głową. – Prawda jest taka, że…  
Stiles opowiedział ojcu całą historię, zatajając te części, które mogły sprawiać mu kłopoty i załatwić szlaban życia. Nie, żeby cała historia nie była powodem do uziemienia go na wieki, ale cóż... Nie wiedział, ile czasu opowiadał całą historię, ale zajęło mu to sporo czasu. Derek nie odezwał się ani słowem podczas całego tego monologu, przerywanego jedynie pytaniami Johna.  
\- Pies – rzucił na końcu, zerkając na Dereka. – Ten, którego rzekomo zauważyłeś na dworze. To był Derek.  
\- Yup.  
\- Stiles. Masz tak przechlapane, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz! – warknął John.  
\- Ale za co?!  
\- Za co? Za co?! Wpakowałeś się w coś takiego i jeszcze…! – John był aż cały czerwony ze złości. – Mam ci zakazać się z nim spotykać?! – spytał, patrząc na Dereka z wyraźną niechęcią. Odetchnął głęboko i przetarł twarz dłońmi.  
\- Nie tak chciałem ci powiedzieć – mruknął żałośnie Stiles. On i Derek myśleli o tym, nawet pytali już Petera, co o tym myśli i Peter wyraził zgodę. Stiles żałował, że nie zebrał się do tego wcześniej.   
\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że on nie straci kontroli i nie zrobi ci krzywdy? – spytał szeryf, patrząc na Dereka podejrzliwie.  
Stiles westchnął cicho. Podejrzewał, że Derek będzie musiał od nowa zdobywać zaufanie jego ojca i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.  
\- Nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził – zaprotestował Derek, po raz pierwszy zabierając głos.  
\- Tak? A skąd taka pewność?  
Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie sądził, żeby jego ojciec był gotowy na taką wiedz…  
\- Stiles to mój partner. Wilkołaki parują się na całe życie, nigdy bym nie mógł…  
\- Słucham?  
Stiles jęknął cicho.  
\- Ugh, wilk Dereka czy whatever postrzega mnie jako swojego partnera. Tego jednego, jedynego.  
\- I? – John uniósł brwi.  
\- Dla mnie nie ma już nikogo innego – powiedział spokojnie Derek.  
\- I obarczasz czymś takim mojego siemn… osiemnastoletniego syna? Jesteś jego pierwszym chłopakiem, na litość boską! Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście tak czujesz, on nie powinien o tym wiedzieć! Nie powinieneś obarczać go taki brzemieniem.  
\- Ja… - John zgromił Dereka wzrokiem, skutecznie go uciszając.  
\- On ma tylko osiemnaście lat. Znajdowanie sobie co rusz nowego chłopaka czy dziewczyny to właściwa kolej rzeczy w tym wieku. Nie masz prawa mu tego odbierać, narzucając mu swoje…  
\- Tato, przestań! – przerwał mu nastolatek. – Mówisz tak, jakbyś umawiał się z całymi zastępami kobiet, a sam szybko zszedłeś się z mamą! Sam mi mówiłeś, że to była twoja pierwsza dziewczyna i że od początku wiedziałeś, że to ta jedyna! Zaprzeczasz sam sobie.  
\- To nie oznacza, że z wami będzie tak samo.  
\- Nie oznacza też, że nie będzie! – upierał się Stiles.  
\- Stiles, wiem, że masz dobre serce – zaczął John. – On nie powinien stawiać cię w takiej sytuacji. Wiem, że nie zostawisz go wiedząc, że jeśli on nie będzie z tobą, to zostanie samotny. Będziesz się z nim męczył, ale będzie ci go szkoda i…  
Derek spuścił wzrok i przełknął ciężko ślinę. Stiles spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Nic nie miał na ten temat do powiedzenia? Bo chyba się nie zgadzał z jego tatą, prawda?  
Prawda?!  
Sądząc jednak po jego minie, zgadzał się. Mało ten, bał się, że dokładnie tak to się skończy.  
\- Derek! – skarcił go. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Pokręcił głową. – W każdym razie, to nie tak. Derek i ja nie jesteśmy jeszcze związani na dobre i na złe. Do tego trzeba przejść specjalny rytuał. Dopóki tego nie zrobimy, Derek może znaleźć sobie kogoś innego… Derek, nie rób takiej miny, sam mi to powiedziałeś! I niby dlaczego zakładasz, że zamierzam z tobą zerwać czy coś? To niedorzeczne.  
Derek westchnął cicho.  
\- Stiles, masz tylko osiemnaście lat. Już ci mówiłem, że w tym wieku…  
Stiles wyrzucił ręce w górę.  
\- O mój boże! Serio?! Będziecie się teraz zasłaniać moim wiekiem przy każdej jednej okazji? Nie jestem głupim dzieckiem, żeby mnie tak traktować.  
\- Teraz myślisz, że Derek to dla ciebie ten jedyny, ale w przyszłości… - podpiął się John.  
\- Wiecie co, nie zamierzam tego słuchać – warknął Stiles. – Mam dość tych bzdur. Może od razu dajmy sobie spokój, skoro i tak jestem tylko głupim osiemnastolatkiem i nie wiem, czego chcę. – Spojrzał na Dereka zraniony. – Jak pójdziesz po rozum do głowy, możesz przyjść o tym pogadać, nie wcześniej.  
Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł z powrotem w las. Był wściekły. Co oni sobie myśleli? Że jak miał osiemnaście lat to był jakiś niespełna rozumu czy coś? Nie był głupi, potrafił podejmować decyzje. Wiedział, czego chciał, a chciał Dereka. Tylko jego i już. Nie chciał, żeby Derek żył w ciągłym przekonaniu, że Stiles się nim znudzi lub że chce odejść, a nie robi tego, bo to oznaczałaby samotność dla Dereka. To było takie niedorzeczne. I dlaczego nie mogą się zacząć tym martwić dopiero w momencie, kiedy rzeczywiście zacznie się na coś takiego zanosić? Dlaczego od samego początku muszą zakładać, że im się wszystko sypnie?  
To było takie idiotyczne. Z postanowieniem, że wybije Derekowi z głowy te głupoty, ruszył żwawo przez las. Przez ten cały czas przeszli kawał drogi i powrót do domu zapowiadał się na długą wędrówkę.  
Trudno. Nie zamierzał tak po prostu słuchać tych bzdur. Już on im pokaże. Cała sytuacja tak zaprzątnęła jego myśli, że zupełnie zapomniał o drugiej watasze i tym, co powiedziała nieznajoma alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Wybaczcie tak długą nieobecność. Jeśli ktoś chce znać szczegóły, zapraszam na mojego bloga www.twincest-bill-i-tom.blogspot.com Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał.  
> Pozdrawiam!


	17. Obcy

Stiles leżał już w łóżku, oglądając filmiki na YouTube, kiedy usłyszał cichy dźwięk od strony okna. Westchnął cicho.  
Tego akurat się domyślił.  
Nie musiał spoglądać w stronę okna by wiedzieć, że Derek właśnie otworzył je szerzej i wszedł do pokoju.  
\- Już przemyślałeś sprawę? – spytał Stiles neutralnym głosem, zatrzymując filmik i oglądając się na swojego chłopaka.  
Derek westchnął cicho i podszedł bliżej łóżka. Zatrzymał się jakiś metr przed, wsuwając dłonie w tylne kieszenie spodni.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać – powiedział spokojnie.  
Porozmawiać, dobre sobie, pomyślał Stiles z lekkim przekąsem. Przez całą drogę powrotną do domu wściekał się, na czym świat stoi i miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Już mu trochę przeszło, ale dalej czuł się zraniony. Chciał, żeby Derek dobitnie to zrozumiał, zanim zabiorą się za godzenie.  
\- Okej – powiedział spokojnie, starając się niczego nie zdradzać. Wiedział, że jest to prawie niemożliwe przy wyostrzonych zmysłach wilkołaka. Derek słyszał bicie jego serca i mógł wyczuć jego emocje. Stiles był prawie bez szans, ale i tak zamierzał spróbować.  
Odsunął się lekko na łóżku i poklepał miejsce obok siebie, robiąc miejsce. Zamknął laptop i odłożył go na stolik nocny. Obrócił się na wznak, opierając o poduchy i patrząc na Dereka wyczekująco. W pomieszczeniu było prawie zupełnie ciemno, paliła się tylko mała lampka przy biurku. Stiles starał się nie zostawiać pomieszczenia w całkowitych ciemnościach, jeśli jeszcze nie szedł spać, bo miał tendencję do wchodzenia w ścianę i potykania się o rzeczy takie jak kurz.  
Brunet wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, prostując długie nogi. Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Stiles musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby jej nie przerwać.  
To Derek chciał gadać. Nie on.  
\- Nie chodzi o to, że… - zaczął Derek i urwał nagle. – Ja też miałem osiemnaście lat i wiem, co sobie wtedy myślałem. Jaki byłem pewny wszystkiego i jak szybko się okazywało, że byłem naiwny i głupi i… Wiem, że jesteś bardzo inteligentny – dodał od razu. – I o wiele bardziej rozgarnięty niż ja. Ale pewnych rzeczy nie przeskoczysz.  
\- Czyli? – spytał Stiles, widząc wahanie wilkołaka.  
\- Chcę, żebyś miał czas utwierdzić się w przekonaniu… że to właśnie tego chcesz. Jesteś jeszcze taki młody. Rok temu nawet nie wiedziałeś o moim istnieniu. Wielu rzeczy jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz…  
\- Tak samo jak ty o mnie. Dlaczego to ty masz tego nie skończyć?  
\- Bo mój wilk czuje…  
\- Twój wilk, twój wilk, zawsze jest tylko twój wilk. A co z tobą, Derek? Twój wilk to tylko prymitywna część ciebie, sam mi to powiedziałeś. Co myśli o tym twoja ludzka część, hmm?  
Derek oblizał usta i przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
\- Boi się. – Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Bo wiem, że to twój pierwszy związek. Bo nie mam pewności, że za kilka lat dalej będziesz mnie chciał.  
\- Derek… Dlaczego miałbym cię nie…  
\- Związki rozpadają się po latach, Stiles, nie jest to nieuzasadniony strach, sam powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Ja po prostu… - Derek westchnął ciężko. - Twój ojciec ma rację. Nie powinieneś wiedzieć o więzi. Powinieneś się o tym dowiedzieć dopiero po kilku latach związku, kiedy poznalibyśmy się wystarczająco dobrze i moglibyśmy z pełną świadomością powiedzieć, że jesteśmy gotowi się zdeklarować na bycie razem aż do śmierci.  
\- Na to już trochę za późno. Poza tym, taki był plan od początku, czyż nie? Jesteśmy parą. Tyle. Cała ta ceremonia może odbyć się za kilka lat. Ale to nie fair, że zasłaniasz się moim wiekiem na każdym kroku. Zupełnie jakby moje emocje i uczucia były mniej ważne, bo mam tylko osiemnaście lat.  
\- Stiles, to nie… - Derek wyraźnie się motał. Nastolatek widział, jak desperacko szuka odpowiednich słów by wyrazić to, co czuje. Patrząc na jego smutnawą twarz aż zrobiło mu się go szkoda. – Chcę być z tobą i chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Ale życie nie jest aż takie proste i… Chciałbym móc wierzyć, że obaj w tej chwili tego chcemy i za pięć czy dziesięć lat nadal tak będzie, ale… już się przekonałem, że to nie jest takie proste. Ludzie się zmieniają, ich uczucia też.   
\- Twoje też się mogą zmienić – wytknął mu Stiles.  
Derek znowu westchnął ciężko, przecierając twarz dłońmi.  
\- Czemu tak właściwie nie chcesz uprawiać ze mną seksu? – spytał Stiles po raz kolejny. Wiedział, że już o tym rozmawiali, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Częściowo rozumiał, co Derek próbuje mu powiedzieć, ale cała reszta brzmiała jak chiński, którego Stiles kompletnie nie znał.  
\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy – zauważył wilkołak.  
\- Nie. Ja próbowałem coś z ciebie wycisnąć, a ty kręciłeś na wszystkie strony świata. Daj mi konkretną odpowiedź.  
Derek patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym powiedział:  
\- Bo nigdzie nam się nie spieszy. Jesteśmy razem od kilku miesięcy, dopiero się poznajemy. Gdy przyjdzie czas, będziemy uprawiać seks. - Stiles jęknął w duchu. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie bycie w związku. No i mógł się spodziewać, że Derek prawie kropka w kropkę powtórzy to, co powiedział mu ostatnio. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Daj nam trochę czasu, okej?  
\- Trochę to ile? – wymamrotał Stiles. Był gotowy poczekać jeśli wiedział, ile dokładnie miało to czekanie trwać.  
\- Do twoich dziewiętnastych urodzin – zakomunikował Derek po chwili namysłu.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany.  
\- Co?!  
Czy on naprawdę chciał czekać z seksem prawie cały nadchodzący rok? Jasne, Stiles jeszcze przed chwilą był przekonany, że podanie daty poprawi całą sytuację, ale teraz już nie był tego taki pewny.  
\- To twój ostatni rok w liceum, potem wyjedziemy razem do college’u. Możemy to zrobić w twoje dziewiętnaste urodziny. Będziemy mieli całe długie wakacje, żeby się sobą nacieszyć.   
\- To prawie rok! Ledwo skończyłem osiemnaście! – zaprotestował nastolatek. I chciał się nacieszyć gorącym seksem w te wakacje, dzięki wielkie! Derek tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby ta informacja nie robiła na nim wrażenia.  
Stiles miał ochotę zawarczeć tak jak często robił to Derek, gdy się na niego złościł, ale dał sobie spokój. Nie trudno było ogarnąć, że strategia „obgadajmy to wszystko i dojdźmy do porozumienia” nie przynosiła żadnych rezultatów. Stiles wiedział, że podstawą związku są kompromisy, ale niech go szlag, jeśli zamierzał pójść na TAKI kompromis. Żadnego seksu przez kolejny rok?  
Po jego trupie!  
Widząc jednak jak bardzo Derek się uparł w tej kwestii, postanowił chwilowo dać sobie spokój i zmienić taktykę. Ale tylko chwilowo.  
\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział, przesuwając się bardziej na skraj łóżka i robiąc Derekowi miejsce.   
Derek położył się posłusznie na wznak – mieli to już opracowane do perfekcji – i czekał cierpliwie, aż Stiles ułoży się wygodnie przytulony do niego na całej długości ciała, z głową wtuloną w jego umięśniony tors. Derek pocałował go delikatnie w czoło, obejmując ramieniem i splatając ich nogi razem.  
Do dziewiętnastych urodzin? Stiles miał tylko patrzeć i macać cukierek przez papierek aż do dziewiętnastych urodzin? Jasne, nie tak dawno był frajerem, którego nikt nawet jeszcze nie pocałował. To była jednak prawda, że apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia. Skoro już miał chłopaka – i to tak zajebiście gorącego jak Derek! – nie widział powodów, by sobie żałować. Czuł się gotowy. Chciał tego. Byli razem. Zależało im. Dlaczego nie?  
Bo jesteś młody i głupi, pomyślał z lekkim przekąsem. Westchnął cicho, patrząc na ciemne niebo za oknem i zaczynając opracowywać plan uwiedzenia Dereka. Skoro Stiles nie mógł go przekonać słowami, zamierzał to zrobić czynami.

Mózg Stilesa miał to do siebie, że kiedy pojawiał się jakiś problem, sam Stiles mógł spać. Jego mózg tak czy siak wszystko analizował i często gęsto bywało tak, że po obudzeniu się miał w głowie gotowe rozwiązanie, o którym w życiu nie pomyślałby jeszcze dzień wcześniej. Tym razem jednak, zamiast wymyślić jakiś hiper zajebisty plan uwiedzenia własnego chłopaka, Stilesowi zapaliła się w głowie czerwona lampka odnośnie innej sprawy.  
Wrogie stado. To, które go zaatakowało, a które niby przybywało w pokoju.   
Tamta kobieta powiedziała, że podczas najbliższej pełni alfa Hale sparuje się ze swoim wybrańcem. Którym był Chris Argent.  
Już pomijając fakt, że bleh, ohyda, Stiles do końca nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Nie był oficjalnie członkiem stada, nawet jeśli to on rozwiązał zagadkę zabójstw i to dzięki niemu wataha zdołała pokonać Gerarda i Kate. Podejrzewał też, że bycie człowiekiem bardziej całą sprawę komplikowało i wielu rzeczy nie mógł pojąć, bo nie był wilkiem. Obiło mu się jednak o uszy, że Chris jest przeznaczonym partnerem Petera, tak jak Stiles był Dereka i że Peter trzymał to w tajemnicy przez lata. Nie przyznał się nikomu, nawet Chrisowi, który dostał tą informacją dosłownie po gębie. Z tego, co Stiles wyciągnął od Dereka i Scotta, Peter desperacko potrzebował umocnić pozycję swojego stada. Okoliczne watahy, mimo paktów o nieagresji, stawały się niespokojne. Hale’owie mieli potężny areał, który do tej pory chroniła ich siła i liczebność. Teraz jednak, kiedy stado poniosło tak duże straty, byli podatni na ataki z zewnątrz. Peter wiedział, że musi jak najszybciej umocnić pozycję swojego stada, a na to były tylko dwa sposoby – mógł przemienić część ludzi w wilkołaki i dołączyć ich do swojej watahy lub sparować się z przeznaczonym mu partnerem. Pierwsza opcja odpadała z tego względu, że nowe wilki wymagały szkolenia i czasu, których Peter nie miał. Reszta stada wymagała jego uwagi, przez co szkolenie kolejnych nowoprzemienionych nie wchodziło w grę. Druga opcja była na tyle kusząca, że wymagała związania się na dobre z jedną osobą. Peter zdecydował się na drugą opcję, bo tego typu związki były święte w ich społeczności i uznawane za dar od bogów. Ci, którym udało się znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę, mieli przychylność bogów, a co za tym idzie – walczenie przeciwko nim nie było zbyt mądre. No i sytuację stada poprawiał też fakt, że Chris był Argentem. Każdy wilkołak znał to nazwisko i lękał się przed wystąpieniem przeciwko niemu. Jeśli ktoś mógł zagwarantować stadu bezpieczeństwo, przynajmniej chwilowe, to było to dosłowne wżenienie się w rodzinę Chrisa. Czy też raczej wżenienie Chrisa w rodzinę Petera.  
Stiles nie był pewny, jak Peter namówił Chrisa na coś takiego. Cora mu zdradziła, że on mu po prostu zakomunikował, że coś takiego zamierza zrobić, a kiedy Chris zaczął protestować, Peter przypomniał mu o tym, że to rodzina Chrisa zamordowała większość jego rodziny i gdyby nie oni, nie musieliby teraz uciekać się do takich radykalnych rozwiązań… Czy Peter miał więcej argumentów, tego Stiles nie wiedział, w każdym razie podziałały na Chrisa i ten w końcu się zgodził. No, przynajmniej na to, żeby Peter na niego zapolował. Chris zamierzał się bronić. Powiedział, że jeśli Peter da mu radę, mogą dokończyć więź. Chris był dobrym łowcą, Stiles dobrze to wiedział, ale jego głos i tak szedł na Petera. Nie było mowy, żeby alfa nie upolował swojego partnera. To po prostu nie leżało w charakterze Petera. No więc wychodziło na to, że zanim Derek w formie wilka zacznie seksie Stilesa, Peter w formie wilka wyseksi Chrisa.   
Co oznaczało, że Stiles będzie miał okazję zobaczyć na własne oczy, czego ma się spodziewać.

\- Nie – powiedział Derek kategorycznie.  
\- Ale czemu?  
\- To święty obrzęd.  
\- I? Potrafię się zachować – narzekał Stiles.  
\- Pozycja – upomniał go Derek.  
Stiles zacisnął mocniej palce na kiju bo. Miał ochotę zdzielić Dereka po głowie tym kijem. Gdyby tylko jego chłopak nie był cholernym akrobatą, którego nie tak łatwo było zdzielić czymś takim… Egh. Stiles tak czy siak natłukł go tym kijem w myślach.  
\- To nie kwestia zachowania – kontynuował Derek. Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę, po czym ruszył do ataku. Ćwiczył obchodzenie się różnymi rodzajami broni od kilku miesięcy i bij bo był jedną z jego ulubionych broni, więc Derek poświęcał dużo czasu na trenowaniu go właśnie z kijem bo. Po pierwszych kilku dniach, kiedy Stiles sam siebie podciął kijem, nie było już tak całkiem źle. I Derek potrzebował dodatkowych sekund, by powalić go na ziemię, co Stiles liczył sobie jako wygraną. – Chodzi o to, że ciebie też czeka taka ceremonia. Skoro jesteś człowiekiem, nie możesz patrzeć, jak inny człowiek przechodzi taki rytuał. To nasz święty przepis.  
Aha, jasne, pomyślał Stiles. Ostatnio okazywało się, że było dużo świętych przepisów, które wchodziły mu w drogę. Stiles był ciekawy, czy to cholerne „żadnego seksu” też obejmowały jakieś święte przepisy, czy było tylko fanaberią Dereka.  
Stiles uchylił się przed atakiem Dereka i spróbował jeszcze raz podciąć go kijem wykorzystując fakt, że Derek stał przez chwilę tylko na jednej nodze. Derek, widząc to, wybił się z tej nogi, przez chwilę stając na rękach i zaciskając nogi na szyi Stilesa. Nastolatek zdążył tylko wydać z siebie pełen zaskoczenia skrzek, zanim został powalony na ziemię, z Derekiem kucającym przy nim z gracją.   
\- Jak ty to robisz? – spytał Stiles, zbierając się z ziemi. – Wiem, że masz nadnaturalne zdolności, ale takie akrobacje nawet twojej rasie muszą przychodzić z trudem.  
\- Gry kontaktowe nie wchodzą w grę, jeśli jesteś buzującym hormonami nastolatkiem. Aż do drugiej klasy szkoły średniej rodzice nie pozwolili mi dołączyć do żadnej ze szkolnych drużyn. Każda gra kontaktowa mogła skończyć się katastrofą, więc do tego czasu całą energię poświęcałem gimnastyce, a po lekcjach trochę boksowałem w piwnicy.  
Nic dziwnego, że Derek miał takie mięśnie. Stiles miał głupie wrażenie, że przez te całe treningi jeszcze trochę i on dorobi się ładnych bicepsów i sześciopaku. Już widział, że jego sylwetka zaczęła nabierać masy mięśniowej, delikatnie, ale jednak. Wiedział, że nigdy nie dorówna Derekowi, ale dorobieniu się kilku ładnych mięśni zdecydowanie by mu nie zaszkodziło.  
\- Czyli nie ma żadnej opcji, żebym zobaczył jak Peter seksi Christophera? – spytał.  
\- Nope.  
\- Łamiesz mi serce – mruknął.  
\- Jakoś będziesz musiał to przeżyć. Takie są zasady.  
Stiles tylko pokazał mu język. Po długim treningu, kiedy wreszcie Derek ogłosił, że wystarczy, wzięli prysznic w domu nastolatka i pojechali do domu Dereka. Peter studiował ze Stilesem sporo starych ksiąg, które znaleźli w pracowni Alana Deatona, który zginął próbując pomóc watasze. Deaton miał masę użytecznych książek, szczegółowo opisujących różne nadprzyrodzone stworzenia, ich mocne strony i słabości. Była też cała sekcja poświęcona wilkołakom. Tym, co je wzmacniało i co osłabiało, jak działał na nie tojad i jarząb pospolity i jak sobie z nim radzić. Stiles chłonął wiedzę jak gąbka. Chciał jakoś zabezpieczyć granice watahy, tak żeby inne wilkołaki nie mogły sobie bezkarnie wchodzić na ich teren, ale nie był jeszcze pewny, jak to zrobić. Nie do końca też wiedział, czemu Peter w ogóle pozwala mu na przeglądanie tych ksiąg. Wiedza to w końcu niebezpieczne narzędzie, a Stiles już udowodnił, że potrafi się z nim obchodzić. Podejrzewał jednak, że Peter ma do niego zaufanie i chce, by Stiles wykorzystał swój intelekt w celu ochrony watahy.  
Gdy dojechali na miejsce, zastali tam nie tylko członków watahy, ale też te wrogie wilki, panoszące się po całym apartamencie, jakby do nich należało.  
Nie zdążyli jeszcze nawet zasunąć za sobą drzwi, kiedy od strony schodów usłyszeli głośny huk. Po schodach sturlał się jakiś młody chłopak, upadając prosto na twarz. Na szczycie schodów stała wyraźnie poirytowana Cora, z rękami wspartymi na biodrach. Jej oczy świeciły się na niebiesko i warczała cicho. Cecyl siedział w rogu na fotelu i cały trząsł się ze śmiechu, ledwo powstrzymując się od głośnego wybuchu.  
\- Jak to jego skopała ze schodów, nie był taki wesoły – mruknął Derek.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nieznajomy chłopak pozbierał się z podłogi, ocierając krew z twarzy i jednym szybkim ruchem poprawiając nos, by poprawnie zrosła się kość.  
\- O mój boże, teraz chcę cię jeszcze bardziej! – powiedział, patrząc na Corę z uwielbieniem.  
\- Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a następnym razem połamany nos będzie twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem! – warknęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła z powrotem na górę.  
\- Widzę, że macie tutaj wesoło – zauważył Stiles.  
Scott, który obserwował całe zajście z kanapy, wywrócił tylko oczami. W pomieszczeniu byli jeszcze Allison, Chris, jakiś rudy mężczyzna i nieznajoma nastolatka. Rudy gapił się na Stilesa bezczelnie i głupio się uśmiechał, a nastolatka bawiła się swoim telefonem, ignorując cały świat i zajmując całą jedną kanapę.  
Derek zawarczał i błysnął oczami na rudego.  
\- Czy wszyscy tutaj to zabójcy, czy znajdzie się jakaś niewinna duszyczka? – spytał rudy, błyskając na Dereka żółtymi oczami i uśmiechając się cwaniacko.  
Stiles od razu pomyślał, że ten chłopak jest bardzo arogancki. Mega przypominał mu Jacksona. Jakby jeden Jackson nie był wystarczającym wrzodem na tyłku.  
Derek objął go władczo wokół pasa, cały czas mierząc rudego wzrokiem. Stiles spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na swojego chłopaka. Nagle dotarło do niego, że to prawdopodobnie był ten biały wilk, który go zaatakował w lesie.  
\- Może byś się najpierw przedstawił, zanim zaczniesz się panoszyć, hmm? – spytał Stiles, patrząc na wilka wyzywająco.  
Rudy uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując urocze dołki w policzkach. Był słodki i przystojny w jakiś dziwny sposób, którego Stiles nie potrafił nazwać. Rody nie robił na nim wrażenia ani nic w tym stylu i właściwie Stiles jakoś dziwacznie… nie czuł ani trochę zaufania do tej dziwnej watahy. Był zaskoczony, że Peter pozwolił im tak po prostu rozpanoszyć się w swoim domu.  
\- Jestem Col – powiedział, mierząc Stilesa uważnym spojrzeniem od czubka głowy aż do stóp. Stiles przez chwilę poczuł się goły.  
\- A ja Ian – powiedział chłopak, którego Cora skopała ze schodów. – A ta gorąca laska z góry to moja przyszła żona.  
Cecyl prychnął cicho, wracając do swojej książki.  
\- A to jest Hayden – dodał Col, wskazując nastolatkę leżącą na kanapie. Żuła gumę i ignorowała wszystkich i wszystko dookoła. Była na tyle nieuprzejma, że nawet się nie przedstawiła.  
Chris westchnął cicho, pewnie zastanawiając się, co zrobił źle w poprzednim życiu, że zmuszony był znosić tę wesołą gromadkę.  
\- Gdzie jest Peter? – spytał Stiles. Widział, jak wilkołaki mierzą się wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby zaraz miały się sobie rzucić do gardeł.  
\- Wyszedł – odparł Chris niemal z bólem w głosie. – Przybyły jeszcze dwa kolejne stada, na szczęście – spojrzał z dezaprobatą na obce wilki – nie w tak licznej grupie.  
\- Co? Wstydzisz się wystawić dupę przy obcych? – spytał bezczelnie Col.  
Stilesowi zaświtało w głowie, że gdy przyjdzie kolej jego i Dereka, procedura może być dokładnie taka sama i obcy będą ich… Serce mimowolnie zabiło mu mocno. Złapał Dereka za rękę, szukając w nim oparcia. Jakoś sobie tej całej sytuacji nie wyobrażał.  
Chris wyciągnął pistolet niewiadomo skąd i odbezpieczył go, celując prosto w głowę aroganckiego rudzielca.  
\- Mówiłeś coś? – spytał spokojnie. Cała sytuacja musiała okropnie go denerwować i irytować. Allison wyglądała na zawstydzoną i wkurzoną komentarzem wilkołaka, ale Scott i tak ją przebił – jego twarz dosłownie paliła się ze wstydu.  
\- Bez kul z tojadem możesz mi skoczyć – zauważył Col.  
\- Skąd pewność, że to są kule bez tojadu? – odparł Chris.  
\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. Czy to są kule z tojadem? – spytał rudy, udając ogromne zaciekawienie i wyraźnie starając się sprowokować łowcę.  
Chris zmarszczył brwi. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, co właśnie próbował zrobić rudy – gdyby Chris odpowiedział na to pytanie, Col od razu dowiedziałby się prawdy, wsłuchując się w rytm jego serca.  
\- Z czymś na pewno. Może strzelę ci w głowę i tak się dowiemy, hm?  
Drzwi do apartamentu odsunęły się i stanął w nich Peter.  
\- Wystarczy tego przekomarzania – rzucił. Zaraz za nim weszła kobieta, którą Stiles zobaczył wtedy na polanie. – Za dwa dni pełnia. Będziecie mieli czas się wyżyć. Teraz lepiej włóżcie swoją energię w coś innego. – Tutaj spojrzał na Stilesa. Nastolatek westchnął, rozumiejąc, że nie ma szans na wyciągniecie jakichś informacji od alfy.  
Został jeszcze trochę, ale napięcie wisiało w powietrzu i nie musiał być wilkiem, żeby to wyczuć. W końcu, po jakiejś godzinie Scott nie wytrzymał i zdecydował, że jedzie do domu. Stiles stwierdził, że na niego też już pora. Chris wykorzystał tę sytuację, by też pojechać do domu i wziął ze sobą Allison.  
\- Widzimy się jutro? – spytał Stiles, całując Dereka na pożegnanie w usta.  
Wilkołak skinął tylko.  
\- Super. To do zobaczenia.  
Gdy tylko Stiles i Scott znaleźli się w samochodzie, Stiles nie wytrzymaj.  
\- Dobra, gadaj. O co chodzi z tym cholernym stadem? Co oni tutaj robią?  
Scott westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie wiem. Peter wpuścił ich do mieszkania tylko dlatego, że po tej pełni i tak zamierzali opuścić ten apartament i przeprowadzić się do odremontowanego domu. Jest w na tyle dobrym stanie, że można już w nim zamieszkać. Powiedzieli, że przybyli na ceremonię, ale Cora mi mówiła, że zazwyczaj stada tylko wysyłają przedstawicieli. Oni przybyli wszyscy, totalnie porzucając swoje poprzednie terytorium. Cora mówi, że nikt tak nie robi.  
\- Znaczy czegoś chcą i nie jest to nic dobrego – skwitował Stiles.  
\- Prawdopodobnie. Peter zaczął jakieś pertraktacje z ich alfą i pozwolił im zostać do pełni, bo jest już blisko. Po ceremonii będą musieli opuścić nasze terytorium, jeśli nie chcą wywołać wojny.  
Stiles odetchnął.  
\- Całe szczęście. To świry, z daleka widać.  
\- Mhm. I są mega aroganccy. Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż sobie pojadą.  
Stiles nie mógł się nie zgodzić.


	18. Czyżby cisza przed burzą

Stiles od razu zauważył, że Derek próbuje trzymać go z daleka od watahy i nieznanych wilków. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę mu ulżyło z tego powodu, bo ten cały „Col” sprawiał, że przechodziły go dreszcze. Coś w tym chłopaku trochę go odrzucało pomimo dość niezwykłej i unikalnej urody i cieszył się, że nie musi przebywać w jego obecności.  
Obce wilkołaki miały się wynieść na swój teren zaraz po pełni, więc Stiles postanowił je zignorować i skupić się na swoim planie uwiedzenia Dereka. Lydia była mistrzynią, ale do tej pory nawet jej sztuczki nie zrobiły na Dereku wrażenia, więc musiał wymyślić coś innego.  
Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to igranie z wyostrzonymi zmysłami wilkołaka. Ciągle pamiętał, jak Derek stracił kontrolę podczas pierwszej pełni Stilesa z watahą. Wilk chciał go oznaczyć i wyraźnie próbował go posiąść, co z jakiegoś powodu nakręcało Stilesa, gdy o tym myślał. Cóż, miał przecież tylko osiemnaście lat. Czy można było go za to winić? Ha.  
No więc, igranie ze zmysłami Dereka. Stiles wprowadził spore zmiany w swoim życiu, by nie drażnić zmysłów wilkołaków. Zmienił płyny i proszki, zrezygnował z perfum i mył się naturalnymi, bezzapachowymi mydłami, które kazał Derekowi powąchać przed zakupem. Jeśli chodziło typowo o Dereka, wilkołak często ocierał się o niego i dotykał, by zostawić na nim swój zapach. Uwielbiał, kiedy Stiles pożyczał od niego ubrania i lubił go trochę spoconego. Stiles był przekonany, że zapach potu będzie dla wilkołaków odrażający, ale Derek zdawał się go lubić, więc Stiles tego nie kwestionował. Jasnym było, że Derek uwielbiał też, kiedy Stiles odsłaniał przed nim szyję. Wilki postrzegały szyję jako jedno z najbardziej podatnych na zranienia miejsc. Pokazywanie przed wilkołakiem szyi w taki sposób oznaczało zaufanie i chęć podporządkowania się. Nie trudno było zauważyć z jakim głodem Derek patrzył na niego za każdym razem, kiedy Stiles to robił.  
Istniało wiele sposobów, by Dereka sprowokować. Wilkołaki były niezwykle zaborcze, więc w to miejsce Stiles postanowił uderzyć. Derek znał zapachy innych ludzi, z którymi Stiles się kolegował, więc ich zapach z pewnością go nie ruszy. Musiał więc znaleźć inny sposób, by pachnieć jak nieznana Derekowi osoba, by poczuł się trochę zagrożony. W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, prawda? A Stiles przecież nie robił tego tylko dla siebie. Derek też na tym skorzysta.  
Gdy nadszedł czasu rytuału Stiles niemal chodził po ścianach. Też chciał w tym uczestniczyć, choćby po to, by wiedzieć, co go czeka. Derek jednak kategorycznie mu zabronił i jeszcze uprzedził jego ojca, że Stiles ma zostać tego dnia w domu. Nastolatek nie miał więc wyjścia. Jedyny plus tej sytuacji był taki, że Derek obiecał przyjść do niego po wszystkim i spędzić z nim noc, więc może cała ta akcja w lesie trochę go nakręci i będzie miał szansę na małe co nieco ze swoim chłopakiem.  
Egh…  
Nie spał do drugiej w nocy, przewracając się z boku na bok. Fakt, że Allison też nie mogła towarzyszyć watasze, ani trochę nie poprawiał jego nastroju. W końcu jednak zasnął.  
Obudził go cichy trzask dochodzący od strony okna. Stiles usiadł pospiesznie i spojrzał zaspany w tamtą stronę. Derek błysnął na niego krótko oczami. Zawsze tak robił, żeby Stiles miał pewność, że to na pewno on.  
\- Chris jest w szpitalu – powiedział wilkołak bez ceregieli.  
\- Co? – zdumiał się Stiles, trąc zaspane oczy.  
\- Chris jest w szpitalu – powtórzył Derek. Stiles zapalił lampkę obok łóżka. Ze zgrozą zobaczył, że Derek jest cały utaplany w błocie i krwi.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, gramoląc się z łóżka.  
Derek pokręcił głową. Wyglądał na wykończonego. Był zupełnie nagi. Zawsze tak przychodził, gdy szedł pobiegać w swojej wilczej formie i przychodził prosto do Stilesa. Zawsze jednak był czysty. Tym razem wyglądał jak obraz nędzy rozpaczy.  
Stiles zabrał go do łazienki.  
\- Twoje rany się nie goją – zauważył ze zdumieniem. Derek wszedł pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie brud i krew.  
\- Tojad – rzucił Derek. Po krótkiej chwili dodał. - Wszystko szło świetnie. Peter był już blisko Chrisa i wtedy nagle znikąd pojawiły się te… omegi i zaczęły nas atakować. Były wściekłe i żądne krwi. Ledwo daliśmy im radę, ale Chris dość mocno oberwał. Peter i Col zabrali go do szpitala, a reszta została w lesie. Z tego, co wiem, nic mu nie będzie.  
\- Żadne z was ich nie wyczuło? – zdziwił się. Derek pokręcił głową, zakręcając kurki i wycierając się w ręcznik, który podał mu Stiles. Na koniec owinął go sobie wokół bioder. Stiles obszedł go dookoła, szukając obrażeń. Na szczęście nie zauważył nic poważnego.  
\- Jakim cudem oberwałeś tojadem? – spytał. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
\- Miały go na pazurach.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że inne wilkołaki zaatakowały was tojadem?!  
Derek przetarł twarz znużony.  
\- Stiles, wiem że masz dziesięć tysięcy pytań, ale ja mam dość wrażeń na dzisiaj. Możemy do tego wrócić jutro?  
Nastolatek nie chciał, ale skinął głową. Derek odetchnął z ulgą i włócząc nogami wrócił do pokoju swojego chłopaka. Otworzył jedną z szuflad, w której były jego spodenki do spania i naciągnął je na siebie z gracją, po czym dosłownie rzucił się na łóżko. Stiles jeszcze nie widział Dereka zachowującego się… tak. Jak nastolatek.  
Pogasił wszędzie światła i wdrapał się na łóżko obok wilkołaka. Nawet nie próbował wsunąć się pod przykrycie. Noce były ciepłe, a Derek grzał jak piec. Nie było opcji, żeby zmarzł tej nocy.  
Następnego dnia, kiedy Derek zszedł z nim na śniadanie, jego ojciec nawet nie skomentował jego obecności. Wieść o tym, co zaszło w lesie, musiała już dotrzeć do policji. Ukrywanie takiej ilości ciał nie miało najmniejszego sensu, zwłaszcza jeśli miało się po swojej stronie stróża prawa i to w dodatku samego szeryfa.  
\- Muszę już jechać, ktoś narozrabiał w nocy – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na Dereka z lekką naganą. Rany na jego torsie dalej były widoczne, mimo że minęło już kilka ładnych godzin od całego zajścia. – Po południu chciałbym spotkać się z Peterem i usłyszeć jakieś wyjaśnienia.  
\- Przekażę mu – powiedział Derek spokojnie.  
\- Dobrze – odparł John. Stiles wywrócił oczami. Jego tata zachowywał się tak w stosunku do Dereka od czasu, gdy dowiedział się, czym Derek jest. Nie ufał mu ani trochę, ale już nie próbował się wtrącać w ich sprawy. Na szczęście.  
Gdy John wyszedł, Stiles odetchnął. Poczekał, aż Derek wypije swoją porcję kawy, po czym zaczął go wypytywać o szczegóły całego zajścia. Niestety, Derek nie wiedział wiele ponadto, co już mu powiedział.  
Kończyli jeść, kiedy zawitał u niego Peter.  
\- Nie mamy za dużo czasu – powiedział, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy. – Jesteś naszym małym mądralą, więc twoim zadaniem będzie zdobycie dla mnie wszystkich potrzebnych informacji.  
\- To nie był przypadek – stwierdził od razu Stiles.  
\- Nie – poparł go Peter. – Ktoś celowo próbował mnie sabotować. Dokończenie takiej więzi jest błogosławieństwem, a partner rozszarpany przed ceremonią oznaką słabości. Sępy już zaczynają krążyć. Twoim zadaniem jest dowiedzenie się, o co chodzi z tymi cholernymi omegami i kto je na nas nasłał. Derek i Allison ci ze wszystkim pomogą. Nikomu innemu nie mów o tym, że kazałem ci się tym zająć. Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej.  
Stiles skinął głową. Peter w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy zrobił szereg dziwnych i bezsensownych rzeczy, z których nikomu nie próbował się wytłumaczyć. Stiles był pewny, że Peter wiedział, że coś takiego się stanie. Wiedział, że ktoś będzie próbował ich zaatakować.  
Omegi, które ich zaatakowały, nie tylko pojawił się dosłownie znikąd – jak twierdził Derek – ale też miały na pazurach tojad. Same by sobie tego na pewno nie zrobiły i w życiu nie zaatakowały obcego stada. Omegi były wyrzutkami. Niw trzymały się razem, nie prowadziły walk terytorialnych i zdecydowanie nie były odporne na tojad. Co oznaczało, że ktoś inny maczał w tym palce. Ktoś, kto je wszystkie zebrał i napuścił na Petera i jego watahę podczas pełni. Kto? Tego Stiles zamierzał się dowiedzieć.  
\- Co ze stadem Caren? – spytał nastolatek.  
Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Brawo, Stiles. Masz niezwykły dar do zadawania właściwych pytań – powiedział, patrząc na niego wymownie. – Oczywiście, ceremonia nie doszła do skutku, więc całe stado zostanie do następnej pełni. Dałem już Caren swoje pozwolenie.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że to wielki błąd? Nie wyglądają zbyt przyjaźnie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to oni stali za tym atakiem – powiedział Stiles. Peter tylko uśmiechał się, patrząc na niego z czymś w rodzaju… dumy? Rozbawienia?  
\- Nie mam do nich za grosz zaufania, ale – alfa wzruszył ramionami – nic nam teraz nie mogą zrobić. Są od nas słabsi i dalibyśmy sobie z nimi radę w mgnieniu oka. Caren dobrze o tym wie. Jest nowym alfą, nie zdążyła jeszcze nawiązać kontaktów z innymi, więc jestem w stanie zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że nikt z zewnątrz jej nie pomoże w zdobyciu naszego terytorium.  
\- A obecność Caren na waszym terytorium będzie postrzegane jak przymierze, więc nikt nie odważy się wystąpić przeciwko dwóm watahom naraz – dodał Stiles.  
Peter skinął.  
\- Do kolejnej pełni jesteśmy z nimi bezpieczni. Jeśli Caren stoi za tym atakiem, ktoś jej pomaga. Muszę wiedzieć, kto. To twoje zadanie, Stiles. Nie zawiedź mnie.  
\- Dobrze, tato – rzucił nastolatek.  
Peter spojrzał na niego spod byka, ale nic nie powiedział.

Stiles cały dzień gdybał na tym, co się stało, próbując połączyć fakty. Poprosił tatę o dane dotyczące omeg. John nie był zadowolony, ale zgodził się na pokazanie mu tych dokumentów. Wiedział, że to Stiles rozwiązał zagadkę zabójstw i że jeśli znowu działo się coś takiego, najlepiej było powierzyć to w ręce syna. Oczywiście, na milion sposobów dał mu do zrozumienia, że ani trochę mu się to nie podoba, ale obiecał wszelaką pomoc.  
Nastolatek porobił sobie na komisariacie zdjęcia i posprawdzał wszystko, czego potrzebował. Potem zabrał się do roboty.  
Siedział nad dokumentami dobrych kilka godzin, kiedy ktoś wdrapał się do jego pokoju przez okno. Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, że to Derek.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, widząc jego nieprzeniknioną twarz.  
Derek skinął głową z lekkim westchnieniem.  
\- Jak ci idzie? – spytał, podchodząc do niego i patrząc mu przez ramię.  
\- Tak sobie. Większość ciał już zostało zidentyfikowanych, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nic ich nie łączy. Są z różnych stanów, pochodzą z różnych środowisk, różne wyznania, kolor skóry, wszystko… Jak na razie nie udało mi się znaleźć nic, co mogłoby ich łączyć. Przeszukałem też wszystkich ze stada Caren w bazie danych policji i… - Stiles nie dokończył, bo Derek nachylił się i pocałował go. Wsunął mu język do ust, penetrując je dość natarczywie. Stiles tylko otworzył szeroko oczy, kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiego ataku. Po krótkiej chwili szok minął. Objął wilkołaka za szyję, przyciągając go bliżej i odpowiadając na namiętne pocałunki. Derek jeszcze nigdy go tak nie całował. Nie tak… namiętnie, pasjonująco. Nie tak natarczywie.  
Stiles poczuł, że brunet łapie go pod kolanami i unosi z krzesła, więc złapał go mocniej za szyję, żeby nie spaść.  
Derek rzucił go na łóżko i wdrapał się na niego, wracając do pocałunków. Stiles jęknął cicho, gdy usta wilkołaka zjechały na jego szyję, zasysając się na niej i podgryzając. Nastolatek próbował się otrzeć swoją erekcją o udo mężczyzny, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego napięcia. Derek z powrotem wrócił do całowania jego ust, przyciskając go mocniej do łóżka i dotykając po bokach, udach, pośladkach… Stiles sapnął, gdy nagle poczuł dłoń wilkołaka zaciskającą się na jego kroczu. Derek absolutnie nigdy jeszcze go tam nie dotknął.  
Stiles z rozdziawionymi ustami obserwował, jak Derek podnosi się z niego do siadu pomiędzy jego rozsuniętymi udami i sprawnie rozpina mu spodnie. Ich wzrok spotkał się na chwilę. Oczy Dereka błyszczały na niebiesko. Miał bardzo zdeterminowaną minę. Stiles oblizał usta, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to wreszcie się dzieje. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu jego chłopak zmienił zdanie, ale nie zamierzał narzekać ani dopytywać. Chciał cieszyć się chwilą.  
Oparł się n łokciach i obserwował, jak Derek zsuwa z niego spodnie i bokserki, po czym łapie jego erekcję u nasady i przeciąga językiem od jej podstawy aż po sam czubek. Stiles jęknął głośno, zaciskając palce na pościeli i modląc się o to, by nie dojść natychmiast. Derek oblizał wargi, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym skupił się na pieszczeniu jego erekcji. Brał ją ostrożnie w usta, coraz głębiej i głębiej, aż po samą nasadę, by równie powoli przeciągnąć wargami od nasady po czubek. Zmarszczył brwi, zupełnie jakby próbował znaleźć najlepszy sposób na pieszczenie Stilesa w tej sposób, po czym zaczął mu miarowo obciągać, pomrukując cicho przy tym.  
Stiles czuł się przytłoczony nadmiarem emocji i ekstazy. Nie wiedział, czy większą przyjemność daje mu to, że Derek mu obciąga czy to, jak Derek wygląda podczas obciągania. Bo wyglądało to niezwykle gorąco. Stiles widział w swoim życiu całe zastępy pornoli, ale nikt jeszcze nie zrobił na nim takiego wrażenia jak Derek.  
Opadł na pościel, zamykając oczy i jedynie pojękując z każdym jednym ruchem wilkołaka. Był w niebie. Jego biodra mimowolnie podrywały się do góry, próbując się wepchnąć głębiej w to przyjemne ciepło. Na początku Derek przytrzymywał jego biodra, ale po pewnym czasie już nie. Przestał poruszać miarowo głowo i pozwolił Stilesowi wbijać się w jego usta tak, jak ten tego chciał. Patrzył na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Jego oczy błyszczały na jaskrawoniebieski kolor, obserwując go uważnie.  
Stiles nie był w stanie dłużej wytrzymać. Nim zdążył jakoś ostrzec wilkołaka, już dochodził w jego ustach. Derek nie odsunął się, przełykając wszystko. Potem powoli odsunął się z głośnym mlaskiem, wycierając usta ze śliny.  
\- O mój boże! – wymamrotał Stiles, oddychając ciężko i patrząc w sufit. Czuł, że jego policzki płoną. Jakoś tak przypomniało mu się, że powinien być zawstydzony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się stało. Leżał chwilę, próbując pozbierać się do kupy. Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg już na zawsze zmienił się w galaretę.  
Potem go tknęło, że Derek też na pewno był podniecony i też należało mu się spełnienie. Ta myśl była wystarczającą motywacją dla Stilesa, by usiąść na łóżku i przyciągnąć do siebie wilkołaka. Pocałował go w usta, nie przejmując się, że ten przed chwilą mu obciągnął. Przejechał dłońmi po bokach Dereka i zatrzymał je na jego pasku od spodni. Z małymi problemami udało mu się go rozpiąć. Z zamkiem poszło szybciej i już po chwili zaciskał palce na pokaźnych rozmiarów erekcji Dereka.  
\- Wystarczy ręką – mruknął brunet, całując go w bok głowy. Stiles chciał zaprotestować, ale zaraz ugryzł się w język. Wolał nie przeciągać struny.  
Wyciągnął z szafki żel intymny, którego używał często przy masturbacji. Wylał sobie sporo na rękę i ponownie ujął męskość Dereka w dłoń.  
Kąt był trochę dziwny i penis też inny. Stiles zmarszczył brwi, próbując znaleźć najlepszy sposób, by najefektywniej Dereka zaspokoić. Po chwili udało mu się odpowiednio ułożyć rękę w pozycji, która była całkiem wygodna. Derek zamruczał z aprobatą, kiedy zacisnął mocniej palce i zaczął go miarowo pieścić. Stiles całował i lizał go dodatkowo po brzuchu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od dotykania go. Zapach Dereka, jego dotyk, ciche pojękiwanie i pomrukiwanie pełne aprobaty… To pewnie ten jego młody wiek, ale penis Stilesa był o krok od stanięcia na baczność. Brakowało temu finezji, wprawy, było trochę niezręczne i Stiles czuł, że boli go nadgarstek od trzymania ręki w nie do końca komfortowej pozycji, ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Wiedział, że seks jak wszystko wymagał wprawy i ćwiczenia i był gotowy ćwiczyć do upadłego, aż obaj osiągną perfekcję w zaspokajaniu swoich potrzeb.  
Derek był niezwykle cichy podczas seksu, skupiając się bardziej na doznaniach niż gadaniu. Po dłuższej chwili odsunął ręce nastolatka i popchnął go z powrotem na posłanie. Stiles ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Derek jedną rękę podsuwa do góry jego bluzę i koszulkę, odsłaniając jego brzuch, a drugą zaczyna się pieścić. Stiles obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany poczynania bruneta, jego wspaniałe ciało i nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to wszystko się dzieje. I to po tym, jak Derek się zarzekał, że jeszcze za wcześnie.  
Nagle Derek warknął cicho i wypiął lekko biodra, wyraźnie celując nasieniem na brzuch Stilesa, który nawet nie mrugał, nie chcąc przegapić ani sekundy tego, co działo się przed jego oczami. Chwilę trwało, zanim Derek skończył dochodzić na jego brzuch i krocze, a potem… potem przesunął ręką po jego brzuchu, rozcierając spermę po każdym odsłoniętym kawałku skóry.  
\- Bleh! Czy to jakiś wilkołaczy fetysz? – spytał, nie wiedząc, jak odebrać zachowanie swojego chłopaka.  
\- Jesteś mój – mruknął cicho Derek, w końcu odsuwając rękę. Nachylił się lekko, obwąchując Stilesa po brzuchu. – I wreszcie tak pachniesz.  
\- Och. Okej. – Nastolatek tylko uniósł brwi. Nikt nie kwestionował tego, czyj Stiles był, a czyj nie. Czyżby Derek dowiedział się o planie uwiedzenia go? Niemożliwe, Stiles jeszcze z nikim nawet o tym nie rozmawiał.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? – spytał spokojnie, kiedy Derek układał się obok niego na łóżku, obejmując go i przyciągając mocno do siebie. Kompletnie nie przejmował się faktem, że Stiles był przez niego cały upaprany spermą. Wcisnął nos w jego szyję, wąchając go z cichym pomrukiem zadowolenia.  
\- Nie – odparł tylko wilkołak.  
Stiles westchnął cicho. Zazwyczaj nie miał problemów z rozszyfrowywaniem ludzi, ale Derek… Dereka nie potrafił zrozumieć. Za każdym razem, gdy już myślał, że wie, co ten zrobi, Derek wracał i robił… coś takiego.  
Cokolwiek jednak skłoniło go do zmiany zdania, Stiles był wdzięczny. Bo już naprawdę nie wiedział, co zrobić z tym całym „poczekajmy do twoich dziewiętnastych urodzin”.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie minęły w mgnieniu oka. Stiles wreszcie miał wakacje, ale jego mózg niezbyt to zarejestrował, za bardzo skupiony na sprawie, którą Peter kazał mu się zająć. Miał już coraz więcej elementów układanki i coraz mniej mu się to podobało, ale póki nie udało mu się dotrzeć do sedna sprawy, nie próbował w żaden sposób ingerować w życie stada.  
Stiles nie miał zbyt wielu okazji na obcowanie z Caren i jej stadem. Derek wychodził z siebie, by trzymać go z dala od obcych wilków. Pewnie myślał, że jest przy tym subtelny, ale nie był. Ani trochę. Stiles nic sobie z tego nie robił, bo nie lubił tamtych wilków, ale zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to nie dlatego Derek tak chętnie ostatnio dość odważniej poczynał sobie z nim w łóżku. Lub pod prysznicem, jak kto woli, detale nie były w tej sytuacji ważne. Stiles był szczęśliwy, że coś ruszyło się w tej sprawie, że detale nie obchodziły go ani trochę i…   
Egh, wracając do tematu. Zachowanie Dereka zaczęło wydawać mu się podejrzane, kiedy nagle Scott zaczął się skarżyć na swoje problemy z Allison, Cecyl omal nie wywołał wojny między stadami prawie zabijając jednego z watahy Caren… Hayden coś podejrzanie przykleiła się do Liama… No, najpierw przyklejała gumy na każde krzesło, na które miał usiąść. Biedny Liam usiadł w każdą jedną. Stiles nie wiedział, na jakiej zasadzie działał mózg tego wilkołaka, ale Hayden swoim zachowaniem musiała poruszyć w nim jakąś czułą strunę, bo Liam wcale nie był taki niechętny spędzaniu z nią czasu sam na sam. Derek twierdził, że Liam pachnie Hayden tak jak Stiles pachnie nim, co Stiles uznał za kiepską nowinę. I informację, której wolałby nie mieć.  
I sam też został wzięty na celownik. Wracał pewnego dnia wieczorem do domu, kiedy jego samochód odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Kiedy wkurzony wysiadł i zajrzał pod maskę, usłyszał trzask łamanych gałązek i po chwili z lasu obok wyszedł Col.  
\- Jakiś problem? – zapytał całkiem spokojnie. Był ubrany w krótkie spodenki do biegania i adidasy. Miał dość mocno przepoconą koszulkę i nie wyglądał ani trochę podejrzanie, co samo w sobie było dla Stilesa podejrzane.  
\- Poradzę sobie – odparł Stiles. Udawał, że obecność Cola w ogóle go nie ruszała i skupił swoją uwagę samochodzie, próbując zlokalizować problem. Nie znał się na autach, ale Col tego nie wiedział i nie musiał wiedzieć. – Co ty tutaj robisz?  
\- Biegam – odparł rudy, podchodząc bliżej i opierając się o maskę samochodu bardzo blisko Stilesa. Nastolatek tylko cudem zdołał zapanować nad biciem swojego serca i nie zareagował, dalej grzebiąc pod maską. – Twój silnik wydaje charakterystyczne dźwięki. Wyglądało na to, że masz kłopoty.  
\- Poradzę sobie – powtórzył Stiles. Nie był pewny, co powinien zrobić. Nie wiedział, jakie Col miał zamiary. Chciał go zabić? Byłby głupi, gdyby to zrobił. Stiles nie widział go przez dwa tygodnie. Peter i Derek na pewno by znaleźli jego ciało i wyczuli na nim Cola. Nie wywinąłby się z tego. Czego więc mógł chcieć.  
\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś się znał na samochodach – odparł wilkołak z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej sprawiając, że serce Stilesa mimowolnie zabiło mocniej. Przeklął się za to, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na reakcję swojego organizmu. Col przez chwilę przyglądał się temu, co było pod maską, po czym westchnął.  
\- Kompletnie nie znam się na samochodach – przyznał, ocierając się o niego lekko i wreszcie odsuwając o krok. – Lepiej zadzwoń po jakąś pomoc.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Podrapał się po karku. Wilkołak miał rację. Stiles nawet nie był pewny, co się zepsuło.  
Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zawahał się. Mógł zadzwonić do taty i poprosić go o pomoc, a Derekowi powiedzieć później. Podejrzewał jednak, że Derek wściekłby się, że Col śmiał zbliżyć się do niego na tyle, by zostawić na nim swój zapach i nie byłby zadowolony, że dowiedział się po fakcie. Z drugiej strony, zadzwonienie do Dereka oznaczało, że jego chłopak pojawi się od razu i zastanie go samego z Colem, co również mogło skończyć się źle.  
Szybko zrozumiał, że pewnie właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Z cichym westchnieniem zadzwonił do Dereka i wyjaśnił mu, że utknął i że potrzebuje pomocy. Derek kiedyś mu wspomniał, że pracował przez jedne wakacje w warsztacie samochodowym i umie naprawiać auta, więc nie powinien mieć problemu z samochodem Stilesa. Stiles wolał mu pokazać, że Col sam się do niego przyczepił i Stiles absolutnie nie ma ochoty być blisko niego.  
Grobowa mina Dereka, gdy się pojawił, była totalnie jednoznaczna. Wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał się rzucić na rudzielca za sam fakt, że stał w pobliżu. Stiles spokojnie wyjaśnił mu problem i pozwolił zajrzeć pod maskę. Widział, że Derek jest cały spięty i wpieniony na maksa i że przestawił Stilesa tak, by jak najbardziej odgrodzić go od Cola. Rudy tylko uśmiechał się lekko, gadając o jakichś pierdołach, których mózg Stilesa nie zarejestrował.  
Nie był głupi. Liam, Cora, Allison i Scott, wszyscy mieli obstawę. I on sam też, z tym że Derek trzymał go z daleka. Col wyraźnie próbował wejść pomiędzy nich. Stiles pomyślał, że on sam może i nie widuje rudzielca, ale Derek musiał spędzać dość dużo czasu w jego towarzystwie. Col nie był zbyt cichy. Lubił gadać głośno i lubił gadać dużo. Mógł przez ten cały czas prowokować Dereka na każdym kroku, wykorzystując jego brak pewności siebie. Mógł swoją postawą sprawić, że Derek poczuł się zagrożony i postanowił dać Stilesowi to, czego ten chciał, byleby tylko go nie stracić. Stiles już trochę Dereka znał i wiedział, że ta opcja była bardzo prawdopodobna. Caren i jej stado nie chcieli rzucić się im do gardeł i wytłuc w jeden dzień. Nie, w ten sposób niczego by nie osiągnęli, byli zbyt słabi. Najpierw chcieli osłabić stado, więź pomiędzy jego poszczególnymi członków, a dopiero potem uderzyć, wykorzystując ich słabość.  
\- Gotowe. – Głos Dereka wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Brunet zatrzasnął maskę z trochę większą siłą niż było to konieczne. Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego mimo wszystko, nie chcąc dać Colowi satysfakcji. Objął swojego chłopaka za szyję i pocałował go w usta, pewnie wsuwając mu język do ust. – Dziękuję – wymruczał zmysłowo… No, na tyle, na ile Stiles był w stanie zrobić cokolwiek zmysłowo. – Jesteś najlepszy.  
Derek trochę się rozluźnił, obejmując go w pasie i odpowiadając krótko na pocałunek.  
\- Powinieneś już jechać, twój tata może się martwić – powiedział brunet.  
\- Mhm… Widzimy się jutro tak jak ustaliliśmy?  
\- Jasne. Gdyby coś jeszcze było nie tak, daj znać – powiedział.  
\- Się wie. – Stiles jeszcze raz nachylił się i pocałował go w policzek. – Do zobaczenia.  
Derek błysnął na Cola oczami, ale poza tym zupełnie go zignorował. Wsiadł do swojego samochodu i odjechał zaraz za Stilesem, zostawiając rudego samego na środku drogi.  
Stiles odetchnął. Niby nic wielkiego się nie działo, ale miał wrażenie, że sytuacja coraz bardziej się komplikowała.  
Wiedział sporo o zamiarach Caren i tym, dlaczego pojawiła się ze swoim stadem na terytorium Hale’ów.  
Problem polegał na tym, że nadal nie znał tożsamości osoby, która napuściła na nich te wszystkie omegi, a miał silne przeczucie, że ta osoba jest kluczowym pionkiem w całej grze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał. Nie jest sprawdzony, więc sorry za literówki, itd. Postanowiłam w drugiej części nie rozwodzić się tak bardzo nad detektywistyczną częścią historii, więc dopóki nie usłyszę silnego sprzeciwu, śledztwo Stilesa opiszę tylko marginalnie i dopiero na końcu sam wyjaśni, co po kolei i jak. Byłoby super, gdybyście dali mi znać, jak/czy Wam się podobało ;)  
> Pozdrawiam!


	19. Atak

Stado Caren od lat miało problemy. Mało ziemi, otoczeni przez o wiele większe stada, gotowe wydrzeć im ich własność w każdej chwili. Poprzednik Caren trzymał porządek żelazną ręką i nie wahał się zabijać tych, którzy wchodzili mu w drogę, bez względu na to, czy byli to wrogowie, czy członkowie jego własnej watahy. Każdy, kto stanowił dla niego zagrożenie, prędzej czy później kończył martwy. Stado długo cierpiało, nie potrafiąc mu się postawić i bojąc się zagrożenia z zewnątrz. To byli zwykli ludzie, prowadzący proste życie. To, że mieli kły i pazury nie oznaczało, że potrafili ich używać. Nawet gdyby część z nich wystąpiła przeciwko alfie, ich zwycięstwo było mało prawdopodobne, no i co potem? Zmiana alfy oznaczała ponownie zawiązywanie paktów z innymi stadami, które nie były tak ugodowe, jak oni, i łatwo mogłyby się ich pozbyć, by odebrać im ziemię i iskrę alfy.  
Tak przynajmniej Deaton miał zapisane w jednej z najstarszych ksiąg, jakie Stiles widział w swoim życiu. Kto by się spodziewał, że weterynarz trzymał w swoim gabinecie księgi, w których miał spisane historie o nadprzyrodzonych istotach oraz populacje wilkołaków. Stiles nie był do końca pewny, na ile może wierzyć tym zapiskom, ale podejrzewał, że większość z nich jest prawdziwa. Wszystkie informacje, jakie zgromadził na własna rękę, zgadzały się z tymi z księgi. Według danych Deatona, stado McGregor – bo tak miał na nazwisko poprzednik Caren - liczyło dwunastu członków. Co ciekawe, jednym z nich była Alicja Ferguson – omega, od której zaczęła się wojna stada Hale z łowcami. Początkowo Stiles był przekonany, że Gerard chciał w ten sposób rozpocząć wojnę, ale teraz już nie był tego taki pewny.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał Allison, która siedziała obok niego w zamkniętym biurze Deatona i porównywała jego notatki z tymi, które znalazła w rupieciach po Gerardzie i które podprowadziła ojcu, jak nie patrzył. Cały budynek ogrodzili linią jarzęba pospolitego, by inne wilkołaki nie mogły się przedostać i dorwać do tych wszystkich dokumentów. Stiles podejrzewał, że niektóre watahy dałyby się rozerwać na strzępy za informacje, które znajdowały się obecnie w ich rękach.  
\- Tak – odparła, pokazując mój plik na komputerze, który przeglądała. – Gerard wyraźnie napisał, że pojechali na teren stada McGregor pertraktować z ich alfą.  
\- Pertraktować, w sensie zlikwidować go? – prychnął Stiles.  
\- Tak podejrzewam… - Allison zmarszczyła brwi. – Gerard w ten sposób szyfrował te dane. Wiem od taty.  
\- Mówi ci o takich rzeczach? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- Zaczął nie szkolić na łowcę – powiedziała. – Kobiety w mojej rodzinie są szkolone na przywódców. Po śmierci mojej babci zdecydowano, że to ja obejmę władze, gdy przejdę odpowiednie szkolenie, ale tata czekał, aż skończę osiemnaście lat. Do tego czasu rządzić miał Gerard. Tata jest prawie pewny, że Gerard zabił swoją żonę tylko po to, by przejąć władzę i móc wpłynąć na mnie.  
\- Twój dziadek był chorym fiutem.  
\- Nawet mi nie mów. – Westchnęła. – Wracając do tematu. Jak spojrzysz na datę to widać, że jest to na krótko przed rzekomą śmiercią Kate.  
\- A wcześniej twoja walnięta ciotka była człowiekiem – dopowiedział Stiles. – Więc Kate wyjeżdża z Gerardem do stada McGregor, gdzie zostaje ugryziona…  
\- A alfa zabity – dopowiedziała. – Ale dużo później, inaczej Gerard miałby to gdzieś zapisane.  
\- Podejrzewam, że Gerard nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Moim zdaniem pojechał tam, by dogadać się z alfą i kazał mu ugryźć Kate.  
\- Ale po co? Czemu alfa miałby w czymkolwiek mu pomagać? To łowca – zauważyła. – No i czemu Gerard miałby chcieć, by ugryzł Kate?  
\- Ugh… - Stiles przeciągnął się czując, jak mu przeskakują kości. – No nie wiem. Stado McGregor miało spore problemy terytorialne. Może Gerard rozpoczął już swój plan.  
\- Czemu nie poprosić, by alfa go po prostu ugryzł? Byłoby po sprawie.  
\- Ale nie zniszczyłby Hale’ów, a usilnie chciał odciągnąć twojego ojca od Petera, co, swoją drogą, bleh.  
Allison westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na niego krzywo.  
\- Weź mi nie mów. To nie ty musisz słuchać tego, co wyprawiają w nocy w sypialni. Sądząc po hałasie to chyba rzucają się po ścianach.  
\- Jestem ciekawy, który jest aktywem, a który pasywem.  
\- Zmieniają się – powiedziała Allison bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
Stiles zakrztusił się własną śliną.  
\- Okej, dobra, nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd masz takie informacje.  
\- I dobrze.  
Stiles pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Dobra, wracając do tematu. Czyli co? Gerard jedzie do stada McGregor. Podejrzewam, że chce się z nimi dogadać. Obiecuje alfie ziemie Hale’ów… w ten sposób rozwiązałby ich problemy, no nie? Alfa jest podejrzliwy, więc Gerard każe mu ugryźć Kate jako zabezpieczenie. Alfa daje się nabrać na jego sztuczki, a Gerard zaczyna pierwszą fazę planu.  
Allison zamyśliła się na chwilę.  
\- Brzmi logicznie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Gerard był zdolny do obmyślenia czegoś takiego. – Pokręciła głową. – Co dalej? Gerard dogaduje się z alfą i tak dalej, wracają do Beacon Hills.  
\- Alicja Ferguson bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i przyjeżdża do Hale’ów prosić o pomoc?  
\- Mogła wiedzieć o umowie Gerarda z ich alfą. Mogła też zwyczajnie chcieć poprosić Hale’ów o interwencję w sprawie ich alfy.  
\- Mhm, to bardzo prawdopodobne. Miała pecha, bo Gerard dopadł ją pierwszy, zanim zdołała skontaktować się z ówczesnym alfą, Talią.  
Stiles nie był pewny, ile rzeczywiście się wydarzyło, a ile dośpiewał sobie z Allison. Podejrzewał, że Caren i jej stado chcieli wykorzystać słabość Hale’ów i odebrać im ich ziemie. W ten sposób pozbyliby się silnego sąsiada i pokazali innym, że należy się z nimi liczyć. Pokazaliby siłę i mieliby ziemię, co rozwiązałoby ich wszystkie problemy.  
Na to, że on i Allison mieli rację, wskazywała też inna rzecz – syn alfy. Poprzednik Caren, którego tak bardzo nie lubiano, miał syna, Matthew. Chłopak nie miał nazwiska po ojcu, lecz po matce, której nazwisko brzmiało Gallagher. Matt Gallagher. Ten sam suczysyn, który postrzelił Stilesa i wpadł na błyskotliwy pomysł wyrzucenia go do lasu na pożarcie bestii. Matt mógł wiedzieć, że to wilkołaki żyły w tym lesie. Mógł też nie wiedzieć i uwierzyć w bajeczki, które opowiadała mu Kate. Mógł też myśleć, że Hale’owie go rozerwą tak czy siak i udawać, że wierzy w bestię przed swoim kolegą, który był razem z nimi. Stiles nie wiedział, ale to zdecydowanie był ten sam Matt.  
Stiles miał dokładna listę członków stada McGregor. Prócz tych, którzy przybyli, martwego alfy, Matta i Alicji Ferguson brakowało jeszcze jednej osoby. Niestety ta osoba nie była wpisana z imienia i nazwiska, lecz jako „emisariusz”. Każde jedno stado w księdze miało taką adnotację. Niektóre z nich miały w nawiasie podane imię lub ksywkę, ale w tym akurat nie.  
\- Masz jakieś informacje o tym, kto to jest emisariusz? – spytał Stiles. Tak jak podejrzewał, wspólnymi siłami z Allison zdołali połączyć sporo faktów. Dalej nie wiedzieli nic o stadzie omeg, które zaatakowały podczas pełni, ale byli coraz bliżej rozwiązania zagadki.  
\- Tata mi mówił, że emisariuszem jest doradca alfy. To człowiek, który posiada rozległą wiedzę o istotach nadprzyrodzonych i służy radą alfie w różnych sytuacjach. Zna też podstawy magii.  
\- Magii?  
\- Stiles, jestem prawie pewna, że to ty – powiedziała, patrząc na niego spokojnie.  
\- Co? Nie znam magii.  
\- Potrafisz skłonić jarząb do posłuszeństwa. To ten rodzaj magii, którym posługują się emisariusze. Poza tym, cały czas pomagasz Peterowi. To dzięki tobie część watahy zdołało przetrwać. Nie raz zauważyłam, że Peter często cię podpuszcza i testuje. Dał ci te wszystkie księgi, byś mógł zacząć się szkolić. Derek uczy cię walczyć. Teraz Peter kazał ci rozejrzeć się i poszukać osoby odpowiedzialnej za atak. Konsultuje się z tobą przed podjęciem ważnych decyzji, nawet jeśli udaje, że twoja odpowiedź go nie interesuje lub jest skrajnie głupia. Podejrzewam, że szykuje cię na kolejnego emisariusza.  
Stiles tylko się na nią patrzył. Kompletnie mu to nie przyszło do głowy. Do tej pory był przekonany, że Peter ciągle zadaje mu takie głupie pytania, bo chce go podpuścić i ponabijać się z niego. Poza tym, to był Peter. Czego więcej można się po nim spodziewać, jak nie bycia dupkiem? Tylko że to, co mówiła Allison, miało sens. Peter faktycznie mógł go szkolić na kolejnego emisariusza. Stiles miał być parterem Dereka, więc już z tego powodu należało mu się miejsce w stadzie. Gdyby Peter wciągnął go bardziej w strukturę watahy i przydzielił mu konkretne zadanie, miałby po swojej stronie także policję. Dopóki ojciec Stilesa był szeryfem, wiele rzeczy byli w stanie sprawdzić lub, w razie konieczności, zatuszować. A nawet po jego przejściu na emeryturę ciągle mieliby kontakty w policji. To spore ułatwienie, kiedy było się istotą nadprzyrodzoną i chciało się ukryć niektóre wydarzenia przed innymi ludźmi.  
\- Masz rację. Peter totalnie mnie szkoli… Egh, cholera…  
\- Mhm.  
\- Ej, mogę ci zadać pytanie? – Jeszcze jedna kwestia wydawała mu się niezwykle ważna w całym tym bałaganie.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Co się dzieje z tobą i Scottem?  
Allison westchnęła z irytacją odgarniając włosy za ucho.  
\- Chciałabym to wiedzieć! Wszystko było w porządku, aż tu nagle Scott mi wyskakuje, że jak chcę to mogę sobie iść do Olafa bla bla bla. Nawet nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Najwyraźniej ubzdurał sobie, że ja i Olaf mamy się ku sobie.  
Olaf był członkiem watahy Caren, który ostrzył sobie zęby na Allison i ani trochę się z tym nie krył.  
\- Więc Olaf się do ciebie przyczepił i postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by skłócić cię ze Scottem.  
\- Dziękuję! Naprawdę się cieszę, że chociaż ktoś to widzi! Jakbyś mógł to wytłumaczyć Scottowi, byłoby super! W ogóle do niego nie dociera, co mówię! Powtarzam mu raz za razem, że chcę tylko jego, ale on tylko Olaf to i Olaf tamto. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Zaczyna mnie to wkurzać.  
\- Mówił, że się do niego nie odzywasz.  
\- Daję mu czas na zmądrzenie.  
Stiles skinął głową. A więc miał rację. Olaf wyraźnie próbował skłócić Scotta i Allison. Col bankowo doprowadzał Dereka do szału sugerując, że jest zainteresowany Stilesem. Hayden uczepiła się Liama. Ian wyraźnie włóczył się za Corą, przez co Cecyl dostawał szajby. Stiles nie był pewny, ale miał wrażenie, że Sarah dość podejrzanie często wgapiała się w Dereka. Zauważył też, że Tinker, kolejny beta Caren, chodził za Isaac’iem. Caren pilnowała Petera, a Carl udawał wielkie zainteresowanie bronią Chrisa. Obstawili ich z każdej strony.  
Caren i Carl tylko próbowali odseparować Chrisa i Petera, ale to tyle. Wiedzieli, że na tym etapie związku już nie daliby rady ich skłócić, nie w tak krótkim czasie. Nie po tym, co Peter i Chris ostatnio przeszli. Ale reszta… Scott i Allison byli zakochani do bólu, ale Scott miał okropnie niskie poczucie własnej wartości. Raz frajer, zawsze frajer. Supermoce powinny mu trochę z tym pomóc, ale na to potrzeba było czasu. Scott zawsze czuł, że Allison jest dla niego zbyt dobra i Olaf dobrze to wykorzystywał. Był starszy, potrafił panować nad swoimi mocami i nie brakowało mu urody. Col wyraźnie żerował na niepewności Dereka co do Stilesa. Derek miał obawy, że ich związek może się łatwo posypać i że Stiles go zostawi, gdy na horyzoncie pojawi się ktoś inny. Colowi łatwo było go zmanipulować. Derek był dobrym facetem, ale przepychanki i gry psychologiczne nie leżały w jego charakterze. Derek nie potrafił manipulować i nie wychwytywał takich rzeczy, przez co stanowił łatwy cel dla ludzi takich jak stado Caren czy Peter, który był cholernym mistrzem manipulacji. Liam był najmłodszy i przez swoją chorobę trochę odstawał. Hayden prawdopodobnie była jego pierwszą miłością. Biedak był bez szans. A Isaac? Isaac przyjaźnił się z Ericą i Boydem. Teraz, kiedy ich zabrakło, musiał czuć się trochę samotny. Tinker był co prawda starszy, bo miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, ale coś w nim imponowało Isaac’owi.  
\- Myślisz, że byłabyś w stanie wykorzystać to na naszą korzyść? – spytał.  
\- To, że Olaf się przyczepił?  
Stiles skinął.  
\- Jasne. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wygląda mi na specjalnie bystrego.  
\- Super. Postaraj się go wypytać o emisariusza. Każda informacja może być cenna. Płeć, przybliżony wiek, imię, ksywka, cokolwiek. Jeśli Caren przejęła władzę w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na dokładne opracowanie planu. A skoro ona i jej stado opuścili swoje ziemie i są tutaj, jej emisariusz też pewnie się pojawił.  
\- Jakie są szanse, że uda nam się znaleźć ta osobę?  
\- Małe. Wystarczy, że ktoś ma tutaj rodzinę i przyjedzie, powiedzmy, w gości. Nie ma szans, żeby jakiś system to wyłapał. Mogę pogadać z Dannym i poprosić go, by pomógł mi wyłapać tych, którzy przyjechali do Beacon Hills w ostatnim czasie, ale nie uda nam się wyłapać wszystkich.  
Allison skinęła, przewracając stronę w księdze. Zastanawiali się już nad jakimś planem, by wywabić emisariusza i go złapać, ale nic nie przychodziło im do głowy.  
\- Nie móc nic Scottowi – poprosił, przypominając sobie o tym po jakimś czasie. – Scott nie potrafi udawać. Gdyby zrozumiał, że Olaf cię faktycznie nie interesuje, mógłby ci przeszkodzić.  
Allison uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Odnajdujesz się w stadzie jak mało kto, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?  
\- Ugh…  
\- Chcesz, żeby ktoś jeszcze zaczął węszyć?  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie jestem pewny? Scott, Derek i Liam odpadają. To nie ich broszka, są zbyt… prostolinijni. Mogliby nam tylko wejść w paradę. Ale Isaac mógłby nam pomóc. I Cora.  
\- Derek mógłby wyciągnąć informacje od Sarah.  
Stiles parsknął.  
\- Derek nie wyciągnąłby informacji podstępem nawet wtedy, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. Od razu widać, jak coś kręci. Lepiej go w to nie mieszać.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz.  
Allison mu nie wierzyła. Była przekonana, że Stiles chce trzymać Dereka z daleka od szponów Sarah i po części miała rację. Stiles wierzył Derekowi i wierzył w to, że jego chłopak by jej nie ruszył, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że sama myśl o Sarah i Dereku sprawiał, że zieleniał z zazdrości. No i Derek nie nadawał się do wyciągania z kogoś informacji. Ani trochę.  
On i Allison wrócili do przeglądanie materiałów, które zgromadzili w nadziei na to, że uda im się znaleźć jakieś poszlaki. W końcu te omegi musiały się skądś wziąć, prawda? Chociaż część powinna być w tych zapiskach. Mieli ich imiona i nazwiska, więc to powinna być kwestia czasu.  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia Stiles miał okazję porozmawiać z Corą i Isaac’iem. Żadne z nich nie było zainteresowane wilkami, które się ich uczepiły i oboje całkiem dobrze potrafili się odnaleźć w potyczkach słownych, jeśli chcieli. Cora wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała, że żaden problem. Uśmiechała się przy tym dziwnie. Isaac westchnął, jakby nie bardzo mu się to podobało, ale ostatecznie też się zgodził. Nawet nie pytał, co Stiles chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć. Cora chciała wiedzieć, ale jej nie powiedział. Nie była zadowolona.  
Derek był poza miastem przez kilka dni. Pojechał odwiedzić swojego młodszego brata, Oliwera, który znajdował się pod opieką Satomi Ito. Stiles nie znał szczegółów. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego Oliwer nie wrócił po rozprawieniu się z Gerardem. Może sam zadecydował, że chce tam zostać, a może Peter mu nie pozwolił. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że Derek spędzi z bratem wspaniałe chwile i wzajemnie pomogą sobie po stracie tak wielu krewnych. Stado wydawało się dobrze prosperować – przynajmniej powierzchownie – ale Stiles wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Stracenie jednego członka rodziny jest ciężkie, gdy jest się z nim blisko, a co dopiero stracenie tak wielu. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na pozostałych członków watahy, by zrozumieć ich ból. Nie pokazywali tego po sobie, ale Stiles i tak widział, kiedy czasami milkli, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Derek czasami mamrotał przez sen imię swoje starszej siostry. Cora nie spychała innych ze schodów dlatego, że była niespełna rozumu czy że miała taki sposób bycia. Podejrzewał, że przemocą odreagowywała stratę. Z ich wyostrzonymi zmysłami brak członków rodziny musiał być jeszcze dotkliwszy.

Był późny wieczór, kiedy Stiles pojechał po zakupy. Wybrał ten sam, w którym po raz pierwszy zobaczył Dereka. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Miał wrażenie, że od tego czasu minęły wieki, a przecież było to zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze jakiś rok temu nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu wilkołaków. Teraz było to dla niego zupełnie oczywiste.  
Nie był pewny, co go zaniepokoiło. Jakoś tak… czuł, że coś jest nie tak, gdy tylko wysiadł z samochodu. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie, ale wszystko wyglądało normalnie.  
Dziwne uczycie nie opuszczało go nawet na chwilę. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Może była to paranoja po wydarzeniach ostatnich miesięcy, a może wyczulone zmysły biły na alarm, że ktoś ma w stosunku do niego złe zamiary. Stiles powoli uczył się ufać swoim instynktom i nie zamierzał ich ignorować.  
Zrobił zakupy, przyglądając się innym klientom. Tak jak tej nocy, kiedy łowcy zaatakowali Dereka i Corę, nie było ich wielu. Zaledwie kilka osób kręciło się po wielkim markecie. Sklep znowu przeorganizował swoje wyposażenie, więc Stiles potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zlokalizować wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.  
Zapłacił za zakupy i wyszedł ze sklepu. Otworzył drzwi i wrzucił siatki z zakupami na siedzenie pasażera, kiedy nagle zobaczył czyjeś odbicie w szybie. Schylił się w ostatniej chwili zanim kij baseballowy zderzył się z szybą w miejscu, w którym jeszcze chwilę wcześniej była jego głowa.  
Chciał się obrócić, ale tym razem cios napastnika trafił w odpowiednie miejsce. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Słaniając się na nogach, próbował zasłonić głowę. Kolejny cios spadł na jego ramię, potem plecy. Stiles uchylił powieki, ale było ciemno, a on prawie zupełnie zamroczony. Nic nie udało mu się dostrzec, nieważne jak bardzo chciał zobaczyć cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu zidentyfikować napastnika.  
Kolejny cios trafił w tył jego głowy. Stiles stracił przytomność.

Gdy się obudził, do jego świadomości najpierw dotarł ból. Potworny ból płynący przez całe jego ciało jak niekończąca się fala. Oblizał suche wargi, pojękując cicho.  
Otworzył oczy, ale nie pomogło mu to zbytnio. Było ciemno i zimno. Dłuższą chwilę leżał bez ruchu, próbując pozbyć się zawrotów głowy i mdłości. Spróbował poruszyć delikatnie nogami, a potem rękami by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest sprawne. Nie był do końca pewny, co się stało. Był prawie pewny, że ma wstrząs mózgu.  
Gdy uczucie mdłości zelżało, Stiles sięgnął do kieszeni. Ciągle miał tam telefon. Drżącą ręką wyciągnął go i odblokował ekran. Nagłe światło było niczym igły wbijające się w jego oczy. Po policzkach pociekły mu łzy bólu. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się przeciągnąć palcem po ekranie i zmniejszyć jego jasność na tyle, by móc sprawdzić godzinę i zasięg.  
Zasięgu nie było. Godzina nic mu nie mówiła, bo dalej nie był pewny, co mu się stało. Gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła bijącego od telefonu, Stiles zwiększył jasność ekranu i poświecił telefonem by sprawdzić, gdzie jest.  
Była to jakaś grota bez wyjścia, głęboka w ziemi na jakieś pięć metrów. Ktoś musiał go do niej wrzucić i go tam zostawić. Stiles przyciemnił ekran i spojrzał w górę. Widział pojedyncze gwiazdy na niebie.  
\- Kurwa – zaklął cicho. Z trudem udało mu się unieść do pozycji siedzącej, a potem stojącej. Próbował złapać zasięg, ale nigdzie go nie było.  
Powoli dotarło do niego, że ktoś go zaatakował na parkingu i ten ktoś zapewne go wrzucił do tej dziury. Wydrapanie się z niej byłoby trudne bez urazu głowy, a ze wstrząsem mózgu, które Stiles najprawdopodobniej miał, niemożliwe. Gdyby spadł i znowu uderzył się w głowę, pewnie by już więcej nie wstał.  
Rozważył swoje opcje. Mógł zwyczajnie czekać, chociaż do rana i wtedy ocenić, jakie szansa ma na wyjście z tej dziury o własnych siłach. Mógł też dalej próbować z zasięgiem. Była też opcja napisania wiadomości i wyrzucenia telefonu z dziury, by tam złapał zasięg, ale w ten sposób pozbawiłby się źródła światła i zegarka.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nie powinien spać. Nie mógł wyjść.  
Bał się.  
Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że całą noc przesiedział skulony, próbując wymyślić jakiś inny sposób wyjścia z tej dziury. Gdy zaczęło świtać i do środka wdrapały się pierwsze promienie słońca, Stiles zaczął badać strukturę ścianek dziury. Nigdy się nie wspinał. Ścianki były bardzo strome, ale miejscami miały sporo korzeni i kamieni, które wyglądały solidnie i mogły wytrzymać pod jego ciężarem.  
Zagryzł dolną wargę, wahając się chwilę. Potem zdecydował, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Możliwe, że już go szukali, ale znalezienie go mogło trochę zająć. Obawiał się, że jest skazany tylko na siebie.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, złapał za najbliższe korzenie i ostrożnie rozpoczął wspinaczkę. Był osłabiony i obolały, więc wiele ruchów przychodziło mu z trudem, ale powoli piął się w górę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to wszystko trwało. Może minutę, a może całą godzinę. Mięśnie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, kiedy ostrożnie unosił stopy i opierał się na kolejnych korzeniach, powoli wspinając się wyżej.  
To byłoby zbyt proste, pomyślał, kiedy nagle korzeń urwał się i Stiles poleciał w dół.  
Stracił przytomność.  
Gdy ocknął się po raz kolejny, słyszał podniesione głosy. Jęknął cicho.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział ktoś, trzymając go mocno za rękę. – Nic ci nie grozi.  
Stiles zakwilił cicho. Jego ból był dziwnie przytłumiony. Otworzył oczy i zerknął na osobę, która siedziała za nim i trzymała go w ramionach.  
Col. To był Col. Z jakiegoś powodu był z nim w dziurze i siedział tuż za nim, opierając go o swoją klatkę piersiową. Jego ręce zaciskały się na nadgarstkach Stilesa. Nie trudno było zauważyć czarne żyły świadczące o tym, że Col przejmował jego ból.  
\- Długo jeszcze? – krzyknął Col, unosząc głowę. Stiles ostrożnie uniósł wzrok do góry. Zobaczył głowy Petera, Sarah, Liama i Hayden, patrzące w głąb dziury. – Ocknął się.  
Stiles nic nie powiedział. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z barków ogromny ciężar. Zdał sobie sprawę, że był to strach, który łapał go za gardło i tylko cudem nie doprowadził do ataku paniki.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał cicho. Pamiętał, że został zaatakowany, ale Col nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Przepadłeś wczoraj wieczorem – powiedział Col, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. – Wszyscy się martwili. Ja i Liam znaleźliśmy cię tutaj nieprzytomnego. Liam ma lęk wysokości, więc to ja po ciebie zszedłem. Mam nadzieję, że twój chłopak nie rozerwie mnie przez to na strzępy.  
Stiles tylko wymruczał coś. Nie było to zrozumiałe nawet dla niego. Zamknął oczy, zupełnie wykończony. Col był ciepły, więc mimowolnie oparł się mocniej plecami o jego klatkę piersiową. Jego ramiona zadrżały mimowolnie. Col objął go szczelniej, widząc że ma dreszcze.  
\- Nie zasypiaj – poprosił. – Nie wiemy, jak poważnie uderzyłeś się w głowę.  
Stiles znowu coś tylko mruknął. Był taki zmęczony.  
Col westchnął cicho. Z góry cały czas dochodziło do nich nawoływanie i podniesione głosy, ale Stiles bez problemu to wytłumił.  
Kolejne wydarzenia pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Do jamy w ziemi wrzucono linę, którą Col go obwiązał. Gdy wilkołak przestał zabierać jego ból, Stiles poczuł nawrót mdłości. Obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, więc je zamknął w obawie przed tym, że zwymiotuje.  
Wilkołaki bez problemu wciągnęły go do góry. Col chwilę później wyskoczył z jamy. Drogi do szpitala nie pamiętał. Wiedział, że budzono go co jakiś czas. Słyszał podniesione i przyciszone głowy. Czuł, że ktoś go trzyma za rękę. I non stop go budzono. Dużo, dużo później wrócił do siebie na tyle, że był w stanie zrozumieć, co się wokół nie dzieje. Ba! Zaczęło go obchodzić, co się wokół niego dzieje. Wcześniej myślał tylko o tym by zasnąć i obudzić się dopiero wtedy, jak już będzie zdrowy.  
Było jasno, kiedy otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje żadnego bólu. Spojrzał w dół i zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku, a jego żyły są czarne od bólu, który z niego wysysał. Mimowolnie westchnął, dziękując niebiosom za wilkołacze czary mary, dzięki któremu nie musiał więcej cierpieć.  
\- Derek? – spytał cicho. Nie chciał go obudzić, jeśli ten jeszcze spał.  
\- Jestem – odparł wilkołak od razu, wciskając noc w jego szyję.  
Stiles mimowolnie zachichotał.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś – odparł. – Widzę.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Głos Dereka był dziwny. Stiles zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć, co pobrzmiewało w głosie jego chłopaka, że poczuł się zaniepokojony.  
\- Dobrze – wychrypiał. – Mogę wody?  
Derek wstał z łóżka i nalał mu wody z dystrybutora. Podszedł do niego i ostrożnie podał mu plastikowy kubek, pomagając mu unieść głowy i napić się z niego. Stiles odetchnął z ulga. Nawet nie wiedział, że tak bardzo chciało mu się pić.  
\- Lepiej? – spytał wilkołak, siadając na łóżku i ponownie łapiąc go za nadgarstek.  
Stiles westchnął z ukontentowaniem i skinął powoli głową.  
\- Ile czasu spałem? – zapytał.  
\- Prawie dwa dni. Byłeś wykończony po całej nocy w jamie, w której cię znaleźli.  
\- Jest tu ktoś oprócz naszych?  
Derek pokręcił głową.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że emisariusz ich stada nie był zachwycony postępem w moim małym śledztwie – mruknął. Wiedział, że Derek i tak usłyszy. – I chyba myśli, że wiem więcej, niż rzeczywiście wiem.  
\- Zostaw to. Teraz liczy się tylko twoje zdrowie. Wyjechałem tylko na dwa dni, a ty omal nie zginąłeś. Następnym razem jedziesz ze mną.  
\- Uh-huh.  
Stiles nie skomentował tego. Podejrzewał, że Derek szalał, gdy dowiedział się o jego zniknięciu.  
\- Jak mocno uszkodziłem sobie głowę? – spytał.  
Derek westchnął.  
\- Całkiem słabo, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się zdarzyło. To znaczy, co udało nam się ustalić, że się zdarzyło.  
\- Ktoś przywalił mi kijem baseballowym na parkingu, a potem wrzucił do dziury w środku lasu i tam zostawił. Próbowałem wyjść, ale spadłem.  
Derek wdrapał się na łóżko obok niego, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Następnym razem jedziesz ze mną – powtórzył cicho, splatając z nim swoje palce.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, czując kluchę w gardle. Szok sprawił, że nie panikował, gdy leżał w tamtej dziurze. Jakoś tak… miał przeczucie, że go w końcu znajdą. Ten atak nie był przypadkowy, ale nie miał go zabić. To było ostrzeżenie, że jeśli będzie się mieszał, to źle skończy. I przez chwilę pozwolił sobie spanikować i pozwolić, by strach nim zawładnął. Ale tylko na chwilę, bo potem… Potem przypomniał sobie, że stawka w grze się nie zmieniła. Tak jak w walce przeciwko Gerardowi, tak i tutaj na szali było życie Dereka i innych członków stada. Wycofanie się nie wchodziło w grę, nieważne, ile razy jakiś debil walnie go w głowę. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by coś stało się jego bliskim. Był gotowy walczyć do upadłego, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
A poza tym... Jeśli ktoś zadał sobie trud, by go zastraszyć, wyraźnie poczuł się zastraszony przez niego, a to oznaczało, że Stiles szedł w dobrym kierunku. To oznaczało, że był coraz bliżej rozwikłania zagadki i odkrycia tożsamości emisariusza, który prawdopodobnie stał za tym atakiem. Ktokolwiek to był, czuł w nim zagrożenie.  
I właśnie popełnił błąd.


	20. Starcie

Jak zwykle, Peter do całego wywodu Stilesa był nastawiony sceptycznie. Najwyraźniej uważał, że po tym, jak ostatnio Stiles zarobił w głowę i dostał wstrząsu mózgu, nie można było na nim polegać. Nastolatek czuł rosnącą w nim irytację, bo nawet jeśli cholernie bolała go głowa, niekoniecznie oznaczało to, że coś mu się poprzestawiało w mózgu i nie potrafi spójnie myśleć. No, dobra, może reagował z lekko spóźnionym zapłonem, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło.  
Irytację potęgował fakt, że już przecież udowodnił swoją wartość no i Peter sam do niego przyszedł z tym problemem. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jak za starych dobrych czasów, Stiles został na placu boju sam.  
Peter nie do końca wierzył w tą jego historię, bo nie podobało mu się, na czym Stiles opierał swoją wiedzę, czyli książkach Deatona. Twierdził, że przez te kilka miesięcy wiele mogło się zdarzyć i zapiski weterynarza nie były wiarygodne. Stiles się z nim zgadzał, po przecież stado Caren wyraźnie się zmieniło od czasu, kiedy na jego temat pojawił się ostatni wpis w księdze. Nie oznaczało to jednak od razu, że Stiles się mylił, a wręcz dawało im szansę złapania sprawcy.  
Stiles uczepił się faktu, że tylko emisariusz miał możliwość przejęcia kontroli nad grupą omeg i umieszczenia tojadu na ich pazurach. Inny wilkołak nie dałby rady czegoś takiego zrobić. Jasne, ktoś mógł mu pomagać, ale to było ryzyko, które Stiles był gotów podjąć.  
Peter najwyraźniej nie. Mimo tego, że czas naglił, wydawał się spokojny i powiedział, że nie zamierza działać pochopnie. Dobrze wiedział, że Caren nic nie zrobi co najmniej do następnej pełni, co dawało im około dwa tygodnie na działanie. Stiles, leżąc w łóżku, miał dużo czasu na przemyślenia i postanowił wcielić w życie swój własny plan i wywabić emisariusza, którego uznawał za sprawcę ataku omeg.  
Isaac i Cora już wiedzieli, że mają się kłócić pod publiczkę i wciągnąć w to Liama. Jako że Liam był niezwykle wybuchowy jak miał dobry dzień, nie było to specjalnie trudne. Dodatkowo Allison zaczęła więcej czasu poświęcać Olafowi, który najwyraźniej wziął ją sobie na celownik. Stiles poprosił też Dereka, żeby żalił się klejącej do niego Sarah na niego – że im się nie układa, że Stiles jest jeszcze taki młody, że wszystko niby jest super, ale jednak coś mu nie pasuje w tym wszystkim… Subtelność nie była mocną stroną Dereka, ale po szkoleniu Stilesa – który nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z byciem przykutym do łóżka – załapał, czego jego chłopak od niego oczekiwał i dołączył do działania. Stiles chciał pokazać, że ich stado jest słabsze, niż rzeczywiście było, żeby sprowokować Caren do ataku. Starał się też pilnować, żeby żaden członek stada nie znalazł się w otoczeniu dwóch lub więcej obcych wilków, które w razie nagłego ataku mogłyby wyrządzić mu krzywdę.  
I wszystko szło dobrze przez jakiś tydzień, kiedy nagle do jego domu wparowała Allison, oddychając ciężko i ze śladami łez na policzkach.  
\- Co za… Agh! – krzyczała, ocierając łzy. Była wyraźnie wściekła i miała minę, jakby chciała kogoś zamordować. – Czy naprawdę wszyscy faceci są emocjonalnie upośledzeni czy to tylko ja mam takie szczęście, że spodobał mi się Scott?! – Stiles zamrugał. Allison nawet się nie przejęła, że najwyraźniej dopiero wyszedł spod prysznica i stał przed nią w samych bokserkach. Wparowała do jego domu jak do swojego własnego i nie miał czasu się ubrać, kiedy przypuściła na niego szturm. – Ty jakoś nie miałeś problemów ze zrozumieniem, o co tak naprawdę chodzi! To jakaś magiczna zdolność gejów czy ja po prostu wzięłam się nie za tego faceta, co trzeba?!  
Stiles zamrugał. Nie do końca rozumiał, czy właśnie mówiła mu komplement czy może jednak obrażała twierdząc, że jest ciotowaty w pewien sposób? I czemu rzucała mu w twarz, że jest gejem? Stiles sam nie do końca to wiedział.  
\- Eee… Co się stało? – spytał. To była jedyne rozsądne pytanie, jakie mu przyszło do głowy.  
\- Co się stało?! Zerwaliśmy ze sobą, to się stało! – powiedziała, aż gotując się ze złości. Stiles wybałuszył na nią oczy. - Zamknij usta, bo ci muchy nalecą! Wyobrażasz sobie, że Scott mnie skonfrontował, że spędzam za dużo czasu z Olafem? Jakby ten przygłup mógł mnie kiedykolwiek zainteresować! Zaczęliśmy się przemawiać, potem już najnormalniej w świecie kłócić, aż nagle od słowa do słowa doszło do tego, że już dłużej nie powinniśmy być ze sobą! Wyobrażasz sobie coś takiego?!  
Stiles nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że gdyby Allison miała wtedy przy sobie strzały, Scott wyciągałby właśnie grot jednej ze swojego tyłka.  
Dziewczyna jeszcze chwilę dawała upust emocji, po czym na końcu się popłakała (po raz kolejny, sądząc po jej czerwonych oczach), po czym mamrocząc coś o konieczności porozmawiania z Lydią po prostu zabrała się i poszła. Bez usłyszenia choćby komentarza ze strony Stilesa co do zaistniałej sytuacji.  
Ledwo zamknęły się za nią drzwi, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Nie musiał patrzeć na ekran, by zgadnąć, kto do niego dzwoni.  
\- Tak, Scott?  
\- Allison i ja nie jesteśmy już dłużej razem – powiedział grobowym i lekko rozhisteryzowanym głosem.  
Stiles jęknął w duchu. Jeszcze tylko tego było im trzeba!  
\- Co się stało? – zapytał. Był ciekawy, jak Scott interpretuje to, co zaszło pomiędzy nim i jego byłą, najwyraźniej, dziewczyną.  
\- Najpierw się wdzięczy do tego całego Olafa, a potem mi zarzuca, że mam urojenia! Dobrze wiedziałem, co się dzieje, okej? Nie dam z siebie tak łatwo zrobić idioty! Kiedy ją o to wprost zapytałem, zaczęła się wypierać i bagatelizować sprawę, jakbym nie widział tego wszystkiego na własne oczy! I jeszcze mi zarzuciła, że przesadzam i mi się wydaje i że nic między nimi nie ma, ale ja czuję go na niej, okej?! – bulwersował się Scott. – Widziałem, jak flirtują, jak mu pozwalała się łapać za rękę i nie dam sobie wmówić, że było inaczej! Zawsze myślałem, że ma wystarczające jaja, żeby ze mną po prostu zerwać, jeśli znalazła sobie kogoś lepszego, a nie zachowywać… w taki sposób! – Oczyma wyobraźni widział, jak Scott robi nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Zaczęliśmy się ostro kłócić i stanęło na tym, że lepiej będzie się rozstać i zostać przyjaciółmi.  
Zapadła cisza. Stiles wiedział, że Scott czeka na jakiś komentarz z jego strony, potwierdzający jego rację w tej sprzeczce, ale Stiles zwyczajnie nie potrafił z siebie niczego wykrzesać. Normalnie byłby bardzo przejęty rozstaniem Allison i Scotta i nawet czułby się winny, bo to on chciał, żeby Allison spróbowała coś wyciągnąć od Olafa. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Allison i Scott schodzili się i rozchodzili wiele razy, więc to, że znowu się pokłócili i od razu znowu ze sobą zerwali, o niczym jeszcze nie świadczył. Po którymś razie Stiles już wiedział, że bez względu na wszystko, para prędzej czy później znowu się zejdzie i będzie przeżywać kolejny miesiąc miodowy do czasu, aż uderzy w nich kolejne tsunami. Z nimi tak po prostu już było.  
Dlatego też Stiles tylko westchnął cicho.  
\- Scott, jestem pewny, że Allison nie miała niczego złego na myśli. Ona świata poza tobą nie widzi – powiedział. To, że sam poprosił o Allison o zachowywanie się w ten sposób, postanowił pominąć milczeniem. Nie chciał, żeby przerodziło się to w kolejną awanturę i doprowadziło do poważnego rozdarcia pomiędzy członkami stada. Potrzebował wszystkich, jeśli jego plan miał zadziałać i nie podobało mu się, że Scott wybrał akurat taki moment na urządzanie Allison scen zazdrości.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że trzymasz jej stronę? – sapnął Scott z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – powiedział dla świętego spokoju. Nie chciał się kłócić. – Ale wiem, że nie próbowałaby cię zranić celowo, okej? Wszyscy już trochę się znamy. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz.  
Scott coś mruknął, niezbyt przekonany i rozczarowany reakcją Stilesa.  
Coś zatłukło się zaraz za jego oknem. Stiles obrócił się i zobaczył Dereka, który wślizgiwał się do jego pokoju. Brunet uniósł brwi, najwyraźniej już od jakiegoś czasu przysłuchując się rozmowie przyjaciół.  
\- Słuchaj, muszę lecieć, Derek przyszedł. Prześpij się z tym, co się stało i jak trochę ochłoniesz, spróbuj z nią jeszcze o tym pogadać. Może na spokojnie będzie wam łatwiej się dogadać.  
Scott westchnął ciężko.  
\- Okej, okej, rozumiem memo, mam spadać – mruknął. – Nie sądzę, żeby coś jeszcze z tego było, szczerze mówiąc. Baw się dobrze z Derekiem.  
Scott rozłączył się. Stiles nie przejął się zbytnio jego komentarzem o tym, że już pewnie nic z jego związku z Allison nie będzie.  
Scott zawsze tak mówił po tym, jak się pokłócili.  
\- Kłopoty w raju? – spytał Derek, zamykając okno i podchodząc do niego. Pocałował go w usta na przywitanie.  
\- Scott jest zazdrosny jak diabli o Olafa. Znowu ze sobą zerwali – powiedział z westchnieniem. – Z tego wszystkiego zaczyna mnie boleć głowa – mruknął. – Dałeś radę coś się dowiedzieć od Sarah?  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Tylko patrzy na mnie tym swoim creepy wzrokiem jakby chciała mnie zjeść, łasi się i klei… Nie jest zbyt chętna do rozmowy. Chyba kupiła to, że mamy jakieś problemy, bo wydaje się ostatnio bardzo zadowolona. – Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Próbowałeś ją wypytać o jej przeszłość? Jakieś historyjki z dzieciństwa?  
Opowiadanie o przeszłości było niezwykle trudne, jeśli ktoś chciał ukryć obecność jednego z bohaterów jakichś zdarzeń. Łatwo można się pomylić i powiedzieć trochę za dużo, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o watahę wilków. Stiles dobrze to wiedział, bo Derek często opowiadał mu zabawne historie ze swojego dzieciństwa. W dobrze prosperującym stadzie członkowie byli blisko i z każdym z nich dzieliło się jakieś wspomnienia. Wymazanie jednej osoby byłoby niezmiernie trudne dla kogoś, kto nie był w tym szkolony.  
\- Tak, ale nie powiedziała mi nic interesującego, no i nie było tego zbyt wiele. Może podejrzewa, że próbuję coś z niej wycisnąć? Nie jestem za dobry w takich gierkach i chyba nie jest taka głupia, żeby myśleć, że mógłbym się nią zainteresować?  
Stiles parsknął cicho.  
\- Ktoś tutaj ma duże mniemanie o sobie.  
Derek sapnął z irytacją, patrząc na niego spod byka.  
\- Nie, po prostu ja już znalazłem ciebie. Taką więź jak naszą ciężko zakwestionować.  
\- Jeszcze mnie nie przeleciałeś ani nie ugryzłeś, więc teoretycznie wszystko może się zmienić. Gdyby tak nie było, nie odważyliby się zaatakować Petera i Chrisa podczas ich ceremonii parowania.  
\- Wtrącenie się między nich było zagraniem strategicznym – stwierdził Derek w przypłynie pseudo-geniuszu.  
\- I to cholernie dobrym – dodał Stiles i wzruszył ramionami – ale cholernie pomocnym dla nas.  
\- Został tylko tydzień do kolejnej pełni. Peter jest pewny, że wtedy zaatakują.  
\- Też mi się tak wydaje – poparł Stiles. Wiedział, że Caren chce podzielić ich stado i sprawić, żeby byli bezbronni. Stiles robił co mógł, by obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść, ale nie było to zbyt proste. Faktem było, że żeby podzielić ich stado, Caren musiała też rozlokować swoich w różnych miejscach, co wyrównywało siły. Problem polegał na tym, że Peter ani reszta nie miała pojęcia, jaką siłą uderzenia dysponuje stado Caren. Skoro raz byli w stanie wytrzasnąć skądś grupę omeg, mogli to zrobić też drugi raz. Stiles wiedział, że kluczową postacią w całej tej grze jest emisariusz Caren, który do tej pory pozostał ukryty, co bardzo mu się nie podobało.  
\- Przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, że może zwyczajnie nie jesteś w stanie sobie z tym poradzić? – spytał Derek nagle, przerywając jego rozmyślania.  
Stiles spojrzał na swojego chłopaka i dźgnął go palcem pod żebro.  
\- Przyszło, ale szybko poszło – odparł.  
Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokręcił głowę.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity, wiesz o tym? – spytał, łapiąc go za rękaw i przyciągając do siebie. Pocałował go czule. Stiles mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Uwielbiał takie przejawy czułości ze strony Dereka.  
\- Niezbyt. Chyba za rzadko to słyszę – powiedział w usta Dereka.  
\- Więc muszę to zmienić.  
Stiles westchnął cicho, ciągnąć Dereka w stronę łóżka. Cokolwiek ostatnio walnęło wilkołaka w głowę i doprowadziło do przyspieszenia ich super ultra hiper wolnego tempa w rozkręcaniu związku, musiało już przestać działać, bo Derek znowu się trochę wycofał i nie chciał przekroczyć pewnej granicy. Jak on to robił, Stiles miał się chyba nigdy nie dowiedzieć.  
Kolejnych kilka dni nie działo się zupełnie nic. Stiles czuł się trochę, jakby była to cisza przed burzą.  
No, dobra, może nie zupełnie nic. Scott i Allison zapierali się, że teraz to już zerwali na dobre. Scott okropnie się boczył na Allison, że dziewczyna mimo zapewnień, że wcale z Olafem nie kręci, ciągle spędza z nim czas. Było to trochę jak sypanie soli na ranę. Scott najwyraźniej nie mógł tego wszystkiego wytrzymać, bo skończyło się na tym, że chłopak zaczął ich wszystkich unikać i włóczył się Bóg wie gdzie. Allison, która głośno wszystkim oznajmiała, że jest wolna i potrzebuje przestrzeni, nagle została obstawiona przez Isaaca i Olafa, którzy z pasją okazywali sobie wrogość graniczącą z nienawiścią. Nagłe zainteresowanie Isaaca Allison wydawało się Stilesowi trochę dziwne, bo chłopak nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać, że Allison mu się podobało. Gdy jednak spytał o to Dereka – który nie był ani trochę zaskoczony – dowiedział się, że wilki już dawno wyczuły to na Isaacu. Nikt nic nie mówił, bo, jak to ujął Derek, matka od dziecka tłukła im do głowy, że nieładnie jest wąchać innych i obnażać ich uczucia, a poza tym, Isaac zawsze zaczynał tak pachnieć w obecności Allison i Scotta i nikt nie był do końca pewny, czy Isaaca kręciła Allison, czy może jednak Scott. Na słowa Stilesa, że może oboje, Derek tylko rzucił mu spojrzenie spod byka.  
Stiles dalej nie znał tożsamości emisariusza i zaczynał już sobie powoli rwać włosy z głowy. Sprawdził wszystkie możliwe tropy, na jakie udało mu się trafić i nie znalazł absolutnie nic. Tak samo sprawa omeg nie poruszyła się ani trochę. Stiles z niczym nie potrafił ich powiązać i okropnie go to frustrowało.  
I wtedy właśnie, ku jego ogromnej uldze i radości, zadzwonił jego ojciec i kazał mu w trybie natychmiastowym stawić się na komisariacie.  
\- Chyba udało mi się coś znaleźć – stwierdził jego ojciec, gdy tylko przekroczył próg jego gabinetu. Stiles zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do taty. – Ja i Parrish próbowaliśmy jakoś powiązać tych ludzi, którzy zaatakowali Petera i Chrisa podczas ostatniej pełni. Parrish dzisiaj trafił na trop. – Stiles spojrzał na dokumenty, które pokazywał mu ojciec. – Udało nam się ustalić tożsamości wszystkich tych osób. Ich zaginięcia zgłoszono nawet lata temu. Jeśli jednak popatrzysz na daty, kiedy ginęli i porównasz je z tym – mężczyzna uniósł rękę i pokazał Stilesowi dziennik Gerarda, w którym starzec zapisywał miejsca polowań i spotkań z istotami nadprzyrodzonymi – wszystko zaczyna łączyć się w całość.  
To było to. To musiało być to, a jednak jedyne, co Stilesowi przyszło do głowy, to:  
\- Pokazałeś to Parrishowi? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- To długa i skomplikowana historia na inny dzień. Co teraz jest ważne, to że jeśli faktycznie Gerard miał jakieś powiązanie z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi…  
\- To prawdopodobnie są to jego ofiary. Nie zabił ich, ale z jakiegoś powodu uwięził i trzymał w zamknięciu przez lata.  
\- Stiles, w co ty się wpakowałeś? – spytał John, zamykając teczkę z dokumentami i patrząc na syna zmęczonymi i poważnymi oczami. – Już nawet nie chodzi mi o to, że magicznie jesteś związany z cholernym wilkołakiem. To szczeniak w porównaniu z tym, co na sumieniu ma Gerard i jego ludzie. Ta rodzina jest piekielnie niebezpieczna. Ani ty ani Scott nie powinniście zadawać się z Argentami.   
\- Chris nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.  
\- To on tak twierdzi – zauważył John – a to, że dał mi te zapiski, o niczym nie świadczy. Może po prostu próbuje zatrzeć swoje ślady w ten sposób. Nie zmienia to faktu, że jego rodzina jest za to odpowiedzialna. Tu nawet nie chodzi o tych kilkanaście osób, Stiles. Przyjrzałem się bliżej innym miejscom, w których był Gerard i poginęli ludzie. Jak porównasz to z tym – tutaj John wyciągnął ksero ksiąg, które Stiles i Allison przeglądali w pracowni Deatona – lista ludzi zaginionych i nigdy nie odnalezionych dość mocno się wydłuża.  
Stiles otworzył szeroko usta z niedowierzania.  
\- Skąd to masz?! Specjalnie schowaliśmy to u Deatona, żeby wilkołaki nie mogły się do tego dobrać! – zaczął wymachiwać rękami. Skoro jego ojciec tak po prostu skserował sobie niektóre strony z tych książek, to czy…  
Ojciec spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Skoro ty jesteś człowiekiem i Peter uczynił cię członkiem stada, inni też mogą mieć swoich. Jak trudno byłoby im wejść do pracowni Deatona i zdobyć te informacje?  
\- A-ale…  
\- Chętnie otworzyłbym śledztwo i zaczął szukać tych wszystkich ludzi, skoro trafiliśmy już na taką sprawę, ale jako że żaden z nas nie powinien być w to wszystko zamieszany, nie mogę tego zrobić oficjalnie. Parrish mimo wszystko się tym zajmuje i jeśli uda nam się coś ustalić, spróbujemy to jakoś wydobyć na światło dzienne.  
\- Nie jestem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł – stwierdził Stiles. – Nie wiemy, na ile te wszystkie omegi były świadome tego, co się dzieje. Możliwe, że przez te wszystkie lata zupełnie im odbiło. Gdybyście je znaleźli i dostałyby szału… nikt nie byłby w stanie ich zatrzymać.  
\- Możliwe, ale nie zamierzam tego tak po prostu zostawić. Ci ludzie potrzebują pomocy.  
\- I ty się dziwisz, że wpakowałem się w to wszystko – rzucił Stiles z uniesionymi brwiami.  
Ojciec tylko spojrzał na niego karcąco. Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami „kocham cię”, po czym pojechał z powrotem do domu. Cały dzień się nad tym wszystkim głowił, ale nie miał zbyt wiele szczęścia. Wiedział tylko, że jeśli ma dojść do starcia, to musi jakoś sprawić, żeby doszło do niego na jego warunkach.  
Tylko jak?

W środku nocy, kiedy spał sobie smacznie w swoim łóżku, coś nagle załomotało przy oknie. Stiles zerwał się z łóżka, wymachując kończynami we wszystkie strony. Widok dwóch par oczu jarzących się w ciemności sprawił, że odchylił się w bok i stracił równowagę. Syknął, kiedy upadł na podłogę, ryjąc nosem po podłodze.  
\- Aau! – jęknął, z trudem wygrzebując się z pościeli i masując obolałą część ciała.  
\- Raz łamaga, zawsze łamaga – powiedział głos podejrzanie brzmiący jak Peter. Stiles wyjrzał. Yup. To był Peter.  
\- Nie krępuj się, czuj się jak u siebie! – mruknął Stiles, gramoląc się z podłogi. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał w stronę wilkołaków. Derek wziął sobie jego sarkastyczne słowa do serca, bo usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. – Jakiej to okazji zawdzięczam tę uroczą wizytę?  
Peter podszedł bliżej łóżka. Miał ręce włożone w tylnie kieszeni spodni.  
\- Chris rozmawiał z twoim ojcem. Twierdził, że nie jesteś w stanie znaleźć reszty omeg.  
Stiles ziewnął i przetarł oczy. Jego mózg się jeszcze nie obudził.  
\- To prawda – powiedział. – Największe szanse ma Chris, a nawet on jest zupełnie zielony w tym wszystkim.  
\- Jakim cudem Gerard zdołał to wszystko ukryć? – spytał Derek.  
\- Cholera wie. Trzeba było go pytać, kiedy jeszcze mógł coś powiedzieć – mruknął Stiles.  
\- Jakiś pomysł, co zrobić z Caren i jej bandą? – spytał Peter.  
\- O, to jednak słuchasz tego, co mam do powiedzenia? – spytał Stiles z irytacją w głosie. Peter tylko na niego patrzył. – I musi to być w środku nocy? Niektórzy z nas potrzebują snu.  
\- Stiles.  
Nastolatek westchnął. Znał ten ton „jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz to rozerwę ci gardło”.   
\- Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nas rozdzielili w dzień pełni. Jeśli im się to uda, mogą nasłać na nas omegi.  
\- Okej.  
Brzmiało to bardziej jak „i?”, więc Stiles kontynuował:  
\- Jeśli chcą się bić, powinniśmy się bić na naszych zasadach. Podejrzewam, że w pierwszej kolejności będą chcieli zająć się mną. Już poczuli się zagrożeni, skoro mnie zaatakowali. Myślą, że wiem więcej niż w rzeczywistości, więc z pewnością będą chcieli się mnie jakoś pozbyć.  
\- Musisz pilnować, żeby zawsze był z tobą ktoś ze stada. Jeśli uda im się ciebie dorwać, będą mieli otwartą drogę do nas.  
\- Dlaczego mieliby wziąć na celownik właśnie ciebie? – spytał Derek, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc. – Jasne, to ty próbujesz znaleźć osobę odpowiedzialną za atak omeg, ale jak dla mnie są inni członkowie stada, z którymi będą mieli większy problem.  
\- Trafna uwaga, ale możliwe, że planują jakąś pułapkę. Możliwe, że żeby się z niej uwolnić, będziemy potrzebować pomocy Stilesa.  
\- Nie jest jedynym człowiekiem w stadzie, więc dlaczego…  
\- Argentowie mogą wydawać się im zbyt silnym i niepewnym przeciwnikiem – wtrącił Stiles. – Jeśli spiskowali z Gerardem, łowcy są dla nich teraz jedną wielką niewiadomą. A ja? Posiadam sporą wiedzą i nie jestem w stanie się sam obronić. To czyni ze mnie łatwy i jednocześnie ważny cel. Usunięcie mnie da im sporą przewagę. Tak przynajmniej myślą.  
\- Więc musimy sprawić, żeby dalej tak myśleli – powiedział Peter. Widząc spojrzenie Stilesa, dodał z lekkim uśmiechem: - I żeby nie dali rady cię „usunąć”.  
\- Zostały ci na to tylko dwa dni – zauważył Stiles. Peter ciągle pozostawał dla niego zagadką. Mężczyzna niby przyjął go do stada i tak dalej, ale Stiles nie był do końca pewny, na ile może mu wierzyć. Nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że Peter nie wepchnie go pod przysłowiowy autobus, kiedy będzie mu to na rękę. Z tym facetem wszystko było możliwe. 

Gdy szeryf zszedł następnego ranka na śniadanie, widok Dereka siedzącego na meblach ze szklanką soku jabłkowego w ręce ani trochę go nie zdziwił. Stiles stał przy kuchence w swoich luźnych spodenkach do połowy uda oraz luźnej koszulce z mangowym nadrukiem i przygotowywał śniadanie dla całej ich trójki. Fakt, że Derek miał na sobie tylko luźne, krótkie spodenki do spania i nic poza tym jasno dowodził, że wilkołak znowu zmaterializował się w ich domu tak po prostu. Szeryf już jakiś czas temu przestał się temu dziwić i oponować. Teraz nawet się cieszył, że ktoś był blisko jego syna i mógł mieć na niego oko.  
Nie ukrywał, że nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki rozwijał się związek Stilesa i Dereka. Nadal twierdził, że Stiles o tej całej więzi nie powinien mieć pojęcia jeszcze przez długi czas, ale nie zamierzał wchodzić pomiędzy tę dwójkę. Derek wyraźnie troszczył się o Stilesa i poświęcał mu uwagę, której nikt prócz Scotta i jego samego nie chciał mu poświęcić. Stiles zrobił się pewniejszy siebie przy Dereku i szeryf nie mógł tego zignorować. Jeśli w przyszłości przyjdzie czas na interwencję, zamierzał się wtrącić, ale obecnie nie miał powodu.  
Już nawet zbytnio nie mógł ich dręczyć perspektywą rozmów na temat seksu i zabezpieczania się, bo podejrzewał, że ten statek już dawno odpłynął. Pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że rutyna nie wkradnie się zbyt szybko w ich życie i faktycznie im się uda. Chociaż w sumie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Derek był cholernym wilkołakiem potrafiącym na zawołanie zmienić się w wilka dość drastycznie zmniejszał prawdopodobieństwo wkradnięcia się rutyny w ich życie. Ugh… John czuł, że jest już na to wszystko zdecydowanie za stary.  
Derek przywitał się spokojnie, popijając swój sok. Stiles pogwizdując cicho pod nosem rozłożył jajecznicę na trzy talerze i podał Derekowi dwa, by ten postawił je na stole. Ten bez słowa to uczynił, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce przy stole. Stiles wyciągnął z szuflady jeszcze jeden widelec dla siebie i dosiadł się do nich.  
Jedli w ciszy. Szeryf obserwował ich. Trochę dziwiło go to, jak się zachowywali, jakby byli ze sobą już kilka lat, ale mogło to być związane z faktem, że stado przygotowywało się do ataku Caren i wszyscy byli spięci.  
Spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął cicho. Musiał już iść do pracy. Pożegnał się cicho i wyszedł nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak dziwne stało się jego życie w ostatnim czasie.

Dzień sądu, jak nazywał go w myślach Stiles, nadszedł błyskawicznie. Tożsamość emisariusza Caren dalej była nieznana, ale Stiles i Peter zdołali opracować plan, który miał ich przed tym emisariuszem obronić. Stiles był czujny i wypatrywał jakiegoś ataku, ale ten nie nadszedł. Trochę go to dziwiło, ale też i cieszyło. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego ten emisariusz mógłby być zdolny.  
Pełnia miała zacząć się dopiero około drugiej w nocy, więc niedługo przed tą godziną Stiles jechał z domu Allison do Hale’ów. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że miał być ze stadem dużo wcześniej, ale doszli z Peterem do wniosku, że „ukryją” go w domu Chrisa i Stiles przyjedzie w krytycznym momencie, kiedy nikt nie będzie się go spodziewał.  
Nikt nie przewidział, że w drodze przez las samochód zagrodzi mu uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Col.  
\- O mój boże! – Nastolatek zahamował gwałtownie, zatrzymując się tuż przed rudowłosym wilkołakiem. Col tylko uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, błyskając na niego żółtymi ślepiami. Stiles zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, czekając na jego atak, ale ten nie nadszedł.  
Nagle Stiles usłyszał warczenie, ale nie od Cola. Zaalarmowany spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Dereka, który patrzył na niego błyszczącymi na niebiesko oczyma. Wilkołak pociągnął kilka razy nosem i zawarczał po raz kolejny, gdy najwyraźniej go wyczuł.  
\- Derek…  
Col zaśmiał się, kiedy Derek znowu zawarczał i rzucił się na niego.   
\- No chyba żart!  
Nie mając innego wyjścia, Stiles wyciągnął rękę w górę, chcąc utworzyć barierę z jarzęba pospolitego, ale nie zdążył. Derek był dla niego za szybki. W ułamki sekundy zbił szybę od samochodu, rozerwał pas i wytargał go z samochodu, po czym brutalnie powalił na ziemię.  
\- No, no… I było się tak powstrzymywać? – zacmokał Col z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Gdybyś od razu go przeleciał jak należy, nie dostawałbyś teraz świra czując na nim mój zapach.  
Stiles spojrzał do góry z sercem bijącym w gardle. Derek warknął i przycisnął go mocno do wilgotnawej ściółki, przygryzając mu skórę szyi. Stiles zamarł obawiając się, że tylko go rozsierdzi. Pamiętał, jak bardzo wilkołak się denerwował, kiedy za pierwszym razem stracił kontrolę i biedny Stiles nie kooperował z nim ani trochę.  
Nastolatek spojrzał na Cola. Obawiał się, że ten może wykorzystać słabość Dereka i spróbować go zranić, ale Col nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się do nich zbliżyć, a nawet cofnął się trochę. Na dłuższą obserwację nie miał czasu, bo Derek chwycił go za biodra i zaczął szarpać jego spodnie w dół. Stiles syknął czując, jak ostre pazury zahaczają o jego skórę tuż nad paskiem.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Wątpił, żeby udało mu się teraz uciec. Mógłby spróbować swoich sił w walce z wilkołakiem, ale…  
Nim dokończył myśl, Derek zdołał gołymi rękami rozerwać jego pasek od spodni z pomrukiem zadowolenia. Stiles wywalił oczy widząc, że skóra została przerwana niczym innym, jak brutalną siłą.  
\- Ty tak na serio?!  
Derek otarł się o niego, wyraźnie podniecony. Stiles zaczął się wiercić.  
\- Nie tak – mruknął. Mimo warkotu wilkołaka, zdołał jakoś obrócić się pod nim na plecy. Nie ufając Colowi za grosz, wyciągnął dłoń w górę i wyobraził sobie barierę. Po chwili jarząb pospolity uformował się cienkim kołem, oddzielając jego i Dereka od Cola i innych potencjalnych niebezpieczeństw. To, że Stiles nie dotrze tej nocy do domu watahy, było oczywiste.  
Derek przez chwilę wyraźnie głowił się nad spodniami Stilesa, które cudem jeszcze trzymały się na jego biodrach. Rozpracowanie tego nie zajęło mu długo i po chwili już zdzierał z nastolatka i tę część garderoby. Stiles nie opierał się. Wiedział, że nic już w tym momencie nie wskóra. Kątem oka spojrzał na Cola. Rudzielec nie próbował się wtrącić, przyglądał się tylko z bezpiecznej odległości.  
\- Nie powinieneś pomóc swoim w walce? – spytał Stiles lekko drżącym głosem. Posłusznie odsunął głowę w bok, obnażając szyję tak, jak Derek tego chciał.  
Nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście do doszło do walki, bo Derek zaskoczył go w drodze do domu Hale’ów, ale domyślał się, że skoro już udało im się go zatrzymać to przystąpią do ataku.  
Col wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Caren to głupia suka. Chyba ją pojebało, jeśli myśli, że ma szansę z takim pojebem jak wasz alfa. Nie zamierzam się w to wtrącać. Tak naprawdę przyjechałem tu dołączyć do waszego stada. Hayden, Olaf i Ian też. Peter wie o tym od samego początku. Kazał nam zachowywać się tak, jak byśmy byli z Caren, bo tylko ona wie, kim jest jej nowy emisariusz. Żeby zapobiec ewentualnej zemście na stadzie Hale’ów, trzeba załatwić przede wszystkim emisariusza. Były już przypadki, gdzie zostawiono go przy życiu, a ten zamieniał się w Darach, złego druida, i wybijał całe stada.  
Derek bez problemu pozbył się i swoich spodni, zsuwając je na uda i obnażając swoją męskość w pełnym wzwodzie. Stiles mimowolnie przełknął. Nie było mowy o tym, by to skończyło się dla niego dobrze.  
Słowa Cola ledwo do niego dotarły. Col mówił dalej, coś o tym, że atak miał się zacząć z chwilą pojawienia się jego, Stilesa, i że Peter miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Mózg Stilesa niezbyt rejestrował jego wywody, bo Derek w tym właśnie momencie znalazł odpowiednią pozycję i zaczął się powoli w niego wsuwać.  
Stiles miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że nie może oddychać. Jęknął głośno, czując nieopisany ból, rosnący z każdą sekundą. Derek był już dawno poza granicą racjonalności. Nie docierało do niego zupełnie nic, został tylko instynkt, który nakazał mu uczynić Stilesa swoim. Stiles może nawet byłby na niego zły, gdyby nie to, że po części sam się o to prosił. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że bolało jak cholera.  
Ciało miał napięte jak struna. Nie ruszał się ani trochę, zupełnie jakby to miało jakoś pomóc mu w bólu. Derek dyszał mu ciężko w kark, dociskając biodra najmocniej, jak mógł. Stiles zobaczył gwiazdy przed oczami z bólu. Zacisnął dłoń na ziemi, czując łzy napływające mu do oczu. Nie pozostało mu nic, jak tylko to przetrwać i dać Derekowi to, czego jego wilcza strona tak bardzo pragnęła. Obaj zachowali się jak kompletni kretyni, odmawiając jej tego, czego tak bardzo pragnęła.  
Stiles rozsunął mocniej uda, robiąc Derekowi więcej miejsca i zamknął oczy. Liczył powoli do dziesięciu, wdech, wydech, jak przy ataku paniki, próbując uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce. Skupiał się na oddychaniu, na równomiernym wciąganiu i wypuszczaniu powietrza, starając się ignorować to, co właśnie Derek robił mu trochę niżej.  
Wilkołak musiał to wyczuć, bo jedna z jego dłoni zacisnęła się na jego pośladku i ból momentalnie zelżał. Po dłuższej chwili nastolatek otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę. Wilkołak patrzył na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Stiles nie potrafił określić, jakie emocje malowały się na twarzy jego chłopaka. Gdyby miał strzelać, powiedziałby, że było to w dużej mierze zdziwienie, ale dlaczego Derek miałby się czemuś dziwić? I to w takim momencie?  
Stiles ponownie zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy Derek zaczął się w nim rytmicznie poruszać. Przy wtargnięciu Stiles czuł spore tarcie, które teraz zelżało. Mógł się tylko domyślać, co do tego doprowadziło. Dzięki temu, że Derek wysysał jego ból, pozostało tylko nieprzyjemne uczucie chłodu i wilgoci ściółki i czegoś zdecydowanie za dużego rozpychającego jego anus. Pozycja też nie była zbyt wygodna, złapał go skurcz w prawej łydce, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Mógł tylko czekać.  
Nie wiedział, ile to wszystko trwało. Miał tylko wrażenie, że jak na kogoś, kto tak długo czekał, Derek zaskakująco długo się w nim poruszał, dążąc do spełnienia. Nie było mowy o tym, bo tak prymitywny akt w tak barbarzyńskich warunkach i bez jakiegokolwiek przygotowania czy czułości mógł sprawić Stilesowi choć odrobinę przyjemność.  
Wreszcie, po długich minutach, Derek pchnął mocniej raz drugi, trzeci, po czym opadł na niego, dysząc ciężko. Stiles czuł się dziwnie. Głowę miał lekką jak piórko i chłód przestał mu doskwierać. Oparł brodę na ramieniu wilkołaka i wcisnął noc w jego włosy. Skostniałe palce wślizgnęły się pod kurtkę Dereka, który był przyjemnie ciepły i…  
Stiles nie dokończył myśli. Z ulgą osunął się w ciemność.

\- I mam uwierzyć, że Peter ci zaufał i zostawił nas na twoją łaskę i niełaskę? – Stiles jak przez szczelne drzwi usłyszał przytłumiony głos Dereka.  
\- Wspominałem, że siostra Ayumu i Scott zaczęli ze sobą kręcić i zmusiła swoje rodzeństwo do pomocy? – odpowiedział Col.  
\- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedział? Albo Stilesowi?  
Derek jest ostro wkurwiony, pomyślał Stiles.  
– Widocznie miał swoje powody. Wysłał mnie tutaj, bo mam największą wiedzę na temat więzi takiej jak wasza. Moi rodzice byli tak sparowani, kiedy jeszcze żyli. Ayumu jest tutaj tylko jako zabezpieczenie, ale żaden z nas nie zamierzał między was wchodzić. Jeszcze nam życie miłe.  
\- Walka już się skończyła – wtrącił kolejny głos. – Kira mi napisała, że sytuacja jest opanowana. Scott powiedział, że możesz zabrać Stilesa do jego domu. Jego matka jest pielęgniarką, zajmie się jego ranami.  
Derek zawarczał, wyraźnie rozsierdzony. Coś świsnęło i uderzyło niedaleko.  
\- Derek… - wymamrotał Stiles.  
\- Ciii – mruknął wilkołak, odgarniając mu zabłąkany kosmyk z czoła. Stiles poruszył się lekko i sapnął, czując ostry, przeszywający ból. Jęknął cicho. Derek momentalnie chwycił go za nadgarstek i ból zelżał, otwierając lekko oczy. Derek wziął go na ręce i po chwili zastanowienia zaczął iść przed siebie.  
Stiles zamknął oczy i oparł głowę na piersi wilkołaka.  
Reszta docierała do niego jak przez mgłę. Słyszał płacz, krzyki, odgłos tłuczonych i łamanych przedmiotów. Nic nie miało sensu. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w tym całym zamieszaniu był też jego ojciec. Tylko jego głos zdołał rozpoznać wśród tych wszystkich wrzasków. Pewnie dlatego, że nieraz dał ojcu powód, by na siebie nawrzeszczeć. Cokolwiek mu zrobiono lub dano, oderwało to go od rzeczywistości i wszystko docierało do niego piąte przez dziesiąte. Zmęczony bezowocnymi próbami rozwiązania zagadki ostatecznie pozwolił, by zmorzył go sen.

\- Jak to go nie ma?! To już dwa dni! – Stiles rozłożył ręce na boki z irytacją.  
Peter tylko przekrzywił głowę. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się nawet o jotę. Suczysyn.  
\- Po prostu. Nie ma. Mam ci to przeliterować alko powiedzieć w innym języku, żeby dotarło?  
\- Ale czemu?!  
\- Nie wiem, czemu?  
Stiles aż zawarczał ze złości, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Chciał trzasnąć drzwiami, ale że zasuwało się je w bok i były dość potężne, żeby nimi trzasnąć potrzeba było trochę więcej siły, niż Stiles posiadał.  
Minęły już dwa dni, od kiedy Caren dostała wielki łomot i skończyła dwa metry pod ziemią gdzieś w lesie. Reszta jej zwolenników odeszła. Bez alfy byli tylko omegami. Część została – Col, Ian, Hayden i Olaf. Reszta nie chciała dołączyć i odeszła, preferując życie jako omega niż jako trup lub cześć stada alfa. Los Caren podzielił też jej emisariusz – osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, która była tak przeciętna i tak łatwo możliwa do przeoczenia, że Stiles nigdy w życiu by jej nie znalazł. Omeg więcej nie było. Pierwszy atak był pokazem siły, którą Caren tak naprawdę nie dysponowała. Naprawdę była głupia.  
Peter nadal nie był pewny, co zrobić z wilkołakami, które chciały dołączyć. Ian i Hayden byli nieszkodliwi, reszta stada nic przeciwko nim nie miała, ale Col i Olaf zdążyli zaleźć kilku osobom za skórę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Derek prędzej padnie trupem niż pozwoli Colowi dołączyć do stada. Był chorobliwie zazdrosny, a Col zbytnio sobie nie pomógł swoim zachowaniem. Co do Olafa, teoretycznie to przez niego Allison i Scott zerwali. Ten miał trochę więcej szczęścia, bo chociaż udało mu się wprowadzić trochę zamieszania, ogólnie cała historia skończyła się dobrze – Scott poznał Kirę, siostrę Ayumu, która była kitsune jak inni członkowie rodziny i oboje dość mocno się sobie spodobali. Kira była niezdarna i posługiwała się mieczem jakby machała nim od kołyski. Cóż, pewnie tak nawet było. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Allison, dziewczyna znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach Isaaca. Zagadka, na kogo leciał ten wilkołak – Scotta czy Allison – najwyraźniej się rozwiązała, bo para dość ostro miała się ku sobie. Chris nie był zadowolony, że Allison po raz kolejny wybrała sobie na obiekt westchnień wilkołaka, ale jako że sam jednego miał, trudno było jej to wypominać.  
Przyjmując cztery nowe wilki, które nie miały problemów z kontrolą i mogły bezproblemowo wpasować się w strukturę stada mogły być sporym atutem dla Petera i szybkim sposobem na znaczne umocnienie stada i swojej pozycji w nadnaturalnym świecie. Kluczowe słowo: „bezproblemowe”. Na to niestety się nie zanosiło.  
Co się zaś tyczy Stilesa, dowiedział się, że szwy w TAKIM miejscu to niespecjalnie przyjemność, a każda grubsza wizyta w toalecie jawiła się niczym najgorszy koszmar. Całe zdarzenie nie odbiło się źle na jego psychice, co było dla niego i innych dość zaskakujące, aczkolwiek cholernie zawstydzające, bo wszyscy – WSZYSCY – wiedzieli, że Melissa, ze wszystkich ludzi, założyła mu szwy w TAKIM miejscu. Ugh. Gdyby nie to, że Stiles przyjął to normalnie – seeerio, całe życie pakował się w zawstydzające sytuacje, ta była baaardzo daleko od tych najgorszych - jego ojciec pewnie już dawno pożyczyłby od Argenta trochę kul z tojadem i zapolował na Dereka. Na szczęście do tego nie doszło, ale…  
Derek zniknął. To, że stracił kontrolę i zrobił Stilesowi krzywdę samo w sobie musiało być dla niego sporą traumą. Fakt, że jego ojciec rzucił się na niego z tego powodu z pięściami musiał znacznie dolać oliwy do ognia, bo Derek pobił się z Peterem i uciekł. Od dwóch dni nikt go nie widział. Peter zabronił komukolwiek tropienia go twierdząc, że jak zmądrzeje to wróci.  
Stiles nie był tego taki pewny. Chętnie poszedłby go poszukać, w końcu spędzał z Derekiem sporo czasu na hasaniu po lesie, ale dwa szwy w TYM miejscu trochę komplikowały całą historię. Mimo środków przeciwbólowych i maści, które dostał, nadal czuł się cholernie niekomfortowo i nie wyobrażał sobie biegania po lesie za swoim chłopakiem idiotą. Podejrzewał, że ostatecznie będzie musiał go jakoś wytropić. Nikt ze stada nie chciał mu pomóc, stosując się do rozkazu Petera. Gdyby nie to, że Stiles strasznie się przez to wkurzył, podziwiałby fakt, jak posłuszne było stado względem Petera. Nie mając innego wyjścia, udał się do jedynej osoby, która mu pozostała i mogła pomóc.  
Allison.  
Dziewczyna nie była jeszcze pełnoprawnym łowcą. Chris ją cały czas szkolił i radziła sobie bardzo dobrze, ale wielu rzeczy nadaj nie wiedziała. Mimo to Stiles zdołał ją przekonać, by spróbowała swoich sił i wytropiła Dereka. Zanim udało im się zwinąć z garażu jej ojca cały potrzebny sprzęt, minęły trzy kolejne dni i Stiles poczuł się już trochę lepiej. Derek nadal nie wrócił, więc mogli na spokojnie wprowadzić swój plan w życie.  
Stiles nie wiedział, co i jak Allison zamierza zrobić. Siedział w samochodzie na jednej z leśnych ścieżek, kiedy dziewczyna sama weszła do lasu z plecakiem pełnym pożyczonych gadżetów. Miała jaja, musiał jej to przyznać. Sam trochę cykał się chodzić po lesie w nocy bez obstawy, zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co się tam działo przez ostatnie miesiące. Ona jednak nie miała takich oporów, idąc pewnym krokiem, jakby znała ten las jak własną kieszeń. Stiles wiedział, że Allison będzie potężną głową rodu, gdy przejmie dowodzenie w rodzinie.  
Siedzenie w samochodzie było cholernie nudne, więc wyszedł na zewnątrz trochę pospacerować przy samochodzie. Allison rozmieściła wszystko tak, by nagonić Dereka w okolice tego samochodu. Jeśli był w obszarze, który wzięli na celownik, z pewnością skieruje się w jego stronę.  
Minęło jakieś pół godziny, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował. Stiles wyciągnął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
Allison: „Mam go. Przygotuj się.”  
Nastolatek wyrzucił rękę w górę z radości. Nareszcie. Dzięki Bogu za Allison i jej przerażające zdolności w polowaniu.  
Po około pięciu minutach Stiles usłyszał, że ktoś nadchodzi. Stiles już wcześnie przygotował spory krąg z jarzęba pospolitego, teraz tylko musiał go szczelnie zamknąć, by uwięzić wilkołaka w środku. Podejrzewał, że Derek będzie chciał zwiać. Stiles nie zamierzał mu na to pozwalać.  
Derek był tak szybki, że Stiles ledwo zdołał go złapać. Jego ciemne futro pomagało mu ukryć się w ciemności. Stiles w ostatniej chwili zdołał dorzucić na ziemię jarząb i zamknąć spore koło, tworząc przez to barierę nieprzekraczalną dla istot nadprzyrodzonych. Derek najwyraźniej się tego nie spodziewał, bo uderzył barierę z całą siłą rozpędu i odbił się od niej z głuchym jękiem. Bariera odrzuciła go na kilka metrów do tyłu. Wilk sapnął i warknął, gramoląc się z ziemi. Jego oczy błyszczały na niebiesko, a białe kły wyszczerzone były groźnie. Sierść na jego grzbiecie stała nastroszona, zwiastując kłopoty dla potencjalnego nieprzyjaciela.  
Stiles ani trochę się tym nie przejął. Wyszedł zza samochodu, wchodząc pewnie do okręgu i podchodząc do Dereka. Wiedział, że okazanie strachu tylko spotęguje poczucie winy, które Derek już odczuwał. Zresztą, tak właściwie to się go nie bał. Jeśli rzeczywiście byli sobie przeznaczeni, więź sama w sobie powinna go chronić. Może myślenie w ten sposób było naiwnością z jego strony, ale miał już tego wszystkiego trochę dość. Był zmęczony po ostatnich tygodniach i jedyne, o czym marzył, to przytulić się do Dereka pod kocem i zasnąć w jego ramionach. Żeby do tego doszło, musiał najpierw przemówić temu idiocie do rozumu.  
Widząc, że wilk się cofa i chce od niego uciec, Stiles wyciągnął dłoń i stworzył kolejny krąg, tym razem o wiele mniejszy, o promieniu kilku metrów. Derek mimowolnie zmuszony był zostać w tej przestrzeni. Stiles podszedł do niego.  
\- Długo zamierzasz uciekać? – spytał spokojnie. Podszedł do wilka, który wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie. – Serio, objadanie się surowymi wiewiórkami i innymi gryzoniami na pewno ci nie służy. Nie pocałują cię, dopóki nie wyparzysz sobie jamy ustnej, to pewne.  
Wilk tylko na niego patrzył. Stiles westchnął cicho. Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę i zdjął z ramienia torbę, w której trzymał dla niego ciuchy. Uniósł brwi.  
\- Pogadamy?  
Wilk przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył. W końcu westchnął ciężko i zmienił się w człowieka.  
Panowała cisza. Stiles patrzył w milczeniu, jak Derek się ubiera w ciuchy, które mu przyniósł. Nieważne, ile razy widział go nago, dalej nie mógł się napatrzeć na jego umięśnioną i szczupłą sylwetkę oraz przystojną twarz. Derek odziedziczył cudowne geny po rodzicach. Stiles czasami żałował, że nie dane mu było ich poznać.  
Gdy Derek skończył, zgodnie ruszyli w stronę samochodu. Noc była dosyć chłodna, a zapowiadało się na dość długą rozmowę.  
Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w zupełnej ciszy. Ciemność rozpraszały tylko przednie światła samochodu – Stiles nie zgasił silnika, żeby działało ogrzewanie.  
\- Caren i jej emisariusz gryzą piach, a reszta jej stada odeszła – zaczął. Podejrzewał, że Derek nie wiedział, co się stało po jego zniknięciu. – Zostali Col, Hayden, Ian i Olaf. Peter chyba czeka na twój powrót z podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji, co z nimi zrobić. Zwłaszcza z Colem. Wszyscy wiedzą, że porządnie zalazł ci za skórę.  
Zapadła cisza. Derek tylko patrzył przed siebie. Miał minę kopniętego szczeniaka.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Okej, skoro ty nie chcesz nic powiedzieć, ja będę mówił. Miejmy to już za sobą, zanim obaj spalimy się ze wstydu. To, co się wtedy stało, było nieuniknione i jest winą naszych działań.  
\- Moich, nie naszych – warknął Derek. Był wyraźnie zły, że Stiles zmusił go do tej rozmowy i zły, że doszło do tego, do czego doszło. – To ja ci to zrobiłem! Skrzywdziłem cię! Zgw…  
\- Nawet nie idź w tym kierunku! – wykrzyknął Stiles, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Derek zacisnął mocno zęby. – Wcale tak nie było!  
\- Gdyby się nie opierał jak osioł…  
\- Może ale ja też nie byłem święty. Celowo cię prowokowałem. – Derek parsknął. – Co, myślisz, że wiem, jak cię sprowokować? Wystarczyło trochę zakręcić się przy Colu i już dostawałeś białej gorączki. Wiedziałem, że jeśli chcę cię… przekonać, muszę złamać twoją siłę woli i wierz mi, próbowałem na wiele sposobów. Tak więc nic dziwnego, że skończyło się, jak skończyło. – Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Derek wypalał wzrokiem pobliski las, a zęby aż trzeszczały mu od. Mimo to dalej uparcie milczał. – Powiem jasno. Nie mam do ciebie pretensji. Wiem, że słyszysz, kiedy kłamię, więc słuchaj dobrze. Nie winię cię za to, co się stało. Przynajmniej nie w całości. Razem namieszaliśmy i razem doprowadziliśmy do tego, że ostatecznie straciłeś panowanie. Powinniśmy wyciągnąć wnioski i postarać się uniknąć tego w przyszłości.  
\- Być może, ale to ty ucierpiałeś. To ty zostałeś ranny.  
\- I? Derek, nie jesteś w stanie ustrzec mnie przed wszystkim, nawet przed samym sobą. Zapewne jeszcze nie raz się wzajemnie zranimy, czasami świadomie, czasami nieświadomie… Wiem, że życie nie jest taki idealne, jak piszą w książkach, okej? Widziałem, że moja matka gasła w oczach, jak mój ojciec zapijał się na śmierć po jej odejściu, jak ojciec Scotta traktował Melissę i jego, zanim wreszcie nie kazali mu spadać. Wiem, że nawet normalne, zdrowe związki napotkają na przeszkody, których czasami nie są w stanie pokonać, okej? Jeśli na każdym zakręcie będziesz się poddawał i obwiniał, nigdy do niczego nie dojdziemy.  
\- Straszny z ciebie mądrala jak na osiemnastolatka – zauważył Derek.  
\- Ta, i co? Ktoś musi obsadzić tą pozycję, skoro ty postanowiłeś być idiotą i uciec. Serio, Derek, koniec z tymi akcjami – powiedział Stiles stanowczo. Nie było sensu prosić. Prośby zawodziły, więc przyszła pora na stanowcze postawienie sprawy. – Jeśli się na ciebie wkurzę i będę miał z czymś problem, na pewno nie będę siedział cicho. Znasz mnie już chyba na tyle dobrze, żeby o tym wiedzieć? – Stiles uniósł brwi.  
Derek zerknął na niego krótko. Potem z powrotem wbił wzrok przed siebie. Westchnął ciężko, opierając tył głowy o zagłówek.  
\- To wszystko nie zmienia faktu, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę i… - urwał, przełykając ciężko ślinę.  
\- Jasne, ale nic już z tym nie możemy zrobić i dobrze o tym wiesz. Pewnie, to nie było specjalnie zabawne i cholernie zawstydzające, zwłaszcza że dosłownie wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale to tyle. Mleko już się rozlało. Jeszcze trochę i rana się wygoi i po wszystkim nie będzie nawet śladu. Kiedyś będziemy się z tego śmiać.  
Sposób, w jaki twarz Dereka nagle spochmurniała, Stiles wiedział, że źle dobrał słowa. Westchnął. Pewnie Derek nigdy nie będzie potrafił się z tego śmiać. W jego mniemaniu rzucił się na Stilesa i go zgwałcił.  
\- Derek, zgwałcenie to zmuszenie drugiej osoby do obcowania płciowego, poddania się innej czynności seksualnej lub wykonania takiej czynności przez jedną lub wiele osób, posługujących się siłą fizyczną, przymusem, nadużyciem władzy, podstępem lub wykorzystujących niemożność wyrażenia świadomej zgody przez daną osobę – wyrecytował Stiles. Widząc głupią minę Dereka, wyszczerzył się. – Wikipedia wie wszystko. Specjalnie dla ciebie się tego nauczyłem. To teraz wbij sobie do głowy, że nie można zgwałcić osoby, która tego chce. No, serio! Wyszło trochę niezdarnie i boleśnie, ale domyślam się, że seks nie jest taki kolorowy, jak go wszyscy malują. Internet twierdzi, że potrzeba czasu, żeby dobrze poznać ciało własne i partnera i metodą prób i błędów wypracować, co się sprawdza, a co nie. My już wiemy, że robienie tego w środku nocy na gołej i mokrej ziemi bez czegoś na poślizg odpada. – Kącik ust Dereka drgnął, ale to była jego jedyna reakcja. Stiles wyrzucił ręce w górę. – Agr, uśmiechnij się wreszcie! Masz pojęcie, ile czasu grzebałem za tym wszystkim w Internecie?!  
Derek spuścił wzrok, ale na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Stiles dosłownie pisnął i rzucił mu się na szyję. Trochę poczuł przy tym ruchu ból w miejscu, gdzie miał szwy, ale zignorował to, pakując się Derekowi na kolana i obejmując go za szyję.  
\- Jak tak się to gryzie to mogę cię kopnąć kilka razy w jaja i będziemy kwita – powiedział Stiles, całując go w policzek. Derek obrócił głowę, chcąc go pocałować w usta, ale Stiles mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Jadłeś surowe gryzonie Derek, nawet się nie wypieraj. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o wyparzeniu jamy ustnej, zanim pozwolę się pocałować? – przypomniał Stiles.  
Derek objął go ramionami i wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Zapach Stilesa od początku był dla niego niezwykle kojący. Przez ostatnie dni szukał ukojenia w lesie, a jedyne miejsce, które tak naprawdę mu je przyniosło, to ramiona jego partnera.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął Derek. Czuł gulę w gardle i szczypały go oczy. Tak strasznie żałował tego, co zrobił Stilesowi…  
\- Wiem. Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedział Stiles łagodnie, trochę niezdarnie poprawiając się na jego kolanach. Derek objął go ciaśniej i wciągnął głęboko jego zapach, napawając się nim. Stiles oplótł go ramionami jak ośmiornica i odetchnął z ulgą.  
Derek był ciężki pod pewnymi względami. Stiles wiedział, że przekonanie go nie będzie łatwe, ale powoli uczył sobie z nim radzić.  
\- Jakoś wynagrodzę ci to, co ci zrobiłem – mruknął.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się.  
\- Możesz zacząć od umycia mojego samochodu.  
Derek parsknął, ale obręcz wokół jego serca trochę się rozluźniła. Stiles był kompletnym wariatem, jeśli te wszystkie akcje go nie odstraszyły, ale człowiek, który dołączył do wilczego stada, musiał mieć jaja. Stiles miał po prostu większe niż inni.


	21. Epilog

…5 lat później…

Stiles uniósł głowę i spojrzał na księżyc w pełni. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ta chwila wreszcie nadeszła, a on, mimo tego, co go czekało, nie czuł ani odrobiny strachu. Tylko ekscytację. Nie widział Dereka od dwóch tygodni i nie spędził z nim ostatniej pełni, żeby trochę wyostrzyć jego zmysły. Teraz zamierzał wykorzystać całą swoja wiedzę na temat wilczego stada, jaką posiadł przez ostatnie pięć lat treningu, by dać Derekowi pościg życia.  
Nikt nie twierdził, że nie można przygotować się wcześniej do pościgu, więc ukrył w różnych punktach lasu swoje rzeczy, który powinny mocno nim pachnieć. Teraz stopniowo opróżniał worki i tworzył fałszywe ślady, które powinny zmylić nos Dereka i dać mu więcej czasu na ucieczkę.  
Specjalnie też przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie używał innego szamponu i żelu pod prysznic oraz proszku, żeby dać sobie jak największą przewagę. Nie omieszkał też przygotować kilku pułapek z jarzęba pospolitego, by Derek nie mógł pobiec za nim po prostej, lecz zmusić go do szukania właściwej drogi i nakierować tam, gdzie Stiles chciał go mieć. Skoro Chris Argent zdołał przemycić na swój pościg broń i postrzelić Petera dwa razy, zanim ten wreszcie go dopadł, on mógł pomagać sobie jarzębem. Tojad był ciosem poniżej pasa, więc to sobie darował.  
Udało mu się dobiec do jeziora, kiedy usłyszał wycie wilka w oddali. Derek był coraz bliżej. Stiles i tak uważał, że wytrzymał całkiem długo, bo pościg musiał trwać już blisko godziny. Albo Derek się nie spieszył, albo jego pułapki rzeczywiście się sprawdziły.  
Stiles wbiegł w butach do wody i wyciągnął spod pomostu kij bo, który ukrył tam specjalnie na tę właśnie okazję. Potem wszedł na pomost i czekał. Miał na sobie tylko luźne spodenki – bez bielizny – i buty. Buty po tej całej przeprawie raczej nie będą się nadawać do chodzenia, więc wybrał stare adidasy. Światło księżyca dobrze oświetlało jezioro, pomost i plażę, więc wszystko było widoczne nawet dla ludzkich oczu.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył parę niebieskich oczu obserwujących go zza drzew. Wilk spokojnie podszedł w jego strony, wyginając usta w wilczym, lekko pokracznym uśmiechu.  
Kiedyś Stiles zapytał swojego chłopaka, dlaczego tamtej pamiętnej nocy ten go nie ugryzł. Derek twierdził, że ból, który wysysał ze Stilesa oprzytomnił go na tyle, że zdołał się powstrzymać, nawet jeśli w innej kwestii było już pozamiatane. Derek nie chciał zrobić tego wbrew woli Stilesa, a teraz… teraz Stiles wyraźnie mu sugerował, że żeby go mieć, Derek najpierw musi go zdobyć.  
Derek wszedł na pomost i przekrzywił głowę, po czym błyskawicznie zmienił się w człowieka. Jego oczy nadal się świeciły. Uśmiechał się.  
\- A więc tak to sobie wymyśliłeś, hm? – spytał, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i przybierając pozycję.  
\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że tak łatwo się poddam, hm? – spytał Stiles takim samym tonem, ciągle się uśmiechając.  
\- Nie ty, Stiles.  
\- Dobrze, że się rozumiemy.  
Derek poruszył ustami w niemym „kocham cię”. Stiles odpowiedział tym samym gestem, a potem zaczęła się walka.  
Stiles przez bite pięć lat szkolił się w różnych dziedzinach. Sztuki walki i walka z bronią były tylko jedną z nich. Studia przygotowujące go do pracy w FBI dały mu tysiące godzin lekcji strategii i doskonalenia innych umiejętności potrzebnych w pracy detektywa. Stary Stiles, którym był, gdy Derek go poznał, już nie istniał. W jego miejscu znajdował się teraz pewny siebie, wysportowany i uroczy mężczyzna, która był pełnoprawnym emisariuszem stada Hale i prawą ręką alfy, Petera Hale. Był emisariuszem, pod wodzą którego wataha rozkwitła i stała się jednym z najpotężniejszych w całej Kalifornii.  
Derek natarł pierwszy, ale Stiles zgrabnie się uchylił. Wilkołak wiedział, że musi mu ten kij zabrać i w żadnym wypadku nie złamać. Stiles z kijem bo przełamanym na pół był niczym wcielony diabeł. Już nieraz ich wszystkich nastrzelał po głowie.  
Pozostali członkowie watahy zebrali się na plaży i obserwowali ich zmagania, wyjąc co jakiś czas. Scott pierwszy nie wytrzymał i się przemienił, dopingując zawzięcie. Stiles bronił się jak mógł. Derek trochę żałował, że nauczył go tych wszystkich chwytów i tego, jak sobie radzić w pewnych sytuacjach. Stiles nie wahał się wykorzystać tego w praktyce, przez co walka z nim nie była taka prosta.  
Przeciętny wilk nie miałby szans. Tylko fakt, że Derek był doświadczonym, zaprawionym w boju i bardzo umiejętnym wojownikiem – najlepszym po Peterze w ich watasze – już leżałby na łopatkach.  
Widząc, że Stiles broni się rękami i nogami i nie zamierza odpuścić, w końcu zdecydował zrobić się coś, czego Stiles z pewnością się nie spodziewał – najzwyczajniej na świecie wyciągnął ramiona i rzucił się na niego. Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy Derek go dopadł i popchnął na deski pomostu. Udało mu się unieruchomić ręce młodego mężczyzny, zanim ten zdołał mu się wywinąć i go z siebie zepchnąć.  
\- I co teraz? – spytał Derek zadowolony, nachylając się do niego i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Oszukiwista!  
\- W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, czyż nie? – Derek uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Och doprawdy? – spytał Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym wcisnął kolano w odsłonięte krocze wilkołaka. Ten sapnął i omal nie puścił jego rąk. W oczach aż zakręciły mu się łzy, ale ostatkiem sił powstrzymał odruch, który nakazał mu puścić wiercipiętę i skulić się w pozycji embrionalnej.  
Wilki zawyły radośnie, widząc ich zmagania. Takie święta jak to nie zdarzały się rzadko, zazwyczaj maksymalnie jedno w jednym pokoleniu, a ich stado świętowało po raz trzeci w niespełna sześć lat.  
Stiles dalej się wiercił tak dla zasady. Obaj wiedzieli, że Derek już go złapał. Gdy wilkołak zrobił sobie miejsce między jego nogami, układając się w wygodnej pozycji, Stiles zrobił wielkie oczy i z zaskoczenia aż znieruchomiał.  
Derek, widząc jego minę, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wsunął się w niego bez większych problemów. Stiles przed rozpoczęciem pościgu dobrze się przygotował nie chcąc, by ich zbliżenie skończyło się jak to pierwsze podczas ataku tamtej zwariowanej Carmen czy jak jej tak było.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj! – marudził, wiercąc się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie powinieneś…? – urwał.  
Usta Dereka rozszerzyły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Wilkołak zaśmiał się cicho, składając na jego czole czuły pocałunek. Stiles jęknął cicho, kiedy penis otarł się o jego prostatę i zalała go fala przyjemności.  
Mimo tego, że byli w trakcie seksu, Stiles dalej gadał. Derek szybko się przekonał, że zatkanie ust swojemu chłopakowi jest prawie niemożliwe, co najwyżej tylko w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nawet podczas seksu Stiles miał bardzo dużo do powiedzenia. Był komentatorem rzeczywistości numer jeden, inaczej się tego określić nie dało.  
\- Ale dlaczemmm! – Stiles wygiął się pod nim w łuk i objął go nogami w pasie. Złapał Dereka za włosy i przyciągnął jego głowę do siebie, namiętnie go całując. Derek ochoczo odpowiedział na pieszczotę. Uwielbiał z nim to robić. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki ciało Stilesa zmieniło się z chłopięcego na ciało mężczyzny, jak dorósł i zmężniał. Jak oplatał nogi wokół jego pasa lub jak namiętnie wyglądał, przejmując dowodzenie i biorąc jego w posiadanie. Gdyby Derek miał wymarzyć sobie partnera, nigdy nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by wymarzyć sobie kogoś tak perfekcyjnie doskonałego.  
Stiles był jego. Tylko jego. Jeszcze tylko chwila i…  
Poruszył szybciej biodrami, dążąc do spełnienia.  
\- No bez jaj! – marudził Stiles, pojękując pod nim cicho. – Chyba mi nie chcesz powiedzieć, że… - znowu urwał, przejeżdżając paznokciami po plecach wilkołaka. Derek czując pieczenie w tym miejscu tylko bardziej się napalił. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na miarowym ruchu bioder i przyjemności, która z każdą chwilę coraz bardziej się nasilała.  
Stiles jęknął pod nim i spiął się. Derek wiedział, że to ten moment. Świerzbiły go zęby i dziąsła, jak zawsze, kiedy pojawiały się jego wilcze zęby. Stiles odsunął głowę w bok, robiąc mu miejsce. Derek czuł, że zaraz dojdzie. Oczy błysnęły mu dziko w ciemności, po czym wgryzł się w szyję partnera, dochodząc w nim mocno.  
Stiles zesztywniał w jego ramionach, zapewne zamroczony bólem, jaki mu sprawił, gryząc go. Derek trzymał mocno, wbijając zęby jeszcze głębiej i przytrzymując go w ten sposób w miejscu. Czuł na języku jego krew i formującą się więź. Ogarnęło go nagłe gorąco, przeszył go silny prąd i chwilę później opadł na partnera, oddychając ciężko. W jego świadomości pojawiło się coś, jakby uczucie obecności kogoś jeszcze. Kogoś znajomego, kogoś…  
Spojrzał w bok. Stiles oddychał ciężko, wyraźnie zmęczony ucieczką, walką, seksem. Ostatki energii wykorzystał na obrócenie się i wtulenie w niego. Drżał.  
\- Stiles? – spytał cicho Derek. Słyszał wicie innych członków stada i ich oddalenie się z miejsca zdarzenia. Wszyscy widzieli, że ceremonia się zakończyła. Teraz reszta poszła świętować, podczas gdy Derek zaopiekuje się Stilesem i przyzwyczai do więzi.  
\- Czuję twoją obecność – powiedział cicho. – Tak jakbyś był… gdzieś na końcu mojej świadomości, jakby… - urwał i wtulił się w niego mocniej.  
\- Wiem – odparł tylko.  
Przytulili się do siebie i leżeli w ciszy. Krótkiej, bo Stiles to przecież Stiles i nie wytrzymałby zbyt długo w ciszy.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak to się stało, że zrobiłeś to ze mną w swojej ludzkiej postaci?! – wypalił.  
Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że to pytanie padnie prędzej czy później.  
\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że naprawdę będę to z tobą robił w formie wilka? – odpowiedział pytaniem, patrząc na swojego kochanka z uniesionymi brwiami.  
Stiles aż się zapowietrzył, słysząc to.  
\- CO?! A-ale… - Drgnął i zrobił wielkie oczy. – Chwila, chwila. To dlatego nie pozwoliliście mi uczestniczyć w ceremonii parowania Petera i Cola? Nie chcieliście, żebym się połapał, co i jak? – Derek tylko się uśmiechał. Stiles aż usiadł i wyrzucił ręce do góry. – Serio, Derek?! Pozwoliłeś mi żyć całe 6 lat w przekonaniu, że będę musiał uprawiać seks z wilkiem?!  
Stiles miał tak oburzoną minę jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Derek miał wrażenie, że od tego ciągłego uśmiechania się pęknie mu twarz.  
\- TY wredny…!  
Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, kiedy Stiles wykonał kilka nieokreślonych ruchów rękami i po chwili Derek już nie leżał na pomoście, lecz został wrzucony do wody. Gdy się wynurzył, Stiles stał na pomoście z założonymi rękami i patrzył na niego z nietęgą miną.  
\- Tak to jest, jak zadzierasz z emisariuszami, Derek. 6 lat… No serio?!  
Derek tylko się roześmiał. Stiles dalej mamrocząc, że to nie jest śmieszne i że Derek jest kretynem, wskoczył do niego do wody, próbując go podtopić. Derek tylko przygarnął go do siebie i pocałował, czując że serce chyba mu pęknie z miłości do tego młodego mężczyzny.  
Był gotów oddać za niego życie. Miał lata na pogodzenie się z tym, że Stiles tak młodo dowiedział się o ich więzi i tym, że tamtej pamiętnej nocy zrobił mu krzywdę. Gdy wyjechali razem na studia, dość szybko się dotarli i spędzili najlepsze pięć lat swojego życia, budując swoje wspólne życie.  
Nie wszystko szło po ich myśli. Już na samym początku Derek miał spory żal do Stilesa za to, że doradził Peterowi przyjęcie do watahy Hayden, Olafa, Iana i Cola. Co do pierwszej trójki, niezbyt go obchodzili, ale Col… Tego chłopaka Derek nie chciał widzieć. Dość długo i sporo się o to kłócili. Derek omal nie eksplodował, kiedy rudzielec wylądował w tym samym akademiku, co oni, studiując na tym samym kampusie. Derek myślał, że to jakiś cholerny żart, ale potem… Potem Stiles przyprowadził swojego kumpla z grupy, który razem z nim studiował, żeby pracować w FBI i nagle się okazało, że jest to partner więzi Cola i… sprawa rozeszła się po kościach, bo Col całą swoją siłę i zapał włożył w zdobycie przeznaczonej mu osoby. Teraz para była już rok po przypieczętowaniu więzi i obaj służyli jako świadkowie na ich ceremonii.  
Tyle się zmieniło i tyle rzeczy pozostało dokładnie takich samych. Tyle się naprostowało. Cora ostatecznie, po dwóch latach opierania się i darcia kotów, w końcu skończyła w burzliwym związku z Cecyl’em, od którego tygodniami trzęsła się chata. Wszystko jakoś się… poukładało. Powoli, bo powoli, ale jednak.  
Derek nie mógłby powiedzieć, że wszystkie jego obawy sprzed pięciu lat były bezpodstawne, bo tak nie było. Jak by nie patrzeć, wciąż był dla Stilesa tym pierwszym i czasami było to widać jak na dłoni. Stiles miał jednak rację co do jednego – przez cały ten czas widział tylko Dereka. To się nie zmieniło. Nieważne, że ludzie wreszcie zaczęli zauważać, jak seksowny i inteligentny jest Stiles, bo Stiles widział tylko jego.  
Stiles chlapnął mu w twarz wodą, wyrywając go z rozmyśleń. Derek uśmiechnął się i pocałował go namiętnie. Woda była nawet ciepła, nagrzana po połowie upalnego lata, przyjemnie chłodząc ich rozgrzane ciała.  
Derek potarł palcem ślad, który zostawił partnerowi na szyi. Czuł lekkie mrowienie pod palcem.  
Stiles wyszczerzył się.  
Derek odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Więź czy nie, on wiedział, że jego uczucia względem Stiles nigdy się nie zmienią. I nawet jeśli ludzie rzeczywiście nie odczuwali więzi tak, jak wilki, teraz już wiedział.  
Wiedział, że uczucia Stilesa względem niego również pozostaną takie same. Pogłębią się, ewoluują… Ale tak czy siak, wszystko będzie sprowadzać się do jednego.  
Wzajemnej miłości. I to mu wystarczało, by odetchnąć pełną piersią i optymizmem patrzyć w przyszłość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie po długiej nieobecności.  
> Jak mówiłam, jakoś udało mu się tu dotrzeć z ostatnim rozdziałem liczących prawie 20 stron w Wordzie i dość długim epilogiem. Choć udało mi się opowiadanie zakończyć tak, jak sobie to już dość dawno upatrzyłam, wiem że poszłam trochę na skróty i nie opisałam wszystkiego tak dobrze, jak zapewne wszyscy byśmy chcieli. Ale... nic na to nie poradzę. Miałam długą przerwę, nawet po przeczytaniu całego tekstu trochę ciężko mi to szło.  
> Ale jest! Trochę na skróty, ale ostatecznie udało mi się dopisać te ostatnie strony i zakończyć tak, jak zakończyć chciałam, co przyniosło mi wielką ulgę. Jestem otwarta na wszelką krytykę i wytykanie, czego nie zawarłam, a ja odpowiem na Wasze pytania lub ewentualnie dam znać, że coś powinno zostać owiane tajemnicą, gdyby jednak kiedyś przyszło mi do głowy napisać jakiś side osadzony w tej pięcioletniej przerwie.  
> Wszystkim wytrwałym, którzy ciągle tu jeszcze zaglądają, bardzo dziękuję za cierpliwość i zrozumienie. Czytam wszystkie komentarze, nieważne czy pojawiają się pod najnowszymi postami, czy pod jakimiś starymi. Nawet jeśli na jakiś nie odpowiem, bo zapomnę, to możecie być pewni, że docieram do absolutnie wszystkiego, co pojawia się na moim blogu/profilu.  
> No więc jeszcze raz DZIĘKUJĘ <3 <3 <3   
> Mam nadzieję, że końcówka przypadnie Wam do gustu i nie będziecie chcieli mnie bić, że tak krótko xd   
> Po więcej smaczków mojego autorstwa, spoza fandomu Teen Wolf i w środowisku LGBT, zapraszam na www.twincest-bill-i-tom.blogspot.com . Opowiadania są dobrze opisane, więc łatwo się połapać, które to twincest, zwykły slash, FF itd.  
> Pozdrawiam i do następnego!


End file.
